Baby
by Seductive Venus
Summary: After an unexpected twist of events, the Host Club has a responsibility on their hands. How will they deal with a mother-to-be? Will it all work out for them in the end? -HaruhixTamaki, KyouyaxHaruhi-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Ouran High School Host Club_ and related trademarks. However, I own rights to the story and plot.

_**A/N: **__I'm a new fan. It was only recently when I started reading the manga and watching the anime. I know I'm addicted when I start writing. The characters may act mildly OOC and the story has more twists than a demented rollercoaster so keep an open mind and enjoy the ride! _

oOoOoOo

**Baby**

By: Dark Hooded Eriol the Magician

oOoOoOo

"Haruhi!"

She turned. The Hitachiin twin brothers were running after her. It was so much easier to distinguish them now. Hikaru had dark ash hair while Kaoru had reddish brown hair. They had identical smiles but they had totally different hearts.

"Yes?" Haruhia Fujioka said with a grin. "You're in an awful hurry."

"Milord is going back to France!" Kaoru blurted out.

Hikaru glared at his brother. But he couldn't do anything. Haruhi had to hear from somebody close to her. He didn't dare think about what could happen if she heard from anyone else. It was very important for them to be the messengers of good news.

Haruhi's heart stopped beating. She clutched her books tighter to her chest. The twins disappeared from her sight. All she could think about was the news. She could see him smiling and happy in her mind. She ought to see him…

"Haruhi? You okay?" asked Hikaru.

"You don't look okay," piped up Kaoru.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm great. When did you find out?"

"Kyouya-senpai reported it. He said that milord was invited to the first mansion last night and had a long talk with his grandmother. I don't know what the deal was but it seemed that milord had struck up a bargain," Kaoru answered calmly.

"He can go to France and visit his mother now. In fact, he might even stay there for a very long time…" added Hikaru.

Haruhi was still smiling. She felt very, very happy that he and his grandmother were getting along now. He must have done something right now. He must have won her over. She didn't know what he sacrificed this time but she hoped it was for a good cause.

"Well, at least he'll be happy," she said.

The twins exchanged glances. Then they smiled together. "I'm sure it will be the topic for today," said Hikaru with a long-suffering sigh "We'll have to plan a grand and proper farewell party for milord. I don't think he'll appreciate it if we don't make an effort to see him off…"

"I already have some fun ideas." Kaoru chimed in. They exchanged high fives.

They looked like innocent angels who suddenly grew horns and a tail. Haruhi had to smile at them. They must be planning something evil. With Kyouya Ohtori at their side, they had assistance from the devil himself.

"Well, we have to go now," said the older Hitachiin twin "We promised the Chairman that we'd help him pick out a safe _and_ fun activity for the summer. It's going to be boring but he seemed excited."

Haruhi waved goodbye as they left. She felt relieved that they were forming great relationships with other people. It seemed like a long time ago when they were still trapped in their own little world. She thought that it was very good that they were slowly discovering how big the world really was.

She approached the grand stained glass windows to look at the doves. They looked so free and white against the bright summer sky. She privately thought that summer was always about new beginnings. School was about to end. Summer vacation would follow in its steps.

Two summers already. Her second year on Ouran High School was about to end.

She smiled wistfully. If it wasn't for the Host Club, she wouldn't be happy.

The unusual club activity involved six gorgeous boys, an unused music room and ladies who willingly paid for them and their time. It was a game that was unique to the super-rich Ouran High School. Haruhi wasn't exactly allowed to be a Host because she was a girl but after an unfortunate event involving an expensive vase, she was let in. She had two more years before she can be absolved from her eight million debts.

Haruhi remembered that fateful day when she met the others Hosts. It was bizarre, to say the least. But they were funny, sweet and very kind to her. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have grown up at all. She smiled wider. They had grown up with each other.

Tamaki Suoh and Kyouya Ohtori would be on their third year. Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka and Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka would be freshmen in the college sector. The Hitachiin twins would move up with her. It was unbelievable that they've been together for almost two years now.

She didn't know what to feel when she realized that the Host Club's two senior members were graduating. It wouldn't feel right if they weren't on the Third Music Room with the rest of the club. It would feel weird. She didn't even want to imagine it without the King.

Haruhi blew a kiss to the sky. _Mother, look after him too…_

oOoOoOo

The Host Club meeting was lively as usual.

Kyouya took notes and gave subtle suggestions for the farewell party. Honey ate more cakes than usual but Mori was always there to put a stop to him. The Hitachiin twins caused a ruckus by teasing the King to no end.

Tamaki retaliated vigorously. Haruhi kept to herself this time. She was content to watch them fight. It wouldn't do to disrupt their happy time. When Kyouya put his foot down, did everything settle down? Yes, they certainly did.

He was the only one who could make Hikaru and Kaoru shut up.

"I think it's enough horsing around," said the "Mother" ominously. "We're planning Tamaki's farewell party."

"Yes!" everyone chorused.

"I'd volunteer my family estate in the mountains!" suggested Honey. He chuckled. "We haven't used my family estate in any outing yet!"

"We had!" interjected Kaoru "In our adventures in Karuizawa, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Honey said, scratching his head. "I forgot about that."

Everyone quieted. They were all thinking deeply. It was starting to freak Haruhi out. She couldn't tell what they were thinking when they were quiet. It made them unpredictable.

"We have an estate by the sea," Mori said suddenly.

"Yes, I remember!" said Honey happily "It's not very big but we'll fit. It's very cozy."

Everyone had a glint in their eyes. Haruhi could see their collective thoughts. She grinned. It was settled.

"Perfect!" said the Hitachiin twins in unison.

"Ne, Tama-chan, can I bring my Usa-chan?" asked Honey with big brown eyes.

"Of course!" said Tamaki with an infectious grin "I'll even bring Kuma-chan to keep him company. Kyouya!"

With a snap of his fingers, Kyouya nodded. The Vice President always took care of the technical aspects of the club. He was the third son of an affluent family; he was used to working in the background.

"Why would Usa-chan want a filthy bear for company?" teased Kaoru.

Tamaki sputtered angrily. Honey laughed as he cuddled his favorite stuffed toy. It was an accepted fact that they still cherished their childhood toys.

"Will you come with us, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as he placed an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and nodded. "Will your father allow six men to be your escorts and guardians?"

"He trusts you all," she said without thinking. She could remember her happy conversations with her father. Ryoji Fujioka was very pleased that they were taking good care of her.

Tamaki stared at her. He always wished that Haruhi's father would like him. Ever since Royji found them on a compromising situation, he instantly disapproved of him. He sighed a little.

Haruhi turned to meet his gaze. They blushed. He looked away. Everyone was still talking and planning. Nobody noticed. Everything was going well.

He wished that the Host Club would remain the same forever. They had plenty of good times. He formed the Host Club in his first year because he knew it would be great to have a group of friends. Kyouya liked the idea because it meant money. But instead it became a big family.

They were all content at first. The guys had great chemistry with each other. Then Haruhi came along. Everything changed.

Of course, nobody could have predicted that they needed a female companion. They were surrounded by sweet and giggly young women everyday but it was not the same. They needed someone who was real and honest and sweet. Haruhi was perfect. It was a great turn of events because the disadvantage became an advantage.

They all took to Haruhi. Honey found a big sister figure while Mori found a little sister. Hikaru and Kaoru found a special person who fit into their world. Kyouya found a girl who was not intimidated by his tactics. Tamaki found the girl of his dreams.

"Tamaki, what do you say?" Kyouya's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he said, looking up. He was sitting on his "throne". "I think it will be great if we spend time over there."

"You're not even listening milord," the twins howled with laughter. He frowned. Judging from the expressions in their faces, they really thought he was an idiot. Life was _so _unfair.

"What did I miss?" Tamaki was still cool.

"While we still doubt an existence of a mind," said Kyouya "we want you to think about using Mori-senpai's estate for our annual summer party. Do you want to bring customers? Do you want to leave as soon as school was over?"

"No customers please," said Tamaki firmly.

Kyouya made some notes on his clipboard. The twins exchanged high fives again. They didn't want to work. Mori and Honey looked pleased. Haruhi was smiling.

It was nothing for Mori to lend his family estate. They were all scions of rich and affluent families so money and time was not a problem. They all got into Ouran High School because of their wealth and lineage. Haruhi was an exception; she got in because she was exceptionally smart.

"We'll leave after school is over," Kyouya said with finality on his tone.

"I think this would be a great summer." Haruhi said softly. "It would be our best summer."

Hikaru heard her. She looked really happy. It was always their duty to make her happy. His loving gaze was very obvious to Tamaki.

Tamaki did not know what to feel. He couldn't wait to see what the summer would bring to them.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOoOo

School was over. It was time for fun.

The estate was fantastic. There was a small house that was very close to the beach. It was fully furnished and ready for them. There were at least three bedrooms, one big sitting room, a meditation room, a kitchen, two bathrooms and a dining room. It was small for their standards but it would fit them all in.

They arrived late in the morning. It was a beautiful day with clear blue skies and fluffy white clouds. They were serenaded by the sound of the sea as they got out of the limousine.

On their journey, Hikaru slept with his head on Haruhi's lap while Kaoru dozed on with his head on her shoulder. Tamaki was noticeably quiet. Haruhi thought that maybe it was because he didn't want to disturb the twins.

Honey and Mori exchanged knowing smiles.

"Ah, we're here!" Hikaru yawned.

"It's good," said Kaoru. He nodded approvingly.

"We spent lots of summers here. It was great. Didn't you know that Takashi and I grew up together?" Honey said to Haruhi. He was beside himself with delight. Mori nodded in silent agreement.

"Does it suit you?" Kyouya asked quietly. He knew that Tamaki badly needed their company right now. He didn't know what happened on the night of Tamaki's talk with his grandmother. The Shadow King didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Yes, it does," Tamaki nodded. "Let's go in everybody!"

The whole Host Club entered the house enthusiastically. It had a cool and relaxing atmosphere inside. They went upstairs to put down their bags and suitcases. They found out that the bedrooms were also wide and spacious.

"Hmm, let's see," said Kyouya "I'm going to give out room assignments…"

"Let's all sleep together!" said Honey cheerfully.

"Good suggestion," Tamaki agreed.

Kyouya cleared his throat. They shut up. He adjusted his glasses. "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai will stay together in the master bedroom. Hikaru and Kaoru will sleep beside each other. Tamaki and I will stay on the last bedroom."

The six boys realized that Haruhi had nowhere to stay.

They looked at each other then at Haruhi. She stared back. Of course, how could she forget that they'd all want her around!

"Where do you want to stay, Haru-chan?" Honey asked solicitously. He gave her a sweet smile. "You can sleep on the second bed in our bedroom…"

"Or you can sleep with us!" suggested Kaoru enthusiastically "Hikaru can sleep beside me. We always sleep together anyway. Sleep on the second bed…"

"Sleep with Father! I'd be more than happy to chase away your nightmares! Isn't it natural for a little girl to want to stay beside her Father?" Tamaki said loudly. He was delighted at the thought. "What do you say?"

Haruhi bit her lip. It was a tough choice. She couldn't blame them all for wanting to have her around. They all needed her in different ways. She stayed silent while they broke out in a heated conversation.

"Haruhi had already slept in the same room with Hikaru! They did that on a school trip," said Tamaki. He looked simply envious. "I want my little girl!"

"We don't want to expose Haruhi to nasty old perverts," said the Hitachiin brothers with an evil gleam on their eyes.

"Haru-chan will like it if I lend her Usa-chan," Honey said thoughtfully "if she gets a nightmare. Maybe I can kiss her good night too…"

They gaped at Honey. He smiled innocently. They wondered what was going on inside his mind. Was it true? Was it calculation?

She had to smile. No way would she share a bedroom with Honey-senpai. He always gets mad when he was woken up prematurely. Mori-senpai was the only one who could calm him down. She didn't want to stay in the same bedroom with Tamaki or Kyouya for other reasons.

"I don't really care where you put me," Haruhi said simply.

"Stay with us!" chorused the Hitachiin brothers as they placed their arms around her shoulders. "We'll be delighted to have you!"

Tamaki broke down in tears.

The twin boys carried her bags to the bedroom. She followed them upstairs while enjoying the beautiful view of the sea from the windows. The middle room was theirs. It had two queen-size beds, a table set and an armoire. There was also a small closet that was half-hidden behind a large and ornate mirror.

Hikaru jumped into the bed and rolled around. Kaoru jumped in. They laughed as they started to tickle each other. She smiled because she knew that there were still boys inside the handsome men.

She sat down on the other bed. "Is it really okay for me to take this one?"

They stopped and looked at her. Then they broke out in identical smiles. "Yes! It's a shame we can't give you a room of your own."

"That's fine." Haruhi grinned back. "Just tell me if I snore or something."

"You got it," Hikaru said with thumbs up sign. "Anyway, I'm hungry."

"Go downstairs and see if we have anything to eat," suggested Kaoru. His twin nodded and got up. Hikaru gave them one last look before closing the door behind him. "Now that he's out of the way…"

Haruhi looked at him strangely.

"Did you bring any swimsuits?" said the younger twin. He grinned as Haruhi blushed. She was so cute when she was embarrassed! "We don't have any customers so it's okay. I asked Kyouya-senpai. I brought you some of my mother's designs…"

She didn't say anything when he got up and opened his suitcase. He whistled as he searched among the contents. It was really very thoughtful of him. Kaoru was always doing sweet things like that.

"I hope you like them," Kaoru said cheerfully. "I know what looks good on you so trust my choices, okay?"

Haruhi looked at the bright and colorful array of swimsuits on her lap. She smiled up at him. He blushed slightly. With a questioning look, she held up the skimpy bright red two-piece swimsuit. She also found a yellow bandeau bikini, hot pink halter bikini, a safe white one-piece suit with a belt and a deep purple string bikini.

"They're really beautiful," she said. She knew that they were from his mother's latest collection. Mei-chan kept her update with things like that. "Thank you very much, Kaoru."

"It's no problem," he smiled "I know you don't wear those things but I think you should. I also brought accessories."

Haruhi realized that was the real reason why Kaoru toted too many suitcases. She was touched by his efforts.

He handed her a few pairs of sunglasses, two flip-flops, a hat and a belt bag. Then sunscreen, a sheer blouse for covering up and a lightweight shawl followed. She felt overwhelmed by his efforts. He'd gone shopping for her.

"T-Thank you again," she said softly. She was a girl but she didn't know about those things. Her mother died when she was little; her father was not equipped with the kind of knowledge that was useful. It actually surprised her that Kaoru knew about those things.

"It's nothing. Just let me take pictures, okay? Mom would like it," Kaoru said as he ruffled her hair. "Now why don't you try them on? I'll go down and see what kind of mess they've gotten into…"

He was about to leave when she stood up. "Kaoru!" she called.

"Yes Haruhi?" he said.

"I'll cook for you guys," she said cheerfully. "Ask them what kind of dishes they want for dinner. I'd love to do it."

His face broke out into a huge smile. He gave her thumbs up before closing the door behind him. That was enough payment in his opinion.

Haruhi didn't think about locking the door. She thought that she ought to be excited. She was wearing original Hitachiin creations. Without thinking twice, she removed her blue shirt, shorts and sandals. She decided to try the string biking first.

She was tying the strings of the bikini bottoms when the door opened.

Hikaru blushed to the roots of his hair as he realized what she was doing. He quickly turned around to give her privacy. "I'm sorry!" he yelled.

"It's fine," she said calmly. Haruhi knew that they ought to put down some rules. She would always get dressed in the fantastic bathroom from now on. It wouldn't do if they barged in again. "You can look now."

Hikaru turned around and felt his breath catch. She looked so beautiful. The high-cut bikini bottoms made her legs look longer while the bikini top gave the illusion of a fuller bust. He recognized it as a Hitachiin original.

She felt slightly embarrassed but pleased with his reaction. "Kaoru brought some things for me. It's from your mother's latest spring collection, I think."

That explained it. He smiled. It was _so_ Kaoru. "I'm sorry if I didn't bring a swimsuit for you. I brought a few dresses instead."

Haruhi looked surprised. She watched as he opened his suitcase. He took out a few sleeveless, lightweight dresses in sweet pastel colors. They were cut simply and she knew that they would fit her.

Was fashion in their genes? She wondered. He handed them to her carefully.

"I helped Mom make one of them," he said quietly. "I hope you like them."

"I can't thank you enough," Haruhi said softly. "You're both very good to me."

"Cook one of those nice dishes for us," he teased. "We want to taste your cooking!"

Haruhi nodded. She picked up a white dress that was loose and flowing. Then she slipped it on. It felt so good to wear clothes that moved with you. It fit so well she had a suspicion that they knew her measurements.

"Let's go!" Hikaru said abruptly.

"What about the clothes? Shouldn't we put them in the closet first?" she said hesitantly. They made quite a mess on the bed. He gave her a grin.

"Later!" Hikaru said as he took her hand. She felt her face flush.

He took her downstairs where everybody lounged around the dining room. There were huge floor-length sliding doors that had a beautiful view of the sea. Filmy white curtains fluttered in front of the glass. The dining set was of the finest quality.

"Wow, Haru-chan is so cute!" Honey said because he was the first to see her. "You look so pretty!"

The other men nodded approvingly. Tamaki reached out to hug her but she sidestepped him. She could see the wheels turning on Kyouya's head. He could be thinking of ways to make more profit.

"Pretty," Mori said for her ears only.

"You brought swimsuits," said Hikaru.

"You brought dresses," answered Kaoru.

They smiled at each other. They tried to keep it a secret but it turned out that they had the same idea. It worked out after all. Their mother surely had a hand in it too. They exchanged high fives.

Haruhi was a pretty girl even if she didn't know it. She had short dark hair, clear brown eyes and very fair skin. The girl was socialized to think nothing of gender differences. Her father worked in a gay bar and was a cross-dresser. She was fine with dressing up as a boy. The Host Club thought she ought to dress up as a girl but that meant they would lose her. So they kept it to themselves.

"The refrigerator is empty," Honey said sadly. "We don't have food!"

"Huh?" Haruhi thought that it was strange. She thought that the refrigerator would be stocked because the young master was coming. It was also weird that there weren't any servants around. "Shouldn't we go shopping so we won't starve?"

"That's a good idea!" chorused the Hitachiin brothers. They had conspired with the Host Club to hide the food so Haruhi would have no choice but to cook. They also wanted to visit the supermarket with her again. It was interesting to see her calculate costs and decide what she wanted. She looked like an adorable housewife.

"Can we go, please? Please?" Tamaki begged with big brown puppy-dog eyes. She sighed. She wished that they wouldn't do that. But she played along. They said they'd pay for it anyway.

"We'll go shopping." Haruhi said with an air of finality.

"Let's go to the commer's supermarket! Let's go!" the Host Club's members sang and cheered. "We're shopping! We're shopping!"

She smiled; they were so easy to please. Maybe she can ask them to roll over while they're at it.

oOoOoOo

"Can we buy this?" Tamaki asked eagerly as he held up lettuce. "We need lots and lots of vegetables because we need to stay healthy!"

She wondered why Kyouya made Tamaki go with her. He was a nuisance, really. They were supposed to buy fruits, vegetables, condiments and other things. Tamaki tagged along like an eager little boy who was in a candy shop.

Then she caught a glimpse of Mori and Honey on the candy stand. That suited Hani. _He_ was the boy inside the candy shop. Tamaki was just too eager for his own good. She sighed a little.

"Get some carrots," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he said as he hurried towards the other end of the section. She shook her head, smiling. He would definitely return with a few more things. She already had an idea on how his head worked.

She checked her mental check list. Hikaru and Kaoru were assigned on getting snacks and drinks. Kyouya was having a great conversation with the store manager. Mori and Honey volunteered to buy desserts.

Tamaki returned with his arms full of cabbages, carrots, string beans and even potatoes. He dropped them onto the cart and smiled winningly. She sighed and removed the string beans. He looked crestfallen.

"Let's stick to buying ingredients for traditional Japanese cuisine," she said brusquely. "Don't buy anything that we don't need."

He pouted.

She said the same thing when he took lots of ramen noodles and bread. He was having fun, she could tell. It was nice to walk around the supermarket with Tamaki. He tried not to be a nuisance and let her work but he always got excited. She enjoyed teaching him small tricks of the trade and giving him lots of tips.

The Suoh heir had maids and servants to do grocery shopping for him. But he ought to know these things, she thought. It was great education for him. He should know how other people lived and worked.

Haruhi decided that they had enough for today. She was about to push the cart when Tamaki covered her hand with his. They blushed but she let go.

"Let me do that," he offered. She nodded silently.

They walked towards the check-out counter together. She was very aware of the comments that they elicited from other people.

"What a cute couple," said an elderly woman.

"He's a handsome boy," another woman said "with a very cute girlfriend."

Haruhi was not sure if she should be glad or not. She liked Tamaki very much. He was respectable, optimistic and very kind. Although he was a bit of an idiot, he was lovable. More often than not, he displayed a naïve and charming person to the world. She was also pretty sure that all his romantic nonsense was inherited from his mother's side.

When she realized that she had a bit of a crush on him, she immediately quashed it. Tamaki looked like he was not ready for that kind of complication. It would definitely destroy the delicate and intricate balance of the Host Club. She was content to be his "little girl" while he called himself "Father".

Still, she wished that she knew what he thought of her.

Tamaki wondered what was going on Haruhi's mind. She was awfully quiet. They were rarely alone because of the Host Club so he savored the precious moments. He wished that he could do more for her.

He saw chocolates as they passed through the sweets aisle. His eyes gleamed.

Haruhi snapped into attention when she felt a soft tug at her sleeve. Tamaki shyly pointed to the chocolates arranged in rows. He was smiling as if he was remembering a secret memory.

"Can we get dark chocolates at least?" he asked quietly.

She stared at him.

"I used to go shopping with my mother too," he continued on "She'd always buy dark chocolate for me as a treat. When I see them, I think about the days when she felt good. I think about how happy we were to eat them before going home…"

Haruhi's eyes softened.

She approached the chocolates. Without another word, she picked up her favorite brand and placed it on his hand. "That's what Father usually bought for me whenever I passed my exams. I like their taste."

He stared at it, speechless. It was cheap and common but he received it as if it were the most expensive chocolates in the world. "T-Thank you, Haruhi."

They arrived at the check-out counter. The twins were waiting with a cart-load of snacks and bottles of cold drinks. Mori and Hani waited with Kyouya. She saw the boxes of cakes and tubs of ice cream. Everyone was staring and whispering about them.

"Milord, we brought beer! They don't have any champagne or expensive wines!" reported Hikaru. "We've never tried them before so we bought lots of them."

Tamaki nodded absently. He was still thinking about the dark chocolates that Haruhi gave him.

"Should we allow the twins to buy alcoholic drinks?" Haruhi asked Kyouya.

"Let them do what they want." Kyouya said with a shrug.

"Haru-chan! We brought chocolate cake, black forest cake and even strawberry! Tell me what you like best," sang a very happy Honey.

She paid with Tamaki's platinum credit card. It felt weird to spend his money. He reassured her that it was fine. Kyouya told her secretly that everyone was going to pay him back anyway.

Everybody carried a shopping bag. She carried none. They kicked up a fuss to carry her load for her. She was very amused. They were all gentlemen through and through.

She sat with Mori and Honey in the limousine. Tamaki was squashed beside the Hitachiin brothers while Kyouya took the seat beside the window. They got her to sing one of the nursery rhymes all the way back to the house.

They headed towards the kitchen to unload the groceries. It was understood that the kitchen was her domain. They let her order them around without any complaints. The boys actually liked it.

With so many pairs of hands to help, Haruhi organized the kitchen. She realized that they didn't have any servants at all. She would have to manage the household because she couldn't trust any of them to know how.

She waited for everybody to go out to the beach before talking to Kyouya.

"Why aren't there any servants?" she asked casually.

"It's because Tamaki thought that it was time for us to experience living alone," he answered in the same casual tone. "We have you anyway. We'll manage."

She was quite surprised with his candid answer. So they were really playing house. Kyouya had confessed that he was an egoist and wouldn't work if there's nothing for him. She wondered what kind of profit he would make out of this.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well, can we make arrangements for chores? I think we need it."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Leave it to me."

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	3. Chapter 3

oOoOoOo

Haruhi wondered if it was a good idea to teach them household chores.

They were all eager but difficult because of it. Not really hard to teach because they caught up easily but hard to handle. She knew that they were all privileged brats so she couldn't expect them to be handy around the house. Still, it didn't make it any easier.

She watched the Hitachiin twins play while washing dishes. They were having fun drenching each other with the detachable hose. Hikaru and Kaoru were noticeably happier here. They didn't complain or make any noises when she gave them work to do.

It was good that they had some experience on household work. They won the right to stay at the pensione because of hard work, right? Surely they learned something useful. They ought to know something else aside from pranks and jokes.

In her opinion, the boys should have been exposed to chores. Even though they were all obscenely rich, they should know how it felt to be someone from a lower station. They can't expect an efficient household if they didn't know how to work, can they? She also thought that they can't earn any respect from their servants either.

But like her opinions in everything else, Haruhi kept it to herself. It was all women's work anyway. She should be grateful that they agreed with her. When Kyouya called for a short meeting, they shut up and sat down. A small smile crept up her lips as she remembered.

The Shadow King had adjusted his glasses first before speaking. It was the sign of impending doom.

"As you are all aware that we have no one to serve us," he started in a cool voice "you are all expected to work. Haruhi has kindly agreed to assist us."

Tamaki looked at her proudly. She grimaced.

"If you have any complaints, tell me." His eyes dared them. Nobody made a move. "Now, I've made some lists and assigned you all to a specific set of tasks. They are suited to your skills. If you have questions, ask Haruhi. She is quite efficient with these things."

"What do you mean _us_?" asked Hikaru in spite of himself. The others were trying to shush him. "Aren't _you_ included?"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. They swallowed nervously. "I'm not. I manage finances."

"Yes, don't bother Mom!" Tamaki said loudly. He hoped that the twins would go along with his idea. "You should all listen to Haruhi now! She's the one who commands us all! My daughter is really good at these things!"

The Hitachiin brothers grinned evilly.

Haruhi stared at them with a horrified expression. She felt like she was thrown aboard a ship that was going nowhere. Now she was elected as captain with a motley, stubborn crew to lead! How was she supposed to survive this summer?

Kyouya handed her a set of documents. Her eyes widened. They only talked this afternoon! How did he manage to draft so many plans at such a short amount of time? She flipped through the pages, reading occasionally. There were lists of chores, schedules and even action plans in case of emergencies.

She gave the Shadow King an incredulous glance. He was giving and sharing important information with her. What did she do to deserve his trust? Because if Kyouya gave anyone an idea of what he was up to, that meant he trusted them. Only Tamaki was privileged.

"What should we do then? Do we have any assignments?" The twins chorused. They made an attempt to wrench it out of her hands but she lifted it out of their reach. She faced each childish pout with a firm expression. "Would we work with you?"

"We have to maintain our temporary residence even if we're staying for only three days," Kyouya spoke up. "Therefore we set aside mornings for cleaning, cooking and washing. I'd like everybody to finish their chores according to schedule so that we won't waste any time."

Tamaki whined, "But we're supposed to be on vacation!"

"Whose idea was it to send the maids away?" the black-haired man shot back. His aura was as black as his hair. Tamaki visibly recoiled. "Now then, does everyone understand?"

Everybody nodded. They all feared Kyouya's wrath.

She watched the twins stop fooling around and get back to business. They handed each other a towel and a mop. Without another word, they cleaned up the mess that they made. The twins were in charge of washing the breakfast dishes, sweeping the bedrooms and dusting. She'd inspect their handiwork later.

Haruhi went on to the small terrace in front of the house. Mori and Honey were sweeping the front yard. They looked like they were having fun. She grinned.

Her eyes went on to another section of the house. The sliding glass doors needed cleaning. She parted the curtains to look at the view. Her eyes widened when she was faced with Tamaki's surprised expression.

She blushed slightly as she realized that he'd taken off his shirt. His complexion was very fair; his upper body had a few freckles scattered here and there. The sunshine behind him gave an impression of a halo. Bright violet eyes twinkled with delight. He was really a good-looking guy.

Tamaki was wiping the glass with a damp washcloth when she moved the curtains aside.

"Haruhi!" he said cheerfully. "Am I doing great? I cleaned them so thoroughly; you can see your reflection!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. If Tamaki was anything, he was _enthusiastic_. He took to every new experience like an excited child. She sometimes envied his openness and receptivity to it. It was his willingness to try anything at least once that made him interesting. He was always giddy and happy because of his enthusiasm for life.

"Right," she said.

"I regret not bringing Antoinette! She would've enjoyed the fresh summer air! She would've liked playing in the seaside," Tamaki went on, oblivious to her expression, "But bringing my dear pet would give us complications."

"Like sending the maids away didn't bring complications?" she said bluntly.

Tamaki blushed beet red. He dropped the washcloth. "I thought it would be a good idea. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai agreed with me. They liked the thought of having you all to ourselves!"

"Did they anticipate household chores?" she had to restrain herself from snapping at him. He just wasn't worth the effort. Tamaki was incredibly dense when it came to those things. He had to have his way come whatever. "I'm surprised you persuaded Kyouya-senpai to go along."

He had the grace to blush.

You give me a headache, Tamaki-senpai. She thought as she turned around. But you never cease to amaze me.

"We want to be around you a lot," he said softly "We want to enjoy summer with you."

She walked away. Tamaki watched her go. He couldn't really say it to her face. He couldn't say "_I_ want to be around you a lot." Or even yell, "_I_ want to enjoy summer with you!"

He wanted to tell her how much he wanted to be around her before he went away. Was it so bad to want that? Was he too selfish to want to have her all to himself? He wasn't a selfish person at all. But he wanted so much. He let out a small sigh. It was only a matter of time before everything fell apart.

"Did you have a fight with your daughter?" Kyouya asked as he passed a motionless Tamaki. He was carrying a newspaper and a glass of juice. Although Tamaki caused him a lot of trouble, he cared about his friend a lot.

The blond shook his head. "I don't think she understands."

"Doesn't she?" Kyouya knew what he was talking about. They weren't best of friends for nothing.

"Our little girl grew up and left us behind," Tamaki said and turned to Kyouya with a sad smile. "Ne, Mom?"

It's you who grew up, thought the Ohtori heir.

Tamaki picked up the washcloth. Kyouya put down his things and got the other one. They resumed cleaning in quiet and comfortable silence.

oOoOoOo

"I'm so tired," Tamaki sighed as he plopped down the couch. He stretched his legs out and closed his eyes. "I've never done so many things in my entire life! I didn't even know that there were so many things to do…"

The living room was quiet. The rest of the club must be somewhere else. He didn't realize that it was late afternoon. They'd spent the day cleaning and cooking and such. Haruhi was a strict taskmaster. No wonder she and Kyouya got along so well.

"That's what you do when you manage a house." Haruhi said bluntly.

He opened his eyes.

"She's right," Kyouya said quietly.

"We're tired too, milord!" Hikaru said as he sat on the opposite couch. Kaoru plopped down as well. They _looked_ tired.

"Let's have a party tonight," Kaoru suggested. "So we can relax. That's what we're here for, right?"

"We can have a barbecue and stargaze and take a swim," Hikaru added, warming up to the idea. "Let's help Haruhi make sauces and everything!"

Haruhi looked at them wonderingly. They were still thinking of parties and fun. She had to admit that their suggestions sounded good. A party was not a party without the Host Club touch.

"I think that's a magnificent idea! A barbecue party is perfect! It's the perfect celebration of summer! Stars, friends, bonfires and barbecue are the greatest ingredients for the perfect party!" Tamaki broke out in sparkles. He turned to Kyouya. "Kyouya! Make it happen!"

The dark-haired young man nodded. He took out his cell-phone and dialed.

"Hitachiin brothers! Make preparations for the food!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the two boys chorused.

"What's this all about, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, curious. He and Mori had entered the room while Tamaki was giving out orders.

Haruhi whispered back. "We're holding a barbecue party. Whatever that is."

Honey smiled happily. "Can we have cake? Usa-chan likes cakes!"

She grinned back. Trust Hani to include some sweets. "Sure, we will. What do you want me to bake?"

"Make a strawberry cake! Or a chocolate one…" Honey looked at her with bright puppy eyes. "Usa-chan likes carrot cake too!"

Haruhi caught Mori's eyes. He shook his head slightly. It was subtle but effective. Honey was not allowed more than one cake. She suggested, "How about a strawberry cake?"

"Yay!" Honey cheered. He was the second oldest Host but he acted like a child. She smiled as she stared at him. Honey was slightly shorter than her with light brown hair and huge brown eyes. His charm was his childlike appearance and cute antics.

Tamaki turned to Mori. "Please chop some firewood! We'll make a bonfire by the beach!"

Mori nodded and went out.

The blond boy focused his attention to Haruhi. He stopped himself from interrupting. They looked like they were having so much fun. It was only natural for Haruhi to dote on Honey.

Tamaki was going to ask Haruhi to help with the food. He thought that it was better to have four people manage that. The Hitachiin twins would tease him and make lots of jokes. It would definitely make everything light and cheerful. Then he and Haruhi won't have any choice but to talk to each other. He wished that he could talk to Haruhi like them.

There were many different ways that she interacted with them. She always laughed to the twins' faces or ignored their antics. She was always respectful and polite to Kyouya. To Honey and Mori, she was also respectful but there was fondness in her eyes. Haruhi was always exasperated at him.

Maybe it was his fault. He wondered what turned her off.

He was supposed to be the Host Club King. Girls regularly fall at his feet. He had his choice of women who was clamoring to be his girlfriend. Flirting was like breathing to him. There wasn't anyone who came close to his seduction skills. He was a true Don Juan.

But it never worked on Haruhi.

Tamaki supposed that it was because he was always saying that he was her father. She said that he was like her father once. He was always protective, sweet and thoughtful to her. He'd never let harm come her way if he could help it.

Haruhi was very dear to him. It was only natural for a father to love his daughter with fervent devotion. The other guys would suggest incest but it never crossed his mind. All he knew was that he'd created a family and Haruhi was his daughter.

Did he love her more than he should?

He didn't have any time to ponder on that. Honey was leading Haruhi to the kitchen while he was thinking. Tamaki frowned a bit when he saw that they were holding hands. Haruhi was laughing at something the Haninozuka heir said.

It was nothing but physical affection between a big brother and a little sister. But the sight broke his heart.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOoOo

Night came. There was a big and bossy full moon who ruled over the dark sky. The sea was calm and the sand glistened under the moonlight. Little fairy lights were strung along the shore while soothing music played from the stereo. It was the perfect setting for a wild party.

Mori had created a huge bonfire in the beach. The Hitachiin brothers had set up a long picnic table and a barbecue grill. Haruhi and Honey made most of the dishes that were served. Kyouya was making notes on his favorite corner. Tamaki was manning the barbecue grill and trying not to burn anything.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're going to burn it!" Haruhi said, exasperated.

She was wearing a flowy pastel blue dress with a low neckline while the hem came down to the tops of her knees. On her feet was a pair of cute flip-flops. Under her dress was her new white one-piece swimsuit. Her huge brown eyes were reproachful.

The Suoh heir laughed uncomfortably. He stepped aside and watched her apply sauce on the cooking meat. It was fun to watch her. She was graceful and careful. He sat down and wondered what he should do. It was against his principle to let a lady take charge of the barbecue grill.

"Let me do that for you," Hikaru said gently. Haruhi sighed and gave in. She was sure that he wouldn't let it go to waste. It was their dinner after all. She would scold him if he did anything funny with it.

"Haru-chan, let's eat our cake!" Honey suggested cheerfully. He'd helped Haruhi bake the strawberry cake. It looked delicious.

The Haninozuka heir was dressed in a floral print polo, khaki shorts and flip-flops. He looked adorable. Haruhi stared at him. "I think we should wait after dinner. It might give you a stomach ache."

The blonde senior pouted but he conceded. She saw Mori let out a small sigh of relief. A grin leaped to her lips.

Mori was a stark contrast to Honey and not just in height. He was very tall, dark, tanned and brooding. The women who designated him claimed to adore his taciturnity and placid attitude. She knew that he cared about them and showed it through his actions. But it was Honey that Mori always focused on.

"You cooked a wonderful dinner, my daughter!" Tamaki declared with an ecstatic smile. He gestured to the set of dishes on the table. "Daddy is so proud! You'd make a terrific wife someday! Oh! But I don't want that to happen just yet. I'd beat any boy who comes near you to pulp! I swear it on my honor!"

Haruhi stared at him doubtfully. He was dressed in a crisp white polo, Bermuda shorts and flip-flops too. He was also bronzed all over. She had to admit that he looked like a handsome model straight out of an ad.

"You're really embarrassing, Tamaki-senpai," she said under her breath.

The twins laughed when Tamaki retreated to a corner. He was crouching and sulking. It was not a very pretty sight.

She wished he would stop claiming her. He wasn't her father. She didn't need two fathers. Tamaki was supposed to be her senior. He was the Host Club King. She didn't want to confirm if she was really his daughter or not. It was tiring sometimes.

But she understood him. It was his way of protecting them. Tamaki created the game so that they would never get hurt. They would always be happy. He'd do anything to keep the peace. They were his family in Ouran High School. They can't deny that family the most important thing to Tamaki so they let him be.

Haruhi thought that it was fine. At least he'd never find out about her feelings. She had no intention of ruining the atmosphere of the Host Club. She didn't want to break them apart. She loved them so much that she was willing to suffer in silence.

Tamaki was still immature anyway. He wouldn't understand it at all.

"Haruhi, let's eat!" Kaoru said as he sat down right beside her. He was carrying a plate loaded with food. His smile told her that he was very pleased. "It's my first time to eat something that I cooked! Even though we had a kitchen in our house, we never went there. I think it's great that we discovered a whole new hobby."

"Can we borrow some of your mother's recipes?" Hikaru asked, excited. He sat down on her other side. His plate was also full. She wondered if they were really that hungry. They had worked up an appetite after working so hard. She grinned. "We'd love it if you teach us."

"Sure," she said, nodding. "I'd love to."

"We'd get it from your house, okay?" Kaoru asked with a cheerful smile. "It's summer vacation. Maybe we can even study together."

Haruhi had to smile. "That sounds good."

"What are you all plotting?" Tamaki asked loudly. He noticed that the classmate trio was whispering in the corner. It was not a rare sight but he felt jealous. "Why are you monopolizing my dear daughter?"

The Hitachiin brothers gave evil smiles. "It's a secret, milord. You wouldn't understand."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki snapped. "I don't think it's nice to keep secrets from others. You should share! Haruhi!"

She shook her head.

"Why are you shaking your head, my daughter?" the blond boy cried out. "You're keeping a secret from Daddy! Tell me what they're planning to do to you! Mom! Haruhi is ignoring my wishes!"

Haruhi wished Tamaki would stop being nosy. She knew that it would torture Tamaki but she knew it would pass. He was going to spend summer in France anyway. It was not like spending summer afternoons with the Hitachiin twins would bother him. She did not want him to think that they were having fun without him. It would make him jealous.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. He was eating when Tamaki started shouting for him. "Dad, sit down."

Mori and Honey were watching the whole thing with cheerful smiles. They were also eating heartily. It was great entertainment. Life was not complete without Tamaki blowing up against the twins. But they knew that it did not matter if Tamaki yelled at them or how often they teased him because they cared for each other.

"Haruhi, eat something!" Honey reminded the girl.

She giggled. They watched her pick up a plate and cutlery. There was so much food on the table. She felt overwhelmed. The girl ate well at home but she was not served so much in her entire life. Then her eyes landed on the plate of ootoro.

Haruhi looked up. She met their eager smiles. It was not on the menu. They did not buy it from their recent shopping trip.

They got it just for her. "E-Everyone..." she started to say but Tamaki placed a finger between her lips. He smiled then pulled it away. "Thank you."

The Hitachiin brothers exchanged high fives. They sneaked it in without Haruhi's knowledge. Kyouya was the one who thought it up. Tamaki approved it. They all wanted to make her very happy.

She finished placing food on her plate. The twins scooted aside to let her sit but she opted to sit down beside Honey and Mori. They pouted.

"Let's all eat!" The Host Club chorused happily. Dinner was rowdy, as usual. The table was full of conversation, jokes and hearty appetites. It was a happy affair. They acted like they were a real family.

"Are you going to stay at Ouran?" Haruhi asked Honey. She noted that he'd consumed most of the cake. "You've graduated already."

Honey nodded. "Yes, we will. It's great that Tama-chan's father opened a university last year. I didn't want to change schools..."

She smiled when he pouted like a little boy. Honey was so cute and he acted so well. It was a part of his charm. Girls from all ages fell for that act.

Ouran High School had recently expanded into a university. The Suoh family had decided to widen their territories by adding college courses into their curriculum. Education was still their highest priority and it was the one of the best in the country. They offered the best of everything to their students.

"What will you study, Honey-senpai?" Kaoru asked, interested.

"I'm not sure," Hani replied cheerfully. "But I'll figure something out. I have to make sure that it's going to help my family though."

"What about you, Mori-senpai?" she asked.

"I'll study with Honey-kun," answered the usually silent young man.

Haruhi grinned. Wherever Honey went, Mori was sure to follow. It was good that they were staying in Ouran. She would definitely miss them if they left. She couldn't imagine the Host Club without them.

"You're still a part of the Host Club, right?" asked Hikaru.

Hani nodded as he chewed. "I talked to Kyo-chan already. We'll stay in the club! We don't want to miss out!"

"Won't you be too busy to join us after school?" Haruhi asked, practical as always. The rest of the boys spat out what they were eating. That was so Haruhi.

Mori shook his head. "We won't miss it."

Kyouya took note of that.

"I still want to be around you guys!" Honey announced happily. "I don't want to be apart from my friends."

Haruhi smiled at him. Me neither, she thought.

oOoOoOo

The Host Club decided to play games after dinner. They left the food alone, just in case they wanted more. When Haruhi wanted to clean up, they scolded her.

"Let's play, Haruhi!" said Kaoru with an enticing smile. "We want you to relax!"

"Ah, sure," she said uncertainly. Maybe the mess could wait?

Tamaki was waving a soda bottle. He was standing on the open deck. "Let's play Truth or Dare! I've got the bottle!"

Haruhi stared at him. She had a bad feeling about it. Truth or Dare usually led to unusual events. "Let's go!" The Hitachiin brothers said excitedly. They ran to the deck, chanting happily. Though they were almost adults, they were still little kids inside.

Mori lifted Haruhi like she was a sack that he was carrying to the mill. She protested feebly but she let it be. This was how Mori showed his affection. Honey and Kyouya trailed behind them, chatting amiably. The twins went ahead to the deck.

Tamaki had changed the music from jazz to rock. He was dancing wildly on the deck as if he did not have a care in the world. It did not resemble any of the elegant dances he knew but it was beautiful anyhow. Tamaki danced and laughed as if he was drawing joy from the deep reserves of his soul.

"He's not drunk, right?" Hikaru whispered to his twin. Kaoru burst out laughing. Mori set Haruhi back on her feet. She gave him a big smile that he returned.

"Haru-chan, let's dance!" Honey said as he took her hand. She laughed as they twirled on the makeshift dance floor. Honey let her go and she landed in Mori's arms. "You're a great dancer, Haru-chan! I wish that I'll grow tall enough to lead you someday."

Mori was too tall but she liked looking up to him. His face was always calm and serene. She smiled up at him while they waltzed. Mori was her big brother. His touch told her that he would always be there for her. In his arms, she felt secure and protected.

"May I?" Kaoru asked huskily as he cut in. She grinned as he held her close to dance. They were well-matched. She always felt like a lady in Kaoru's arms. After the Ouran Dance Party, Haruhi had discovered that dancing was quite a lot of fun. She had a grace that was all her own.

"Kaoru, can I cut in?" asked Hikaru. He bowed like a true gentleman. He extended a hand to his brother with a wicked grin. She giggled in spite of herself. The beautiful brotherly love act was still hilarious. It worked wonders to win other women's hearts but it never worked on her.

The twins started to dance with each other in an exaggerated manner. Haruhi laughed harder. They were also making kissing noises and lovey-dovey faces. Mori and Honey were grooving to the beat. Tamaki was still dancing alone. She stared at his ecstatic face.

She grinned and stepped back to take a photograph inside her mind. She wanted to preserve that image in her memories forever.

Kyouya stepped in front of her then he bowed. He held out his hand. She took it. They danced with equal grace. Kyouya was decisive and he led her like a true gentleman should. She felt that he was enjoying himself. It was felt strange to be dipped and twirled but it was a nice kind of strange. She can't help but laugh when Tamaki noticed them.

The blond man approached them and he took her away from Kyouya. Haruhi didn't want to spoil his mood so she let him. They danced like they'd never danced before. It was not an elegant waltz or a seductive tango. Theirs was a dance that expressed their true emotions.

"Haruhi.." Tamaki said softly. She was smiling and laughing while she swayed. They danced like there was no tomorrow. The night grew older while they danced their worries away. It felt good to be young and free.

When they got tired, Kaoru turned off the stereo. The Host Club boys were all panting and laughing from their exertions. Tamaki was laughing the loudest. He stretched his arms and lay down on the smooth hardwood deck's floor. The other boys followed suit to form a small circle.

A benign moon smiled down on them. Stars twinkled in the velvet sky. It was a perfect night. Haruhi's eyes softened. She was lying beside Tamaki and Hikaru. They were also smiling contentedly. She wished that they could stay like that forever.

"I feel good," Haruhi said quietly.

"Milord, let's play something fun," Kaoru suggested. He sat up and picked up the green bottle of soda. "What's that commoner's game? Wasn't it called Truth or Dare?"

"Yes! That's it!" Tamaki recovered and stood up. He towered over all of them. "Let us play that fantastic commoner's game to know more about each other! It will be a magnificent game to play!"

Haruhi sat up and looked up at him. Who knew he was so tall? Did he know how to use it to his advantage? She shook her head, smiling.

"I want to play!" Honey said, waving his arm.

That's what so much fun when she was with the Host Club. They were always game to try anything. They never shied away from any interesting experience. The boys got up and sat cross-legged on the deck. Tamaki placed the bottle in the middle with great ceremony. The twins turned to Haruhi.

"How do we play this game?" they asked.

"Well, we spin the bottle," she explained carefully "and when it points to someone, we'll make him choose truth or dare. If he chooses truth then he has to answer our questions honestly. But if he chooses dare then he has no choice but to do our orders."

"Sounds like my kind of game!" Hikaru cheered.

"Thank you Haruhi for the short and sweet explanation," Tamaki said grandly. "We'll enjoy this game with all of our hearts!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Haru-chan! We shouldn't lie if we choose to say truth, ne?" Honey asked eagerly.

She nodded in agreement. "No lying."

Tamaki knelt down in front of her, holding a red rose. "Certainly not! We give you our word, in our honor as gentlemen."

"I don't know why I should participate," Kyouya said coolly.

"Don't be a party pooper, Mom!" Tamaki begged with big puppy eyes. The dark-haired man sighed and resigned himself to his fate. "There should be some merits from this…"

Haruhi sighed and accepted the rose. He sat down and spun the bottle. It went on and on until it stopped in front of Kaoru.

"So, what do you choose? Truth or dare?" Tamaki asked in a serious tone.

"Dare!" said the younger Hitachiin twin.

The other boys huddled together and started whispering with each other. They wanted to make Kaoru do something very entertaining.

"What should we make him do?" whispered Tamaki.

"Don't make it hard," cautioned Hikaru.

"Can we make him eat cake?" Honey asked, grinning.

Kyouya was glad that he had set up security cameras everywhere. A video of the Host Club antics would fetch a tidy profit. It would need some editing but there would be lots of great raw material. He can imagine the six digit numbers that will add to their club funds.

"Hmm," Tamaki said as he thought deeply. "Let's make him run three laps to and from the beach!"

"That's too easy," Hikaru objected.

"I thought you didn't want to give him a hard time," the King said slyly.

Hikaru pouted. "He's my brother but I want to be entertained too."

"I have an idea," said Haruhi. "Please listen."

Kaoru watched them with a smile. He scratched his head as they whispered inside their huddle. It was really great that they were using teamwork. He was game enough to do anything that they can think of. The Hitachiin twin was certainly not a daredevil for nothing.

"Kaoru, create at least sand angels for us!" Tamaki ordered. He grinned. "You're not allowed to shake the sand off your body!"

He knew it was going to be itchy but he did it anyway. It was not good if he disgraced the Hitachiin name! The Host Club rolled over laughing as Kaoru lay down on the sand to create seven sand angels. Then the brown-haired boy carved faces on the angels and labeled them on the sand.

Haruhi grinned at the adorable sand angels. Kaoru had thoughtfully created a portrait of a mini Host Club on the shore. Tamaki's angel even had a small crown on top of his head. The details gave the sand angels character.

When they were all seated in a circle again, she told him what she thought of it. Kaoru squeezed her hand gratefully.

Tamaki spun the bottle again. It stopped in front of Kyouya. The twins exchanged evil grins. This was good. "Truth or dare?" Tamaki challenged.

"I choose truth," Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses. He knew that this stupid game would gain him nothing personally but he decided to play along. It wouldn't hurt at all. His pride wouldn't survive if he chose the other option anyway.

Before anyone could say anything, Honey asked. "Do you like Haru-chan?"

Kyouya flushed. The rest of the guys stared, amazed. He cleared his throat. "I do. She's an interesting person."

"I'm glad you have a good opinion of me," Haruhi piped up.

The Shadow King did not say anything. He hoped that his face would stop heating up in the most inconvenient times. It was not the right time to lose his cool. He didn't want to disgrace himself. It was the safest answer. He'd said it a thousand times. He just wished that the others would leave it at that. They were still looking at him as if they found it strange that he had that kind of opinion.

"Let me spin!" Honey volunteered. He spun the bottle with a smile. It spun for such a long time they started to wonder what was wrong with it. Then it stopped in front of Tamaki. The blond smiled and extended his arms. Haruhi stared at him, curious.

What kind of idiocy will Tamaki do now?

"Truth," Tamaki said simply.

"What do you like best about Haruhi?" Honey asked eagerly. This could get interesting.

Tamaki blushed. He bowed his head, twiddled his fingers and bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? What will they think if they found out that he loved her more than he should? What will they do when they know that he loved her smile, her personality and her kind heart?

"I like everything about her," he said quietly.

Everyone watched him in stunned silence. Kaoru rescued him by spinning the bottle again. They got distracted.

The Host Club enjoyed the rest of the game. They made Mori recite a long English poem when he chose dare. It was the longest speech that he'd ever made in front of the club. They conspired to make Honey eat something sour; the Haninozuka heir gamely tried it before bursting into tears. Hikaru was forced to admit most of his misdeeds in middle school to Kyouya. The black-haired boy was glad that he had lots of raw material for blackmail. Kyouya, to his misfortune because he chose dare, was also forced to dance "Asereje" when the bottle stopped in front of him. They all agreed that they would not stop playing until Haruhi got her turn. The boys got their wish.

The bottle pointed its nose to Haruhi.

"Truth or dare, darling daughter?" Tamaki asked, smiling excitedly.

"Um, I'd rather have a dare," Haruhi said, thinking that she got the safe choice. She didn't want to choose truth. It would not be to her advantage if they found out the truth. Maybe she should just do whatever they wanted to get them to shut up. They won't do anything that would possibly embarrass her.

They gathered together in a close huddle.

Now she was the one who was left out. Haruhi giggled at the sight of them. They were all so busy whispering and arguing. It was amusing. Tamaki looked like he was violently objecting to one of the suggestions. The Hitachiin twins were wearing identical evil smiles. Honey was jumping up and down. Mori and Kyouya were nodding in agreement.

What the hell are they planning?" she asked herself.

"We've decided!" Tamaki said in a deep voice. "Show us your swimsuit! Let us revere your beauty. You're not allowed to wear the dress for the rest of the night."

"Eh?" she squeaked.

The twins smiled and rubbed their palms together. Honey and Mori smiled at her encouragingly. She couldn't read Kyouya's face.

Tamaki looked at her curiously. Their eyes met. She was surprised that he looked so serious. They were her best friends. They would not let anything happen to her.

"Is there anything else?" she asked. Her voice was heavy with irony.

They shook their heads eagerly.

Haruhi didn't really care. She was used to wearing swimsuits to the beach. They were not perverts either. (Though they had the annoying habit of barging in the room whenever she was dressing, it was not their fault. It was her fault because she didn't think about locking up.) It was good that she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit. Otherwise she would have a whole lot of problems in her hands.

It was only a silly game. She was doing it for a dare.

She stood up and lifted the edges of the dress. The Host Club held its breath. With a smile, she pulled the dress off. The white swimsuit clung to her body like second skin. It hugged all the right curves. The little belt emphasized her small waist. The under-wire gave her small breasts a great boost. Kaoru was not kidding when he said he knew what looked good on her.

Their noses started to bleed. Tamaki began to hyperventilate. Everyone let out a collective sigh of admiration. Haruhi was... _beautiful_. No other word came close.

"I was right," Kaoru whispered. He nudged his twin who was speechless.

Mori and Honey were fanning an unconscious Tamaki. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She folded the beautiful blue dress into a small bundle before sitting down again. "Are we finished now?"

The guys nodded at once. They kept their eyes averted from her. "What shall we do next? It's still very early," Haruhi said brightly.

"Let's rest and have some cold drinks," Hikaru offered. The rest of the Host Club agreed. They were tired and hot from all of their activities.

So they left the deck to go back to the long picnic table. Tamaki sat beside a giggling Haruhi. Kyouya was seated on her other side. The Hitachiin brothers, Mori and Honey sat across them.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled at each other. They remembered the beer that they stored in the minibar. It was cold, refreshing and very different from what they were used to. They would not admit it but they'd opened a bottle once to test it out. The Hitachiin twins liked the fact that it was unlike the expensive wines that they grew up with.

They went inside and took out six bottles each. Mori followed them on their second trip to the kitchen. He carried six more bottles while they took the can opener and a bowl of ice. The rest of the group was engaged in a conversation that revolved around different kinds of cakes.

Hikaru set the can opened down. He thought that this was the first time that they would be drinking alcohol. It was a manly activity that would bond them more. The Host Club usually served tea and coffee to ladies. Alcoholic drinks were prohibited.

They never had the opportunity to drink together before.

"Well, this is a first," Kaoru observed.

"With Haruhi no less," Hikaru added.

They broke the ice, placed them on glasses and opened a few bottles. The other guys looked at the amber-colored drink curiously. It was different from champagne, brandy and cognac. They thought that the smell was intoxicating and the color was mesmerizing. It was the drink that would bind them all together.

Tamaki poured beer into his glass eagerly. He'd never tasted the commoner's drink before! "Shall I make a toast?"

Kyouya stared at him carefully. He realized that he didn't have any notes about their behavior when they were drunk. It was easy to guess the worst drinker. His eyes landed on Tamaki. Would it be easy to control them though? The Host Club would surely get rowdy.

He decided _not_ to get drunk.

"To the Ouran Host Club who is my family," Tamaki said seriously.

"Cheers!" The rest of the group yelled. Even Honey and Haruhi had a glass.

Haruhi raised it in response. They drank it at the same time. She winced at the bitter aftertaste. They looked like they enjoyed it. She smiled to herself.

It was the first time that the six young men had sat down to drink together. They were eager to explore this new territory.

Beer loosened their tongues and inhibitions. It removed invisible barriers and opened new avenues. Old stories were retold and cherished. New stories were told and enjoyed. They all experienced a feeling of closeness and bonding while they drank together.

Mori went back to the minibar every once in a while to get new bottles. He was the only one who had any resemblance to sobriety by that time. Hikaru and Kaoru became more loquacious after they finished five glasses. They also started to sing songs and tell hysterical stories of their childhood. Tamaki was only too happy to oblige by singing along. Honey became quiet and pensive after his sixth. Kyouya did not have more than four glasses in order to maintain control.

Haruhi decided that she liked drinking with them. She had consumed four and a half glasses at least. They were entertaining her with stories of mutual childhoods and shared secrets.

She wondered if they could do this more often. Maybe she could invite her father. He used to be a heavy drinker. In fact, Ryoji Fujioka used to work for a liquor store. The Host Club would love to know her father more.

She stared at the amber-colored liquid on her glass. Why was she thinking about her father? He'd definitely kill them all. Ryoji didn't want any man to take her away. He was a protective man. If her father knew about her secret affection to Tamaki, he'd kill the blond without mercy.

"You know, Kaoru used to cry whenever Mom made dresses for girls," Hikaru said loudly. "He didn't want Mom to want little girls."

"You're so mean," the younger Hitachiin said with a pout.

"But you're so cute," the elder twin said as he cupped his younger brother's cheeks. "You make me want to wipe away your tears..."

"If you want to hear squeals of admiration, dream on." Honey said slowly. He didn't change his serious tone. "It's not cute because we're all guys."

Hikaru and Kaoru were wrapped in a sleepy embrace. They turned to the Haninozuka heir. "Haruhi is not a guy. She can still be seduced."

Honey giggled. "Yeah, right. Like Haru-chan will fall for the incestuous implications of your twisted relationship."

"It will work," Hikaru insisted.

"It won't." Honey said in a decisive tone. He looked at Haruhi with knowing eyes. "That's nothing compared to mine. Loli-shota is a technique that works every time."

Mori looked at Honey strangely. It was odd to hear the cute and sweet Haninozuka heir talk this way. He did not know that Honey could be so cool and calculating. He was actually surprised. Maybe it was because he had never seen an intoxicated Honey.

"You're too childish, Honey-senpai," Kaoru said innocently. "Haruhi will not get attracted to a cute boy. What she needs is a real man."

"Are you Hikaru or Kaoru?" asked the blond boy suspiciously. He squinted at them. It was like seeing quadruple. "You're starting to look alike..."

They all gaped. Honey was drunk! Mori turned to a sober Kyouya with questioning eyes. The Ohtori heir gave a subtle nod. If Honey became violent, Mori would restrain him.

"Yes, that's because we're identical twins," Hikaru said sarcastically.

Tamaki suddenly yelled. He turned to them with watery eyes. "What are you doing? Why are you discussing strategies on how to take away my darling daughter from me? Why are you comparing techniques? It won't work, I tell you!"

They blinked. Did they miss something?

Tamaki burst out crying in a dramatic fashion. "It's not proper for you to think of her that way. She's your sister, your friend! How dare you assume that she would fall for any of you! Your brotherly love is not adorable. A man who pretends to be a boy is not attractive. A quiet man without any words is boring. Men who think too much about money is a turn-off!

"There's no way my precious daughter would consider any of you. If you want to arouse a woman's inner femininity, you must show her your true masculinity! You must be passionate and aggressive. Show her whose boss! You must be like an inspired rake, an ardent lover!"

The Hitachiin twins snapped out of their sleepiness and started clapping. When Tamaki started on his bombastic speeches, who knows when it would end.

Honey listened but his eyes started to close against his will. Mori watched Hani patiently. Kyouya listened while he sipped his drink. It was fascinating to listen to Tamaki's Freudian slips.

"A woman rejoices in undivided attention from a man! She feels loved, adored and worshipped. Haruhi must feel like a woman if we pay attention to her. She must be flattered and admired. Her maiden's blossoming aesthetics must be respected. My daughter is becoming a young woman..." Tamaki shed waterfalls of tears. "As a father, I cannot stop her. There's a vast ocean between us. Before we know it, she'd be snatched away by some stranger..."

Kyouya patted his back insincerely. He noticed Haruhi's expression. She had an odd look in her face.

"You really care that much, huh?" she said softly. The whole Host Club looked at her. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright. Haruhi was suddenly hyper-aware of her surroundings and her feelings. She was getting into the moment.

"Of course, I do." The half-French boy answered. "We all do. Ever since you joined the Host Club, everything changed."

Hikaru and Kaoru slid closer to her. They wrapped possessive arms around her. "Yes but it was good change. We're grateful to the circumstances that brought you to us. It was fate," said Kaoru. "We believe it was fated for you to walk in the Third Music Room."

"You're a blessing, Haru-chan." Honey smiled radiantly. "We're always happy because of you. Whenever you're with us, we feel better. We're more animated and more inspired to do our best."

"Different from others," Mori said after drinking his sixth glass. "You're just the girl we're looking for."

Haruhi blushed harder. She didn't realize that they felt that way for her. It was turning into a deep and meaningful conversation. She was aware that her friends were very fond of her but she had no idea that they loved her. But she was happy because she loved them just as much.

Hikaru and Kaoru started reminiscing about their early days as Hosts. Honey became hyper again after his eighth glass. Mori and Kyouya went on drinking and observing. Haruhi laughed and laughed at the twins.

Tamaki felt the wine go to his head. He felt dizzy and happy from the heady sensations. Then he felt the urgent need to relieve himself. His violet eyes settled on the beach. The waves looked calm and soothing. "I need to clear my head. I'm going for a walk. Excuse me," he said quietly.

The Host Club watched their King go. He was ranting about womanhood, Haruhi and love when his mood suddenly changed. They let him be. Tamaki headed to the beach without a backward glance.

They watched, scared and curious. It took some more prodding from Kyouya to resume their drinking. They talked and joked and laughed some more. It took all of their efforts to regain the light atmosphere. They would deal with their moody King later. It was nothing out of the ordinary anyway.

Haruhi watched him go. "Shouldn't someone follow him? What if he passes out?"

The Shadow King adjusted his glasses.

Hikaru and Kaoru were too smashed to notice. Honey was slumped over the table, asleep. Mori was staring at her with sleepy eyes. She rolled her eyes. "Does this mean the party's over?"

"Yes," Kyouya answered as he got up. He realized that he'd underestimated the beer when he took a wrong step. Haruhi's hands stopped him from falling down. "Can you deal with Tamaki while I make them go to bed?"

She gave him a grateful smile.

Kyouya watched her go. He wished that he was also too drunk to notice.

oOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOoOo

Tamaki walked alone.

The warm sea breeze caressed his face and made his hair dance. The waves crashed and retreated on the shore. The moon viewed her reflection on the ocean. He felt lonely and sad.

He looked back on the grand little house where they stayed. The bonfire was still burning. He could almost make out the picnic table, the open deck and the white curtains on the glass doors. That white house contained all of their summer memories.

The half-French boy continued walking. He kept turning their conversations over and over in his mind. They were all infatuated with Haruhi.

He smiled in spite of himself.

Honey liked Haruhi because she was sweet, innocent and childlike. Mori was fond of her because she was someone that he could protect. Kaoru liked her because Haruhi was honest and kind to him. Hikaru loved her deeply because she was the first girl to see through his act. Kyouya definitely liked her because he'd found someone who was not intimidated and who presented a worthy challenge.

It was funny how one girl changed all of their lives.

Haruhi was not like others. She was calm, decisive, honest and good. Her head was full of ideas and she was very smart. She was a hard worker and a perfectionist. It was her greatest dream to become a lawyer when her peers strove for a moneyed husband. He had to give her props for that.

She was also the perfect addition to their motley crew. Who knew that one clumsy little girl can create a ripple effect? She fit in as if she was born for them. She was down-to-earth and grounded so her firm attitude was a good anchor for all of them. It was good to have a woman in the club.

His eyes softened. She was indeed a very special woman. He doubted that he could find someone who can stand his romantic nature, grandiose speeches and outrageous schemes. No woman will be able to take his far-fetched ideas or refuse his impossible wishes. There's only one Haruhi.

Tamaki stopped walking and raised his face to the heavens. He closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves wash all over him.

When did he start loving her? He knew he loved her when he first met her. It didn't matter that she was dressed up as a geeky, ugly boy with large spectacles and rude attitude. All he knew was that he wanted to be around her a lot. He fell in love all over again when she wore the girls' uniform.

Tamaki smiled. How did he know? It was only a matter of time when his heartbeats accelerated, his face started to flush and his reactions become more violent. He wanted to protect her, cherish her and love her. He got jealous often. That's when he knew he was well and truly in love.

Why didn't he say a word? It was because he wanted to preserve their current relationships. He loved the Host Club too. Although they considered him as an idiot, he was well-aware of their feelings. He knew about their secret affections. So he maintained his distance.

He continued to play as her father. They still had fun. She humored him. The Host Club was still their family. He didn't want to give it all up. Tamaki knew that he was selfish. But if he was so self-centered then he would have taken Haruhi for himself.

He wasn't that kind of man. Although he loved her, he was willing to give it up for the greater good. He loved Haruhi and the Host Club a lot; he wished that he would never have to choose between them.

"Senpai!"

He turned. His violet eyes widened in surprise. Speak of the devil, he thought with some amusement.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled back. He stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. "What are you doing here?"

She was doubled over, panting. Her longish black hair flowed like a dark waterfall around her shoulders. Flawless alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight. When she looked up at him with wide brown eyes, he wondered if he had glimpsed heaven. He stared back, fascinated.

"Are you okay, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked in a worried tone.

Tamaki grinned. "I'm always okay."

She bit her lip. "You aren't drunk yet, are you?"

He had to laugh. So that was it. He never told anyone but Kyouya that he had a slightly high tolerance for alcohol. He grew up in France where wine was as common as water. Nobody knew that he wasn't easily intoxicated because always maintained control over himself.

"No, I'm not." Tamaki admitted shyly. He sat down and stretched his legs out. The waves came near enough to tickle his toes. He chuckled when she sat down right beside him. "Are you?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm not. They're all drunk. Kyouya-senpai is managing them."

"He's a really efficient guy," the blond said fondly "I don't think the Host Club would last this long without him."

She smiled. "The club lasted this long because of your efforts too."

He turned inquisitive violet eyes to her. "If you say so… I just want everyone to be happy."

"You work hard to keep them happy," Haruhi said softly. "Are you happy?"

Tamaki laughed just as softly. He reached out to pat her head. "Yes, I am. As long as you're with me, I am."

I'm glad, Haruhi thought as she blushed. I'm so glad.

They were alone. The moon watched them while the sea listened. It was rare for them to be alone with each other. More often than not, they had someone or everyone around. There was no silence or stillness when they were with the club. They've never had the chance to be with each other.

"Tamaki-senpai, can I ask something?" she started tentatively. He glanced at her, curious. She gathered all of her courage when he nodded. "Are you really going back to France? Will you really see your mother again?"

The wind passed and made their hair dance. He stared at her for a minute before his eyes softened. She noticed that the color of his eyes deepened. It was strange to know that he had beautiful amethyst-colored eyes with long, thick eyelashes.

"Yes. I am." Tamaki answered gently. "I'm going to spend summer in France. It's been a long time… When I think of it, I don't know how I lasted this long because I spent fourteen years of my life in that country. I miss it very much."

"Do you miss your mother too?" she asked carefully.

He gave her a radiant smile. "Yes, I always do. I'm very glad that I will see her again."

Haruhi watched his expression change when she inquired about his grandmother. The mysterious visit to the first Suoh mansion was still a favorite topic of conversation. Tamaki was still keeping it a secret from them which were unlike him.

"She's fine. But she's getting steadily weaker," said the Suoh heir. "I don't think she wants me to know that."

She remembered what Tamaki's grandmother was like. Honey said that he didn't like the old woman. She was rude, arrogant and hard-hearted. Haruhi had looked at her with friendly interest because she was fond of her own grandmother. But when Tamaki's grandmother uttered those horrible words, she felt hurt for him.

Haruhi was even angry at her for trying to arrange a marriage for her grandson. She was furious that someone so manipulative could force her only grandson into a marriage of convenience. She got even angrier when she met the future fiancée. Haruhi realized that she was willing to do anything to get him back.

"Will she be all right?" she asked quietly.

Tamaki shrugged. "I don't know. Father hasn't told me anything yet… Though I wish she'll be better."

Haruhi smiled back. No one but Tamaki could have wished good intentions on someone who loathed him. She knew that his past was tragic and painful; she was aware that he was suffering although he didn't let it on. But she was very glad that he was still optimistic and kind-hearted despite all of his hardships.

"Let's go back," she said as she got up. Tamaki stood up. They started to walk back to the little white house.

She flushed when he slid his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him questioningly. He gave her a sweet smile. It was a fatherly gesture, an affectionate thought.

"I'm glad you are who you are," Haruhi whispered as she stole a glance at him. He led her closer to the seashore so that they can walk among the waves. They laughed together when the waves rushed back and forth to wash their feet.

Tamaki removed his arm and ran towards the sea. He threw his flip-flops to the beach before he waded until he was knee-deep into the water. It felt good to soak in the spirit of the sea. "Come here, Haruhi! It feels great!"

She grinned and followed suit. Their flip-flops sat side by side. Without another thought, she followed Tamaki's lead. The water was cool and refreshing. She stared at the place where the sky kissed the sea. Stars looked down on their reflection.

Haruhi felt that she was in a sacred place where the secrets of the universe were stored. Reverence washed over her being. It was too beautiful, too heartbreaking. She reached down and cupped the seawater in her hands. Water trickled in between the cracks and flowed down her wrists to return to the sea.

It was like human life. To be born, to persevere and endure challenges, to find solutions, and to return to the source was the endless dance of life. She wondered if she would ever find someone to share that dance with.

"What are you thinking of?" Tamaki asked as he splashed around. He looked very happy to be in the water.

"I'm thinking about life," she answered absently. Tamaki stared at her, surprised. "No, never mind."

He was distracted when she splashed his face. Tamaki retaliated. They laughed as they struggled to outdo each other. Soon they were wet, tired and happy. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Last one out is an idiot," Haruhi teased as she ran back towards the beach. She wanted to get back to the house because she was starting to feel chilled. It was hard to run with water surrounding her legs though. Tamaki followed right behind her, laughing just as hard. He was so close he was almost touching her back…

He slipped and fell forward at the same time she turned around to face him. "Ah!" he exclaimed, surprised.

Tamaki realized that he'd fallen forward and crushed Haruhi below him. A large wave engulfed them. He instinctively hugged Haruhi closer to protect her. The wave rushed back to the sea leaving them breathless in its wake.

He looked down on her, smiling. His arms were wrapped around her slender form possessively. Their eyes met and their souls reached out to each other. They understood their mutual emotions without any words at all.

Haruhi blushed. She had never been this close with a man before. He was so hot and so hard all over. His gaze was steady but she knew that he was also unsure. She could feel his racing heartbeats breathlessness. It was awkward and embarrassing but oddly comforting.

If anyone could make her feel like a woman, he could. Only he could.

The world melted away to leave them in the firmament between the sea and stars. They forgot the constant rushing of the waves, the cool sand and the little white house in the distance. They forgot their roles and relationships.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispered reverently. He touched her wet black hair, her temples, her smooth cheeks and her parted lips. She turned out to be so beautiful. He didn't dare think. He didn't want to think at all.

She stared back. His blond hair glistened and framed his face like a halo. Little drops of water clung to his eyelashes and to his stubborn bangs. A handsome man would take the place of this pretty youth someday. She closed her eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered against her ear. "Shall I give you _my_ first kiss?"

Haruhi blushed but closed her eyes. Their lips brushed against each other lightly. She thought about feathers and angels at his gentleness and his shyness. When they kissed, she wanted to believe that she'd glimpsed heaven.

Their kiss deepened. She reached up, wrapped a slender arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He tightened his embrace around her. Another wave rushed forward. They broke apart when it retreated.

Tamaki let her go. He got back to his feet before he extended a hand to help her up. They were both blushing furiously. Haruhi stared at him when he did not let go of her hand. What would happen now?

They pulled on their flip-flops and resumed their walk. She felt happy.

"Let's walk faster. I don't want you to catch a cold," Tamaki said as he glanced at her. She nodded solemnly. He smiled with his heart. "Haruhi, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you."

Haruhi smiled back. They had reached the estate.

Plates, bottles and cutlery littered the picnic table. The stereo was still playing a soothing melody. Everyone was gone. The filmy white curtains fluttered as they entered the dining room through the sliding glass doors. The lights were also off except for a few.

"Go and get dressed now," he urged her. "I'll follow later."

Tamaki watched her run upstairs. He didn't want to go back to his room just yet. Kyouya would surely have questions waiting for him.

He decided to clean up the mess. The Suoh heir was not used to housework but he wanted to do it. He also wanted to save some of the food because he knew that no one would want to cook tomorrow.

It was not hard to pick up the paper plates, plastic cups and silver cutlery. What was hard was fitting all of the food into new containers and arranging them on the refrigerator. He wiped the table, turned off the stereo, got rid of the empty beer bottles and even washed the cutlery. When Tamaki was finished, he felt accomplished.

Feeling thirsty, he opened the minibar. There were still a lot of beers left. He realized that he was all alone. Nobody would notice if he consumed some more. He was confident that he would not get drunk at all.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi's voice broke through the silence. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to have some more," Tamaki answered matter-of-factly "It will help me fall asleep."

She giggled. He stared at her because she never giggled around him. "Well, if you say so. Can I have one more drink?"

He obliged and opened another bottle for her. "Here you go."

Haruhi gave him a towel in return. She smiled sweetly. "I don't want you to catch a cold either."

Tamaki was touched. They sat down on the high stools that surrounded the marble countertop. Haruhi tucked her legs beneath her neatly while she sipped her drink. Tamaki dried himself with the fluffy white towel.

"Most of them got sick," Haruhi observed "What a waste. Hikaru told me that Kaoru was sick to his stomach. I helped them wash up and get to bed. I think Kaoru can't hold his liquor very well…"

He chuckled. "Mori-senpai doesn't want to admit it but he has the weaker stomach. Honey-senpai would head straight to bed."

"That must be why he didn't drink a lot," she said quietly. She swirled the amber-colored liquid on her glass. "Kyouya-senpai didn't drink much either. I didn't hear any noises from your bedroom so I assume he's asleep. They're all asleep…"

"Yes, he must be." Tamaki agreed. He looked at her and realized that she was wearing pajamas and slippers. She was also dressed and ready for bed. He blushed as he lowered his gaze. "Kyouya doesn't like to drink that much."

"How about you?" she teased.

"I drink occasionally. I like feeling mellow," Tamaki replied casually. "I don't get drunk because I maintain control over myself."

Haruhi grinned. That was very much like him.

They talked easily and more comfortably now. It was as if they had taken down invisible barriers. The witty banter, formal speech and inhibitions were gone. They were both glad that they were closer to each other.

Tamaki kept Haruhi entertained with stories of his childhood in France. He knew that she was very interested in his past. It was in her eyes. He also kept their glasses filled while he talked. She was a good listener.

He felt lightheaded after the eighth or ninth glass. It was a strange sensation to be slightly drunk. He was hyper-aware of his surroundings and his feelings. His heart felt like it would burst with love for Haruhi. Odd thoughts were also creeping into his mind.

Haruhi had never been drunk before. She felt a bit dizzy and her vision was starting to look hazy. When she reached for the glass, she was surprised when she missed. It toppled over and spilled its contents. Her body felt light and free. She giggled harder when Tamaki reached over to help her set it right.

Their fingers touched for a second before they pulled them back. Electricity ran up and down her spine. She felt heat spread all over her body. A blush was spreading all over her cheeks.

Tamaki stared at her thoughtfully. "Why are you so uncomfortable all of a sudden?"

"Isn't Tamaki-senpai uncomfortable at all?" she asked back.

He laughed. "I have a secret. Promise you won't tell anyone?"

Haruhi leaned forward, intrigued. "What?"

Tamaki leaned forward as well. He looked serious. "I explored the house this afternoon. The attic on the third floor has a fantastic view of the beach. Do you want to see? We'll keep it a secret!"

She nodded. He stood up, wobbled and regained his balance. They laughed together before he held out his hand to her. Haruhi pouted when she took his hand. "I'm scared," she mumbled.

"Why?" asked a curious Tamaki.

"Because it's so high," Haruhi answered softly. He smiled and picked her up like a newlywed bride. She squeaked. "Tamaki-senpai…"

"I won't let you fall," he promised.

Tamaki carried her to the attic effortlessly. He was still steady on his feet. Haruhi leaned her head against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat and savored his warmth. When they got there, she opened the door for him.

He took her over the threshold in his arms. Without another word, he set her back on his feet. She watched as he crossed the room to open the glass doors behind filmy white curtains. It led to a small balcony. The warm breeze went in and brought the scent of the sea.

Haruhi realized that the attic was a bedroom too. It was a small room and it contained only one thing. A small but grand four-poster bed was in front of the glass doors. Pictures hung in the wall.

"Hey, come here," Tamaki said quietly. She obeyed.

He stepped aside to let her through so she can join him. They reveled in the fantastic view of the beach, the mountains and the sea. It was even more beautiful in nighttime. She let out a soft sigh.

"Come inside," he said softly. Again, he took her hand. He made her sit on the bed as he parted the curtains. The glass door was closed until a small crack remained to bring the breeze in. "I told you it was pretty. I discovered this place."

"It's pretty," she agreed. Haruhi noticed that the sheets and pillowcases were new. Did he change them? She figured that he did.

"I wanted to sleep here but Kyouya disagreed," Tamaki said. He sat down right beside her. "Sleepy?"

Haruhi yawned.

He thought it was adorable. Before he realized it, he leaned forward and kissed her. Her mouth was slightly open when he did. She was surprised but she melted in his kiss. He was surprised that she did not resist.

Tamaki's hand reached up to the back of her neck and to her small waist. When his tongue nudged her lower lip to open, she felt weak. She allowed him to explore her mouth and her soft lips. She allowed him to know her secret taste.

Dazed, she realized that he was her real first kiss. Her first love took her first kiss.

She felt like she was being electrocuted. Wherever he touched her, fire followed. They were kissing more passionately now. She was burning up. A fever was taking over her body. They were fanning a dangerous flame that threatened to consume them both.

Tamaki let go slowly. He stared into her eyes, trying to read her expression. It was a reckless move, a thoughtless misdeed. No calculation in it but only sincerity.

He didn't know if he should apologize or say anything.

Haruhi immediately decided that she liked the look he was giving her. A tender smile played upon his lips but desire burned in his eyes. He was looking at her like she was a very desirable young woman.

"When you give me a look like that," Tamaki said huskily "I forget about fathers and daughters. You can tempt a saint, Haruhi."

She shivered involuntarily. He caressed the back of her neck gently. Tamaki tipped her chin up and stared at her lips. "You're not a host but a siren, a temptress. You're the woman who sets all men on fire."

Haruhi swallowed nervously. Her instincts were telling her what was going to happen. They were also screaming for her to stop it while she still can. She must not allow him. "Don't, senpai…" she whispered.

Tamaki let her go. He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I respect you a lot, Haruhi. I'll respect your wishes."

"Thank you," she whispered. She stared down at her hands. Finally, she couldn't help it. "What do you really feel for me?"

Tamaki stared directly into her eyes. He was a man and he was brave enough to confess. It didn't matter anymore. He was ready to face any consequences. "I love you."

She felt a smile grow on her lips. Tears welled in her eyes. He did! He loved her! It was strange and wonderful at the same time.

He watched her expression change. He waited with baited breath. It was too much, too soon. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to know what she felt. Maybe it was so much better if he didn't know…

Haruhi reached forward to take his hands. "I love you too," she replied.

Tamaki stared at her in amazement. She loved him? Did she say she loved him? He pinched his wrist in an attempt to wake himself up from a very wonderful dream. When it hurt, he felt glad. It was no dream. It was the realization of all of his fantasies.

"Oh," he whispered.

She expected him to jump up and down, scream or make another one of his long speeches. But he didn't. He stared at her with wide violet eyes. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"May I?" Tamaki asked as he adjusted his lips to meet hers. She felt warm with anticipation, with sensation. All she could do was close her eyes and wait. She fought hard for control but it evaporated when their lips touched.

He gave her a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and warm. She moaned deep in her throat when his body pressed against hers. Though the body that was pressing against her wasn't soft, its hardness melted all of her defenses. When the kiss got deeper, she clung harder to him.

Her senses were being overwhelmed with warmth. She felt like she was about to be swept away by a large and uncontrollable wave of emotion. Their kiss became more intimate and more urgent at every second.

Haruhi was not surprised when he hugged her. She tightened her hold on him, pressing against him. She was surprised when he broke the kiss. Tamaki stared at her before giving her forceful little kisses on her forehead, nose, temples, chin and lips. He looked so happy that she couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't be surprised if he started jumping around and shouting for joy.

Tamaki kissed her faster, deeper. They were both dizzy with desire. Gravity worked against them by pulling them down on the soft bed. He was on top of her again. But she was glad for his comfortable weight and his protective warmth.

He smiled down at her. "I love you so much, Haruhi. I don't think I would ever be as happy as I am now. I've always loved you."

Haruhi laughed. "Me too, senpai. I didn't realize it at first. But I do, I do."

Tamaki pressed a finger to her lips. His eyes burned with barely contained desire. "Not senpai. Just Tamaki will do."

She nodded.

He pressed his face against the side of her neck. His warm breath tickled and she laughed again. "Oh, how will I last this summer without you? I will be away and you will be alone. How will I take care of you?"

"Don't worry," she murmured as she rubbed his back. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling of having him in her arms. "I love you…"

I love you, she repeated in her mind. I love you. Always have.

Before she knew it, she was kissing him. She became more aggressive and more demanding. Tamaki rose to her challenge. They were insatiable. They burned for each other.

Just give me tonight, Haruhi thought feverishly. Let me have him tonight.

Tamaki stared down at her. Her brown eyes were bright with desire and love. He smiled as he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulders met. She shuddered. How he would love to find all of her sensitive spots! How he would like to explore her hidden mysteries.

He didn't want to rush it. "Haruhi, are you sure? If we do this, there's no going back. We're closer than anyone else in the world right now. If we do this, we change our world. Are you sure?"

She met his gaze. A firm nod was all he needed.

"Why?" he asked wonderingly.

"Because I've waited for you," she answered with a smile "and because I love you, Tamaki."

They began to kiss each other hungrily. Every touch and sensation was amplified.

Tamaki thought that it was delicious to kiss her like this. He'd want to kiss her everyday because he wanted to show her that he loved her.

She melted on his arms; she was all softness and curves against his hard body. Her fingers played in his silky blonde hair. One of his hands curled around the back of her neck while the other pressed against her lower back. He felt that he was drowning in her unique scent and her soft beauty.

When his fingers deftly unbuttoned her pajama top, she pulled at the edges of his shirt. He removed it quickly before proceeding to her pajama bottoms. He caressed every bit of flesh tenderly. Haruhi lay beneath him in her underwear. He gazed at her with reverence before he removed his shirt and shorts.

Haruhi gave herself up to him. She didn't know if it was the spirit of the wine that made her reckless or if it was her own desires. But she stopped resisting. She offered everything to him. Haruhi was not afraid of the future because she believed that everything will be all right.

It was their first time. Sweetness, shyness and passion mixed together that night. It was what anyone would want for their first experience. She knew that he tried to be slow and gentle; she was grateful for that. She didn't know that she could love or feel so much.

When he finally entered her, she clung to him as if she would never let him go. He let her adjust before he started to move gently. Tamaki whispered a sweet mixture of French and Japanese words to reassure her. She let herself drown in his masculine scent and revel in his strength.

Haruhi relaxed. The searing pain was gone and it was replaced with an indescribable sensation that made her want to call out his name again and again. Tamaki always kissed her long and hard. He didn't want her to feel unsure even if he was unsure.

He wanted to love her and burn his touch on her so that no man could ever claim her for himself. It was the reason for his petty jealousies. He was not supposed to be father or brother but he was meant to be her lover.

They stayed in the attic until dawn.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi watched the sunrise with a sheet wrapped around her slender form. The warm sea breeze felt good on her neck and shoulders. Red, pink, orange and yellow painted the sky as the sun slowly ascended.

She glanced at Tamaki. He was fast asleep beside her. The sunshine made his hair glow. She thought that he looked like a slumbering angel. What happened last night was the most beautiful dream of her life.

Tamaki talked to her more afterwards. He told her about his mother, his childhood and his dreams. Sharing secrets was wonderful. He hugged her and whispered more endearments on her ear. Then he promised that he would stay true and loyal to her. He would always be honest and she must tell him everything.

They'd agreed to keep it a secret from the others. It was not because they were scared or unsure. They just wanted to revel in the delights of their relationship. She warned Tamaki that if he slipped, she would personally bring him to the gates of hell.

She touched his face. I want to always wake up next to you, she thought wistfully.

Haruhi started to get dressed. She didn't want the others to find her here. It was time to wake Tamaki up.

"Tamaki," she said quietly. He didn't stir. She kissed him gently on the lips. He opened his eyes.

What he saw was a fully-dressed Haruhi with sunshine behind her and a smile on her lovely face.

"Good morning," he said huskily. She noticed that his eyes were a deep purple color. He smelled like the sea, warmth and dreams. His smile was radiant. "_Bonjour, ma cherie_."

She smiled back in spite of herself. Tamaki's voice sounded even more romantic when he spoke in French.

"I'm going back to bed," Haruhi told him. "You'd better take a shower and do the same…"

She turned to get out of the room when he clasped her hand. He pulled and she was enveloped in warmth once again. Her eyes widened as he kissed her deeply. She was staring at Tamaki in all of his naked glory. Heat suffused her cheeks.

"I love you," he whispered and then let go.

Haruhi stumbled out of the door, blushing furiously. Last night's events were still fresh on her mind. She smiled and tiptoed down the stairs. It was going to be a beautiful day.

oOoOoOo


	6. Chapter 6

oOoOoOo

Tamaki returned to their bedroom quietly. He knew that Kyouya was not an early riser so he hoped that he was safe. His heartbeats accelerated. The blond opened the door silently.

"Where have you been?" Kyouya asked sternly.

"Oh! Good morning," Tamaki greeted hastily. He closed the door behind him, grinning. The Vice President sat on a chair, dressed impeccably and waited patiently. The expression on his face was cool and calculating. "You're early."

"You're late," Kyouya replied coldly.

Tamaki blushed slightly. He realized that he'd hastily thrown his clothes on and he hadn't washed at all. His hair was tousled; his clothes were crumpled and damp. He had to admit that he looked every inch the guilty party.

"Oh, am I? I took a walk early to enjoy the dawn, you know," he said hurriedly. The blond boy walked towards the bathroom and tried to avoid his best friend. Kyouya did not relish being ignored so he stood up. "Please excuse me."

"We never had any secrets before, Tamaki." The black-haired man murmured coolly. He adjusted his glasses. The Suoh heir stopped and waited for him.

Kyouya did not sleep at all. He managed their drunken friends, cleaned up and waited for his best friend. He thought that it was about time that Tamaki explained the situation. It was not good to keep him waiting. He wanted to be informed about the situation so he could prepare precautions and back-up plans.

When Tamaki did not return to sleep, he became curious.

He did not come from a martial arts clan but he had sufficient training in spying. So he had witnessed the episode of the laughing Tamaki and the tipsy Haruhi on the kitchen. He was aware of their happy voices and footsteps as they ascended the last flight of stairs. But he stopped himself from following any more. Whatever Tamaki and Haruhi did was not his business.

Nevertheless he wished that he was unaffected and unbothered as any good spy should have been. Seeing them together disturbed him. It stirred emotions that he wished he could do without.

Tamaki sat down on the bed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. Then he smiled at Kyouya. "Is this about the visit to the Suoh mansion?"

The Ohtori heir sat down opposite him. He waited.

"I was invited to have dinner in the Suoh mansion. My grandmother was waiting with another proposition. She thought that it was about time for me to choose a suitable wife for a long engagement," the blond said gravely. "She informed me that my mother was dying in France and if I want to go to her right away, I have to sign a formal agreement that I will marry a girl who is either noble or very wealthy. If I manage to find both requirements in one girl then I can bring my mother back to Japan… I'll be named heir as well."

Kyouya looked at him levelly. "You signed it?"

Tamaki nodded slowly. He regretted his decision. It was regret that held him back from sharing it with the others.

"I did. I'm going to France, aren't I?" said the blond softly. "I'm going into a marriage of convenience after college. After four years, I'm going to learn beside my father and manage all of the assets and holdings of the Suoh Empire. I'm going to be tied down…"

"What did you expect?" the Ohtori heir shot back. "We're the children of the most powerful people in Japan. We marry to advance our family's interests and we live to serve. Every minute of our lives had been mapped out and laid out for us. We don't have a choice."

Tamaki smiled ruefully. "Love and happiness is not part of the plan, right?"

The grave nod from his best friend broke his heart.

He tried to forget everything last night when he was with Haruhi. He wanted to forget, to run away and to take back his decisions. It was unfair to her. He wished that he could break his word. But he did not wish to destroy his family's honor.

"When are you leaving for France?" Kyouya asked in a businesslike voice. "How long will you stay? Shall I allow club operations to continue in your absence?"

"I'm leaving day after tomorrow. I'm staying until my mother gets better. You can keep the club open. I trust that you'll look after them too." Tamaki answered quickly.

Kyouya hid his surprise. The Suoh heir was leaving so soon. It was unexpected but he could deal with it. He knew how to expect the unexpected because of him.

Without Tamaki, the Host Club would be very lonely. The King was the glue that kept them all together. He'd kept them cheerful, hopeful and profitable. Only Tamaki could charm the customers. Only Tamaki could make the Host Club happy.

He stared at the blond boy in front of him. Their friendship had lasted for a long time.

They were opposites but the relationship had worked well. He was serious, cool and calm while Tamaki was lighthearted, emotional and transparent. The blond boy was artistic and perfect for work in the front; he was technical and preferred to work backstage. It was a perfect match.

"What are going to do for summer?" Tamaki asked, interested.

Kyouya smirked. "I have an internship. There are seminars, classes and other educational activities that I'm attending."

"Making money is really a serious hobby," his friend said, trying to keep a straight face. "I won't be surprised if you take the financial world by storm..."

"Already did," the black-haired man murmured. He reached for his clipboard to start writing down what they'd talked about for future reference. It had occurred to him to hire a secretary but it was too troublesome to train up.

"Will you guys see me off?" Tamaki asked sweetly. His best friend nodded, resigned.

Tamaki smiled once more. He gathered his things. A shower sounded great. There were plenty of things to do before their departure tomorrow. He wanted to enjoy the time that he had left with them.

"We're going to leave this afternoon," Kyouya reminded him as he got out of the room.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi wore the yellow bandeau bikini.

She stared at the triumphant twins. They'd begged and insisted that they wanted to see her in one more swimsuit. There was no room for resistance either. To honor their word to their mother, they were taking lots and lots of pictures.

They had told her that they wanted to be fashion designers like their mother. True to their mercurial nature, they also dabbled in photography, styling and consulting. They were pros at determining the best pose, lighting and expression.

"Come on, Haru-chan!" Honey said happily as he tugged at her arm. She got up and smiled at him gratefully. "Let's go into the water!"

"Picture please!" Hikaru said as he snapped a picture with his new digital camera. He got a cute snapshot of a surprised Haruhi and a happy Honey. With a flourish, he showed it to his twin.

Honey and Haruhi waded into the warm seawater. They splashed around, laughing. Kaoru and Hikaru jumped in as well. They had discarded their cameras on the towels. Mori watched them, smiling.

Haruhi knew that they didn't suffer any hangovers. They had lots of sleep and lots of coffee as well. A little hangover wouldn't keep the energetic group down. She watched them fondly.

She gasped as a pair of arms suddenly encircled her waist to drag her down to the sea. Flailing, she accidentally hit her attacker who immediately let go. She headed for the surface.

"Got you," Hikaru said as he surfaced behind her. He was grinning mischievously. Tamaki hit him from behind.

"You scared me," Haruhi said, glaring.

"Don't do that to women!" Tamaki said, agitated. "You could've killed her! It's not good to scare women!"

Hikaru looked at him thoughtfully. "It's just a joke, milord. Who would drown in such a shallow depth?"

They all looked down. The water came up to their chests. A blush spread across the King's cheeks.

"You still shouldn't do that!" Tamaki sputtered as Hikaru swam away. Haruhi watched them, smiling in spite of herself.

Tamaki was chasing the twins with renewed vigor. Honey sat on Mori's shoulders, grinning. She turned to look towards the beach. Kyouya was holding one of the cameras. He was taking pictures of them.

She hoped that things would never change.

"You look pretty, Haru-chan," Honey said loudly.

Tamaki stopped swimming. He glanced at her with wide eyes. A soft wind played with her short hair as their eyes met. The bikini exposed her creamy shoulders and neck while the bright color accentuated her tan. She smiled.

He smiled back. Now he was more determined than ever to punish the naughty Hitachiin brothers.

oOoOoOo

Late afternoon saw them cleaning after themselves and packing up. Their short vacation was almost over. The chauffer and limousine waited for them outside.

Haruhi packed up the new clothes and other accessories that she received from the Hitachiin brothers on her suitcase. She worked quietly because they were napping on their bed.

She'd helped them pack too. They were grateful to her because she taught them how to save space on their suitcases and bags. It was a practical skill that they were glad to acquire.

Haruhi stared at them as they slept on. They were mirror images of each other. Hikaru slept on his right side while Kaoru slept on his left side. They always slept like that.

She sat down on the bed and watched them. It was no doubt that their relationships had gotten deeper and better. The Hitachiin twins were her best friends. They were close because they were classmates and comrades. She was grateful that they looked after her and helped her whenever they could. They even took her to their mother.

"Thanks, you guys," she whispered.

"Is it time to go?" Hikaru asked without opening his eyes. "Should I wake Kaoru up?"

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, please wake up. Kyouya-senpai told me that we have to leave before dark."

The brothers opened their eyes. They smiled as they stretched and yawned. Haruhi moved to pick up her suitcases but they were faster. The two boys carried their luggage downstairs. She followed, smiling.

"Are you sure that you forgot nothing?" Kyouya asked as they passed him. He was writing something on his ubiquitous clipboard.

"Yes, we didn't forget anything!" the twins chorused as they raced out the door.

Haruhi stepped inside the limousine. She saw an empty seat beside Tamaki. Their eyes met. She sat down but they did not dare to look at each other. Kyouya followed and she was squished on the seat that also contained Mori.

"Thank you again for lending us your estate, Mori-senpai," Tamaki said in a grateful voice. He glanced at the quiet young man with a smile. "We're indebted to you."

"We had so much fun, right Usa-chan?" Honey sang as he hugged his favorite stuffed doll. "It was a great vacation!"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that everything went well," Haruhi murmured to herself. Tamaki heard; he smiled.

Kyouya noticed that the smile never quite made his eyes. He gave Haruhi a subtle glance. She blushed faintly when Tamaki's knee brushed against hers. It was most interesting. They acted normally enough but he could tell that there was something different.

He realized that Tamaki hadn't claimed Haruhi as his daughter yet. A whole day had passed without any references to their make-believe family. Tamaki was acting unusual. What happened to make his best friend change?

The sun was setting across the sea. They watched with breathless appreciation as they drove by their last view of the sea. Cheerful chatting kept the present company occupied. The Host Club was in high spirits.

"What will you do in France, milord?" Kaoru asked in an undertone.

The rest of the club was exchanging summer stories from their childhoods. As much as he liked listening to Honey go on and on about his kitchen adventures, he was more concerned about their King. Everyone was too.

Tamaki glanced at the younger brother. He smiled a little. "I'm going to tend to my mother…"

The reddish-brown haired boy was about to ask more when Tamaki shook his head. He understood then that Tamaki would answer all of his questions in due time.

The blond carried a lot of burdens on his broad shoulders. He was sure that his friend was man enough to share them at the right moment. What Tamaki had said was enough. Although it explained so little and kept so much, he kept his peace.

"If it gets heavy, ask for help." Kaoru said simply.

Tamaki smiled gratefully.

"How did you spend your summers, Haruhi?" Honey asked, very interested.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her curiously. They wore identical expressions. How did their favorite commoner grow up? Haruhi rarely told stories about herself. She was as enigmatic as they were. Needless to say, the Hitachiin twins were eager to know more.

"I spent it like any ordinary person," Haruhi answered, clueless as ever "We went to a water park one summer. Then Father took me to a zoo, an aquarium, an amusement park, a huge library, a hot spring hotel… We usually went whenever he was available and whenever we can afford it. But most of the time, I spent it at home."

"What did you do at home?" Hikaru asked.

"The usual," was the simple reply.

They stared at her, wondering if she was really a girl. Haruhi was the not the most talkative girl around. Sometimes they wished for a girl who acted like one. They gave up.

Kyouya had listened to her in spite of himself. He knew that the Hitachiin twins were planning to visit Haruhi when they had the chance. The summer vacation was ample time to get to know her better. It would be good to visit as well. He could say that he was gathering data…

He leaned back and closed his eyes. It was all Tamaki's fault that he had a long night. What was worse was it was followed by a longer day. He was glad that their vacation was over. The cheerful chatter and the voices of his friends were slowly lulling him to sleep.

If only they could always stay as happy as this.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOoOo

Tamaki sat on one of the steps at the grand staircase.

The house was quiet; the servants were preparing to send him off. It was still early morning. He could smell the fresh and crisp morning air that wafted in from the open windows. It was another beautiful day for him to enjoy.

He stared at the mountain of luggage at the bottom of the staircase. It struck him that he was really going to France. He was leaving.

Oh, I can't wait to see Maman again, Tamaki thought happily. I can't wait to speak French, to stroll in Paris with her and to tell her all about my friends. I want to play piano for her… I want to tell her about Haruhi.

His eyes saddened. It had been two days since he last saw her. Ever since they got home from their vacation, they did not see each other. They only talked on the phone for a few minutes or so. He missed the sound of her voice, the softness of her hair and the companionship that they shared.

They would not see each other for a very long time.

He fretted and worried about her all the time. His friends would take care of her but he wanted to do that. He wanted to be around her everyday. He needed to hear her, see her. His days would be long and sad without her.

Tamaki smiled. He was truly in love. The pheromone king had finally tasted the sweetest elixir or the bitterest potion. She would laugh if she heard him thinking. It was too romantic for a man.

He vowed to shower her with love when he gets back home. She would never pine for him again. Come to think of it, why should he wait until then? He should shower her with attention everyday!

"I got it!" he exclaimed. Two maidservants started. He smiled apologetically and they giggled. They went back to work.

Tamaki ran upstairs to his bedroom. He went to his writing desk and pulled at the top drawer. Stationery, pens and envelopes sat inside. He sat down and pulled out a fresh page. If only he thought about this before!

He had other means of expressing himself.

oOoOoOo

The Host Club saw their King off as promised.

They went to the Suoh's private airstrip in Kyouya's limousine. The keeper of the household, Shima Maezono, led them to wait in one of the spacious rooms in the building.

Haruhi was slightly overwhelmed by the fact that the Suoh family had a private airstrip, two jets and two pilots.

She watched several maids load Tamaki's luggage into the aircraft from her vantage point in the window. They were cheerful and easygoing like their master. But as she observed them, she had a peculiar feeling. She realized that they felt sad about their master's departure.

"We also have a private airstrip," Hikaru said quietly. "Like milord, we also own a jet."

"If you have a passport, we can bring you anywhere." Kaoru added.

Haruhi let out a soft sigh. They stood on either side of her. She looked down and bit her lip. The remaining members of the Host Club still insisted on inviting her to various tourist and vacation spots to visit. But she turned them all down good-naturedly.

Summer was for advanced studying. In studying, she was busy. She would be so busy she would not miss him. No, she would not miss him at all.

She smiled brightly. "Thanks but no."

"Oh, I didn't realize that Fujioka-kun would be here." A delighted voice said.

They looked up.

Yuzuru Suoh entered the room grandly. He was followed by two bodyguards, four maids and Shima. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. She smiled back. It was hard not to respond to the youthful superintendent.

"Uncle, we're honored to be here." Kyouya murmured with a formal bow. He was acknowledged with a nod.

"I'm going with my son to France." Yuzuru announced. They stared, shocked. "I deserve a vacation. I'm very glad that I've seen you all before we left."

The Host Club broke out in smiles.

He was very fond of his son's friends. They were good influences and better contacts. It was his thanks to God that his son chose great company. He knew that friends were huge influences on a person's formative years. If that was true then his son was developing nicely.

"We thank you for letting us see you off," Haruhi said softly. Their eyes met.

He looked at her thoughtfully. She was dressed in casual jeans and a deep green sweater. It was nice of her to talk to him.

Girls from her age usually got flustered or shy when he approached them. He liked the company of women, especially young girls. Their stories and chatter kept him young. Haruhi however forced his son to grow.

He approached her with an easy grin. The other boys drifted away to talk. She bowed respectfully.

"You look well, Fujioka-kun," Yuzuru said quietly.

"Thank you for your concern," Haruhi replied.

The superintendent took a deep breath. "I trust that you're learning a lot from our school. It will please me to know if we provide good education for our special students like yourself."

She smiled up at him. "I am learning so much, Suoh-san."

"No need to be so formal," Yuzuru laughed "I told you to call me Uncle, Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi blushed lightly. "Yes Uncle."

"My son did so much for his age," he mused. "I'm glad that he's the way he is."

She nodded in agreement. The son was like his father. They had courage, conviction and fierce devotion to the people they loved. Even though they had gone through many hardships and tragedies, they still smiled. She was glad that Tamaki took after his father.

"I hope you'll study hard, Fuijoka-kun," Yuzuru smiled benevolently "Don't disappoint me."

Haruhi grinned up to her benefactor. If it wasn't for the scholarship he'd offered, she wouldn't have gotten into Ouran. The least that she could do for him was to excel in class. "Yes Uncle, I won't."

She's a nice girl, Yuzuru thought. I wasn't wrong about her. She'll be good for him.

"HARUHI!"

They turned to look at the doorway. A panting Tamaki looked outraged. He was clutching something in his right hand. Without another word, he stomped towards the direction of his father and lover. Everyone stared.

"Tama-chan is blushing!" Honey whispered to Mori.

"Milord!" The Hitachiin brothers chorused.

"Father, please excuse us." Tamaki said coolly. He straightened his body to his full height. Yuzuru gazed at him steadily Violet eyes were serious. He offered an arm to Haruhi who took it without a word.

"Tamaki," his father said softly. It was an old trick; his son had learned well. "We're leaving in five minutes."

"Yes Father," the son answered.

Yuzuru watched them with a small smile. The boy he loved was a young man now. He respected his decision. In his heart of hearts, he knew that Tamaki deserved everything. He decided to talk to Kyouya and walked away.

Tamaki glanced over his shoulder to check on his father. He was now engaged in a deep conversation with Kyouya. The blond let out a sigh of relief. He smiled down at Haruhi. "Thanks for coming."

"Wouldn't have missed it," she said quietly.

"About what happened…" he started to say but she held up her hand. His eyes softened. "You know my feelings. It won't change."

"I know," Haruhi murmured. A flush crept up her cheeks and neck. He was staring so intently she felt like she was melting. "I hope you'll have a good trip."

He took her hand and pressed an envelope into her palm. She noticed his handwriting on the beautiful lilac paper. In beautiful calligraphy, he'd written her name. His smile was radiant. "Read this after we've left. Don't peek!"

"Tamaki," Yuzuru called. He watched the scene with a heavy heart. The pain of departure was a pain that he knew well.

Tamaki's eyes bore down on her. She bit her lip.

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you." The blond boy said seriously. "Call me if you need me."

Haruhi's heartbeats accelerated. She felt like she was going to burst with emotion. He was hers. Nobody can take him away from her. She took his hands. "I will. Take care of yourself."

Everybody saw Tamaki hold her hand as they exited the room.

Nobody said anything. They were stunned but they bore it well. All of them knew that Tamaki was closest to Haruhi any way they looked at it. Hikaru felt a brief stab of hurt but hid it well. Yuzuru glanced but did not comment.

She watched him board the plane after his father with a serene smile. Tears welled in her eyes. But she looked up as if to watch him fly away and to push it back. Clouds floated lazily above them.

Her friends gathered behind her. Mori laid a hand on her shoulder while Hani took her right hand. Hikaru gazed at her with a painful expression. Kaoru and Kyouya had identical thoughtful expressions.

Haruhi's hands clenched, crumpling the envelope. She relaxed and looked down on it. A teardrop escaped and fell on the beautiful paper. She forgot about it.

To read it meant exposing them. It was not the right place and right time. She wanted to know what was inside very badly. Although she wouldn't admit it, she missed him already.

"Haruhi, let's go inside. There are refreshments for us." Kyouya urged her softly. She followed them absently. Another quick glance at the letter reminded her burning need to find out. She smiled; she had an idea.

oOoOoOo

_June 29_

_Mon amour,_

_What a beautiful day God has given us. I am delighted that you are beautiful and well from last I heard. My heart is filled with yearning to see you. Talking is not the same as _being_. I promise you that I will not leave your side anymore when I come home!_

_Ma belle, you don't know how it tears me apart to be away from you. Those sweet three days in Mori-senpai's private beach was heaven. I've been to many beautiful places but I found the most exquisite paradise in your arms. I think you are the sweetest and most honest creature that God has made after our brief interlude. Sunrises are my most favorite events now… Just being reminded of the sensation of having you in my arms rouses me out of the deepest slumber. My heart aches every morning with the beauty of the sunrise and you._

_I am very sorry that I cannot explain the situation just yet. It is not yet time. You will understand when I come home, right? Ma biche, do not think the worst of me! I will explain everything. Please bear with your dear lover._

_Although I've always dreamed of my return to France, I go home with hurts in my heart. I am torn between my beloved mother and my dearest lover. Rest assured, ma cherie, that you are just as important in my heart. You are the queen who rules over her king with a firm but gentle hand. I do not think I can enjoy France when all I can think about is you. My sweetest dreams will be of you. You are in every heartbeat and in every breath that I take._

_Ma petite, je t'aime. More than anything else in the entire world…You are everything. You're worth more than all the treasures that I've seen in this lifetime. Remember that I am myself before I am a Suoh. I will willingly give up everything to be yours. That is, if you would take me. _

_I will come back as soon as I can. Be patient with me. Kyouya will take care of the Host Club, as planned. If you need anything, talk to him. My best friend will look after you in my stead. Ma belle, do not hesitate. You are the mistress of my house and my heart… I will write to you whenever I can. Everyday, if you want. Shima will take those letters to you. Write back, please, ma belle? Again, another plea…_

_Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Love,_

_Tamaki_

oOoOoOo

Haruhi wiped the tears away from her eyes.

She sat on the toilet in one of the many grand bathrooms on the Suoh mansion. The expensive sink, tub and mirror looked on. Sneaking away from the remaining nosy Host Club members required tact and diplomacy. (She pleaded feminine issues that scared them.) She got away.

It was pure Tamaki. He peppered his letter with endearments, proclamations of love and sincerity. It was quite romantic, if she thought about it. She sighed softly. It would take a lot of effort _not_ to miss him. She missed him already.

But she did not understand the last phrase… It was a question obviously. But what did it ask?

Haruhi shrugged. Tenderly tucking the letter in her pocket, she got up. A sweet smile leapt up to her lips. Whether he intended to or not, she felt better.

When they knocked on the door, she greeted them with a grin. With a lover or not, she still had her friends. They were going to make living through the summer much easier.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	8. Chapter 8

oOoOoOo

Two weeks already, Haruhi thought. She opened her eyes and glanced at the sunlight streaming in from the open window. It was too hot to be early morning. She mused that she must have slept until noon. Perspiration broke out of her skin.

She turned to the calendar that was tacked on her bedroom wall. It was marked with red crosses to indicate the passage of time since he went away. She smiled as she noticed the growing stack of lilac envelopes beside her pillow.

Tamaki was truly old-fashioned. He wrote letters regularly to tell her all about France, his mother, his activities and his feelings. Never did send an email to her. But when he could take a break, he called her on her cellular phone.

The difference of their time zones made it difficult to talk though. He'd sometimes call her in the middle of the night just to hear her voice. She would be lulled to her sleep by his exuberant stories and gay laughter.

Sometimes he would call just to tell her that he loved her.

She felt sadness wash over her body. It had been three days since he last called. She missed his voice.

Haruhi felt hot tears trailing down her cheeks. Tentatively, she reached up and wiped them away. It was unusual for her to cry over such a little thing. She didn't cry over just anything. Her pride would not let her show weaker emotions to anyone.

When she was a little girl, she swore that she would be strong no matter what. After her mother died, she decided that her father needed her. She made a mask of indifference and apathy. She had no choice but to be strong.

There was a tentative knock on the door.

Haruhi sat up and hurriedly wiped the tears away. She started when her father entered the bedroom.

Ryoji Fujioka looked surprised to see the wet trails on his daughter's cheeks. "May I come in?"

"Yes, Daddy," his daughter said softly.

He sat down on the edge of her bed. In spite of her protests, he leaned forward and wiped away the tears properly. "What's wrong, darling? You look so sad. Did something happen?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Nothing, Daddy… It's just that time of the month again, I guess."

That he understood. "Oh, is it? Is that why you're feeling snappy all the time? Not to mention so tired and ill?"

For once, she was glad that her father was a bisexual. She gave him an impulsive hug. "Yes, it is."

He hugged her back and kissed her on the forehead. "Darling, if anything's bothering you, tell me. I need to know these things."

"Yes Daddy," was the muffled reply.

"Now come on, my sleepyhead," Ryoji said cheerfully. "It's ten o'clock and we have breakfast. Sleeping in when its summer is totally acceptable. But lying in bed all day won't make you productive."

Haruhi had to smile when he left her. She got up, gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Moping around was not her cup of tea.

oOoOoOo

"We're sorry to bother you," Kaoru said warmly. Ryoji preened as he led the way inside. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged high fives. They got along so well with Haruhi's father; they even approved of his outfits.

Although Ryoji had qualities that screamed masculinity, he moved with easy feminine grace. He also dressed with taste and style. Hikaru and Kaoru often offered to design outfits for him which he often accepted. Haruhi often groaned when the bills came in.

"I approve of your study groups," Ryoji said seriously "as long as you don't include that insect. Where is he anyway?"

Hikaru shrugged. "Who knows? He's in France right now."

The redheaded bisexual let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's fine. I'll leave Haruhi to you boys, okay? I've got to go to work a bit early."

"We'll take care of her, Fujioka-san," Kaoru murmured with a reassuring smile. "She's in good hands."

Ryoji smiled. He trusted the Ouran High School Host Club. They've never let him down yet. The energetic and happy group of boys was perfect as caretakers of his lovely daughter when he's not around.

He turned to the doorway. "Oh, here she is."

Haruhi entered the living room slowly. She gave them a weary smile. "Hi guys. I didn't think you'd come. Let's get started, shall we?"

Hikaru stared at her closely. She plopped down on the floor and laid her books on the table. He met Kaoru's eyes. They noticed that her complexion was pale and she looked rather ill. "Are you all right?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I be?"

Ryoji laughed softly as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sharp wit was your mother's weapon of choice. You take care, my darling daughter. Bye!"

With a last wave, he was out of the door and gone.

Haruhi was scared that they might notice her pale complexion and sluggish movements. Her father shrugged it off as menstrual maladies which he thoroughly understood. They would worry about her unnecessarily and make inquiries about her health. It would be hard to explain her predicament to two men without a clue.

She struggled to keep up her act. They teased, joked and laughed all afternoon. Her smile never wavered.

"You're doing so well by reading all of these by yourself, Haruhi," Kaoru said softly. "We can't focus on our studies like you."

She laughed gently. "That's because you have a short attention span."

"It's great to study here. I feel cozy," Hikaru winked.

Haruhi smiled. She shook her head and decided it was time for tea. The twins continued to talk and tease each other. When she got up, her vision swam in front of her. It was like she lost something in order to maintain her balance. She couldn't take a step towards the kitchen without getting nauseated.

"Are you all right?" Kaoru asked for the second time. "You don't look so good…"

She tried to nod and only ended up feeling more nauseous. The twins stared as she ran towards the kitchen sink with a hand clapped to her mouth. They exchanged glances as they heard faint retching sounds coming from the kitchen.

Hikaru immediately went to a drawer to take out some towels. Kaoru headed to Haruhi and rubbed her back soothingly. He held her hair back and murmured soft unintelligible words. His eyes softened as he watched the undignified display of her stomach's rebellion. He didn't know what to make of it.

Haruhi reached for the faucet but Hikaru beat her to it. She wiped her mouth with a towel that was handed to her and watched the evidence of her weakness being washed away. Hikaru wiped the sweat from her forehead gently while Kaoru hurried to put the kettle on the stove. She gave him a weak smile as thanks.

"Are you sure you're all right?" The elder Hitachiin asked seriously.

She managed a small nod.

"You've been looking pale and sickly for a while now," Kaoru remarked. "We notice, Haruhi."

"It's all right. I'm not sick," she said firmly. "It's the summer heat… and something else."

Hikaru's face grew concerned. "What else? Do you need us to bring you to a doctor? Kyouya-senpai would give us a discount if we went for a consultation on their hospital…"

"I'm pale because I naturally lose blood every month," Haruhi said delicately. The twins grew silent; they understood what she was trying to say. They decided to drop the subject. "Now, would you like some tea?"

Kaoru burst our in relieved laughter. "Do you think we'd still have an appetite after that?"

"You're not serving us," Hikaru joined in "We'll serve you. So sit down and let us do the work."

Haruhi didn't object. She went to the small living room to sit down. Her stomach was calmer now and she wasn't nauseous anymore. It was embarrassing to say the least. She didn't want her friends to worry about her.

The dark-haired girl grew thoughtful. She'd had previous dizzy spells before but it went away as soon as it came. There were mornings when she didn't want to get up from bed and there were evenings when she couldn't sleep. Sometimes she would lose her sense of balance and grow nauseous when she tried to walk. It was all very strange to Haruhi.

She drew little circles on the tatami mats. It struck her as curious when her bleeding came a week early. She knew that she was always on the dot regular. But she brushed it aside because she knew that those things happened sometimes. She monitored it after a while and what was even more curious was that her blood flow was light and barely noticeable. It was over after only a few days.

Her father always attributed her irritability and indifference to the ebb and flow of her womanly waters. He'd ignore her snappishness and melancholy whenever he knew that she was treading the danger zone, as he called it. But even he would notice that she was pleading her monthly period for almost two weeks and it had never lasted that long before.

But she couldn't make assumptions until she was very, very sure.

"Here you go," Kaoru said as he set the tea tray down gently. He poured the hot beverage on the cup for her and pushed the plate of sweet chiffon cake towards her. "Eat up."

"Thank you very much, Kaoru," she said smilingly.

"It's the least I can do for taking us in," he replied "We're going to be here a lot. Summer is when you spend lots of time with your friends, right?"

She nodded. "Papa doesn't mind it when you come over. He thinks you're good company."

"He's afraid that you'll be lonely," Hikaru piped up. He handed a cup of sweetened tea to his twin. "Well, we don't want that."

Silence fell like a comfortable blanket between all of them. The twins made a joke or two to ease the atmosphere but they didn't need to bother. Haruhi liked silences.

The afternoon grew older. After another hour, the twins decided it was time to go. She was feeling better already. Walking them out of the apartment complex was pleasant exercise for Haruhi.

"See you," Kaoru said gently "We'll be back soon. Take care of yourself."

"Yes, take really great care," Hikaru advised.

Haruhi smiled brightly. "Thanks. Take care of yourselves too."

Kaoru hopped in the waiting limousine. Hikaru dawdled uncertainly. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Haruhi," he started to say "do you and milord keep in touch?"

She smiled gently. Hikaru still loved her and she respected his feelings. "Yes, we do. He always asks for news about everyone."

"That's not what I want to know," the dark-haired boy said seriously. When her expression didn't change, he gave up. "Take care of yourself around him, okay?"

She nodded.

"Hikaru! Come on!" Kaoru hollered as he rolled down the window. The elder twin ran, laughing, and entered the limousine. People were gathering around the limousine and whispering behind their hands. She had to smile wearily because they attracted attention wherever they went.

oOoOoOo

"Haruhi, you've got Honey-kun and Mori-kun in the living room!" Ryoji said gaily. He knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.

Haruhi opened the door and stared up at him tiredly. She was wearing cute rimless reading glasses and was clutching a thick book to her chest. He bit back an exclamation. Where was his beautiful darling daughter? Who was the poorly dressed and stressed out woman in front of him?

"Huh? What're they doing here?" she mumbled as she opened the door a bit wider.

"Beats me," the elegantly dressed father replied. "Well, they're waiting for you. Get dressed and entertain them, my dear. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got work."

She nodded, understanding. "Yes, Papa, I know. You don't have to worry."

The transsexual Fujioka bade goodbye to his daughter's unexpected guests before prancing out of the door. Honey merely giggled as Haruhi stepped out of her bedroom with a happy and surprised smile.

"Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, it's been a long time!" she greeted "You both look well."

"Yes, long times no see," Honey said, chuckling. "We missed you and we brought cakes for us to eat!"

Haruhi winced. It was true. Four weeks had passed since they last spent time together in the beautiful estate by the sea. She was seeing the Hitachiin brothers regularly but she hadn't seen the other Hosts.

Thinking about them made her smile. Maybe she'd propose a regular schedule. Tuesdays and Thursdays were for the Hitachiin brothers. Monday and Friday was for Honey and Mori, she decided. (It was Friday.) Wednesdays will be for everybody, including Kyouya-senpai. She had to admit that looking forward to their visits made her very happy.

She sat down on the table and accepted the beautifully wrapped boxes. "You shouldn't have…"

Honey laughed. "We should. It's my favorite chocolate and marble cake!"

Haruhi acknowledged the silent Mori with a grateful nod. "Thank you very much."

She let out a surprised squeak when Honey got up to give her a huge hug. For once she was glad that he was a physically affectionate person. His warmth and his cheer seemed to rub off her whenever they hugged.

Honey let go. She stared at his concerned expression. "You're so thin, Haru-chan! Haven't you been eating well?"

She smiled wearily. "I eat well, thank you."

Mori stared at her thoughtfully. There was something different about Haruhi. She was always beautiful but she seemed to be lit by an inner glow. He noticed it at once. But he couldn't put a finger on what it was…

"Let me get some plates," she murmured as Honey sat down. Another wave of nausea caught her. It was becoming more frequent now. She breathed deeply to bring strength back to her legs. Although she was getting dizzy, she went on as if nothing happened.

Haruhi realized belatedly that she felt tired and worn out. She reached for the door frame to steady herself. Her vision was blurry; she wondered if she ought to get glasses. Just then, she saw nothing but black.

"Haru-chan!"

"Haruhi!"

oOoOoOo

Haruhi woke up a while later. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she was hugged by a tearful Honey and fussed over quietly by Mori. She managed to give them a weak smile. "What happened?"

"You fainted! Are you all right, Haru-chan? Does it hurt anywhere?" Honey's voice quivered.

She turned confused eyes to Mori. He stared back with such thoughtful and serious eyes. "When did you last eat?" he spoke up.

Haruhi thought hard. She ate some breakfast but she refused lunch. The aroma of meat nauseated her for some reason. She told Ryoji that she was full in order to avoid eating the distasteful dish.

"This morning," she said evenly.

"Ah," Mori said, nodding.

"Please eat cake, Haru-chan!" Honey wheedled. "It always makes me well!"

She smiled and nodded at Honey's request. It was so typical of him. She reached the kitchen this time and tea was served. They ate, reminisced and had a great time until it was time for Mori and Honey to go.

Haruhi approached Honey while he was putting on his shoes. She knelt down on the floor to watch with a smile. It came as a great surprise to her when Honey stood up. She didn't realize that he'd grown taller!

"What is it, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, curious.

"Can you come back on Mondays and Fridays?" she asked shyly.

Honey gazed at her tenderly. "Yes. We will. Can I tell Kyouya to hold club meetings on Wednesdays?"

She nodded. It was no surprise to her that he caught on so easily. The only balm to her heart was their friendship. When she missed Tamaki, she can count on them to make her smile again.

"It will be a club tradition," Honey said cheerfully. "We don't want you to be lonely. I know you really miss your Tama-chan."

Haruhi blushed lightly. "He's not mine, Honey-senpai…"

"Well, it was just a shot at the dark," the brown-haired boy chuckled. "Goodbye Haru-chan. Take more care of yourself."

"Everybody tells me that," she smiled back. He skipped out of the door, humming. She noticed that Mori was not yet getting up. He was still sitting beside her.

"Did you forget anything, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked politely.

He shook his head.

"Haruhi," he started to say "if you need us, we'd appreciate it if you tell us."

With that, he got up and left. Haruhi stared at him, shocked.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

oOoOoOo

"Did I wake you?"

She smiled in spite of herself. Neon numbers on her alarm clock told her it was past three am. The darkness in her bedroom enveloped her in a silent embrace. A month had passed since he had left them. "No, you didn't."

"I'm so glad," he murmured. They were speaking in Japanese again. She realized that he dropped his fancy French conversation and his fabulous accent when he talked to her. Her smile widened. "I can't sleep. I can't eat… All I think about is you."

Haruhi sat up and leaned back against the wall. She could see him lounging in his dressing robe with his violet eyes filled with longing. Her heart ached. "Same here… I can't believe I'm becoming sentimental."

"You're romantic, not sentimental." Tamaki corrected with a chuckle. "I miss you everyday. I received your letter today and it made me smile. Can you put in more details, please? I want to know all about the revels that you did with them on the amusement park!"

"Kyouya-senpai arranged it," she said tentatively "I'm sure you can imagine what we did. There was a picture, right?"

His peals of laughter made tears well up in her eyes. "So there was. I wish I was there! You all looked like you had a good time."

She could see the photograph in her mind. A surprised Haruhi was standing next to a disapproving Kyouya. Honey was sitting on Mori's shoulders while waving Usa-chan in the air. Hikaru and Kaoru were throwing candies at each other and had already hit the Shadow King on the face hence the reaction. Though it was full of fun and laughter, it lacked one more element.

It lacked Tamaki and they all knew it.

"They miss you too," Haruhi said softly. "When are you coming back?"

A pregnant pause passed. She suddenly wished that she hadn't said anything.

"I'll come back after my mother is well," his voice had changed. It was sadder, more mature. She wished that she could sit beside him and wrap her arms around him. His sadness weighed on her heart. "Have I told you the doctor's latest findings?"

Haruhi played with the edge of her bed sheet. She closed her eyes. A long, slow sigh was released. "What's happened? How's your mother, Tamaki?"

They'd disposed of the honorifics so long ago. It was proof of their closeness. They would revel in what little pleasures they had. Tamaki especially loved endearments for her and never forgot his favorite names for her. She wasn't a romantic by nature so she settled on his name instead. He understood and it touched him.

"She's got breast cancer," he whispered, blinking back tears "It's curable… The doctors said so. But it's still life-threatening and I can't bear to think of what it can do to her. Father swore up and down when he talked to the doctor three days ago. We'll do everything we can to save Mother.

"Mother became delicate after she gave birth to me… Father said it wasn't my fault. But I feel guilty because if I'd come here sooner, this wouldn't have happened. I could've taken care of her more. I could've been there when she received the news. Mother missed me so much. She was very surprised when I turned up on her doorstep with Father. She didn't think that we'd see each other again after Grandmother separated us…"

Haruhi couldn't stop the tears from falling. Her heart went out to him. She wished that she was in France too so she could comfort him. How well she knew his pain. It was the same kind of gut-wrenching, heart-stopping hurt that had possessed their family when her mother became ill.

"She smiles a lot and she listens to me play piano more than ever. But she looks so frail and so ill. I'm scared that the wind will blow her away whenever we take a walk…" Tamaki continued in a voice that was broken by despair "I can't leave her like this…"

She gripped her cellphone harder. No, she can't make him go back to Japan. She wouldn't think of making him leave his mother's side. It was her duty to warm the hearths and wait for his triumphant return. She can wait for him because she loved him.

"I'm sure Grandmother has a heart because she let me go to her. I don't think she's a bad person…" the blond boy said gently "Mother will get well, won't she?"

"Y-Yes," Haruhi agreed very quietly "I hope so. We'll pray and hope for her good health."

Tamaki choked back a sob. "Thank you, mon amour. That touched Daddy's heart."

The sad spell was broken. A small giggle escaped her lips. "I didn't know you were into incest."

"You break my heart when you don't want to role-play," Tamaki teased. They laughed together. He grew serious again. "How are you?"

Sad, sick and heartbroken, she thought ruefully. But she didn't want to add to his worries. "I'm fine."

"Are you eating well?" he asked anxiously.

_I throw up everyday. Early mornings find me bent over the toilet with my stomach rebelling against me._ She shook her head to get a grip of herself. "I do but mostly fruits and vegetables now because I hate meat."

"Are you a vegetarian now?" Tamaki asked, curious.

"I don't know. Hikaru and Kaoru tease me for being a cow." Haruhi shifted from her seat. Her leg had fallen asleep. "I think I gained some weight."

"You're still cute whatever weight you are," Tamaki declared gallantly. "Are you sleeping well?"

She suppressed a smile. "I do. But I still feel sleepy and tired during the day. I don't know why."

"Well, it sounds very strange," Tamaki said quietly. "I'll go ask Kyouya to take you to a doctor for a check-up. Though I'm not there physically, I can be there through my efforts. Don't worry; I'll pay for the bill."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "No need for that, Tamaki. I'm fine. I'm healthy. It's just that summer usually makes me tired and hot. I'm not very fond of hot weather…"

He listened to her, unconvinced. "I still think you should take better care of yourself."

"I do. Our friends come over everyday to make me happy." Haruhi said in a placating tone.

"I can't believe it! They go to your house every single day!" Tamaki sounded crestfallen. "It's so unfair!"

She laughed gently. "Papa thinks it's because you're gone… I'm very glad of their company. They make me forget how much I miss you."

Tamaki smiled because of this. "Well, I should be grateful that Kyouya and the others are taking care of you."

"Yes, you should be." Haruhi giggled. Her expression grew thoughtful. "I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself and your mother."

The Suoh heir's voice became gentle. "Yes, I will. Anyway, it's late. You should go back to sleep. I'll call you again."

Haruhi had yawned in spite of herself. She blinked sleepily. It was so late, it was early. She smiled at the calendar. "Take care of yourself…"

"I love you," Tamaki said tenderly. She could feel the sincerity of his emotions through his voice. Her heart leaped with pure joy. "Go to sleep now, my princess. Dream your sweetest dreams. I long for your embrace from far away…"

"Be quiet and hang up now," Haruhi said with a smile. "Write to me about Paris soon."

She lay down on her bed and pulled up her covers. Her eyes closed despite her will to stay awake. The cellphone was still pressed against her free ear while she listened to his voice weaving sweet wishes and tender dreams.

When he was sure that she was finally asleep, he hung up.

oOoOoOo

"Rene, are you busy?"

Tamaki turned to the source of the voice. His face relaxed into a smile as he took in his mother's beautiful face. She was dressed in a modest white nightgown with her long voluminous blonde hair in braids. He got up and hugged her.

"I was talking to someone on the phone…" the son whispered tenderly. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Anne-Sophie smiled down on him. She smoothed his blond hair and kissed his forehead. "I went downstairs for a drink of milk. Now, tell me about the young woman that you were talking to."

She led him to the bed and they sat down. Tamaki laid his head on his mother shoulder while she played with his hands. "I wanted to talk to you about her but I didn't know when the right time was."

Here she laughed openly at her son. They stared at each other's eyes with understanding. "I always have time for you, Rene. Don't forget that I'm your mother and you can always talk to me."

Tamaki hugged her. Burying his face on her shoulder, he said, "I love you, Maman."

"I love you too," Anne-Sophie said tenderly. She cupped his face. "Now tell me."

"I was talking to Fujioka Haruhi. She's a member of the Host Club." Tamaki said and explained how and why the girl was a Host even though she was not a male. They ended up laughing heartily at his anecdotes. His expression softened as he talked about her more. It was not lost to his mother.

"She sounds like a wonderful young woman," she remarked. She didn't mention that Yuzuru had talked about the girl a great deal and held her in high-esteem. As Tamaki's parents, they didn't want to limit his choices and they'd encourage him to follow his heart, titles and riches are damned. "You talk about her as if you love her."

"I do, Maman, I do!" Tamaki said passionately. "She's different from other girls because when I look into her clear eyes, I see someone looking back. Her intellect is commendable and her dedication is impressive. And her wit is as sharp as it is funny."

Anne-Sophie had to smile at his next words. "Nobody can resist my charm but she did! My efforts were rejected because she didn't believe in the old rules of gallantry and romance! It made me work harder because she's a challenge, a worthy prize! I love her when I first saw her and I'll love her over and over again…"

"You miss her," she said quietly smoothing his hair away from his handsome face "And you love her. Absences make the heart fonder, Rene. Your love is tested now but you'll pull through just like I did. Whenever your father left us, I loved him more when he came back."

Tamaki stared up at her wonderingly. He didn't know of his mother's devotion to his father. It was why she always waited and why his father always came back. "You think so?"

"I know so." His mother kissed the tip of his nose. "It's about time we talked about love, _mon grand_. You're a fine gentleman, Rene. I'm so glad that a handsome young man is where my little boy used to be. But I do hope that you don't break so many hearts…"

The blond boy laughed. "I don't break hearts, Maman! My heart is only for her."

Anne-Sophie kissed him lightly. Her heart was overflowing with love and joy for her son's discovery of true love. "I hope that you do. Can I hope to meet her someday?"

"Yes, you should!" The Suoh heir looked fired up. "I'll arrange it after you get well. Father approves of her, I think."

"I should think so. After your glowing praise and detailed descriptions, I know she's a fine young lady that your father will like." Anne-Sophie got up and ran a hand through his hair. It surprised her when she saw that he was starting to resemble Yuzuru more as he grew up when he took so much after her when he was young. "Well, I'm going downstairs. Do you want to play the piano for me?"

Tamaki nodded and followed her out of the room. It was his favorite activity to play the piano for her.

oOoOoOo

Ryoji worked in a gay bar. It operated at night and had late hours. At first it worried him to leave his young daughter at home but they got used to it. He called Haruhi before she went to bed so he could reassure her that he'd be there when she woke up. It was a bedtime ritual that they never dropped.

He entered the house quietly. It was four am. He didn't want to wake her up.

The bisexual placed his handbag on the table. He removed his jewelry and changed clothes. Then he went to Haruhi's bedroom to check on her. He couldn't sleep until he did that.

Haruhi lay fast asleep on her bed. She had kicked off the covers again. He watched her for a while with misty eyes. She'd grown so much and she was starting to resemble her mother more and more. The proud father sat down on the edge of the bed and touched her longish dark hair affectionately.

He kissed her forehead and tucked her in the covers again. It always got cold before dawn. He didn't want her to catch a cold.

Ryoji tiptoed out the door. He sat down in front of the mounted photograph of his beloved wife.

"She's so pretty now, Kotoko," he said quietly. "When she smiles at me, I see you smiling at me again. And she's so smart and sensible. You'd be very proud of her…"

He brushed away the tears that trickled down his cheeks. Though he admitted that he was incurably and flamingly gay, his wife remained the love of his life. He promised on her deathbed that he'd take care of Haruhi if it was the last thing he did.

If anything happened to their daughter, he'd hold himself responsible.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku_

oOoOoOo


	10. Chapter 10

oOoOoOo

Kyouya entered his father's study after being told to come in. He sat down on the uncomfortable chair in front of his father's antique wooden desk. The room was painted off-white with deep navy blue accents in the carpet and furniture. Bookshelves and somber pictures lined the walls.

"You wanted to talk," he said before adding "Father."

Yoshio Ohtori looked at him thoughtfully. He didn't notice that his son had grown taller and more imposing. "I did. Why do you think I asked for you?"

"Surely you'd want to discuss something important because this cuts in your busy schedule," the younger man answered evenly.

"Yes," his father replied with a raised eyebrow. "You're aware of the value of time. Good. That's what I wanted to discuss with you."

Kyouya hid his confusion behind his impeccable mask. He'd grown up strong and independent because of his father. Living with the older man was like constantly walking on eggshells. He had to learn how to become better, more manipulative and more resilient than his brothers. His father was known for having a stern attitude and sharp tongue so he schooled himself into making a harder mask and thicker skin.

Because of his position as the third son, he couldn't expect to impress his father when his brothers had already done that. He had to think of more ways to prove himself without overshadowing them. It was a skill that he honed to a fine edge.

Yoshio got up and turned to look out the window behind his desk. Miles of perfectly manicured lawns stretched in front of him. He clasped his hands behind his back. "You know about that commoner girl who goes to your school, yes?"

Kyouya clenched his fists but kept his voice perfectly controlled. "Yes, Father."

"I want you to marry her," the older man said seriously.

He didn't see his son flinch behind him. Shock broke his mask but he recovered quickly.

"Why, Father?" Kyouya spoke up.

Yoshio shrugged nonchalantly. "She's got exceptional school records, superb intellect and impressive courage to stand up to powerful men. Reports tell me that many generations ago, her family had blue blood. I think she's an excellent match."

The Shadow King could hardly believe his ears.

He looked at his father carefully. It wasn't like his father to suggest marriage so early unless there was something in it for them. Meritocracy was encouraged in their family. He wondered what kind of merits he'd earn if he married Haruhi. Even _she_ said that he won't get anything if he tried her.

"Don't you think it's too early to think about that?" Kyouya said coolly.

"It's never too early," Yoshio replied just as coldly "I don't want anyone else to notice the little diamond in the rough."

"What will we get from such a poor girl?" The Shadow King asked evenly.

He didn't want to imagine the chaos that he would cause because he knew about Tamaki's feelings for Haruhi. He didn't want to destroy everything. He cared about both of them too much.

"We'll get a formidable lawyer and business magnate," was the icy reply from his father. "Surely you know about rich rewards returned from risky investments."

"That doesn't answer my question," Kyouya said pointedly.

Yoshio looked at his son with new eyes. "I'm sure you've thought about it. She can be groomed into a perfect mate for an Ohtori."

"What if I don't want to?" Kyouya rarely disagreed with his father.

The Ohtori clan head stared directly at his son's eyes. He didn't want to admit it but he'd raised him well. A bright future was certainly waiting for his last son. "You don't have a choice in the matter."

The dark-haired young man adjusted his glasses. He had to think fast. "I thought you wanted to use me to strengthen connections with other companies by marrying me to any of their daughters."

"I'll use your brothers for that," Yoshio said icily as he turned to his son. "Now, listen to me. Yuzuru Suoh has his eye on her. I want to beat him to it."

Something clicked on Kyouya's mind.

"Is this still about the rivalry between our families?" the Shadow King asked darkly.

Yoshio didn't say anything. He sat down and stared at his youngest son. "I don't see a problem with marrying her. You shouldn't, too."

I see lots of problems, Kyouya thought angrily. Start with her being my best friend's secret love.

"You can go." The Ohtori clan head said softly.

Kyouya didn't take the dismissal well. He got up and exited the study with a thoughtful frown. His mind was racing. If his father wanted Haruhi, nothing could stop him. It was a clan trait.

He was so deep in thought he bumped into his only sister in the hallway. Fuyumi Shido smiled down at her youngest brother. She was a tall, beautiful woman who had the classic dark hair and clear eyes of the Ohtori. Twenty-six-years old and married, she loved to visit her family in spite of her father's chidings that she should stay with her in-laws.

"You're worried, Kyouya-kun?" Fuyumi said gently.

The younger man looked up and smiled at her. They were closest to each other although they'd never show it to their other siblings. "Ah, what are you doing here Onee-san? I thought you were traveling with your husband."

She shook her head. "The trip was canceled. My husband has to tend to some work problems. I asked for permission to stay here for a while because it gets lonely at home. I was just going to talk to Father…"

"Don't," Kyouya advised. "He's not in the mood for talk."

The older sister nodded with understanding. "Let's go to the living room. I think it's time for tea."

They went to the spacious living room of the Ohtori mansion. It was designed in a modern and minimalist style. Kyouya liked the huge glass windows that stretched from ceiling to floor because it lit up the otherwise large and lonely room.

He followed his sister on the sofa. She was talking to one of their maids enthusiastically. He smiled slightly. Wifehood suited her very well. Though she was born as a rich man's daughter, she willingly learned household chores to serve her new family better. She earned their respect that way.

"Tea will be served in a moment," Fuyumi said cheerfully. She noticed Kyouya's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Did you marry your husband because Father asked you to?" he asked quietly.

She didn't look surprised. "Yes. But it was a marriage of convenience that turned into a love match. I think Father knew that I'd love my husband."

Kyouya looked out of the window. It was a bright summer day. He wondered why he felt so cold after his conversation with his father. Marriages of convenience still existed between wealthy and prominent families. It was a tradition that will probably never die out.

Fuyumi looked at him strangely. "Kyouya-kun, did Father talk about marriage to you?"

He nodded silently.

"That's strange," she said softly "Father never talks about it if he could help it. It's odd that he'd talk to you first. His attention should be on our other brothers because they're of marrying age."

The dark-haired man let out a sigh of frustration. "That's exactly it. I don't know why he should worry about _me_."

The maid cleared her throat politely. Fuyumi gestured for her to serve tea and waited until she was out of sight. She poured a cup for her brother before doing the same for herself. Her eyes were thoughtful as she stared into the dark liquid swirling on the cup.

"You're graduating this year, correct?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes," Kyouya replied "I'm going to university next year."

Fuyumi nodded. "You'll be finished with school after four years. I have a theory… I'm not sure but I think that Father wants to prepare you for something… Did he speak of any prospective candidates?"

Kyouya thought for a moment before replying in a nonchalant tone. "He's interested in one of my schoolmates."

"Ah," she smiled sweetly "Does he have his eyes on one of your classmates?"

He shook his head. "He's interested in a girl who's in a year level below mine."

Fuyumi looked interested now. She tilted her head and said, "Is she, by any chance, that smart scholarship student Haruhi Fujioka?"

"How did you know she's even a girl?" Kyouya said, amazed. "Where did you get that information?"

She laughed. "I knew about her, that's all. It caught my interest when one of my friends talked about a certain brave boy who stood up to Father at the 43rd Ouran Festival for you. I got curious about him and searched for more information then I found out the truth that he was actually a she. You're not the only wily Ohtori, you know."

Kyouya managed a smile. He shouldn't have underestimated his sister. It was obvious that she inherited most of the Ohtori's great observation and information-gathering skills.

"That's right. But not many people know about it so don't spread it around. Our club would lose its clientele."

"Your secret's safe with me." Fuyumi winked.

"Onee-san, I'd appreciate it if you don't talk about this," he said seriously "I don't want to think about it."

"Why not?" his elder sister looked shocked "She's pretty, smart, skillful and from a decent family. I think she'd make a perfect sister-in-law. Now that I think about it, she actually suits your tastes."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Kyouya said pointedly. "Haruhi Fujioka is a nice girl, yes, but it's not enough to make me want to marry her."

Fuyumi shook her head, smiling. She could see what Kyouya definitely can't. "Whatever you say, little brother, whatever you say…"

oOoOoOo

"Konnichiwa, Kyouya! What's up?" Tamaki asked cheerfully as he answered his cellphone. He smiled to himself. As best friends, they didn't neglect each other. They kept up constant communication in spite of the distance and time zones. "I was just about to call you…"

The Host Club King sat down on a couch. It was a sunny day. He wondered if he could take his mother out for lunch after her weekly check-up. A smile lit up his face. He decided that it was a grand idea and he'd tell her as soon as she gets home.

"How are you?" Kyouya asked coolly.

"I'm great. How about you? How are the others?" Tamaki asked back. He became more aware of his heavy heart. Waves of homesickness washed over him.

"We're fine. Tamaki, I just want to clear something," Kyouya said in a serious tone "You signed an agreement to marry a rich girl, correct?"

Tamaki sighed. "Yes, I did. It's written on black-and-white. I can't turn my back on my word unless I want to kill myself."

"That's serious," was the reply.

"What's this all about?" the blond asked, curious. They had talked about it before. Kyouya never asked for clarification if he could help it. It was not in character for the Shadow King.

"I just wanted to confirm some details," Kyouya answered quietly. He forced himself to brighten his tone. "How's Anne-Sophie?"

"She's responding to treatments," was the King's cheerful reply "I think she'll make it."

"That's good," Kyouya said "We're praying for her health."

"How about Haruhi?" Tamaki asked anxiously. They'd reached the topic that he was most anxious to discuss. "How is she? From what I heard, she's been feeling ill…"

"She's all right," the dark-haired boy said in an odd tone. "We're going to have a meeting tomorrow. Do you want to say anything to her?"

Tamaki longed to say many things to her. He missed his lover very, very much. But he couldn't tell that to Kyouya. "Just tell her to take care of herself, Mom. I don't want her to get sick without me to take care of her."

The Shadow King winced at his nickname. "I'll tell her."

They fell silent. It was unavoidable. They missed each other too. But they believed that friendship was not based on how much time, effort and money you spent because true friends were there for you whatever happened. So they didn't dwell much on it.

"Kyouya," Tamaki started to say as a lump jumped in his throat "Take care of her for me, okay? Take very good care of Haruhi. Even if I'm not there, I want you to be there for her."

Kyouya sensed his best friend's feelings over the cellphone. He gripped his cellphone tightly. It was a favor that he could never turn down. "Yes, I'll take care of her. Don't worry about it."

The blond let out a sigh of relief. He felt slightly better. Kyouya was one of the few people that Tamaki really trusted. He knew that his best friend would never break his word and trust. It was a relief to know that Haruhi would be in safe hands.

"School starts soon," was the stern reminder "summer vacation's over. You've got two more weeks left before school opens."

"Ah, how time flies," Tamaki murmured with sad eyes "I'll call you when I'm going home. Prepare a welcoming feast for me, okay?"

"Ask your housekeeper to do it," the Shadow King muttered under his breath.

The blond looked up as his mother entered the room. He grinned at her and gestured for her to wait for one more minute. She smiled with understanding and headed towards the bookcase in the corner. "I get it. Just do what I said, okay?"

"Fine, fine," Kyouya said "I have to go. I'll call you again."

The Shadow King hung up.

"Who was that, Rene?" Anne-Sophie asked as she kissed her son's forehead.

"It was Kyouya," Tamaki answered readily. His smile was mischievous. "Let's go out to lunch. I think there was a charming little café that we haven't tried…"

He took his mother's hand and led her out of the room. They talked easily and laughed heartily. He decided he'd call Haruhi when he got home later. Loneliness was an emotion that he never wanted her to feel.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya reached for his cellphone and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Kyouya-senpai, we're so sorry!" Hikaru said hurriedly "We can't come to the meeting at Haruhi's house today. Our mother is holding a party and we can't get out of it. Sorry again for not telling you earlier."

The dark-haired boy couldn't conceal his irritation. He was already riding the family limousine on the way to the Fujioka residence. It wasn't wise to anger him so early. "Fine but don't do it again next time. You both get extra hours of Hosting as punishment for skipping a meeting."

"We're sorry again, send Haruhi our regards." Click.

Kyouya hadn't closed his cellphone yet when it beeped. He opened the new message on his inbox. His expression grew darker as he read the message from Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

_Kyouya-kun, sorry but we can't make it too. I forgot that the Haninozuka family martial arts tournament and festival was today. We fear your wrath but we'll make it up next time. –Honey._

The Shadow King frowned as he replaced the cellphone on his front pocket. It was not a good day for him. He wondered how he would hold a meeting with only two members present.

It wasn't good for the club at all. He was supposed to discuss new marketing strategies and advertising campaigns. He was geared up to talk about profits and plans, dollars and cents to them. Their absences were going to throw the whole schedule out of the window. He couldn't bear to think about the possible consequences of their actions.

Just because Tamaki was away didn't mean they could relax.

He sighed. Yes, they could. He had no right to think badly of them. It wasn't their fault that they got caught up with something else. Family activities were very important to all of them. If they were busy, he couldn't blame them at all.

"_Take care of her for me, okay? Take very good care of Haruhi. Even if I'm not there, I want you to be there for her." _Tamaki's words replayed in his mind.

Kyouya decided to go ahead to Haruhi's house. He had to check on her because he promised. Tamaki wouldn't let it rest until he does.

His mind wandered back to his conversation with his father. It was odd to say the least. He didn't expect Yoshio Ohtori to choose Haruhi Fujioka as his future bride. Arranged marriages were common to wealthy families but it would certainly shock commoners who were raised with the idea of free love.

Tamaki was also a problem. He didn't want to go against his best friend. It was very obvious to everyone who had eyes that Tamaki was smitten with Haruhi. Kyouya had watched them grow up and fall further in love. If he was supposed to marry Haruhi, what will he do with such a strong opposition?

But Tamaki was bound to a contract. It was unthinkable for the blond to break his word to his grandmother. The King would be stuck in a quandary in the future because he'll be forced to marry someone else. That would leave Haruhi free.

Kyouya didn't want to think that his father was aware of the agreement between Tamaki and his grandmother. But he wouldn't put it past him either. His father didn't become a powerful man for nothing. He knew that the older man had lived and survived within the competitive world of business and finance to advance their family against rivals like the Suohs…

Something fell into place.

If Yuzuru wanted Haruhi for a daughter-in-law, that raised her value in his father's eyes. It would mean why he was so interested in her. Yoshio wanted him to marry her because she became a valuable prize.

The dark-haired boy shook his head. How childish. He himself didn't see any merits in marrying Haruhi but if it pleased his father…

He'd do it.

Kyouya wanted to please his father and prove to him that he was smart and valuable as any of his brothers. He wanted him to know that he was also worthy of respect. It was his goal to prove himself as the best.

"We're here, young master," the chauffer spoke up.

"Thank you. Please come when I call you." Kyouya said quietly as he exited the limousine. He was dressed in dark-washed jeans and deep green shirt. If it wasn't for the limousine, he could've passed for an ordinary commoner.

He watched the limousine drive away before climbing the steep stairwell. It was a hot summer morning. He could feel beads of perspiration trickling down his forehead. But he didn't mind his discomfort.

Kyouya passed the landlady. He bowed to her and she bowed back. Tamaki was the only person she'd smile at, he thought involuntarily. He reached the apartment. Knocking on the door, he waited for a response.

When Haruhi didn't answer the door, he grew curious.

He entered the apartment without any problems. The door was unlocked. He decided that it was unsafe for Haruhi to leave it that way; he'd advise her against it. Who knows if a malevolent stranger would show up to rob them?

"Haruhi!" Kyouya yelled as he left his shoes at the door. Pulling on one of the house slippers, he walked into the hallway. "Haruhi, where are you?"

He checked all of the rooms inside the tiny apartment to look for her. His panic was rising. After a thorough check-up, he decided that he couldn't avoid her bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door before twisting the doorknob. "Haruhi?"

A low moan answered him.

Kyouya threw open the door. It was dark inside her bedroom so he immediately parted the curtains and opened the windows. Haruhi lay in bed, moaning softly. He kneeled down at her bedside and checked her temperature. It was normal.

"Kyouya-senpai?" she murmured. Clear hazel eyes blinked to get a clearer view. "What are you doing here?"

"We're supposed to have a club meeting," he reminded her "But the others aren't coming today."

"Good," Haruhi murmured, closing her eyes. "I don't feel too good."

"How do you feel right now?" Kyouya asked gently. He went to the electric fan in the corner and turned it on. It instantly felt cooler inside the bedroom. Returning to her side, he looked at her carefully.

"Nauseous," she replied.

Kyouya noticed that she looked slightly green. He kept his expression neutral. "Would you like some help to get to the bathroom?"

She nodded then she clapped a hand to her mouth. He panicked inside as she fought a losing battle against her insides. Panicking, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her all the way to the bathroom. She didn't protest at all.

Haruhi hurried towards the toilet after he set her down on her feet. He winced as he listened to her vomit. Willing himself not to care, he went to her side and rubbed her back soothingly. He pushed her hair out of the way and kept his eyes averted.

"It's fine," he murmured as she staggered backwards into his arms. Half-carrying her, he left her to clean herself up at the sink. He took care of the rest of the mess. After a few minutes, he turned to her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Haruhi answered weakly. She didn't realize that her knees were shaking under her. "Can we go back to the bedroom, please?"

Kyouya helped her walk back to the bedroom. She leaned into him and used him for support. It surprised and pleased him. He didn't know what to make of it when he reveled in her softness, her sweet morning-smell and her dependence to him.

He waited until she was settled in her bed again. She curled up under a thinner blanket. With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of her bed. Their eyes met.

"Where Fujioka-san?" he asked gently.

"He's in a work-related trip now," she answered quietly.

"Does he know of your condition?" Kyouya asked in an even gentler tone. She turned pink. He guessed right. "When did you get sick?"

"It's nothing." Haruhi didn't meet his eyes. "I'm all right. It's something I ate last night…"

That was plausible. Kyouya looked at her thoughtfully. "Kaoru and Hikaru told me you threw up when they were here. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai reported that you fainted. What is going on?"

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Does Tamaki know about this?" he asked.

Haruhi shook her head. "I didn't tell him because I didn't think it's important. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Take care of you," Kyouya murmured. He stared in her eyes. "That's what he told me. How can we do that if you wont tell us what's wrong?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry, Kyouya-senpai. But I promise you that I'm fine. See?"

Kyouya had to catch her when her knees buckled under her after she tried to get up. He helped her lay down in a better and more comfortable position. "You were saying, huh?"

"Sorry," Haruhi murmured softly. "I have a headache, you see."

"Have you eaten yet?" he inquired. He took her silence as a yes. "I'm going to call for takeout. Do you want anything?"

Haruhi ordered salad and bread. She also asked for watermelons. Her expression grew blissful as she thought about bright red and juicy watermelon slices. He nodded as he dialed a semi-famous restaurant and placed their order.

She realized that she was still wearing her pajamas. Blushing, she asked him to leave the room in order to change. Haruhi fought against her nausea as she pulled on a white cotton t shirt and bright yellow Bermuda shorts. She also sprayed a bit of light cologne to feel better.

Kyouya knocked on the door. "The food will be here after a few minutes," he said.

"Thank you," Haruhi called out. She knew that Kyouya didn't know how to cook at all. That's why he relied on takeout. It was amusing t know that he didn't have that skill at all.

He entered the bedroom with a tray that had a tall pitcher of cool water, two glasses and a plateful of salty crackers. She smiled gratefully as he laid it on her chair. He handed her the plate silently.

"It might lessen the nausea," Kyouya explained. He poured water into the glasses. "I think you should see a doctor. You're going to come with me this afternoon."

"Tamaki will play the bills?" Haruhi said without thinking.

Kyouya noticed the usage of his best friend's first name. He didn't comment. "I'll charge it to him, don't worry."

Their conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said as he got up. Haruhi waited for him while munching on the crackers. She could barely make out the inaudible conversation. He reentered with a plastic bag that contained their brunch.

Haruhi couldn't believe her eyes as he unpacked. He laid out the containers on the tray in an orderly fashion. Kyouya had ordered a light meal. His sharp eyes didn't miss the awful expression on Haruhi's face when he cut the meat. She ate as heartily as she could.

He felt slightly better when she devoured the watermelon slices. It was something that she'd wanted all summer, she told him. A sense of importance grew inside of him.

After eating, Kyouya cleaned up too.

"Thank you," Haruhi said shyly. "I don't know what to do for you, Kyouya-senpai."

"We'll go to the doctor's this afternoon," he said, suddenly business-like. "I've booked an appointment for you."

"What?" she said shocked. "I don't need a check-up…"

"Yes, you do." His blue eyes were very serious.

She didn't know what to say at all.

oOoOoOo

"Is it really okay?" Haruhi asked as she tried to match Kyouya's stride. He was walking as if he owned the hospital already. They were in one of the most prominent and prestigious hospitals in the city; she knew that it was one of the hospitals that the Ohtori Group managed. She wondered how much it would cost to have a check-up here.

"It's fine," he said curtly.

Afternoon sunshine streamed in the wide windows. After letting Haruhi sleep for a few more hours, he woke her up for the doctor's appointment. The chauffer was surprised but didn't anything. He wasn't being paid to be nosy anyway.

He glanced at her and gave a tiny nod of approval to her outfit. She was wearing a short mint green short-sleeved-polo shirt, skinny jeans and ballet flats. Her unruly bangs were held in place by a cute hairclip. She was also clutching a manila folder to her chest.

"Our family doctor will see you," Kyouya said coolly. "Don't give him any trouble."

Haruhi nodded nervously. He knocked on the door before opening it. They entered the moderately-sized office. She noticed immediately the formal furniture and somber colors. Inwardly, she wondered how a patient could be motivated to get well in such a depressing place.

"Ah, Ohtori-kun," the doctor said as he stood up. He was a middle-aged man with thick hair, thick glasses and a wide smile. His doctor's lab coat barely buttoned in the middle because of his large stomach. "It's nice to see you again."

"Murasaki-sensei," Kyouya acknowledged with a small smile. In spite of his physical appearance, Murasaki Ginji was an excellent physician that had taken care of the Ohtori siblings since they were born. "Good afternoon."

"Is it time for our physical check-up already?" Dr. Murasaki said in a joking tone.

"We're not here for me," he answered politely. "It's my friend who wants your expert opinion."

Dr. Murasaki noticed Haruhi for the first time. He smiled wider. "Ah, yes, I'm sorry for the mistake. I'm Murasaki, your doctor today. How may I help you, Miss…?"

"Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi spoke up. She couldn't help liking this man. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Nicer to meet you," he replied with a hearty laugh. "Sit down, sit down! I see you've filled out the forms. Let's start, shall we?"

Haruhi sat right across him. Kyouya sat beside her. She didn't feel uncomfortable around him at all. It was strange but she felt secure instead.

She answered all of the doctor's questions as honestly as she could. He was very efficient and very amusing too. When he asked her to list her symptoms, his expression changed.

"Fujioka-san, you mentioned that you've been feeling nauseous, tired and sleepy during the day. You also have problems sleeping and you developed an aversion to certain foods like meat…" Haruhi nodded. He continued on, "You also vomited this morning. When was your last monthly period?"

Haruhi thought hard. "Last month, I think. It didn't last long which was odd. I missed my period this month probably because of stress. I've been studying very hard for my senior year, you see."

Dr. Murasaki smiled with understanding. He liked her very much. Rummaging inside his drawer, he pulled out a small package. He handed it to her. "Now, can you please take this?"

Haruhi looked at the small package that he placed in her hands. She glanced at him questioningly and he smiled reassuringly.

"The bathroom is down the hall, my dear," Dr. Murasaki said quietly "That's just a test. Surely you know how to do a urine test, yes?"

The dark-haired girl's face colored. She excused herself and fled the room.

Dr. Murasaki turned his attention to Kyouya. His expression was very grave. When he spoke, his voice was low. "Ohtori-kun, I hope if you don't mind if I asked. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Kyouya replied calmly. He didn't like that look. "She is not."

"Are you sure?" The doctor pressed on.

"Positive," he said firmly.

Dr. Murasaki looked as if he didn't believe him but didn't say anything else. Wise, Kyouya thought wryly. He wasn't being paid to ask questions after all.

There was a knock on the door. Haruhi reentered the room while carrying a small rectangular-shaped item in one hand. She looked calmer as she set it down in front of Dr. Murasaki.

"What's that supposed to be?" Kyouya asked when his curiosity won. Haruhi squirmed beside him.

"Just wait," the doctor replied. His expression grew graver as he saw two blue lines appear. He looked up and said cheerfully, "Congratulations. You're pregnant, Fujioka-san."

It took a whole minute for them to absorb the information.

Haruhi's eyes grew as big as saucers. Her voice was trembling. "I-I can't be! There's got to be some mistake…"

"Positive," Dr. Murasaki confirmed. "It's about eight weeks old. To have a good pregnancy, I suggest that you eat fresh fruit and vegetables. Drink plenty of milk and take some folic acid. Don't stress too much because it's bad for you and your baby. Also, I think it would be better if you engage in moderate exercise."

She nodded numbly. The information went right over her head. She didn't realize that she was pregnant. She didn't think that she was.

Kyouya sensed her shock. He listened to Dr. Murasaki's advices and tips before he excused himself and Haruhi. The doctor gave him a roguish wink as he shook hands with him. He had the sickening feeling that the doctor thought he was the father of the unborn child inside Haruhi.

So he let her out first before turning to Dr. Murasaki. "Do not report this to my father. She is my friend and I am helping her."

He noticed the pregnancy test and picked it up. The doctor watched as he pocketed it. With that, he left the office.

Haruhi was sitting on one of the rows of chairs that lined the hallway. He offered his arm and she took it. They both wanted to leave the hospital immediately.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	11. Chapter 11

They didn't talk on the ride back to Haruhi's home.

The warm summer afternoon sunshine bathed them in red-orange light as they drove. A sizable distance lay between them. Both of them chose to sit next to a window. Haruhi stared off into space while Kyouya made notes. The sound of his scribbling was the only thing they heard.

"We're here, young master," the chauffer said politely.

Haruhi reached forward to open the door. She was surprised when Kyouya beat her to it. The limousine door swung open. A breeze raced past; bringing the smell of summer heat and gasoline inside the air-conditioned vehicle. They stared at each other.

She couldn't move when he was staring down at her face so intensely. Deep blue-black eyes as deep as the ocean, she thought involuntarily. So different from the warm violet of Tamaki's amethyst eyes.

"Thank you," she said curtly.

He didn't say anything.

She wondered if she should thank him for his visit, the trip to the doctor or for revealing the most shocking news of her life. Shock was definitely an understatement.

Haruhi got out of the car and bowed. Kyouya closed the door. As the limousine drove away, he didn't take his eyes off her. She didn't move either until she was sure that the expensive car was out of sight.

With a sigh, she ascended the stairs to their apartment. Ryoji was supposed to stay in his work-related trip for three days. She was going to be alone for another two days and a night. It was just as well. She didn't know how to break the news to him anyway.

Shedding her shoes at the entryway, she put on her house slippers and went to the kitchen. The heavy and sluggish feeling was gone. Feeling unusually energetic, she puttered around the kitchen to cook dinner.

Meat wasn't on the menu. She couldn't stand the smell of it. So she settled for a meal with more vegetables and fruits. It was the healthier choice anyway. The doctor suggested a regular diet of vegetables, fruits and milk for a healthy and safe pregnancy… She blinked and set down her chopsticks.

_I'm pregnant. _

Haruhi didn't want to believe it. When they heard the news, it felt surreal. She felt like she had an out-of-body experience where she hovered over the scene, cool and detached. The doctor seemed kind and sincere when he announced his findings. She couldn't find it in her heart to question his expert opinion.

It should have occurred to her sooner. What would explain the nausea, the aversion to meats, the vomiting? What was the reason for her mood swings and skipped periods? Only she knew her body best. When all of those symptoms were staring her in the face, did she acknowledge them?

No. Because she thought she was so smart she wouldn't get pregnant when in fact, she chose to be dumb to avoid the inevitable truth. Haruhi rested her forehead on her palm, breathing deeply to remain calm when she wanted to scream, to hit everything. How naïve they were!

She knew that she got pregnant because of two reasons. First, they didn't use any protection at all like a condom or birth control. She blushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger; she had to admit that though she was well-informed of such things from Health class, she didn't bother getting any birth control from the drug store. Who knew she'd need it? Secondly, she was aware that she fertile but she didn't stop him.

Haruhi used to pride herself as a smart and cool modern woman. She had all the will power, resources and focus in the world to achieve her goals. Her parents raised her to be independent, reliable and strong. They were counting on her to finish her studies. She wanted to make them proud by becoming a great lawyer, like her deceased mother.

She always thought that she was different from the shallow girls in their super-rich school who always got carried away with thoughts of romance and everlasting love. Those girls paid handsomely for an hour or an afternoon with men who can feign interest and affection to inspire such tumultuous feelings. She realized that she wasn't any different from any of them.

Deep inside, she believed in the same things. When faced with the first heartfelt confession from her secret love, she couldn't do anything but rush forward like a fool. She loved him so much; she was willing to throw everything into the air for a night of passion. It couldn't be helped when they were tipsy, alone and in a secluded dark room where anything can happen…

She sobbed. It was a romantic evening that led to beautiful things. In her heart of hearts, she didn't regret any of her choices. But she was in no condition at all to make any major decisions like losing her virginity at that time.

Haruhi laid her head and arms on the low table, crying hard. She _tried_ to stop him. He was ready to back off. But she had to open a whole new can of worms by asking how he felt about her. She was _asking_ for it. Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms and kissing…

She felt so stupid. Why didn't she listen to her instincts? Why didn't she stop it? Why did she even want to lie in his embrace for a night?

There was no excuse for being reckless and careless. She could've asked for him to put on a condom, for God's sake! It was her own stupid fault that she let herself go in the name of love. She didn't think about the huge consequences of her actions. Now she had this to deal with.

Haruhi wiped her tears away and breathed deeply again. She sat up. Blaming him and circumstance was out of the option. It won't help either. Crying relieved her feelings but it will not make things better. So she had to breathe deeply and think wisely.

They wanted it. They created _this_.

She started. The realization that a tiny, living being was growing inside her shook her to the very core. Slowly, almost reverently, she reached up to touch her abdomen as if to verify the truth. She knew that it was too soon to feel but she didn't care.

Haruhi wanted to cry again.

She was going to have their baby.

Would things get better or worse from now on?

oOoOoOo

Kyouya didn't sleep that night.

As the limousine pulled up in front of the apartment where Haruhi lived, he wondered why he was so bothered. The chauffer announced their destination politely. He nodded, got out and climbed up the steep stairs. Missing a seminar for a visit was out of his character but he had to do it.

He knocked on the door impatiently.

Haruhi opened it with surprise written all over her face. She was dressed in shorts and a t shirt. He raised an eyebrow as she let him in. It was a surprise that she wasn't commenting on how haggard he looked.

She made tea while he sat on the living room. It was quite strange to see her up and about when she could barely get up yesterday. He didn't know what to make of it. Maybe it was a pregnancy scare? He can go as far as thinking that he imagined the whole thing…

Kyouya shook his head. It definitely wasn't a pregnancy scare. The proof of it was locked on his drawer at home.

Haruhi served iced tea and leftover cake. She sat down and looked at him directly. He was quite impressed that her stare didn't waver as they ate in perfect silence. Seeing her back in her cool and composed attitude was somewhat reassuring.

After their meal, he didn't waste any time. "Are you carrying Tamaki's child?"

She looked a bit taken aback. Flushing faintly, she answered. "Yes. How did you know?"

Kyouya sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "I saw you together. When he didn't come back to sleep, I knew."

"Oh," Haruhi said softly.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked testily. "Do you know what this means? Do you even understand the consequences of what you did?"

She bowed her head and clenched her hands under the table. He saw the blush creeping up her neck and cheeks. Reprimanding them was a part of his job as vice president. It was what kept them in line; it showed how much he cared and watched over them. They, all of the hosts, knew of his stern and strict demeanor. And they all had gotten scolded seriously at least once.

Kyouya didn't like it but he had to.

"You're eight weeks pregnant. School starts in less than two weeks. You have exactly six months and two weeks before you deliver a child that was mostly certainly fathered by an idiot president who wasn't even there to hear the news," he started in a serious tone "If I may remind you, you have at least less than six million worth of debts to pay before you graduate next year. You're working as a Host. You can't carry a child if you have to pretend to be male."

Haruhi flinched at his acerbic tone.

"What will our customers say? Don't you think that they'd notice after a few months that you're _showing_? Can you still carry on the charade?" He was trembling in quiet rage now. "Has it ever crossed your mind how hard I worked for this club? Did you ever think about that? All that hard work will be for nothing when we scare the customers away!

"Your future is also compromised. I understand that you applied to Ouran because you wanted to be a lawyer. You might've been a formidable one if you didn't throw away your chances for this. How will you finish your studies? Do you think the school will still let you continue if news of this leaks out? Your reputation will be shot to hell! No one will hire you! The worst case scenario is that you'll get expelled…

"I'm sure you think that Tamaki will help you. No doubt that he will to the best of his abilities but he's also compromised right now. I'm warning you that you can't expect much… You're a smart girl, Haruhi." Kyouya said darkly "Tell me, how did this happen?"

Haruhi wanted to throw teacups at him. He had no right to berate her like that! He was worse than her father. She was dreading seeing them all after finding out about her condition. Kyouya didn't need to add stress to that!

"It was… unexpected," she answered simply. He stared at her simple dignity. "I am aware of everything that you said and kindly pointed out. There's no doubt that it's going to cost me more trouble than it's worth but I'm ready to face the consequences. I can handle it."

It was his turn to be silent.

"Kyouya-senpai, it's kind of you to be worried about us," she started delicately "but you don't have to. I'm sure that everything will work itself out."

They stared at each other. He saw a strong woman who could handle herself. She saw a protective and fiery man who could handle it all.

"Does Tamaki know already?" he asked directly.

"No," Haruhi shook her head. "I haven't told him."

"Do you want to tell him?" Kyouya pressed.

She averted her eyes.

Sitting back, he assumed that she was still too embarrassed to admit it to the baby's father. Perhaps she was already aware of Tamaki's contract with his grandmother. If she was, he cannot imagine the heartache that she must be suffering for it.

Take care of her, Tamaki had said. Damn him, Kyouya thought. Why am I always stuck in cleaning up his messes?

He stared at her with eyes of an Ohtori. How can he turn this momentous event to his advantage? There was always something to gain. He should open his eyes to see it. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going back to school," Haruhi said firmly.

"Aren't you scared?" he asked frankly.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. Should I be?"

He admired her calm and level-headedness. He'd never met a woman who was strong-willed and firm like that. Maybe his father was correct after all… "Can you handle yourself in school? What about your father?"

Haruhi tried to sound confident. "I'm planning on taking an exam to help me move up to your level. So I can graduate early. Or I can take a leave of absence when it's totally needed. Father will be hard but he can be brought around…"

Kyouya blinked then composed himself. Yes, he'd never met a woman like her.

oOoOoOo

"Haruhi! How are you?"

She started when she heard his voice on the phone. An afternoon of talking to Kyouya had completely driven him out of her mind. She was very glad that the Shadow King was gone. Smiling, she answered. "I'm great. You?"

"Wonderful, as always! Mother sends her regards," Tamaki said cheerfully. "She's responding well to treatments."

"That's good," she said quietly. Stepping out on the corridor outside of the apartment to watch the sunset was a refreshing activity. She felt that the four walls were closing in on her.

"You know, she did an odd thing today," he said gently. "She took me to the parlor and got all of her hair cut off. Her eyes were very sad when she told me that she'd rather take away her long blonde hair than let the medicine do it…"

Haruhi smiled this time. Tamaki's mother must be a really strong woman to do that. Her mother had merely cut a lock of her long hair before the chemotherapy made it fall off. She'd seen her father tuck it away on a cream envelope in his bedroom.

"Will she be all right?" she asked sincerely.

"I hope so," he answered, unsure. "I'm doing everything I can for her."

"Please do," Haruhi said in an encouraging tone. Never mind that her heart broke. "Just take your time. She needs you. I'm sure that you don't want to miss out on all the times that you could've been there for her…"

"You're so kind and so sweet, my darling! Daddy is so proud of you!" Tamaki exploded on the other line. She chuckled at the ridiculous image of a teary-eyed blond man hugging the phone to his chest. "You always know what to say to make me feel better!"

Haruhi wished that she could do the same for herself.

"Did Kyouya take you to the doctor?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm fine. I'm healthy as a horse, as a matter of fact."

"That's good," Tamaki said, relief coloring his voice. She closed her eyes to imagine his clear violet eyes and warm smile. "I can't sleep if I don't know if you're all right. Just tell me if anything's wrong and I'll fly to you…"

I'm pregnant with your baby, she wanted to say.

Instead, she contented herself with "Don't be ridiculous."

He let out a warm and sexy laugh that made her cheeks heat up. It was always his warm and vivacious nature that attracted her. When she was around him, she felt at peace. "Don't I miss your wit? In fact, I miss your smile. I also miss your laughter and your study habits. Speaking of that, I must get to work on my summer homework…"

She listened to him ramble on about homework, Antoinette, beautiful weather and soirees. It was a part of his character to jump off from one tangent to another when in a conversation. She can never predict what subject he'll think up next. If she had to listen to him for the rest of her life, she decided that she needed to brush up on her stock of knowledge first.

"Is Kyouya taking care of you? I asked him to keep an eye on things while I'm away… He's a great man, my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him," Tamaki continued on obliviously. She smiled in the irony of the situation. Indeed, what will Tamaki do without Kyouya?

Kyouya was the guiding force, the one who pushed for direction. While Tamaki busied himself by charming clients and customers, Kyouya dealt with all the details to run the club as efficiently as possible. Without the dark-haired man's impeccable business acumen and ruthlessness, Host Club wouldn't have lasted long enough to survive. Tamaki might be the light and image but Kyouya was the substance and brains.

"He is," Haruhi agreed.

"Don't hesitate to ask him for help, okay?" Tamaki said as his tone changed. He became more serious. "Don't think about debts or whatever. Kyouya understands, all right? Its his task to take good care of everyone, especially you."

"Hmm," she said. She had no doubt about that.

"I miss you," her lover said sweetly.

"I miss you too," Haruhi murmured just as tenderly. Now that she knew she was pregnant, she felt like she was PMS-ing everyday. She also got emotional and weepy over the smallest things. "You don't know how much I do."

"I used to say that I won't get sad and I'd made lemonade out of lemons," Tamaki said in a gentle tone "But I can't think about that when I'm missing you. It's great to be with my mother and teacher but it will be more wonderful if you were here… I can't see any silver lining in my clouds…"

Romance will never run out when she was with him. Haruhi smiled in spite of herself.

"I want to be with my Japanese family," he said, longing in his voice. "I used to say that I won't break my bonds with everyone… But I'm scared that it will when they find out about us…"

"Everything will be all right," she said reassuringly. "Just smile. Don't be sad, Senpai."

"Don't call me that," Tamaki said in a mock chiding tone. He relaxed when she heard her little giggle. It sent shivers up his spine. "How's the club?"

"They're doing great," Haruhi answered, smiling. "They can't wait for school. It seems that they look forward to club activities more than they'd admit…"

The lovers continued to talk about the regular mundane things that made up their world. They didn't care if they were covering up their sadness and loneliness if they could give comfort by pretending that they were all right. The sound of a happy voice was infinitely sweeter than hearing sad news or depressing thoughts.

Haruhi didn't tell him about her pregnancy yet. She didn't dare. Besides, she didn't want to add to his worries when his mother underwent chemotherapy. It might cut their time short and God knows they needed it. She also didn't want to deprive them of the precious time that they should spend together.

She knew, of all people, how hard it was to lose a mother.

"I love you," Tamaki said before they ended the call.

The phone beeped before Haruhi could even reply.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku…_

oOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi answered the next call. Her eyes widened. "Father!"

"Hello Haruhi, my darling girl!" Ryoji greeted from the other line. He sounded very happy. "Daddy misses you. How are you?"

"Fine," she answered.

"I was on the phone with Kyouya-kun," started the bisexual casually "he said an interesting thing today."

She tensed. Her expression darkened as she imagines what kind of fury she should unleash on the Shadow King. Oh, her wrath should be feared. "Really?" she forced her voice to stay calm.

"He's worried about you," said the ecstatic father. "Imagine that! He's worried! I totally approve if it's Kyouya-kun."

Haruhi's mouth dropped open. She immediately wondered what kind of strategy Kyouya had to tell that to her father. There were certainly no merits in showing interest on her. "Really, Father, don't joke."

"No, really," Ryoji's voice turned serious. "He confided to me earlier that he didn't like the thought of you alone at home. In fact, he's offered to stay in the apartment next-door to keep an eye on you!"

"WHAT?" Haruhi yelled in surprise.

"Didn't he tell you? That's strange. But he'll be staying there until I get back. It's flattering when you think about it. Who would've thought that he's sweet?" He remained oblivious to his daughter's sputters and gasps. In fact, he chose to ignore it. He was very fond of Kyouya and the dark-haired man got his vote if there was a race for his daughter's hand in marriage.

"He's not sweet," snapped the black-haired girl.

"My, don't be so mad, dear. He'll stay out of the way, I'm sure. I just called to tell you that and to say that I love you," Ryoji answered soothingly. He really felt glad that one of the hosts cared about her that much. It was unexpected but welcomed. "Don't stay up too late. Eat your dinner and I'll be back before you know it."

Two more days, she thought sadly before she pushed it away. She'd learned to deal with the loneliness. There was no way she'd let it consume her. "All right, Father. Don't drink too much."

"Yes, baby girl," said the bisexual happily. But even if she was slowly blossoming into a young woman, she'd still be his little girl. So he delighted in the knowledge that he was still the number one man in her life. "Bye now."

"Bye," Haruhi murmured as she snapped her phone shut. Sighing, she looked around and noticed it was dark. Feeling unusually cold she entered the apartment and locked the door behind her. It was time to start making dinner anyway.

A glance at the refrigerator told her that she was running low on groceries. But because she was feeling tired and lazy, she decided to go to the supermarket tomorrow instead of today. She didn't bother making an elaborate meal. There was only her to eat it anyway.

Her mind wandered while her hands worked. Kyouya was moving next-door. Tamaki's mother was getting better. School was after two weeks. A baby was growing inside. She smiled sardonically.

If she wasn't a strong young woman, she would've broken down underneath all that stress. Haruhi thought that she was doing remarkably well considering the circumstances. She wasn't going to cry over spilled milk. Instead she would focus her energy on finding compromises and alternatives to save what she could.

After all, she had another person who was going to depend on her.

Her eye caught her mother's photo. She turned her back on it, feeling shameful. The smiling face of Kotoko Fujioka seemed to tell her that her mother knew what was going on. She was suddenly glad that her mother rested in peace. It was scary to think what her mother's reaction would be like if she found out that her only daughter was going to be a teenage mother instead of a lawyer.

She bit her lip. To become a lawyer was her greatest childhood dream because Kotoko was a formidable and talented young lawyer. She admired and respected her mother's strength and will. Taking impossible cases and helping poor people, her mother had been an unforgettable public figure. Her mother was a perfect epitome of the woman she wanted to be.

When her mother was dying, she promised herself that she will become a lawyer. She didn't want anyone to forget her mother. If there was anyone more good and kind than her mother, she didn't know.

Kotoko was the reason why she worked so hard to get into Ouran. Her mother had studied there when she was Haruhi's age. So she took it to her heart that if Kotoko could do it then she could. But she didn't count on getting pregnant on her junior year.

"You know, Mother," Haruhi said aloud. She didn't care if other people thought she was crazy. It was the only way to relieve her loneliness when she was young. Talking to her mother had always left her a feeling of peace. "I don't know how Papa will take it if he finds out. I'm scared. I'm also sorry that I've disappointed you…"

She finished setting the table. Her eyes stared straight into her mother's portrait. Hands clenched in her sides, she breathed deeply. "But I'll need your help, Mother. Give me strength and courage to do what's right for us. For this baby will be your grandchild, did you know that? So don't be so mad at me. Help me make everything all right."

Haruhi looked down. She wondered in belated surprise why she set the table for two. The doorbell rang. Frowning slightly, she went to the door and unlocked it. The door revealed a casually-dressed Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai," she said, blinking in shock. "What're you doing here… again?"

"Are you going to let me come in or what?" he asked pointedly. She moved aside and he entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him as though he'd done that a thousand times. "I'm staying next-door. Didn't Ranka-san tell you?"

"Yes, he had," Haruhi answered through gritted teeth. She stomped all the way back to the dining room where their dinner waited. So that was why she cooked for two. "He forgot to tell me that you'll be eating here as well."

"It's an accepted custom for neighbors to greet new neighbors with gifts of food, am I right?" the Shadow King said as they sat down opposite each other. He noticed the angry red flush on her cheeks. "I think this is suitable payment for my baby-sitting."

"Baby-sitting?" Haruhi nearly spat out her tempura. She glared at him, feeling annoyed and insulted. Though common sense told her that getting mad at Kyouya was like getting mad at a rock, she ignored it. "I didn't know you're so interested in me," she said sarcastically.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and continued to eat in silence. She was a good cook. He smiled in satisfaction. The rest of the host club would die if they found out that he was going to eat in her house regularly. It was good revenge, in his opinion.

She glared at him again.

Ranka-san didn't even bat an eyelash when he stated his intentions. The bisexual was fond of him; he even trusted him. It was pure calculation in his part. By staying next-door to Haruhi, he was going to keep an eye on her and show Ranka-san that he had honorable intentions. He was going to endure the discomfort because he knew that he'd win in the long run.

His father didn't even bother to pay attention when he said he'll be going away for two days. The chauffer would report everything anyway. Kyouya had spent all of last night crafting a plan and arranging everything to suit it. He always believed in being prepared.

Kyouya knew that she was worried. She was terrified, lonely and very worried. The father of her unborn child was gallivanting in France while she stayed to face the consequences. It was not hard to sympathize with her.

"Shall we tell the others?" he asked casually. Her cheeks flushed again.

"No, not yet," Haruhi said tentatively. She stared briefly into his eyes before she lowered her gaze. "I don't think I'd want them to know."

"They'll know," Kyouya said decisively. "They're not stupid enough not to notice. Unlike that idiot, they're smart."

That's what scares me, she thought wearily. Mori and Honey would be supportive. But the twins would be livid. They won't rest until Tamaki comes home and takes responsibility for it. She didn't want to bother anyone else.

It was enough to have Kyouya for now.

"I know," she said quietly. He watched as her expression changed. She shot out of her seat and ran to the sink. He saw her double over and start vomiting. With a weary sigh, he got up to help her get through the late bout of morning sickness. He silently cursed the nausea for not staying in mornings.

She didn't say anything when he helped her sit down. It felt awful. Her stomach had suddenly turned upside down after almost finishing her meal. She felt her eyes well up. That was such a waste. Then she blinked when he offered a handkerchief.

"Don't cry," he said quietly. She looked at his outstretched hand and offering. He wasn't looking at her at all. Snatching it, she quickly wiped her eyes and tried to stop her sniffling. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want an apple," Haruhi choked out.

"An apple," he repeated.

The Shadow King regretted asking her that question.

"Yes, I want one. Please," she said and breathed deeply to calm down. The fierce and sudden craving for the red fruit consumed her. She wanted one _now_. "Do we have any?"

Kyouya stopped himself from snapping just in time. He counted a slow one to ten to remind himself that this was not the usual deadpan and impassive Haruhi Fujioka who could masquerade as a man. This new creature was Haruhi Fujioka who was pregnant and unhappy. She wasn't in the right state of mind so he wasn't about to pick a fight.

Getting up, he checked the refrigerator. There were no more fruits available. In fact, the refrigerator looked rather bare. He blinked and looked over his shoulder to the dark-haired girl. Then he returned his gaze on the empty refrigerator.

He didn't say anything about it. In fact, he didn't know what to say. The refrigerator at home was always packed and full. There was a chef who lived with them. There were maids to serve them. Seeing this pathetic sight tugged at his heart.

"I'll go out for it," he said suddenly.

"Do you know where the convenience store is?" she asked. He stopped in his tracks. So she was right. He didn't know! "I'll go with you."

Haruhi grabbed a sweater from a closet and followed him out the door. They locked the apartment and walked out of the compound together. It was a warm night. She was used to walking alone on the dark streets; she didn't feel remotely afraid. But walking with a man she knew and albeit grudgingly trusted made her feel secure.

They arrived in the convenience store in good time. But the moment that they stepped inside the air-conditioned store, her expression changed. Noting her green pallor, he escorted her just outside the store.

"What is it now?" he asked, exasperated.

"It smells bad," Haruhi said as she removed her hand from her mouth. Her greenish shade was fading somewhat. "It makes me sick all over again."

"What?" Kyouya was flabbergasted.

"It makes me sick," she repeated patiently as though explaining to a two-year-old that two and two made four.

He breathed as deeply as possible to prevent himself from blowing up. Turning his back on her, he reentered the store. Muttering to himself he grabbed a handful of apples, milk, bread and cheese.

Kyouya saw her sit on a bench outside, looking lonely. She glanced at the round moon now and then. He wondered why he allowed himself to be roped into this mess again. After paying for his purchases, he went to her.

"Thank you, Kyouya-senpai." Her smile went straight to his heart.

He stayed quiet as he sat down beside her.

"It smells too good," she said as she held the apple close to her face. He watched her in the corner of his eye. She ate the fruit with gusto as though she hadn't suffered from anything earlier.

"Don't eat too fast," he cautioned in spite of himself. "Take small bites."

She looked at him, eyes wide. He reddened. The shadow king wasn't glad that there was a street light right behind them. "I heard that it will help you stabilize your appetite."

"Oh," Haruhi murmured before taking another bite.

"Don't go to the grocery," he advised. "Your sense of smell is heightened at this time. Don't be surprised if you get nauseous all the time."

"How do you know this stuff?" she asked, rather surprised. He turned his gaze to her and watched her take bites out of the juicy red apple. Looking away again with a furious blush, he damned himself.

"I'll work in the hospital business. It's my job to be informed. I also researched your condition in the Internet," Kyouya answered quietly. He let out an exhale. "It's my job, remember?"

Haruhi lowered her eyes. She wished that she thought of that. It was obvious that she needed to rely on other sources to get information. After all, she had no mother to ask. She'd better be prepared in the future. "I know. Would you like an apple?"

Kyouya snatched it out of her hands.

She giggled. It was still a puzzle on why he was helping her but she didn't care. Because she knew that deep inside, Kyouya was that kind of good person.

They ate in perfect silence like an ordinary couple. Noisy city sounds filled the air. Warm summer wind removed the need for the sweater. It felt surreal to Haruhi. She couldn't imagine what tomorrow looked like.

oOoOoOo

Waking up the next morning, she wondered if it was all a dream.

But when she saw the fully packed refrigerator, she thought wryly that it was all a nightmare. With a sigh, she opened the door to her dark-haired senior who didn't look like he had a good night. He was carrying a backpack, a briefcase and he was wearing flip-flops.

"Good morning," she greeted politely.

He grunted in reply. She guessed that he was the one who had gone grocery shopping in the supermarket in her place. They had parted at around eight pm after he had walked her to the door. Then she promptly went to bed. Now it was obvious why he didn't stay long with her.

"I could give you a spare key," Haruhi offered. She rolled her eyes. "It's only logical, don't you think? If you're going to eat here until tomorrow then you can spare me the trouble of having me open the door every time you come over."

He stared at her before nodding. It made sense actually. He made his way to their bathroom and said over his shoulder, "I'll take a bath here, all right? The shower in my place isn't working."

Haruhi didn't bother to protest. She washed her face in the sink and then proceeded to make a hearty breakfast. The sounds of the shower running were rather reassuring. It reminded her of the days when she cooked breakfast for her father before school.

She finished setting the table and called, "Senpai, breakfast is ready."

Her cheeks heated up when the dark-haired man entered the living cum dining room without a shirt on. Shorts slung low on his lean hips and a towel around his shoulder; she was again treated to an after-shower sight of the shadow king.

Acting as though he didn't care, he sat down.

She didn't look up throughout their breakfast conversation. Her heartbeats accelerated when he got up. But instead he walked over to the fridge to pour a glass of milk for himself.

"Where are you going today?" Haruhi asked politely. She'd rather make small talk than stare at the divine sight that was Kyouya Ohtori.

"I'm going to work," he answered carelessly. "I've got an internship. I mustn't be late today. Can I change here as well?"

She nodded mutely.

Haruhi cleared the table, washed the dishes and settled in front of the television with an open notebook. He walked out of her bedroom, dressed and ready. His hair was combed out of the way, shirt and slacks neatly pressed and his socks were new. She'd always had the impression that he was the one who cared about his image the most.

Kyouya stopped when she got up. She headed towards him with a determined expression. He stiffened as she reached up…

"Your tie is crooked," Haruhi said pleasantly. He didn't move while she adjusted the strip of cloth until she was satisfied. She stepped back, pleased. He stared down at her, bewildered. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Thank you," he said shortly. "I'm going now."

She watched him move as he put on his shiny black shoes, entranced. His back looked so strong and so firm. She wasn't used to seeing men in the entryway so early in the morning. Her father didn't dress like a man; he walked in high heels. So seeing her dark-haired senior wear manly shoes was a new experience.

"Take care," Haruhi said automatically.

Kyouya glanced at her, surprised again. A tiny smile flitted to his lips as he got up with his briefcase in hand. "Don't open the door to strangers. See you later."

Haruhi wondered what that vague fluttering feeling was as he walked out the door. She shook her head and went to work. The house must be cleaned, the laundry washed and homework done before he came back.

With a smile, she wondered if it was the same feeling a wife felt when her husband went away to work.

oOoOoOo

Honey and Mori visited that afternoon.

They brought tea and cakes. She smiled wryly; it was not an accident. They thought she didn't see it but she did. Their uneasy glances, the wariness in their eyes and the unusually buoyant conversation warned her.

"Sorry for not visiting last time," Honey said with a sweet smile. "The Haninozuka family had a fighting tournament, Haru-chan! I won again!"

"That's great, Honey-senpai!" Haruhi said, grinning. "Did you face Yasuchika-san again?"

The brown-haired young man nodded, chewing his beloved cake. He hugged Usa-chan tightly. "I can eat as many cakes as I want for another year! Until he beats me, I can eat as I pleased!"

Mori nodded, silent as usual. He didn't need to ask if she wanted the strawberries. She smiled when he leaned forward and pushed all of them into her plate. The tall, dark-haired man may look dark and brooding but he was actually kind.

It was strange that though she hated sweet foods in general, she ate the cakes without hesitation. In fact, she was surprised that she'd developed a craving for it.

"You look different, Haru-chan," Honey observed.

"I do?" she blinked.

"Yes, you do!" said Honey, chuckling. His brown eyes were sparkling. "Takashi said he noticed so I must notice too. So I do! You look very pretty."

Haruhi bit back a laugh. She'd been called smart, intelligent and witty but never pretty before. Smiling, she said, "thank you Honey-senpai."

"Are you making a baby, Haru-chan?"

She spat the cake out.

"Why'd you ask?" The dark-haired woman asked, shocked. Her amber eyes went wide like saucers.

"Oh, I don't know," Honey said, feigning stupidity. For a moment, he dropped his childish and naïve demeanor "because you've been so nauseous all the time. You've fainted, vomited and even refused Hika-chan's offering of ootoro once."

Haruhi looked around, panicking. She met Mori's kind eyes. His expression remained blank and neutral. She didn't count on them finding out at once. That was not part of the plan. She could deal with Kyouya but she couldn't possibly juggle Mori and Honey as well.

"You don't have to hide it from us, you know." Honey said quietly. He grabbed her hand and stared straight into her eyes. She stared back and felt her body go languid. "Haru-chan, we're your friends."

"Honey-senpai…" she murmured; a sob got caught in her throat. "Please, don't."

Her back bumped into Mori who sat directly behind her.

"So it's true then," Honey said, staring at her guilty expression. He smiled weakly. "Who would have thought…?"

"Honey-senpai, _please_," Haruhi said in a beseeching tone "please don't tell anyone about this. It would ruin us all."

The compassion she found in his face was not what she expected. He knelt before leaning forward to hug her. That was the first time that he acted like a young man in front of her. His arms wrapped her tightly; his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry so much," Honey said gently. "We only want to know. We'll help you, won't we Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Ah."

He let her go, smiling tenderly. She couldn't help but smile back. His tone was gentler. "You can tell us, you know."

"I'm pregnant," she admitted. Her face reddened when Honey jumped forward to hug her again. It was so tight she was turning blue. Mori unhooked Honey's arms gently to let her breathe. His expression was slightly readable this time- glad.

"You're really making a baby!" Honey said gleefully. He swung Usa-chan around the air, dancing. His smile was so bright. "Who's the father then?"

"Um…" she started to say, groping for words.

"Haruhi, I'm coming in."

The door opened.

She tensed up. No, she didn't want to look around to see…

Honey's face changed.

Mori frowned just a bit.

Kyouya stepped into the room with a look of surprise. He didn't expect to see his seniors there.

"KYOU-CHAN'S THE FATHER!"

Honey's voice rang inside the apartment. Mori looked as though he didn't want to believe it. The shadow king blinked as he tried to digest what was happening. Haruhi hid her face in her hands.

It was all falling apart.

"Good afternoon," Kyouya said coolly. He sat down and set his briefcase under the table. After adjusting his glasses, he turned to them. "So I am. Now what's wrong with that?"

Haruhi fainted.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku..._

oOoOoOo

Author's Notes:

Thank you to Ms. Evangeline Calera who pointed out that Japan's academic style is different from the American one. Sorry for that! –guilty smile- But for this particular fanfiction, I'll take the liberty of assuming that Ouran adopted the American educational curriculum somehow. I hope you all don't mind... I didn't think it would matter much. XD

And thank you too for following the story. It makes me glad to know that people read this, unconventional as it is. Your reviews push me forward so keep them coming. Rest assured that I'll do my best! Yosh!


	13. Chapter 13

"_Kyou-chan, how could you?" Honey demanded with eyes as cold as ice. He laid Haruhi down as gently as possible on Mori's lap. The brown-haired young man got up and straightened to his full height. _

_Kyouya's face remained impassive._

"_How could you do that to Haruhi?" repeated the Haninozuka heir._

"_It's none of your business," answered the Shadow King calmly. He adjusted his glasses after a minute glance to the girl. When Honey looked murderous, he said quietly "I won't let anything happen to her."_

"_You'd better not," snarled the Low Blood Pressure Beast. "Because Haru-chan is a nice girl and she deserves so much more. She's a good person. Kyouya, I didn't know you were so cruel. If I ever find out that you made her cry…"_

"_She's going to cry because of her mood swings," Kyouya replied smoothly. "And I'm not cruel. This will all go according to plan."_

"_How dare you include her on your manipulations," Honey said angrily. "Haruhi is not a toy. We only go along with your plans because we know and we're willing to help. But this is below the belt, even from you Ohtori Kyouya!"_

_With a sardonic smile, the dark-haired man got to his feet. He still towered over his senior with over a few inches. "Haninozuka-senpai, I beg your pardon but on my word as a gentleman and as an Ohtori, I won't let anything happen to her."_

_Honey still didn't look convinced._

_Mori watched the heated exchange coolly. He looked down on the fainted girl. His brows knitted together. There was something wrong with this situation. As he returned his gaze to his two friends, he focused his gaze on Kyouya._

_The dark-haired man's posture was tense, compact. He looked as though he was ready for battle His voice had lowered into a low growl. The perfect mask was slipping. Mori came into a realization. There was no grain of truth in Kyouya's admission._

"_Let's go Mitsukuni," he said abruptly._

_The two glanced at him, shocked. Kyouya recovered first. He exhaled, adjusted his glasses and smiled coolly. Honey looked unconvinced; he glanced at Kyouya suspiciously._

"_It's time," the kendo champion got to his feet. He fixed an unwavering gaze on the shadow king. "The limo would be here. We'll discuss this later."_

_Though Honey got his way with Mori most of the time, he conceded when the tall man talked._

"_Remember this," the brown-haired karate champ said slowly "if you hurt, Haru-chan, I'd hurt you. You're my friend, Kyouya, but you don't want to become our enemy."_

"_Likewise," Kyouya parried, smiling slightly. His hand itched to write on his clipboard. He watched the two get ready to leave._

"_Tell Haruhi that we'll look forward to seeing her in school," Mori murmured for Kyouya's ears. _

_The Shadow King escorted them out of the apartment._

oOoOoOo

Haruhi woke up five minutes later. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around blearily. It took her another few seconds to digest the fact that she was still in the living room and Kyouya stood over the doorway without moving.

"Senpai," she asked softly "where did Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai go?"

"They asked me to tell you that they're sorry they can't say goodbye. There's an urgent appointment that they can't miss," Kyouya replied without turning around. His voice was low and controlled. She noticed his tense posture and clenched fists.

She didn't miss a beat.

"Why'd you tell them that you're the father?" Haruhi asked directly.

He turned to her, slow and deliberate, with his perfect mask on his face. She stood still like a fortress about to face a storm. Pregnant silence followed. He knelt down on one knee in front of her and they were face to face.

"Because if they knew the truth, it would ruin everything," he said quietly. "If they knew the truth then it's only a matter of minutes before Kaoru finds out. It's a matter of seconds before Hikaru does. Then the twins will call on Tamaki and pester him to come home to take responsibility for it. They'll be hard to stop, I assure you.

"Once they got what they wanted, Tamaki won't be able to return to France or see his mother anymore. He's compromised, I told you. If his mother dies, God forbid, then he won't be able to be there or attend the funeral at the very least. This will be another smear on the Suoh name, he would lose his fortune and titles and it would be a scandal for the world to feast.

"You'll be together, yes, but you'll be unhappy because of all the consequences that will hound you. No fortune, no future and no one will certainly hire you because of your bad reputation. If you think that Tamaki will be a responsible father at the age of eighteen then you're wrong. He could hardly take care of Antoinette. It will all fall down on your ears," Kyouya finished, his voice soft and calm. She detected the turbulent rush of emotions underneath; she saw the crack on his invulnerable armor.

It was the first time that she thought about it that way. She felt like she was given the chance to look into the mirror of the future. What she saw, she didn't like. It was obvious that Kyouya had thought about it a lot to provide her with a bitter glimpse. She felt ashamed that she was naïve enough to believe that everything will work itself out.

"Why is he compromised?" she asked; she wished that her voice didn't break.

"Because of circumstances," answered Kyouya. He lifted an eyebrow at her question. So she didn't really know about Tamaki and his contract. That complicated things. He didn't expect her to be ignorant of the fact that her boyfriend was promised to a nameless and faceless rich girl.

The Shadow King adjusted his glasses again.

He certainly didn't want to elaborate on that because in the process he'll break her heart. A hurt Haruhi was not part of the plan. (And getting hurt under Honey-senpai's fist is not expected either.)

"So he can't take responsibility?" Haruhi's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Kyouya, no. Her throat constricted, her chest suddenly hurt and she felt the burning feeling that was usually relieved by tears. No, she wouldn't cry because weak women cried.

Kyouya hated this. He sat down and stared at her uneasily. Crying women caused him discomfort. "No, not yet, Haruhi. But bear with him until he can."

"What if he can't?" She silently damned herself for being so negative. But she wasn't. She was only practical and pragmatic. "What if he'll never take the child as his and I'll be forced to live without him and his support? What would happen to me, to us? This is not just mine, Kyouya-senpai. This child is ours."

He stared down at his hands, thinking fast.

"Why can't you tell me what's the reason? What kind of contract are we talking about?" Her voice was broken by sobs. She clenched her fists on her lap. "Don't I have the right to know?"

"You do," Kyouya replied, frustrated "You do. But it's not my place or my agenda to tell you. I gave my word to that idiot that I won't reveal anything until he does. It's complicated but bear with me."

"Complicated," Haruhi's voice rose "You tell me about complications! I'm pregnant, Kyouya-senpai. I'm an unwed, teenage mother now! I can't afford to think about myself alone. I'm nowhere near in graduating from Ouran. Without that, I'm really going to be nothing!"

He winced. She had a point.

"Haruhi, I'm offering you my protection," Kyouya said quietly. "I'm offering you everything in my power to protect you from that fate. If you think about it, I'm in the best position right now to do that."

She continued sobbing with her head on the table. Seeing the calm and passive girl in a sudden outburst of emotion unnerved him. He silently damned Tamaki for putting him in this situation. But there was nothing he can do about it now. He might as well go through with it.

He took a deep breath. "But if you don't want that then that's also fine. We can wait for Tamaki to come and then we'll discuss everything."

"But you already told Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai that you're the father!" Haruhi cried, truly anguished. She groped for a handkerchief in her pocket before drawing one out. He saw that it was the same one that he gave her last night.

"I know," he said, slightly frustrated.

"Your family doctor thinks so too!" she added.

He didn't say anything. The dark-haired girl calmed down somewhat after that. He watched her pocket the handkerchief and stare at the unfinished cake listlessly. His heartbeats accelerated when he remembered how she'd looked at him with teary eyes.

It was a messy and complicated situation that annoyed him. If he'd remained in the background then he wouldn't be knee-deep in this quagmire. If he'd listened to reason and ignored emotion then he would be involved in any of this.

But he had. He'd acquiesced to his honorable nature. He stepped in to help his friend, gave his word and looked after his friend's lover as best as he could. Though he frequently denied any existence of conscience, honor and integrity to the public, he valued them privately. It was what drove him into doing what he thought was best. In the process he'd entangled himself into an unforeseen web of lies and deceit.

Kyouya rubbed his temple wearily.

Haruhi started to clear the table. The transition from helpless kitten to fierce tiger was intriguing. The dark expression on her face made him think twice before talking. He cleared his throat. "We can always provide a paternity test."

She shot him a dark look. Dumping the dishes unceremoniously, she turned to him. Her hands were on her hips. He stared, surprised by the change in her. "I understand what you're trying to say, Kyouya-senpai, but I don't want your protection."

"Oh," he said taken aback by her words.

"I want Tamaki," her voice hardened "He's the only man who can claim fatherhood over this child."

He didn't say anything. Committing this significant conversation to memory was very important. To show that he was listening, he inclined his head slightly.

"I don't want to tell Hikaru and Kaoru yet. It will hurt Hikaru. I don't want to hurt our friends anymore than you do," she said very softly "and I don't want to break this out so soon. We'll wait for Tamaki to come home."

"Okay," Kyouya agreed.

Haruhi couldn't read his eyes. She turned away and started washing the dishes. The smell of detergent was mildly uncomfortable but she could handle it. Now that she was aware of her condition, she became aware of her heightened sense of smell and intuition.

It was intuition that was screaming for bloody murder right now.

Taking a deep breath, she focused her attention on the task at hand. Pregnant women were usually moody and snappish. It was like PMS-ing daily. So she shouldn't let herself get carried away.

Haruhi truly believed that she was a woman of reason and not emotion. She thought that it would be a handy trait and habit to have when she became a lawyer. If she could separate emotion and reason then she could proceed with detachment. She'll be clinical and detached when fighting in the court. So she needn't worry much about getting attached to anything.

But now that she was pregnant, she was a walking cocktail of feelings.

It annoyed her but she had resigned herself to living with it. The mood swings weren't her fault. It was a natural part of the process. So woe to the unwary people who will catch her when she was in a bad mood was every five minutes.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi started hesitantly "do you know what Tamaki feels for me?"

"I do," he said so quietly she strained to hear. "I do."

"Good," she said with a note of finality on her tone. Finished with the chore, she turned to him smiling. "So what do you want to eat?"

He stared.

"You're staying for dinner right?" Haruhi went towards the refrigerator. She rummaged through the contents, interested. Thanks to him, it was fully packed with food. She felt slightly glad for him. "We can eat something special. Mother had a good recipe for miso soup…"

"Before he comes back," Kyouya said gently "I'm here in his place. So please don't make it too difficult."

She nodded to the refrigerator with a little smile. "Sure."

oOoOoOo

"_Bonjour_," a sweet voice greeted.

Tamaki and Anne-Sophie stopped talking and looked up. The sunshine behind the dark-haired girl obscured her face. They squinted with strained smiles.

"Madame, I'm sure you don't know me," started the stranger with a note of hesitation "but I would know you anywhere. Even if you cut your hair, I recognized you immediately. It's very becoming."

The blond man smiled at her sweet words. He got up immediately to his feet and bowed to the dark-haired stranger. A squeak reassured him that she was surprised and pleased at the same time. With a grand voice, he said "You have beautiful eyes if you see beauty all the time."

The dark-haired young woman stared before glancing at his mother. The woman she'd addressed was smiling as if amused. Looking down on the bowed lad, she felt a flush creep up her face.

"T-Thank you," stuttered the young woman.

Tamaki straightened up and looked at her face for the first time. His violet eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in surprise. For the first time in months, he was staring at the face of his beloved. "Ha-Haruhi!"

The dark-haired girl blinked and laughed uneasily. "Sorry but that's not my name."

He recovered from his shock and covered his mistake with a loud laugh. Flushed with embarrassment, he asked smilingly "Your name please, _mademoiselle_?"

"Kanoya Megumi," answered the dark-haired young woman with the same smile and clear amber eyes.

oOoOoOo

Ryoji was _tired_. He was so tired he was ready to fall asleep on his feet. Fumbling with the key, he pushed the door open. Pasting a cheery smile on his face he said "Haruhi, Papa's home!"

"Welcome back," Haruhi replied calmly "I thought you're supposed to be back tomorrow?"

"But I missed you darling," the bisexual recovered from his shock with a smile. He found his daughter having a quiet dinner with Kyouya. The television was on. They looked like a young newlywed couple. He decided that this was what he wanted for her. "I missed you so! Didn't you miss me?"

He plopped down beside her and wrapped loving arms around her. The dark-haired young man didn't even blink at such a blatant display of affection. His daughter choked but didn't complain. He let go. "Sorry for interrupting. Can I join in?"

"I was just about to ask you," Haruhi said gently as she got up to fetch a bowl and chopsticks for him. He watched her proudly. Seeing her and hearing her again was joy. Though she'd never take it seriously, he missed her so much. "Here."

"Welcome back, Ranka-san," Kyouya said smoothly. That boy's smile was like dark chocolate- tempting sweetness laced with a tang of bitterness. "I hope your trip was enjoyable."

"Yes, yes, it was," crowed the red-haired bisexual. He flipped his hair back and preened. "Okinawa is beautiful like you recommended. It was a fantastic experience. My coworkers were _thrilled_."

Haruhi threw a questioning glance on her senior.

He saw that. "Oh, it was Kyouya-kun who mentioned Okinawa to me. He showed me pictures from your trip and I fell in love. So for our outing, I voted for that faraway place of everlasting tropical paradise!"

She didn't look as though she believed what he said. He sighed. His little girl was too smart for her own good. "All right, he offered his estate for a discounted price. It was very good. I had so much _fun_!"

Kyouya hid his smile. She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"Anyway, what have you been up to, my darling daughter who is one and only in the entire world?" Ryoji said, smiling as though he was on toothpaste commercial. "Did you go anywhere? Did you do anything?"

Haruhi and Kyouya met each other's gazes for a moment.

"I didn't. Stayed home," she answered in her usual deadpan manner. "I studied while you were away."

"I'm still so glad that Kyouya-kun looked after you while I was away! I was so worried sick! When he called to tell me that he was renting the next apartment, I immediately thought that it was the hand of God that was intervening," Ryoji said, looking at Kyouya happily. "Imagine what kind of coincidence it was that he was providing us a vacation home and looking after you at the same time!"

"I'm sure," Haruhi muttered darkly.

Kyouya smiled, satisfied. Dinner conversation flowed over to other matters before he excused himself to leave. The bisexual was only too happy to oblige by saying that he was too tired to stay up another minute. Haruhi walked him to the door with an unreadable expression.

"Do you plan _everything_?" she asked sharply. He chuckled deep and low in his throat. A shiver ran up her spine.

"Oh, I do," he said in a low and surprisingly sexy tone "but luck always falls on my side."

He smirked. She stared at him.

"Good night," Haruhi said and went back inside. She shut the door in his face. Hearing his chuckle again brought out the flush in her cheeks. She locked the door for good measure.

A call from Tamaki would be very good for her right now. Hearing his voice would drive Kyouya's chuckle out of her mind.

oOoOoOo

_Tsuzuku..._


	14. Chapter 14

The bell was ringing.

Students streamed into the spacious and sunlit halls of Ouran High school. Stories and greetings were exchanged. Anticipation filled the very air. It was the start of a new semester and anything could happen.

Two young men stood in front of one of the high windows, watching. They were the same height and build; they shared the same handsome faces. One of them had reddish brown hair while his brother had dark ash-colored hair. It was a little detail that separated one from the other.

They were the infamous Hitachiin brothers. Mischievous, haughty and judgmental they regarded the world with cynical smiles. From their birth to their teens, they were inseparable. The only people who mattered to them were themselves; they didn't allow anyone to come close. Pranksters and tricksters, they effectively sealed off their private world.

Slowly, almost unconsciously, they stepped out of their comfort zone to explore the world in a wider scale. Joining the club had let them realize that though they were nearly joined at the hip, they still had different directions to take. Kaoru realized it first.

Staring at his older brother- by a few minutes only- he realized that they hadn't spoken for more than five minutes. Both were content to stare at the onslaught of students while waiting for their favorite classmate.

If it wasn't for Haruhi, they would have remained the same immature jerks that they were. She was the only one who could tell them apart. She was the only girl who didn't get their charm and told them off for it. Both fell hard for her.

Kaoru who was the more mature and level-headed of the brothers had given up on it for his brother's sake. Hikaru had stepped forward and confessed. (He was sadly turned down but he still didn't give up.) But though it seemed hopeless, they stepped back and let time take its course. You can't blame a guy for hoping in spite of the impossible.

"I wonder where she is," Hikaru spoke up. He cupped his cheek, flushing faintly. His brother noticed and smiled. "Class is about to start."

"She'll be here," Kaoru answered quietly. He turned his gaze to the ground to look for the familiar dark head wearing a young man's uniform. His lips twitched. "She's never missed a day of school."

"Do you think she's mad at us because we didn't come back to study with her for two whole weeks?" the older twin asked absently.

Prior engagements had prevented them from visiting the Fujioka residence. Their mother had taken them to fashion shows, photo shoots and everything related to their gigantic empire in an attempt to get them interested. It was a success at the cost of breaking their promise to Haruhi.

"She'd unserstand," soothed the younger brother. He rubbed Hikaru's back just the way he liked. Smiling, he pointed "There she is now."

They turned their stares to the running Haruhi Fujioka who was climbing up the steps. She looked worried. They smiled fondly. Of course, she would. Being late on the first day of school would make her fear for her impeccable attendance record.

"Hey you two," Kurakano, the class vice president and Haruhi's fan, said cheerfully. She was standing on the classroom doorway. "Come in. You don't want to be late, do you?"

Kaoru saw the slight glance that Hikaru threw on the window. His brother was uncertain; he was wondering whether or not he should wait for her. Kurakano reentered the classroom after another cheerful smile. Chuckling, he took his arm. "Let's go. She's a big girl. The professor won't be in for another two minutes."`

Hikaru followed him in reluctantly.

"Wait!" Their heads swiveled to the right to see Haruhi running as fast as she could to the classroom. Smiling, they lingered in the doorway until she caught up. They looked at her as she leaned on the wall, panting.

"Classes haven't started yet," Kaoru said gently. "No need to kill yourself for it."

"Or do you want us to kill you…" Hikaru added with a wicked smile "with pleasure instead?"

"S-Shut… up," Haruhi replied, straightening up. They watched, fascinated, when she wiped her sweaty face and straightened her tie. Then she grinned at them warmly. A faint flush crept up on their cheeks.

"How are you?" Kaoru asked conversationally as they entered the classroom. Their classmates greeted them with waves and smiles. Wherever the Hosts went, they were popular. "Sorry for not returning for the last study sessions. We were busy."

"It's all right. So was I," she replied calmly. They sat down on their regular seats at the back of the room where they can exchange notes or whisper to their heart's content. She sat in between them; she was guarded by two of the most gorgeous young men in the room.

Hikaru was still staring at her.

Haruhi pretended not to notice. She rummaged around her bag as though she was looking for something to hide her heated face. It was perfectly fine for her not to see them for the last two weeks of vacation. With what she went through, she was grateful for not having them around.

The Hosts didn't show up on her doorstep at all. After the disastrous tea with Honey and Mori, they didn't come back. The Hitachiin brothers were conveniently away for a world tour with their mother. Kyouya, true to his word, moved out of his rented apartment when Ryoji came home. She was glad that he didn't keep in touch.

She busied herself with homework, housecleaning and an occasional swim in the neighborhood pool. Idle moments meant that Ryoji would try to engage her in conversation which she wanted to avoid. So she did everything that she could think of to divert their attention from the current situation. Her father rarely saw her around the house because she had packed her schedule with so many activities. It went according to plan.

The professor came in the classroom with a great smile. Sumire-sensei was their homeroom teacher. She was pretty, blonde and very talkative. All of the students liked her. But though she was their friend, she was still a strict teacher who watched over them like a hawk.

"Good morning," she greeted smilingly "We're back in school for another whole year. I hope you all had a good vacation…"

Haruhi's mind wandered. She'd heard that speech before. So she thought about the Host Club resuming club activities, what she'd say to Honey and Mori and what she'd definitely say to Kyouya…

A discreet but sharp pinch on her arm brought her back. Kaoru smiled a little. She rubbed the sore spot, slightly annoyed. But then she realized that he only did that because the teacher wanted to know about her experiences from her vacation.

I got pregnant, she thought wryly. Instead she opted for a safe "I visited the beach and did homework."

Her classmates tittered. She smiled her professional smile which let them interpret it however they wanted. It was boring, really, but what can she do? She wasn't filthy rich like they were. Her anecdotes were novelty to them.

"Close enough," Hikaru whispered with a wink.

Not even close, though Haruhi. She was glad that the teacher had shifted the discussion to school announcements. It wouldn't do to let herself daydream like that again. School was the most important thing right now.

She blinked when she saw a flash of white. Glancing at the teacher's back uncertainly, she grabbed the note from Kaoru's desk. Opening it quickly, she read "Have you talked to milord yet?"

"No, not yet" she scribbled and passed it back. Writing it down was painful. She'd tried her hardest to keep her feelings at bay only to realize that it wasn't working. Seeing it on writing was a sharp wake-up call.

It was the longest time that had lapsed ever since their last conversation.

At first she thought that it was because he was so busy taking care of his mother that she didn't give it a thought. A week stretched into two without a word from her boyfriend. It was infuriating especially when the letters ceased.

She was furious but she couldn't do anything about it. The cost of calling him in France was too expensive. She couldn't email him either because she was quite sure that he didn't have any. Sending letters was the only way for her to communicate her deepest thoughts and feelings.

But he hadn't replied to any of them.

"He hasn't talked to us either," Hikaru said lightly, as though he read her thoughts. "Normally that idiot president would call us just to annoy us with his voice but he hasn't. Weird, isn't it?"

"Even Kyouya-senpai hasn't heard from him," Kaoru added under his breath. "It seems that he's not going to come back for the start of the school year after all."

"I've been thinking," murmured the older Hitachiin twin without looking at her. "Milord is acting a little _weird_. He's not himself if he doesn't at least call us to tell us he misses us or something…"

"Yes." Haruhi agreed just as quietly. She lowered her gaze to hide her misty eyes. Talking about him, coming back to school without him and hearing their friends airing their grievances was too much.

"Kyouya-senpai…"

"Hitachiin-kun, Hitachiin-kun and Fujioka-san," Sumire-sensei called cheerfully. "Can you share with us what you're talking about? I'm sure it's more interesting than the school events of the season…"

"We're sorry," Hikaru said loudly with a wink. The other girls swooned. The teacher blushed and turned back to the blackboard to write. He turned to the other two with a smug smile. "Works every time…"

"As I was saying, even Kyouya-senpai hasn't heard from him." Kaoru continued, unfazed. He glanced at Haruhi's bowed head. His eyes didn't miss her trembling hands on her lap. "Imagine that. I'm sure Kyouya-senpai will have a good reason for all of this…"

"Can I borrow your cell-phone later?" Haruhi asked quietly. She looked up and turned icy eyes to Kaoru. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

oOoOoOo

Ryoji stared at the untouched meal in front of him. It had been an hour ago since Haruhi left for school. She didn't eat breakfast at all.

He wondered if there was something that was bothering his daughter. As her father and only parent, he was aware of her state of mind. It had started when she was little. When Kotoko died, Haruhi took a while before she ate breakfast again because it was the only time that their family was complete. It was a heartbreaking time for them.

Now that she was skipping meals again, he had cause to think about her whole well-being.

The bisexual stared at his wife's smiling picture. Kotoko was beautiful, smart and talented. She was a lawyer who believed in fairness, equality and justice. It was her burning passion to serve that attracted him. It was her golden heart that made him fall in love.

Marrying her broke many barriers and tore many walls. They were the star-crossed lovers of literature and music. They had faced the most dramatic "you-and-me-against-the-world" story. It had turned out all right in the end. They still had their happy ending.

Living with Kotoko brought out the man inside him. He had a regular job, a regular haircut and adopted a masculine perspective. The red-haired man had gone around their first apartment fixing things and doing everything he could to make her comfortable. The first few years were the happiest of his life.

When Haruhi came along, he was so happy that he thought it was a miracle. A blessing in disguise! The little baby girl was the fusion of Ryoji and Kotoko with her big amber eyes and tufts of dark hair. Holding her in his arms, he felt like the man that he truly was.

Ryoji wanted a large and happy family. He worked doubly hard to save up while Kotoko did her best to win her cases. It was good that Haruhi was not a fussy baby at all. They raised her together while arguing and loving all the while.

It tore him apart when she died. He felt like he lost a part of himself. But he had Haruhi so he couldn't fall into pieces.

Working in a gay bar at night and delivering liquor in a huge truck sometimes weren't normal 'father' jobs but he didn't care. Doing what made him happy was important. So he'd raised Haruhi to be reserved, fair and non-judgmental about other people.

"You know, darling," Ryoji said to the photograph "She didn't eat breakfast again. Do you think there's anything wrong? Our daughter needs her strength… But I'll be strong because she still needs me."

Kotoko didn't reply.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya waited in the Third Music Room with only his laptop for company. The club was still closed until further notice. Their customers and fans had stopped by to ask about the schedule and he'd given out a tentative date. Business was business. It should go on as though nothing was wrong.

He looked up from his spreadsheet when the door opened.

Hoshakuji Renge entered the club room with a quizzical expression.

"Good afternoon, Kyouya-sama," she greeted politely. Ever since the day that he popped her bubble, she had stopped fixating on him. She treated everyone with respect now. "Where's the club?"

"It's still early, Manager-san," he replied. Using that nickname made her blush. It was still his duty to please her because though she was the eccentric cosplaying Renge-chan, she was still the daughter of an important Ohtori ally.

She giggled and sat down across him. He resumed his work. The shadow king was sure that with Renge's keen senses, she would have detected the air of uneasiness inside the room. It was a surprise that she hadn't broadcasted the absence of the only missing member.

"Why isn't Tamaki-sama with you?" Renge asked tentatively.

He glanced up.

Blushing, she shook her head. "Ah, I'm sorry. It's not my business."

Kyouya returned his gaze to the screen.

"We were half-expecting the club to open you know," Renge said quietly. She looked around the room with a nostalgic smile. "It's the first day of school. Lots of girls were so excited. It's a pity that we can't have what we want."

"Get used to it," he advised.

"But where is Tamaki-sama?" she asked curiously.

"In France," he answered shortly.

Satisfied, she got up. The shadow king inclined his head towards her direction when she bowed deeply to him. Hearing the door close was a relief.

Though he and Renge had a rough start, they had become friends in a sense. He had asked for her opinion more than once. She was a useful woman to have around. Her _otaku_ sensibilities were highly reliable. It was also through her influence that the club prospered.

The door opened again.

Half-expecting Renge, he looked up to see Honey and Mori. Smiling pleasantly, he got up and greeted the seniors. They smiled back.

"Haru-chan's not here yet?" Honey asked as he looked around. "So can we talk now?"

Kyouya nodded. He crossed his arms across his chest. "Yes, we can."

"Kyouya, are you really the father of Haruhi's child?" asked the Haninozuke heir. The two seniors wore very serious expressions. "Don't lie to us, Kyouya."

For once, the shadow king was glad that his senior wasn't calling him with the childish nickname. They faced each other as equals and as men. "It's not mine."

Realization dawned on them. Mori and Honey exchanged surprised glances. Then they turned to Kyouya who looked impassive and aloof. It was Honey who broke the silence again. "Why'd you lie?"

"Because I thought it was the best," he answered in a matter-of-fact tone. With an elegant shrug, he continued "and because I thought that she would agree. She didn't."

"So who's the father?" Mori asked, surprising them. He stared into Kyouya's face steadily. They all deserved to know the truth. If they were going to be of any use to Haruhi, they should know everything now. The club promised not to keep any secrets; they should've honored that a long time ago.

"Promise me that it won't get out," Kyouya said testily.

"We swear," Mori murmured before Honey could object. The brown-haired boy stared up at his best friend before nodding. He trusted his best friend and cousin more than anything in the world.

"It's Tamaki's child," said the shadow king.

Silence filled the room.

Honey exhaled before smiling brightly. Mori stared. Both of them had their suspicions and hearing it confirmed finally let them into the light. They were very glad that Tamaki and Haruhi finally had a relationship. Watching the two fool around and grow up had them waiting for some development but not of this sort.

Now they felt worried about the two.

"Ne, Kyou-chan," Honey said slowly "why isn't Tamaki home yet? Have you any word why he's not taking our calls or answering our letters?"

Kyouya sighed. "I wish I knew. He's been incommunicado since the last time we talked. But I'll inquire with his housekeeper and then his father…"

"Oh," Honey murmured and he immediately though of Haruhi. The poor girl must be feeling worse. Starting the year without Tamaki didn't seem right. All of them felt the significantly sad atmosphere at his absence. "Tama-chan in France seemed like a good idea until now…"

"At least he and his mother are together," Kyouya said, suddenly business-like "but while he's away, he left me the task of running the club. We will still entertain ladies, host parties and present cosplays. There's no reason for us not to function without him."

"You finally got your wish, huh?" the brown-haired martial arts champion laughed. His peals of laughter were so delightful the other two men also smiled. "You're so sneaky, Kyou-chan."

The black-haired man merely smiled.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi stood with the twins on the hallway. It was deserted. Everyone was out to have lunch. She dialed Tamaki's cell-phone number and waited. Tapping her foot, she listened to the continuous ringing without breaking the beat.

"Milord is so strange," Hikaru observed.

"This isn't like him at all," Kaoru muttered.

She frowned and pressed a finger to her lips. The phone was finally picked up! Her heart swelled with relief and gratitude. "Hello?"

"Haruhi! My love, how are you? Why are you calling through Hikaru's cell-phone?" Tamaki asked, his voice dripping with relief. She instantly saw him in her mind's eye. Jumping for joy and smiling widely, she was sure. "Are you hurt? What's wrong? I'm so sorry for not calling lately…"

"Too late for that," she snapped "why aren't you calling me? Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"My love, I'm sorry," started the blond president in what he hoped was a soothing voice "but I was just so busy. Mother got admitted to the hospital because her condition worsened. I was running in circles all the time. Sorry if I forgot to call or at least to text you… It's my fault, I know. But forgive my honest mistake, please?"

"What?" she exploded. "You forgot about us! How were we supposed to take that? You even forgot about the school's opening."

"Sorry, sorry," Tamaki said gently "I'm so sorry. My love, I was thinking about that all the time. But since Mother needs me, I ought to be here. I cannot leave her when she's like this…"

Haruhi sighed softly. The twins were listening to their conversation the whole time. Her angry expression and fierce voice surprised them. She was normally so calm and so impassive that seeing her with these emotions… It was quite a shock.

"I understand." The black-haired girl said quietly. "Are you sure you won't be coming back for a while?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Tamaki said very gently. He wished that he could go home, hug her and apologize but he couldn't. For now, he promised himself that he won't be insensitive again. He thought that Haruhi would understand if he was too busy caring for his mother so he couldn't call. Now that she was mad about it, he decided that it was important to her after all. "I'll call Kyouya and leave instructions. I know that it's not my place to ask but please continue on with the club. Don't worry much about me, all right?"

"Do you want to talk to Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi offered with a slightly evil smile. The twins exchanged high fives. There was hope for her after all! "They missed you."

"Ah, I'm sorry but not," the blond replied quickly "I can hear them paging me. Will it be all right if we stop now? I might say some things that are supposed to be for your ears alone…"

She couldn't help but smile. Charming as ever, Tamaki will win his way into her heart. "Oh, all right. See you soon."

Then she ended the call.

"He's not coming home soon, isn't he?" Kaoru asked when she passed the phone back to Hikaru. "His mother's ill?"

"Yes," Haruhi answered and let out a long sigh. She turned to them with serious eyes. "Let's just understand him. His mother needs him."

The friendly classmate trio, as they were fondly known, didn't know that they were overhead by a brown-haired girl with a huge red bow.

oOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15

Kaoru noticed some changes on their first month back to school.

First, Haruhi stopped eating meat and anything that didn't smell good to her. Second, she was more prone to stop eating her packed lunch after a few bites and was prone to brief nauseous spells. Lastly, she bit their heads off at the slightest provocations.

He was mystified.

Though she was as acerbic and normal as ever he had a distinct feeling that something was not right but he couldn't bring it up. There was no time to try. They were still hosting parties and pleasing girls; she was still working as hard as any of them. Even if he tried, he couldn't. Kaoru couldn't quash the nagging at the back of his mind that something was very, very wrong.

Haruhi continued on as though she wasn't fazed with the loss of Tamaki. She still studied hard, worked hard and played hard. If he wasn't observant, he would've thought that she wasn't hiding anything.

After their first day in school, he saw the firm way she held herself up after talking to Tamaki. He watched how she'd composed herself into accepting the situation. The stern suggestion that they should just let Tamaki be with his mother spoke of more underlying delicate issues. He totally understood. But still, she might be a good actress but she couldn't fool him.

The host club was still a lot of fun but it lacked one of its necessary elements. Their clients often asked about their lord, their Tamaki-sama.

Kyouya was infuriated about the subtle decline of their sales and profits but he couldn't do anything about it. He continued to push them onwards to do their best and to sell themselves as suavely as they could. Though the King was gone, the Shadow King was determined to show the whole world that they could manage on their own.

Club cooperation was at an all-time high. All of them missed their King. Losing him was like losing a significant part of their life. Nobody would show it but they were all aware of it. Working had become an unexpected cure. When they were all busy, their minds were occupied. They couldn't worry at all.

Kaoru saw Haruhi penning quick notes and long letters on her spare time. He was slightly unnerved by the cool, determined expression on her face whenever she was alone. She wrote with quick strokes as though she couldn't wait to translate her thoughts into paper. It was as though writing a letter to Tamaki eased her discomforts.

She also rose to the top of the class without fail. Everyone was amazed at the intensity of her concentration on her studies. She exerted all of her efforts into earning the grades that will determine whether or not she was good enough for Ouran University.

They talked about it once. Kaoru and Haruhi were sitting on the school garden in front of the statue of the stone angel on the pretense of studying for a History test. He asked about her plans after high school.

She smiled and told him that she wanted to go to Ouran University. So she still wanted to pursue her dream to become a lawyer. He had no doubt that she would become a great lawyer. It was the one single thing that separated her from the fluffy and well-bred girls in their school.

Kaoru wondered if he was imagining things. Maybe she was all right. Maybe he was just crazy. There was a chance that the changes that he'd noticed didn't exist at all.

Walking down the staircase, he saw a familiar dark head in a corner. He walked towards her as soundlessly as he could. The red-haired boy froze. He couldn't quite believe his eyes. Haruhi was _crying_.

"Hey," Kaoru said gently, approaching her cautiously as though she was a wild thing. "Are you okay?"

Haruhi jumped and turned with startled eyes. Tears trailed down her red cheeks. She recovered quickly by wiping them away. Then she smiled. "I'm all right."

He wasn't easily fooled. His eyes flicked to the small lavender-colored envelope in her hand. That was it. "Read anything bad?"

"N-No," she said quickly. "I'm fine, Kaoru."

She turned her back on him to lean on the large wide-set windows to stare at the courtyard. Summer was gone. The sky was gray. It looked like rain. "Really, I am."

Kaoru moved to stand beside her, breathing deeply. He looked down at her thoughtfully. There was a faraway look in her eyes. Smiling to himself, he thought that when she looked serene and meditative was when she was at her best.

Some girls need tears; some girls need smiles. There must always be something special. What made her special was her calm. She was like the quiet sea at dawn; she was like the silent dusk.

"I know you'd get tired of hearing this," he said matter-of-factly "but we're your friends. We deserve to know. If you've got a problem then we'd like to help you."

Haruhi shook her head. "There's nothing wrong. Papa's fine. School is great. What on earth should I worry about?"

Kaoru smiled sadly. Private person, he thought jealously. You never share. "Oh, that's right. Shouldn't you worry about milord?"

The faintest flush colored her cheeks.

"At least he calls now," he said gently. "Does he miss his darling daughter?"

"Who knows," she said lightly.

"I know," he said very quietly. "He tells me. Surprising, isn't it? We talk on the phone sometimes when he's tired or afraid. He worries about you the most."

"Stupid," Haruhi muttered.

Kaoru saw the slightest smile leap up her lips. There were changes indeed in the girl they all loved. He was suddenly very, very glad.

oOoOoOo

Host Club opened on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays instead of the usual five-day week. The Third Music Room was still filled with laughter and jokes, tea and cakes. Girls giggled and teased while the hosts went around pleasing them.

Kyouya wasn't surprised when the number of customers didn't decline. It increased, to his satisfaction. His move to open the club on selected days increased the customers' ardor. He was also pleased that the costs didn't exceed the expenses now.

It was Tamaki's fault that the club was always a hair's width away from bankruptcy.

The club was still ostentatious and extravagant when it came to their well-bred guests but it was saving more nowadays. Without the expensive cosplays, grand schemes and crazy impromptu trips, he was able to forecast the club's profit without fail.

While managing the club and coping with school, he observed his friends with a critical eye.

Honey and Mori didn't treat Haruhi any differently. They still played, laughed and joked as though they noticed nothing. But Honey was extra careful with Haruhi when it came to their games and Mori stopped carrying her on his shoulder.

Kaoru and Hikaru were still oblivious. He frowned slightly. They didn't notice anything unusual with Haruhi. It was just as good. The Hosts already had too many problems on their hands.

Kyouya, in spite of his best efforts, couldn't stop worrying.

He spent most of his nights contemplating the future. The shadow king also thought about murdering the blond but it will take too much effort. So he contented himself with trying to find a way out of the situation.

Haruhi was moving forward to the next stage of her pregnancy. If he was correct, she must be entering her fourth month. He knew that she wouldn't be showing anything on her first trimester. She could still wear the male uniform of their school without arousing any suspicion.

But what would happen when she started showing? Her second trimester was about to start. She was a small woman. There was a chance that she might bear a small baby but that didn't mean she was exempted from a swollen belly. How could she pull off her disguise?

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Haruhi wasn't aware of it but he was. Her small breasts had grown significantly to announce their presence under her school blazer. It was growing more noticeable everyday. He was sure that the breast tenderness and breast enlargement was her body's way of preparing for the baby's nourishment but it was terrible for her.

If her customers hugged her, would they _feel_ it? Would they become aware of it? Kyouya frowned darkly. This was more complicated than he thought.

Watching Haruhi walk around the room, greeting and serving guests, he sighed.

She was also experiencing frequent mood swings. Because of her usually placid and calm nature, it wasn't very noticeable. Yet he was aware of the sharp edges in her tone and her tendency towards blunt and brutal words.

Her tongue was an unconventional weapon.

He was very amused by her yesterday. Listening to her beat down an extremely intelligent schoolmate in a lively debate was a pleasure. She switched from one mood to another without warning, catching her opponent off-guard. Then she would beat him down with a solid argument that left no room for questions.

The black-haired man was very impressed with her. She was feistier when she was pregnant and he couldn't stop himself from thinking of her like this.

What a lucky bastard, that Tamaki.

oOoOoOo

"Haruhi, what is it?" Hikaru asked as she shot out of her seat. They were in one of the four deserted dining halls with Kaoru. He noticed her slightly green pallor and the hand clapped to her mouth.

"It's something bad in the food," Kaoru suggested.

They watched with identically thoughtful expressions when Haruhi ran out of the room. A half-opened lunchbox of rice and tempura lay on the table. How many times had they seen her do that?

Hikaru couldn't take anymore of this. He wanted to find out. Secrets irked him. Sharing a meaningful stare with his twin brother, he knew that they had the same goal. They would find out why she hated eating lunch and why she slept in class.

oOoOoOo

She came out of the women's bathroom after five minutes. With a quick sweep of her bangs, she practiced a smile before walking away.

Sunshine flooded in from the wide windows. The hallway was deserted. No one would know. This was her favorite bathroom because no one went there. She was safe. Or so she thought.

She walked away with a skip on her step. Anyone would look forward to a study period after lunch. She was looking forward to reading more material for the term paper she was writing. Then she'd be saved from another sleepless night.

A quick flash and the sound of a shutter broke the air.

The picture contained nothing unusual- a bathroom door, a sign for its specified gender and a girl wearing men's clothes walking away from the women's bathroom door.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Sorry guys for the late update! School devoured all of my time. But I'd try my hardest to put the next chapter up... It's also good for all of us if you'd leave a review before you leave. Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

"_**Papa…"**_

_The sweet voice rang in his ears. He looked up. The sunshine blinded him. Cherry petals rained on his face. The blonde frowned slightly and raised his hand to catch a few. There were no cherry trees in France._

"_**Papa…"**_

_He turned around to catch a small and warm bundle of energy in his arms. Violet eyes widened. The smell of warm sunshine and fresh flowers engulfed him. Little legs kicked under a layer of petticoats to show tiny beribboned shoes. _

_A golden-blonde head looked up and gave him a wide toothy smile. He stared back at wide and innocent brown eyes with awe. _

"_**Papa!"**_

_With a laugh, he lifted the little girl up towards the sky. The delightful harmony of their laughter was joined by a sweet and familiar chuckle he adored…_

"_**Papa!"**_

oOoOoOo

Tamaki woke up.

He blinked to adjust his eyes in the darkened room. The gap between the curtains told him that it was early dawn. Yawning, he stretched and rubbed his eye. It was very rare for him to be up at this time.

The blond pushed back the covers and got up to draw the curtains. Cool morning air rushed in. He smiled as he greeted the first rays of the sun. Feeling sunshine on his skin always rejuvenated him.

He rested his forehead on the windowpane.

Tamaki was having a beautiful dream.

He was very poor at remembering his dreams so he didn't know what it was about. As a child he often asked his mother to tell him his dreams. Anne-Sophie always kindly explained that his dreams were his. Nobody else in the entire world could have the same thing. For once, he wished that he knew what it was.

There was something about cherry petals and sunshine and wide brown eyes… He groaned in frustration. If only he knew! It would make everything easier. But he didn't because he couldn't remember such a simple thing.

The blonde believed that it was probably a good kind of dream where he was happy.

Happiness was an emotion that he sorely missed. Ever since his mother was admitted to the hospital for more treatments he rarely had time for himself. His beloved mother tried to make him go back to Japan but he refused.

Why would he go when she needed him?

It was unthinkable.

His heart ached for his Haruhi and his friends. It was like having a gaping wound on his side that made him draw painful breaths. He hadn't seen any of them in five months. It was terrible for him.

Although the Hitachiin twins were in Paris for the fashion shows they didn't get the chance to meet up. He was busy caring for Anne-Sophie while they were busy following their own mother around. The fashion week had passed by without him realizing it.

Tamaki wished that he was more attentive. Even seeing the mischievous twins was welcome.

He sighed softly and went back to sit on his bed. But the person that he truly wanted to see was Haruhi.

The letters that he kept under his pillow caught his eye. A slow smile spread across his lips. She kept her word. The dark-haired girl never missed an opportunity to send a letter. He felt slightly ashamed that he neglected her badly because he hadn't written back as often as he should.

His beautiful lover was pining for him.

The blonde sighed even more deeply. It hurt him. The thought of a sad Haruhi cut him deep. What kind of lover was he? He wasn't perfect. He wasn't even Prince Charming. But he could've_ tried_ to be the best lover that he could be. If he forgot to send letters or make calls- even when he was really busy- then he ought to forget about it.

When she called to tell him that she wanted him to make an effort, she showed that she was just like any other girl who wanted to be reassured. It touched him to know that his beautiful darling needed him too.

Though he admired her independent and confident spirit he was also fond of the sweeter side of her nature. Haruhi let him see a glimpse of that when she called. The feminine and romantic side existed within.

Tamaki thought and daydreamed about her often. When times got rough he summoned all of his memories of her to get him through. Talking about her to his mother had let him release some of the pent-up tension inside him. Keeping her alive in his memory kept him sane.

Five months had passed since he last saw her. It was torture when he realized that they were entering the sixth month of his absence…

He always felt like he lost an important part of him. Thinking about her transported him back to that fateful night at the beach house and then towards the magnificent memory of making love to her…

Tamaki pinched himself with a furious blush. It was not good to think of her that way. Haruhi was a woman that he loved and respected. He treated her carefully and reverently because he loved her that much.

Though he often presented a suave and handsome image to everyone, he was himself to her. Sometimes he often got carried away with his host antics until she brought him around. She accepted his geeky tendencies and lovable quirks; she tolerated his grandiose speeches and annoying acts. He was very glad that she saw right through everything.

He also thought about the Host Club. The King missed them terribly. Kyouya called with regular reports once a week but it was not enough. The sounds, the laughter and the pranks were stuff that he craved. He also missed chatting to the little princesses who made his dull days go bright.

The club was his family. Family members missed each other. He sincerely hoped that his absence would help them bond together. Considering that he was their "father", he wished that they would be strong enough. Their family can't function well without him. A house without a pillar was on unstable ground.

His little family needed him.

His mother taught him to cherish and value his blessings. Because he grew up in a lonely childhood he cherished his new friends more. They were his best blessings. They were worth more than his riches, his assets and his properties. They were the treasures of his heart.

And Haruhi was the crowning jewel.

Tamaki smiled. He went to his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. It wouldn't be good for any of them if he remained gloomy and sad. He would rather stay optimistic and happy to make sure that everyone will be happy. That was the least that he could do to the kind people who surrounded him.

His mother needed him to stay bright and cheerful.

His father wanted him to be strong.

His friends relied on him to be optimistic, crazy and unreasonable because that kept their spirits up.

Haruhi needed him to be there for her.

Tamaki stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He smiled sadly. He couldn't imagine how he could divide the facets of himself equally to them. They all needed something from him.

His smile grew wider. There was no room for error. He had to give them everything that he's got.

oOoOoOo

"Fujioka-san, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The friendly classmate trio stopped walking for a minute. They turned to the open door of the teacher's lounge. Sumire-sensei waved cheerfully to them. The three exchanged curious glances.

"I'll see you guys later." Haruhi said quietly. She wondered what was so important that they had to talk at lunch. The twins stared at her before walking away. She took a deep breath and entered the empty teacher's lounge.

She was a good student so she was wondering what was wrong. The poor girl had never been called for by a teacher before. It might be trouble, the dark-haired girl thought involuntarily.

Haruhi didn't know that the Hitachiin brothers didn't leave but stayed behind. They were anxious to hear what their Homeroom teacher had to say. So they remained outside to eavesdrop.

Hikaru and Kaoru rarely let an opportunity pass them by. Fueled by their curiosity they decided that the best way to gain information was by going sneaky.

"Please sit," the pretty teacher said with an inviting smile. Her student sat down uneasily on the chair in front of the rather ornate desk. "Come now, don't feel so afraid. We're only going to talk. Would you like some tea?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head. The smell of jasmine tea nauseated her. But she forced herself to look passive and calm when the teacher poured some into a teacup. Relax, Haruhi reminded herself. You haven't done anything wrong.

"I was wondering when to chat with you," Sumire-sensei started to say with a smile "but the correct timing was always elusive."

"I didn't know you needed to talk," Haruhi said slowly. She stared at her hands. "What are we going to talk about, sensei?"

The blonde teacher gazed at her thoughtfully. She was very glad that Haruhi was a student who didn't waste time or words. It was refreshing to be with someone who went straight to the point.

"Will you let me call you Haruhi-san?" she asked sweetly. The girl nodded. "I won't call you if I didn't have anything important to say. I'm very worried about your grades."

"My grades?" Haruhi blinked. She knew that they were all right as far as she knew. "What about them?"

"Well, they're going in a downward spiral. It worries me," Sumire-sensei said seriously as she leaned forward. "You started the year with a high note, you know. I don't think it's right if you grow complacent with that. You should strive to maintain your top position. The last exam left you at fifth place which is quite unlike you, Fujioka-san."

The girl-host couldn't believe her ears.

"Do you have any problems? Is there anything that's bothering you?" The blonde teacher smiled warmly. "You can tell me anything. I'm your teacher."

Haruhi stared.

She knew that her grades were slipping. It was an undeniable fact that she accepted after the last exam. The reasons for that were numerous.

One of those things was the fact that her pregnancy had left her forgetful and slow. She couldn't concentrate on her studies when she was feeling all kinds of aches and pains. Her pregnant body was to blame for that.

Haruhi was also worried about her strained relationship with her father. She didn't need to add the mild stress and depression she felt about her absent lover. That didn't count the fact that she also had to deal with the day-to-day pressures of schooling and hosting.

She wondered why anyone would bother asking her what's wrong when everything's so screwed up.

"Oh no, everything's fine," Haruhi lied with a bright smile. She nodded enthusiastically to her teacher though the motion made her sick. "I'm perfectly okay. I think I just need more time to study to get back on top."

"Less time on play then," Sumire-sensei said with an approving smile. "You're one of our best students, Haruhi-san. It would be a shame if you don't fulfill your potential. I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to. You may go, Fujioka-san."

"Thank you," she said shortly. The girl got up and walked out of the room with leaden feet. Her mind was jumbled with thoughts and things. The dark-haired host felt a headache coming on.

"Ha-ru-hi!"

The Hitachiin brothers materialized out of nowhere. They blinked when they saw her face. It bothered them when they couldn't read her. "What's wrong?"

They gazed down at her with expectant expressions.

Haruhi promptly burst into tears.

oOoOoOo

"_I'm leaving, Daddy." _

_Ryoji looked up from his newspaper. His expression was very stern. "Wait a minute, Haruhi. Can you come back here?"_

_His only daughter stopped putting on her shoes. She walked back to the small table where he sat with a confused expression. He stared at her and sighed. (It was one of his dreams to have a nice and pretty daughter who went to school in her sailor uniform with ribbons in her hair. But he had to settle for a cross-dressing darling who preferred male clothes. He wasn't in the position to point fingers either because he did the same thing.)_

"_Yes?" She asked quietly._

"_Please sit down," Ryoji said very gently. Haruhi did as told. She stared at him curiously with the same clear brown eyes that Kotoko had. "You didn't eat breakfast again. That's been going on for a long time. Don't you think it's about time for me to know what's been going on?"_

_Haruhi feigned innocence by batting her eyelashes. "There's nothing wrong."_

_He laughed. It was a hollow sound. "Don't joke with me, Haruhi. I'm your father."_

"_I'm not," she insisted. "I'm perfectly fine."_

_He suddenly wished that he hadn't raised a strong and willful daughter. There was a chance that he might be able to connect with a child who was not as independent as her. He was her father. He wanted her to need him._

_Ryoji saw the smiling face of his deceased wife behind Haruhi. The sight strengthened his resolve. _

"_Why didn't you eat breakfast today?" he asked simply._

_She looked down at the floor before meeting his eyes. "I've got too much work to do at school. I'm going to be late, Daddy…"_

"_That can wait. Why didn't you?" Ryoji waved it away._

"_I don't want to." Haruhi retorted. "You know I hate this kind of stuff."_

"_You used to like it," he reminded her "and you won't stop eating it when you were a kid. How come you started hating it?"_

"_That's beside the point. Am I not allowed to hate anything of my choice?" Haruhi said quickly. Her eyes darted to the door. She could hear the clock ticking. Minutes were passing by. She was going to be late._

"_Explain why." Ryoji suggested calmly._

"_Daddy, don't you have work tonight?" she said pointedly._

_He shook his head. "I'm free today, sweetie. Why don't you talk to Daddy?"_

_Haruhi stared down at her hands. She hated lying. She was the most direct person she knew. But she needs to keep it as a secret to protect them. _

_She was trapped in a quandary._

"_I heard you this morning." Ryoji said gravely. "And the morning before that… And the other days before that… Don't you think I should know by now?"_

_Haruhi refused to say anything._

"_When your mother was carrying you in her womb she couldn't eat anything without throwing up. Morning sickness usually kicked in at early mornings. It was so early I wasn't even awake yet…" The red-haired man continued quietly. "Kotoko didn't hide it from me."_

_She looked straight at him as she cautiously raised her hands clenched tightly on her lap._

_Ryoji stared back. Pain gripped his heart. Cold washed all over his body. They were so close. He'd raised this little girl on his own. It was impossible for him not to read her clear brown eyes correctly._

_He couldn't believe it._

"_Why? How?" he mumbled questions under his breath. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Who…?"_

_Haruhi couldn't contain her tears. She didn't make a move to stop the steady waterfall that flowed down her cheeks. It was not supposed to be this way. They were supposed to be jubilant, happy-_

_She got up; she was late for class._

_Her father had laid his head on the table to cry quietly. The shaking shoulders and fiery red hair on the brown tabletop broke her heart. Honesty was the best thing that she could give him. She couldn't give him comfort and neither could he._

_She could only hope that time would repair their broken relationship._

_Haruhi didn't want to think that she might lose her father as well. Steeling herself, she said loudly "It's Tamaki's."_

_She shut the door behind her._

oOoOoOo

They didn't care if they were cutting class.

Hikaru and Kaoru led the crying girl to the empty courtyard with the fountain. The school bell had rung a few minutes ago to signal the start of class. They had ignored it and dragged their favorite girl to a place that didn't have people. She was more important than their classes.

Haruhi sat down on the ledge, sobbing softly. They exchanged worried glances. Neither of them had ever seen her cry like that. The twins sat down on each side and tried to calm her down.

"Why are you crying?" Kaoru asked gently. He wiped her right cheek with his handkerchief. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Did Sumire-sensei pick on you?" Hikaru demanded, jumping into conclusions as always "I'll show her what we're made of…"

Haruhi shook her head furiously. She had somehow gotten a grip on herself but the tears hadn't stopped yet. "N-No… It's not her…"

The dark-headed twin stopped and stared at her. "She's not?"

She shook her head again. "N-No. I'm fine. Really! See, I'm not crying anymore…"

"I don't believe you." Hikaru said seriously. "We've been watching you a lot. I think it's about time you told us the truth."

Kaoru reached up and caught a teardrop with his finger. He smiled kindly. "We're your friends too, Haruhi. We need to know."

She stared at them. With a firm shake of her head she got up. "No, I don't have a secret. Please excuse me."

They watched her walk away, more convinced than ever. She was hiding something. They could feel it.

"You know, she could always tell us," Kaoru said darkly. "I don't see why she can't."

"What did Sumire-sensei tell her to make her lose her cool like that?" Hikaru wondered aloud. "Nobody can make Haruhi cry without getting away with it…"

"Relax," the younger twin cautioned "We need to be careful."

Hikaru stared at Haruhi's retreating back with a determined expression. By hook or by crook, he would find out that secret.

oOoOoOo


	17. Chapter 17

Haruhi entered the Third Music Room, feeling calmer. She was hoping that it would be empty because everybody was having classes. After shutting the door behind her, she was shocked to see Kyouya typing away on his laptop.

He glanced up from what he was doing but did not comment. She didn't say anything either. Instead she headed towards one of the couches and sat down. It was very quiet except for the sound of keyboard keys and fluttering dove's wings.

The dark-haired girl leaned back and wished that they had more comfortable couches. The furniture inside the music room was all ornate and lovely to look at but very uncomfortable. She closed her eyes.

Kyouya kept an eye on her while working on his homework. Now that Tamaki was gone he found plenty of time on his hands to pursue advanced subjects. It was his way of dealing with the loneliness that he felt but he won't admit that. But he could do it later.

"What happened?" he asked quietly as he paused from his work.

His network of spies had never failed him yet. The report that he'd received earlier put him on edge. If Sumire-sensei ever breathed a word about Haruhi's condition without express permission from him he would not hesitate in bringing her down. The fact that a member of the faculty suspected her annoyed him.

He wasn't that prepared for that.

Haruhi answered him without opening her eyes. "She wanted to talk about grades."

He raised an eyebrow. "But you were doing well."

"She thinks I'm stressed," she said pointedly. "It might be because of school-related things, I told her."

Haruhi didn't expect to feel most comfortable talking to Kyouya. He didn't waste time with pleasantries; he also appreciated her straightforward style. They understood each other because it was the kind of talking that made sense. After their brief time together, she had learned to trust the shadow king.

"She may have suspected something's up," Kyouya muttered to himself. He resumed his work. "I think we ought to do something about it."

"I'm perfectly fine," Haruhi retorted with firmness in her tone. "I can handle this."

"Are you sure that you don't want to contact the baby's father?" he said too calmly. He got what he expected. She opened her eyes to look at him sternly. "He ought to be here you know…"

"I can handle this," she repeated.

Kyouya shrugged. He hated his friend for leaving Haruhi in a tight situation but he couldn't blame him. Anne-Sophie- whom he'd met once and liked a lot- needed her son. Out of all of them Tamaki was the one with the darkest and saddest family life. So he was willing to let his friend have time.

Besides if the girl in question refused to call him back then there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're in your sixth month now, aren't you?" he said casually. Haruhi stared. She didn't know he was counting. "Don't you want to go to another check-up? Your health is very important."

"Ah, maybe when I have the time…" She blushed, embarrassed. The only reason she couldn't go to regular monthly check-ups was because she couldn't afford it. Her father earned only enough to cover their daily needs. Doctor's fees were too steep. And she wasn't sure if Ryoji was willing to pay for it. "I've got a hectic schedule…"

"I'll go with you," Kyouya offered coolly.

She blinked. Then she realized that he was serious. His eyes told her so.

"I'm okay," Haruhi said quickly "and I've read books. I'm also monitoring my diet and exercise. There's no need for a visit to the doctor…"

"We're going," he said very quietly "when I say we will."

She nodded. Arguing with Kyouya was futile. The only thing she could do was agree.

Haruhi sat down again and leaned back on the uncomfortable couch with a groan. She _really_ hated the furniture. When she was sure that he wasn't going to talk to her again she fell asleep.

Kyouya noticed the sudden silence. He knew that Haruhi was always sleepy and tired because her pregnancy required all of her energy. His admiration on how well she held herself up grew when he saw how she handled all the stress. The dark-haired man didn't have the heart to wake her up.

So he got up from his seat and went to her.

Haruhi was in an uncomfortable position wherein her head was not supported properly and her back was set against a hard surface. But her peaceful expression took his breath away.

It was very quiet. The room was deserted. Nobody would know.

Kyouya sat down right beside her and stared at her face. Haruhi was not a beauty like most of his classmates. She was short, thin and boyish. Her short dark brown hair was a mess but his fingers itched to touch it. As he stared he began to become aware of the heat in his face and the rapid beating of his heart…

Her tiny but full lips were slightly open. He hadn't noticed how pink they were before. Then he saw how her long eyelashes curled up at her cheeks, her freckled nose and her wide smooth forehead… Beauty was always in the eye of the beholder, Kyouya believed.

Tamaki should be guarding this treasure.

The relationship between them didn't surprise him. It was inevitable. Tamaki had a crush on her the minute he laid eyes on her. (And that was before any of them realized that she was a girl.) Though they acted like children most of the time anyone with decent eyesight would see the uncommon attraction between them.

Even Kyouya who wore glasses saw how Tamaki and Haruhi rely on each other, bond together and grow closer. When Haruhi got up to follow him after their first drinking session he drew his conclusion. There was no need to doubt him.

Tamaki was the one that Haruhi loved most.

The knowledge hurt him at first. It took a while for him to shove it to the back of his mind where he would never see it. His friends loved each other. He had enough decency to be happy for them. Now that they were having a baby, they needed him even more.

Kyouya reached up and lifted a lock of hair out of the way.

Poor thing, he thought to himself. You don't need a guy like him.

But she did. Tamaki was the only one who could make her react and laugh. He was the only one who lit her up. She responded to him with two times more fire because she unconsciously liked him.

Haruhi needed Tamaki's charisma and enthusiasm. He shook her world; he lit up her life. Life was very boring without him. If it wasn't for his blond best friend Haruhi would have gone on living an existence devoid of laughter and adventure.

You need someone stable and reliable, he wanted to say. You need someone who would be there to catch you.

It was stupid. Though he wanted so much to lean forward and kiss her, he stopped himself. She belonged to Tamaki. He respected that.

Kyouya sighed and scooped her up in his arms. The pale man grunted at her weight. She might look small and frail but she was heavy.

He adjusted her position and carried her to the narrow cot that they kept on a hidden corner of the music room. Pulling back the pretty pink curtains he laid her down carefully on her back. It was fine to let her sleep until hosting hours started. God knew she needed the rest.

Before he could change his mind, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Haruhi smiled in her sleep.

oOoOoOo

The twins didn't leave the courtyard at all.

They sat back to back to each other on the fountain ledge with a leg propped up for balance. Staring at the slowly darkening gray sky they truly looked like mirror images of each other.

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Hikaru sighed.

"Me neither," his twin agreed.

Silence fell again.

Both of them loved Haruhi. It was the truth. They've both acknowledged and accepted that. It was the only thing that had ever threatened their close relationship. But they knew that they loved each other too much to ever break apart because of it.

So they cared… and still caring if it's Hikaru that we're talking about.

They know that their little raccoon- as she was affectionately called- was troubled. It worried them. But if she herself won't open up then they didn't have any right to force her to…

"I think it's about milord," Hikaru ventured. His fingertips grazed the still water lazily. "She wouldn't be this worried if it wasn't about him."

"Maybe so," Kaoru agreed with a thoughtful face. "She loves him though she doesn't know about it. There was no contest in the first place…"

The twins laughed- a sad, hollow sound. It filled the air and came down with the rain. They didn't move. Instead they reached backwards, groping in the thin air and raindrops, until their fingers met. They laced their hands together to grip it tightly.

"I don't want to say this but it is about them." Hikaru started hesitantly.

"They miss each other." Kaoru added.

"It's inevitable, I guess. Both of them probably realized their feelings when milord went away."

"The two fools probably saw that we were just playing along. Especially milord! He's too stupid not to see it…"

Hikaru chuckled. "It's weird but I want to punch somebody."

"Just not me, you idiot!" Kaoru said quickly. "You still mad at them?"

The older Hitachiin's tone saddened. He looked down at the rippling surface without realizing that his own tears were dropping to join in. "I am. Because no matter how many times I've tried to move on, I can't. I still want to hope that I've got a chance…"

"I know that."

"I'll always want Haruhi."

"Yes."

"I love her just as much."

"I know…"

"What should I do? If she and milord had a relationship, what should I say? What should I think? If they were always together, what should I feel?" Hikaru said angrily. He clenched his hands and beat it against the cold stone. "They're our friends! Is it bad to get mad at friends?"

Kaoru tightened his hold on his twin's hand. He smiled sadly and looked at their reflection on the water. So alike yet so different- they were two halves of the same whole. His sensitivity to his brother was heightened because of their unnatural closeness so he knew what Hikaru must be feeling right now.

He totally understood the maelstrom of emotions that swirled within the older twin. It was only natural.

Hikaru had stronger feelings for Haruhi. He was content to like her from afar; he was happy enough to remain as her friend. But his twin brother, his Hikaru, would always want more.

"No, it's not." Kaoru said gently. He squeezed Hikaru's hand. "When that day comes, you'll be ready."

"I will be?" Hikaru stopped mourning for his broken heart for a moment.

"Yes, you will be." The younger twin said lightly. "Because you're stronger than you think you are. If you value her happiness then you will set her free. And someday that will be rewarded with a heart that is just as pure and beautiful as yours."

A sound between a laugh and a choke escaped Hikaru.

Kaoru laughed before Hikaru followed. They laughed and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Swinging their joined hands reminded them of the special bond that they had. Life might be painful but at least it was shared with someone very important.

They stayed in the courtyard to soak in the rain and remember that there were more important things in life.

oOoOoOo

"Kyou-chan!"

The shadow king looked up for the nth time to see his seniors come in. The brown-haired Honey-senpai ran in, hugging his Usa-chan though he was a college student now, without a care in the world. Mori-senpai followed silently.

The college students had fairly easy schedules so they could drop by as often as they liked. They were studying courses that would help in expanding their respective family fortunes. But that didn't mean that they were willing to give up their happy and carefree life just yet.

"Where's Haru-chan? She's usually studying before hosting," Honey looked around the room. He immediately noticed the pink curtains that were up on the corner. "Is she asleep?"

"I think she's awake after you woke her up with your noise," Kyouya retorted icily. The senior looked tearful. With a sigh, the shadow king nodded. "Yes, she's asleep. I cancelled club today for her."

"Oh good," Honey said, tiptoeing towards the sleeping girl. He parted the curtains very quietly to gaze down at his favorite female. Brown eyes softened. "She's sleeping deeply."

Mori nodded.

"What about Hika-chan and Kao-chan? Where are they?" Honey asked in a whisper. He climbed up to sit on the bed right beside Haruhi's legs. The bed groaned under the additional weight. Kyouya shrugged.

Honey placed Usa-chan at Haruhi's side with a tender smile. They looked down on her thinking that they were truly lucky to know her.

He could see rough times ahead. Haruhi got pregnant; Tamaki left and the two of them were separated from each other. It was sad for Haruhi who had to bear the burden alone. But he could understand her desire to keep it from the baby's father.

After all, Anne-Sophie needed Tamaki.

Blood was thicker than water. He bit his lip. But this was Tamaki's blood and flesh too. The baby deserved to know that her or his father was there. He couldn't bear to think of a future that didn't involve a happy family for it.

"I hope everything will be all right, ne Takashi?" Honey said cheerfully.

The silent man nodded.

"Then Tama-chan, Haru-chan and their baby will be together forever," he continued with a sweet-sad smile. In a whim he leaned forward to squeeze the girl's hand. "Nothing will change much, I promise."

Haruhi opened her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows and gave the boys a sleepy smile. The dark-haired girl yawned when Honey withdrew his hand, smiling shyly. "Honey-senpai? Mori-senpai? Is it time to work yet?"

"Not anymore," Honey answered happily. "Kyou-chan cancelled club today. We're two members short, you see."

"Oh," she said slowly and then her eyes widened. "_Oh._"

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked, alerted immediately. He scooted closer to the girl, worried. "Where does it hurt? Should we call for help?"

Haruhi exhaled. She laid her hand on top of her abdomen and giggled like a little girl. The boys stared at her, confused. "I felt it move."

"You did!" Honey looked astounded.

Mori smiled slightly. Kyouya stopped typing to look at them with a surprised expression. She nodded as though she also couldn't believe it. Honey wrapped her in an impulsive hug. "That's so great! Your baby's _moving_!"

"I know," she said in a dazed voice "it's wonderful."

"So that's what it is." Two voices chorused from the doorway.

Absorbed in the moment, none of them had realized that the twins had arrived. They looked like they took a bath in the rain. The other hosts didn't notice that they were dripping on the polished floors. They were still in shock.

Mori went towards their lockers and took out two fluffy white towels. He threw them towards the twins who caught it. His expression was neutral. The twins however looked angry and cross.

Hikaru stalked inside the Third Music Room. He headed towards the startled Haruhi. Honey moved in front of her- a protective gesture. But the dark-haired twin stopped right in front of his senior without taking his eyes off of her.

"You knew," he said in an accusatory tone.

Honey nodded but did not reply.

"How come we didn't know?" Hikaru continued with clenched fists. He was trying very hard to control his voice. Everyone knew that he had the volatile temper. It would take a lot to calm him down.

Haruhi stared back at him defiantly.

Kaoru went to stand behind his twin. He looked sad and hurt. Of all the things that he thought Haruhi could do, this was not one of them.

"How far along are you?" his twin demanded. "Who is the father?"

Haruhi's head bowed down. Her body was shaking; she thought that she would break. This was not how she imagined it at all. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was going to tell them at the right time and at the right place.

She did not want to hurt them.

Hikaru's voice was anguished. "Haruhi, we deserve some honesty here. We always tell you that you can count on us, rely on us. You can tell us anything. But to keep a secret as big as this…"

"He's right," Kaoru added quietly. He breathed deeply to calm himself. She was his friend. Now was not the time to lose his temper. "We're your friends."

"How come Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Kyouya-senpai knows?" Hikaru asked with a glance at the shadow king. The dark-haired senior had gotten up from his seat. He was walking towards them with slow, measured steps. "Didn't you think that we also wanted to know? So we could help?"

Honey spoke up. There was an unexpected firmness in his tone. "Hikaru, that's why she couldn't tell you… You're doing what she was scared of."

Kaoru looked at his brown-eyed senior with hurt in his eyes. "But we deserved to know at the very least. We're not anybody! We're supposed to be her friends…"

"It's her business whether she wants to reveal it or not," Kyouya cut in. He adjusted his glasses. It was always an ominous sign. "It's her body, her baby."

They couldn't say anything.

Honey smiled gently. "Haruhi, can you tell them why?"

Haruhi looked at her friends tearfully. They saw her face and immediately felt guilty for their harsh words. She got up from the bed and went to stand face to face with Hikaru. Her eyes were misty with tears; her face was serene.

She smiled at the dark-haired twin. "Hikaru, you told me that you loved me."

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I turned you down," she said very gently. Her eyes were talking to him. "Because I knew that I cannot return it. Someone told me that I'd understand love when I can make sacrifices and still smile after it. I will understand love when I can open my heart and let in even though I know I will be torn apart if it goes away. I love somebody else. I'm carrying his baby. So please understand that I'm truly in love with him."

Kaoru realized who she was talking about almost immediately. A slow smile spread across his lips.

Hikaru took several deep breaths to calm him. He understood her message; he saw through her thoughts. She was sincere about this. Her heart was in this matter. So she found someone she could love unconditionally. She had someone she could love just like he loved her.

But seeing her happy face- though she knew about the hardships and troubles ahead- convinced him that letting her go would be the correct decision.

She wanted this. She loved that guy enough to bear this.

When Honey saw Hikaru's expression change from a frown to a smile, he stepped aside.

Hikaru stepped forward and hugged her very tightly. He couldn't stop himself from shaking because of his repressed tears. He couldn't make his hands quit trembling. But he didn't want to stop smiling. "I know. I'll support you even though the Idiot King is its father..."

"Because that's what friends are really for," Kaoru chimed in. He joined their hug and soon the three was laughing and crying at the same time. Haruhi couldn't stop herself from shedding tears _again_. (It seemed that pregnancy made her susceptible to random bouts of tears.) "Congratulations, Haruhi!"

"What will you name it?" Honey asked.

"Can we dress it up?" Kaoru teased.

Haruhi could barely speak. (They were hugging too hard.)

Kyouya watched the affecting scene coolly. He turned to Mori who was staring at the four with a tender look on his eyes. "What will happen now that everyone is in the secret?"

"Who knows," Mori replied.

oOoOoOo

A/N: OMG, I'm spoiling you guys. The story's moving faster than expected but that's totally okay. I want to make sure that I can take care of it before finals comes along. If you read the story and liked it, leave me a message! (Tip: it helps!)

Please send a review before you leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Her cell-phone was ringing.

A frown crossed her features as she shut off the water and stepped out of her bathroom. She didn't recognize the ringing tone at first. Maybe one of the guys had changed it without telling her. Irritated, she searched the room frantically before she found it.

Wet from the hasty shower but wrapped securely in a towel Haruhi snatched the annoying gadget from the bed and answered the call.

"_**Good morning**_."

The faint musical quality of his voice was more pronounced in his smooth and fluent Japanese. She sat down to keep her knees from shaking. It had been a while since she heard his voice. The intensity of her longing startled her.

Haruhi let out a long, languid sigh. "Tamaki, you called!"

"Of course, I did," he chuckled in her ear "What kind of boyfriend am I if I didn't? Don't think for a moment that I forgot about you! I miss you everyday."

"How are you?" she asked, suddenly excited "It's been a while. Are you studying well?"

"Yes, I am. I missed home-schooling." Tamaki said gently. His sigh sent shivers up her spine. "How are you, Haruhi? I received your last letter yesterday… The story you shared was hilarious. I read it to Mother and she felt very good afterwards."

"How is she?" Haruhi asked when her excitement died. She felt guilty for suddenly wishing that she wanted him to come home.

Tamaki took a while to answer. "She's doing well. The cancer can be fought. Father's been visiting her a lot. I don't know how he manages it… Sometimes I wonder if my grandmother allowed it."

She breathed deeply. Oh yes, she nearly forgot about the vicious grandmother. "At least he's there."

"Without the Suoh family's help, my mother would have…" Tamaki couldn't finish the sentence. But she knew and she understood. He tried again. "I'm just glad that I'm here."

"Stay there," she said firmly. It tore her heart into pieces. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't understand. Haruhi was selfless and noble, in her own way. She could tolerate the pain, misery and stress for the both of them.

"Why?" She heard the frown in his voice. So he still doesn't understand.

"Your mother needs you," Haruhi simply replied. "Believe me because I know. It's not pretty to lose your mother at any age."

"Haruhi…" His surprise was obvious. She never talked about that.

She continued on talking. "She'll need you at all times. She wants your support, your prayers and your love. The most important people in the world right now are you and your father. If you leave then she'll be sad. But she won't forgive herself if she sees that you're sad…"

"Haruhi," Tamaki said gratefully "thank you for understanding."

The dark-haired girl bit her lip before smiling shakily. Though no one was looking, she knew she had to smile to prevent herself from breaking down. He needed her to be strong and steady. "It's nothing."

"You really loved your own mother, didn't you?" he asked tenderly.

Haruhi nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. She forced cheer into her voice. "I did. So take care of her. She needs you."

_I need you but she needs you more, _she thought as her hand rubbed her swelling stomach. Six months already. A long time had passed since he went away. How much more could she take? "We're fine. The club's still running. I think we're more prosperous than before."

"Kyouya's doing a good job then." Relief colored his voice.

"He said that it's because of you that we're always dirt poor." She said in her trademark deadpan tone. He sniffed pitifully; she imagined him pulling on his sulky face. A smile crept up her lips. "We're saving up for a trip there. Don't tell because it's a secret."

"That's wonderful!" Tamaki exploded with joy. She was amazed yet again by how quickly he recovered. "That would be fantastic! I can't wait to show you off!"

She raised an eyebrow. Getting up from her bed to avoid dripping more on it she went to stand in front of the only full-length mirror in the house. He went on and on about introducing her to his mother, extended family members and former tutor. She was also treated to his sweet praises that complimented her smooth skin and lovely face.

Haruhi removed the towel with one hand. It fluttered to the floor. Her naked body was exposed to the mirror. She held the phone to an ear while she stared at her reflection.

Pregnancy had brought lots of changes to her. Gone were the morning sickness, nausea and constant tiredness. She had her energy back. Her self-esteem was also up after frequent bouts of self-deprecation. Running her eyes up and down her body confirmed her suspicions.

She had breasts that were going to be full of milk. She used to be thin but she was plumper now after she got her appetite back. Her stomach was slowly swelling to accommodate the growing child. She rubbed her stomach gently as if to reassure herself that the thing growing inside her was real.

Haruhi was not a very vain person. She didn't really care if she wasn't pretty. But she had to admit that having a baby had given her an inner radiance that lit her up from within. It was very reassuring. She suddenly wondered how Tamaki would feel if he came home to a fat cow.

She stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, is Kyouya taking good care of you?" he asked.

"He is," she answered with some hesitation. Kyouya was the only one who understood; he was the only one who remained her constant companion. "The whole club misses you. Even the girls at school! By the way, Kyouya wants to set up a chat-with-the-king service in the club website so that they won't forget about you. He asked me to tell you. Can you call him to tell him what you think about that?"

Tamaki was delighted. "That's an ingenious idea!"

"I knew you'd say that," she said and then her gaze landed on the wall clock. Her eyes widened. "Tamaki, I miss you. But can we talk again tonight? It's morning over here and I'm late. I'm running errands today."

She didn't know if she should tell him about her trip to the doctor with Kyouya. As her boyfriend and father of their child, he had the right to know. But she couldn't. Not when he was certainly going to try to come home at the first hint of his impending fatherhood.

Tamaki chuckled. It sounded a little sad. "Sure, my darling daughter, we can. I'll call you later. I love you. Goodbye."

Hearing him say those words tore her apart.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi exited the bedroom dressed in jeans and an empire-cut sleeveless shirt with a cardigan. A tiny bag hung from her shoulder. Her belly had grown enough to be significantly noticed but she knew that it was still easy to hide. She saw her father in front of the television with his breakfast.

They weren't on speaking terms. Ever since she admitted her pregnancy to him, he had stopped speaking to her. She didn't press him either. The only way to coax her father into talking again was to let him take the first step. It wasn't pride that held her back but humility. They continued to live with each other under the same roof in silence.

She didn't want to admit that she missed her father. He was both her mother and father; he was the only family left. When he stopped speaking to her, she suddenly craved for his endless chatter and funny jokes. She wanted him to hug her and tell her that everything will be all right.

Haruhi wanted him to be a father.

If her mother was here, she wondered what she would say. Kotoko Fujioka would've been heartbroken too… Her mother's disappointment would be too much to bear.

She didn't want to think about how her parents' disappointment, hurt and anger dragged her down. All the years that they raised and loved her seemed to be in vain. She didn't want to think that they wasted so much on her. It was hurtful enough as it was.

She understood her father's feelings. Really, she did. He was probably guilty and thinking about where he went wrong and what he should do. He was also perhaps worried about supporting her through college while caring for a baby at the same time. As the man of the house, he had to make enough to support them.

But most importantly, he was hurt by the fact that she concealed it from him for a long time.

He must've felt that I didn't trust him, she thought sadly. Her eyes softened as she watched her plainly dressed father eat his way through the breakfast that she made. I'm so sorry.

He didn't even look up when she passed him. She wished that he would. He didn't glance when she put on her shoes and unlocked the door. She waited for him to say anything but when he didn't, she said "I'm leaving."

Not hearing the cheerful "take care" broke her heart.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya was waiting for her with the limousine. As usual, attention was attracted wherever he went. She ignored her curious and whispering neighbors as she boarded the luxury car to sit beside the shadow king. They immediately set off.

"Good morning," the dark-haired man said coolly.

"Good morning too," she replied just as coolly. "Tamaki will call you about that project idea soon. We just talked."

"Does he know about our little excursion?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She frowned slightly. Did he think that she was that stupid to do that? If Tamaki knew he would jump on the first plane back to Japan.

"No, he doesn't." Haruhi replied icily.

They spent the rest of the trip to the hospital in silence.

Upon arriving, he helped her out of the car and tucked her small hand into the crook of his arm. She was surprised by his gentlemanly actions but didn't say anything. Her face burned when she saw how the nurses and ordinary people stared at them. But sneaking a glance at the Ohtori told her that he was enjoying the attention.

She wondered why.

They arrived at the familiar office of Dr. Murasaki. The cheerful doctor greeted them and waved for them to sit down. She kept her head bowed to avoid making eye contact. It was not easy to feel comfortable around him anymore.

"Ah, Fujioka-kun! It's nice to see you again," Dr. Murasaki said with a wide smile. He eyed her round belly with interest. "Six months along, am I correct?"

She nodded.

The check-up went well. Haruhi was healthy and the baby was growing at a normal rate. Now that she was on her sixth month, she was going to feel a lot better than when her pregnancy started. She was also advised to keep up her regular check-ups to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

"We'll also do ultrasound today," Dr. Murasaki announced. He grinned at the young couple in front of them. Though Kyouya- his favorite Ohtori, really- denied it, he saw how much he cared for the girl. Girlfriend or not, it was obvious that Kyouya was very involved in this. "Please don't be nervous. It's perfectly fine. You can go down there and I'll follow soon after I finish up a few things."

Haruhi cast a nervous glance at Kyouya. He nodded for her to leave. She left to go to the ultrasound room alone. Without hesitating he turned to Dr. Murasaki. "Will everything go well?"

"Yes, I should think so." The doctor replied calmly. He saw how tense his charge was. But he was a loyal man who would not give this secret away to just anyone. "She's very healthy. There'll be no complications. Kyouya-kun, may I be frank?"

The dark-haired young man stared at his steadily.

"She isn't your girlfriend or lover but you're helping her," he said slowly. The youngest Ohtori waited. "You're a very good man. As someone who's known you since you were young, I'm very glad to know that. Please continue to take care of Fujioka-kun. She's embarking on the hardest but greatest journey of her life."

Kyouya nodded and turned around to leave the room. He said over his shoulder. "Thank you. We'll need you, Murasaki-sensei."

The doctor truly understood.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi stared at the ceiling, bored. She was lying on a narrow cot beside a strange-looking machine that was supposed to show her the progress of her pregnancy. She was wearing a patient's gown that revealed her swollen stomach to the world.

The nurse who attended her was amused when she cleaned the smooth skin with a clear gel that was supposed to help the ultrasound transducer "connect" to the skin. "That's a small baby."

"Is that normal?" Haruhi was suddenly scared. What if she wasn't?

"Yes, it's normal. The size of your stomach doesn't really show the size of your baby. How it looks is always determined by your body type. You're a small woman so it will look small on you. But it'll probably pop out when you get to your last trimester…" The nurse explained as she dimmed the lights. Watching the dark-haired girl breathe a sigh of relief made her smile. "I'll get Dr. Murasaki to see you now."

That was ten minutes ago. She wondered what was taking them so long.

When the door opened she propped herself up on her elbows to see Kyouya and Dr. Murasaki enter the room. She smiled hesitantly at the shadow king; she could swear that she saw him smile back.

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked very quietly. He gazed down at her face with serious eyes. She was shocked to feel shivers running up and down her spine. She didn't expect to feel such good feelings with him.

Haruhi had steeled her resolve into accepting her situation. Instead of seeing the baby for the first time with its father, she was with him. It was strange but it was okay. Knowing that his familiar presence was around comforted her.

Kyouya was… Kyouya. He wasn't as smooth and gallant as Tamaki or as daring and fun as the twins. But he was brave, strong and reliable. He followed her wishes without question; he protected her without asking for a reason. Thinking back on the days when he used to import strawberries or the odd fatty tuna request when she had cravings confirmed her initial suspicions. She was glad that she had him by her side.

The cool sensation of the transducer on her stomach startled her.

She turned her gaze slowly on the small screen. A sharp intake of breath told her that Kyouya was staring too. The doctor smiled at their awed expressions. She blinked back tears of joy upon seeing the grainy picture of her future child.

It was not yet fully developed but she knew that it would be. Seeing its arms and legs kicking was joy. This was the baby that she was carrying. This was the child that she was making. Her tears fell slowly, one by one. It was only right for it to be conceived by love.

She barely heard Dr. Murasaki's words. "This is its heart… Oh my, do you see its tiny fingers? Ten little fingers and ten little toes…"

Haruhi looked up at Kyouya when he took her hand and gripped it tightly. Staring down at their laced fingers reminded her how good it was to be with someone who cared. She was suddenly glad that he was there. She was happy to know that someone was sharing her joy right now.

"Would you like to know if it's a girl or a boy?" the doctor asked politely. He stared at the young couple with twinkling eyes. "We can tell the baby's gender now."

Haruhi was still staring at the screen. She didn't want to find out. It was best to keep it as a surprise. With a wide smile she turned to their attending physician. "I don't think I'd want to know. Maybe when it comes out?"

The men laughed.

She smiled to herself as she returned her attention to the screen. The baby was still very small. She wondered how big it would get or how noisy it would be. It was a tiny human being, a child of the universe.

And she was lucky to have it.

Tamaki should know, a small voice in her mind told her. But she ignored it. Tamaki didn't know when he would see his mother alive again while he had an entire lifetime to enjoy this child. She knew that she couldn't keep it from him. She would give him the chance to be a father.

Haruhi knew that it was unfair to keep the pregnancy a secret from him. But it was the only way for him to stay blissfully ignorant. She could tolerate the pain and suffering if it meant that he was happy. After hearing Kyouya's logic she understood.

She loved him too much to inflict this on him.

Kyouya saw her expression soften. He saw her drop her guard and open up to the moment. The bittersweet expression on her face was heartbreaking. He clenched his other fist. Tamaki should've been there. Tamaki should've held her hand and laughed and told her that it was all right.

He was just an outsider. He was stepping into Tamaki's shoes when he wasn't even sure if he should. The only thing that he could do was be there when she really needed him most. That must be worth more than anything his best friend could ever do.

"Your father should be here," she whispered to the little child "but he can't be. Forgive us for bringing you into the world when we're not ready."

oOoOoOo

The late afternoon sunshine was blinding.

Kyouya and Haruhi walked down the hospital steps. The dark-haired girl was carrying a small envelope that contained the ultrasound pictures. They were quiet when they boarded the limousine.

"Are you hungry? We can eat before we take you home," he offered as the limousine drove away. She turned to him with a quizzical expression. He was glad that she couldn't see his eyes in the sunlight. It didn't matter anymore on how much he spent for her. (Because he'd found something that was worth so much more.)

"I-I don't know," she said hesitantly and with good reason too. When the shadow king offered to pay, it was worth more than she bargained for. She stared at him carefully. "Where's the catch?"

Kyouya smiled secretly.

They ended up in a semi-famous restaurant in town. When the waiter heard the name Ohtori, they were immediately whisked away to a exclusively private table for two with a fabulous view of the city.

She was surprised when he pulled the chair back for her. It was not everyday that he acted like a gentleman. But then again she knew that there were lots of rich people here so he needed to make a favorable impression.

They sat in front of each other with only a small vase of fragrant roses between them. The shiny cutlery, gleaming china and soft napkins unnerved her. Strains of orchestra music lingered in the still air. The other patrons ate and talked; she was glad that they weren't paying attention to them. It was still a high-class restaurant. She should have known. An Ohtori deserved only the best.

"Um, Kyouya-senpai," she said slowly "are you sure that we can eat here?"

"Of course, it's a restaurant that serves quality food," he replied as he received the menus from the waiter. The dark-haired manager scanned the menu carefully before placing an order for them. She was surprised when she approved of his choice.

Haruhi sighed softly and turned her attention to the glass wall beside them. She could see the whole city from there. It was lovely, especially at sunset. The red, orange and yellow streaks in the clouds reminded her of paint-stained fingertips. She wondered if Tamaki can see the same sky.

Kyouya cleared his throat; she started.

"Do you like it here?" he asked courteously.

She nodded. "It's lovely. Thank you, Kyouya-senpai."

"True," his voice dropped to a husky whisper. "You're lovely too."

Haruhi burst out laughing. He stared, slightly miffed. She calmed down after a few minutes. "When you try to act like a Host, it scares me. Are you trying to pull a Tamaki on me?"

Kyouya smiled slightly. "Just breaking the ice," he said smoothly.

She shook her head, grinning. It was strange but exhilarating to know that a side of him like that existed.

"We're going out as friends, right?" Haruhi asked seriously. She didn't want to think that she was going out behind Tamaki's back- and with his best friend too! "We're just friends."

"Just friends," Kyouya answered with an unreadable expression.

Too used to it, she gazed out the window again. She didn't see the slightest crack in his composure before he pulled on his suave smile. That was the first of many small "dates" that they went out on.

They ate a delicious dinner filled with conversation and laughter. It surprised her that he was a good dinner companion. He was charming when he wanted to be. The Kyouya that she was looking at was not the Kyouya she usually saw.

Haruhi privately wondered if it was the really delicious champagne that was making her lightheaded. Or maybe it was just him. All she wanted was to enjoy the moment. She didn't want to admit it when Kyouya said that she was slightly drunk.

Neither of them noticed when a picture was shot.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi sighed to herself as she fumbled with the keys to their apartment. She was still feeling a little woozy. Kyouya's chauffer had driven them home. They were kind enough to drop her off at her apartment. After fending off his offers to help her upstairs, she was glad that she was sober enough to face her father.

The lock clicked and the door swung open.

She entered the entryway; she removed her shoes. The house was dark except for the living room. She wondered if her father was still awake. "I'm home," she said loudly.

Her hand clenched involuntarily on the envelope. She walked soundlessly through the hall before she arrived at the living room. Her eyes widened when she saw her father surrounded by several bottles of cheap liquor and beer.

He was crying.

She stood frozen in the spot as she listened to him weep about his troubles to her deceased mother. "Kotoko… Listen to me, my dear… Our darling daughter…"

Haruhi breathed deeply to stop herself from crying again. Her emotions were so unmanageable these days. She clenched her fists to strengthen her resolve. This has got to end.

"She's pregnant with that Tamaki's child! She's still a girl! Our darling girl…" Ryoji cried out as he punched the floor angrily. Angry tears rolled down his cheeks. "Haruhi is a woman now! She didn't even tell me… How can I ever forgive myself? Where did I go wrong? Is this retribution for what we did?"

She knelt down and touched her father's shoulder. Ryoji turned around to her with a wild look in his eyes. His expression softened when he saw the calm face and sad brown eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. The redhead hugged her to his chest, weeping softly.

Haruhi couldn't cry. Not when he needed her to be strong.

"H-Haruhi!" Ryoji said, smelling like beer and misery. "Daddy's so worried! I'm sorry if I didn't talk to you! Two whole weeks of not talking! Daddy missed you! Don't think that I'm not thinking about it!"

She sighed and relaxed in his arms.

He continued on. "I'm not really mad at you. You know, Daddy will never be mad at you for something like that. I was just…shocked! I'm just guilty and sad and angry that something will happen to you so soon!"

"It's all right, Daddy," Haruhi said quietly. She returned his hug just as tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ryoji said as he let her go. He wiped away his tears and smiled down at her. "Things happen for a reason. I forgive you, Haruhi."

Those were the most beautiful words she'd ever heard.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! It was truly wonderful to read all your reviews. It inspired me, I assure you. (So keep them coming!) I'm very grateful for your kind words…

Well, this is a first. Three updates in a week! It's like my very own Feb NaNoWriMo. XD Just stay tuned! I can't wait to write what happens next!

Please leave a review before you leave.


	19. Chapter 19

The truth was revealed to some of the most important people at least, Haruhi thought wryly.

Ryoji had gotten over the shock faster than she expected. He was talking to her again and pretending that it was the Immaculate Conception.

They couldn't discuss the baby's father without Ryoji bursting into tears. She personally couldn't comprehend why her father couldn't tolerate his future son-in-law. (She also pretended not to hear his implied statements that someone else was more worthy of her. No, she couldn't listen to that!)

The red-headed bisexual had consoled himself that as a grandparent he would be able to dote on his grandchild which Haruhi translated as the right to dress it up as cutely as possible. She had no doubt that her child would experience a twisted childhood just like her.

But she was not worried about anything at all. Ever since the twins found out the truth, she was inundated by baby tips and baby names. They were surprisingly considerate enough to keep it within the walls of the Third Music Room though.

Hikaru wasn't mad at her. Or at least he said so. He became her unofficial escort; he never left her side. The dark-haired twin carried her things for her, monitored her health and took care of her during class. She had insisted that she was fine now but he never listened.

Kaoru in turn became her favorite listening companion. He could read her moods; he could detect the changes in her thoughts. When things got tough, he would whisk her away to their favorite quiet place so they could talk. It was a big deal for her to confide so much in one person.

She was slowly starting to realize that she needed to rely on others. They were always there for her. They would be happy to help. It takes a village to raise a child, she thought with amusement. My baby would be raised by a virtual tribe of men.

Haruhi entered her seventh month without a problem.

She could still masquerade as a boy with the blue school blazer in a slightly larger size. Kyouya had provided her with another uniform set that was more suited to her present body frame. It was better when her clothes weren't that tight. She could move and work more freely.

(Though she was getting plumper, none of her customers gave it a thought. Instead they applauded her for putting on more weight. They thought she was too skinny; she thought that they were worried that she was skinnier than they were before.)

The host club was still a lot of fun. She was still a part as much as all of them. They still held cosplays, grand tea parties, movie-viewing excursions and even poetry readings. Haruhi thought that Kyouya must be delighted about the high returns of their inexpensive events. The customers still came back for more in spite of it. She was glad that the host club still remained supreme in the campus, even without its King.

Many of the customers had grown accustomed to Tamaki's long absence. Most of the girls who designated him had moved on to the other hosts. The other hosts handled the new attention with casual grace.

Kyouya, the temporary Host Club King, had an entirely different charm over the female population. She still freaks out whenever she saw clusters of girls fawning over him. (It was even weirder to know that the 70 percent of customer preference was his. His looks and charm had combined with power. It was a scary combination.)

Honey and Mori continued to be an important part of the club. They still came and went to host. But they were slightly busier nowadays because of their freshman courses. Now that they were college students, they were more desirable than ever to the customers.

After hosting hours on this particular day, Haruhi found herself lying on the cot while staring at the ceiling. The guys had noticed her exhaustion so they forced her to take a nap. But sleep wasn't going to come at all.

The side of the bed sank down after a cherubic brown-haired creature jumped up to sit on it. She giggled.

"Thinking too deeply, Haru-chan," Honey said in an admonishing tone. He giggled as he inclined his head to the direction of the noisy twins. "You're too great to withstand that. Do you want to eat cakes with me?"

"No thank you, Honey-senpai." Haruhi said, grinning. She remained where she was. Almost unconsciously she reached up to stroke her swollen stomach. The brown-haired boy watched her with tender eyes. "I'd rather stay here and think."

"What are you thinking about then?" he asked as he sat closer to her.

"Many things," she said with a vague smile. Her senior stared at her hand as she rubbed her belly self-consciously. "It's moving a lot now. I barely sleep."

"Can I touch?" Honey asked innocently.

"Sure," Haruhi replied, smiling. The brown-haired boy cheered as he reached forward and placed his hand on the rounded ball that was Haruhi's stomach. His brown eyes widened when he felt strong little kicks.

"Is that…?" Her nod answered him. He laughed softly and lay down beside her. She moved a little to make room for him. "Strong little guy!"

The other guys didn't even blink when Mori came forward with his bunny-print blanket and Usa-chan in hand. (Though he was in college already that didn't mean he could give up his precious things or there would be hell to pay.)They didn't protest when Honey was tucked in snugly with Haru-chan before the curtains were drawn. "Tell me?" he prodded.

It was silently and unanimously decided that if Haruhi was going to give birth to a child in less than three months then she should practice her maternal instincts… on Honey-senpai.

The brown-haired karate champion senior was the only one who still resembled a child anyway. His Loli-Shota complex made it easy to Haruhi to imagine how to handle a kid less than ten years of age.

Haruhi did not mind because she doted on him anyway.

She rolled on to her side to let Honey snuggle up to her open arms. He was warm and he smelled like sunshine and flowers. She had always cared for her senior- like an elder sister wondering how a little brother fares. Their relationship was always sweet and purely platonic.

The young boy-man rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying their closeness. He wished that Haruhi was truly his sister so he could always do this with her. "You can tell me Haru-chan," he whispered "I won't tell."

"I'm thinking about him," she whispered back.

His eyes widened. "Oh," he chuckled under his breath. Everyone in the host club knew about them now. The long-distance relationship between Tamaki and Haruhi was an open secret that they had accepted. "What about Tama-chan?"

"He doesn't know yet," said the deeply troubled young woman. Honey couldn't help but feel bad for the both of them. "All the important people know except for him. And he's the father!"

Honey rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry to hear that… You don't have to hide it from him, you know. He would find out, one way or another."

"I can't tell him, Honey-senpai," she murmured, blinking back tears "when his mother needs him…"

The brown-haired karate champ wished that everything was just rainbows and butterflies. Why do adults make everything look complicated? He sighed and let Haruhi calm down on her own. Because that's what we truly do.

"The truth will be found out," he whispered very gently on the girl who fell asleep. "It will be revealed to our most important person in due time..."

oOoOoOo

Tamaki often slept with his head on his mother's bed nowadays.

Anne-Sophie stared at her beautiful little boy as he slumbered. It was two or three in the morning. The darkness of the room didn't frighten her. She remembered when he used to sneak into her bed and crawl up to her warmth with a determined face. She missed that.

But as she stroked the golden blond hair she was amused at the thought. Tamaki had grown so tall and so manly! She would certainly get crushed under him. She missed the small and warm body who sought her warmth but she was glad that it was replaced by a strong young man.

Permanent stay in the hospital in Paris was Yuzuru's decision.

He took her away from the modest Grantaine estate to be cured by the best doctors available. She had complied because she understood his wishes. But that didn't mean she could stop missing Barbizon with its lush and verdant natural environment, its cool breeze and beautiful atmosphere. The hustle and bustle of the city took away her wish for a tranquil environment.

Anne-Sophie knew that her health was failing, in spite of their efforts to cure her. She knew that the breast cancer was being chased to remission. But that didn't mean she was getting stronger after every chemotherapy session. It often left her weak and helplessly drained until she cried.

Tamaki, sweet boy that he was, stayed with her all throughout the ordeal. He refused to go back to school, to Japan where his beloved was. His serious words went straight to her heart then- "How can I leave the first woman I loved for another? Why do you expect me to abandon you again?"- And she stopped trying. She was grateful for him.

Without Tamaki by her side, she knew that she was weak.

The smiling faces and encouraging words of her most beloved men spurred her on. She fought every single day for them. Her heart ached whenever the news was bad because they took it so hard. She had resolved to be strong because she loved them too much to hurt them.

She wished that she would get well soon.

Hating herself for her weakness, she was glad that Tamaki was selfless. He stayed beside her, loved her and cared for her. He hid his breaking heart, his longing for Japan and his burning desire to go behind that impeccable smile. She was happy that he was here.

Anne-Sophie smiled down at him. She never forgave herself when he stepped forward to protect her. She never let herself forget the fact that her son had sold himself away to keep up her health. Tamaki loved her. She loved her son so she will get better.

The door opened.

She turned to the doorway and smiled. So, he came.

The man, wearing slacks and a deep blue sweater, crossed the short distance between the doorway and the bed with long, easy strides. Waiting, she did not move until she was staring up at his face.

Yuzuru wrapped her in a warm embrace before kissing her gently. He was a welcome weight on her bed and her heart. It was tender and so achingly sweet. How she longed for it! When she was a young woman, she used to dream about the future that involved sweet kisses like this. They still acted like young lovers around each other. They cannot deny that their love never perished over the years. Instead it burned brighter like a flame.

He released her gently. Her smile played on her lips when he touched her short crop of hair before tracing the side of her face with hesitant fingertips. He missed her long golden hair with its riotous curls and whorls. She was still so beautiful even after all those years.

Anne-Sophie was his angelic beauty.

"Did you wait long?" he asked gently.

"Not really," she answered tenderly. They spoke in French whenever they were together. It was their little ritual, their secret. She felt safe because she knew that his mother would never understand. "How long can you stay?"

"A few days," Yuzuru answered as he sat down beside her. He laced their hands together tightly. His last visit was two weeks ago. It was only recently that his schedule opened up and he was able to sneak away. His mother knew but he didn't give a damn. "Mother knows anyway. The cat's out of the bag."

Her lovely face was serene when she said, "I hope you're not in trouble…"

"My darling dear," he laughed quietly "I'm always in trouble. I won't regret getting in trouble for loving you…"

"Still a silly romantic," Anne-Sophie teased. She laid her head on his shoulder, missing her golden hair. He used to love playing and plaiting the golden-blonde curls that cascaded down her back. It was his favorite activity on lazy afternoons while they watched Tamaki play.

"Tamaki is here," Yuzuru said, noticing his sleeping son. His smile widened. "Our silly son fell asleep here! His back would hurt tomorrow."

She laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Dear, he was worried. I was feeling so bad… Tamaki didn't want to go home while I needed him."

It was a statement that was loaded with so many things. Yuzuru understood. His only son was tied to his mother's apron strings whether or not he liked it. But Tamaki inherited that from him. Loving his mother too much, Yuzuru thought. He shared that with his son.

"I'm worried about him," Anne-Sophie murmured. "He loves a girl and she loves him. But he's here and she's there. I'm afraid that I'm standing in the way…"

Yuzuru sighed. He removed his shoes, stretched out with a pillow behind his back and pulled her to him. She lay with her head on his chest with the blanket wrapped around them. Closing her eyes meant she won't see the hospital equipment in the room and she could pretend that they were a normal couple retiring after a long day.

Their grown son slumbered on with a quilt thrown over his body.

"She's doing well," he said calmly. "Tamaki doesn't need to worry about her. He only needs to care about you."

"He cares too much," Anne-Sophie said, blinking back tears. "My poor darling boy lives and breathes for others. That's his only fault. He's too selfless, too sweet. Tamaki pretends to be happy with me and glad to be caring for me. But it's not what I want for him. I want him, my sweetest son, to go back to Japan to be truly happy."

"But if he goes to Japan, he can never come back," Yuzuru said slowly as though he wanted her to realize that. "Tamaki paid a very heavy price for this."

Anne-Sophie got up and stared at him, eyes wide with shock. She never heard about this. Oh, the things she didn't know! She waited for her lover-husband to talk with held breath.

"Tamaki signed an agreement with Oka-sama," Yuzuru said levelly. He stared into her deep violet eyes, wishing that she didn't want to know. It was unfair to keep such things from her but he didn't want to hurt her more. "He's tied to a marriage of convenience."

"To whom," she asked, trembling.

The brown-haired CEO shrugged. He cast a quick glance at his silly, silly son. His heart was heavy when he said, "I don't know. He will choose the right bride after he graduates from college."

"He did this for me, again?" Her voice was sharp.

Yuzuru nodded wearily.

It was true. Tamaki put himself- his life, his dreams, his ideals and his love- on the line for Anne-Sophie. He loved her _that_ much. (But what can you do to pay back the gift of life? How can you say no to your mother?) It was Tamaki who had decided by himself. "Yes, my darling. He did it for you."

Anne-Sophie turned away from him. She leaned down to kiss Tamaki's forehead with tears rolling down her cheeks. With trembling fingers she pushed away his bangs. She traced his eyebrows, his smooth nose and his perfect Cupid's bow lips. Darling, darling boy, what did you do?

Yuzuru watched her with sorrow on his heart. He wished that he could've done something. His mother never confided her plans to trap his only son- the family shame, his mother viciously called his Tamaki- into a gilded prison where he would surely suffer and die.

He didn't even know about the plan until it was too late.

When his mother said that he could escort Tamaki to France, he thought that everything was over. He foolishly assumed that his mother had forgiven him after many years. The old woman still ruled the Suoh family with an iron hand so it was still her decision on whether or not Tamaki can join them in the First Mansion.

Coming back to Japan after a blissfully spent week his world was thrown upside down. His mother broke the news that she had cunningly tied his son into an agreement that he cannot refuse and cannot get out of.

Yuzuru spent the night out of the First Suoh Mansion.

Tamaki, his perpetually smiling and shining golden son, was going to walk down the same road. He was going to make the same mistakes- donning a suit, wearing a tie and marrying for convenience. Those were things that he didn't want for him.

Yuzuru wanted him to be free, idealistic and pure. He wanted him to marry that gentle Fujioka girl. He wanted him to be a scientist or an artist or even an astronaut. As a father he wanted Tamaki to be happy.

Those things were worth more than titles, riches or power. It contained more meaning. He wanted his son to have a life worth living. If it meant escape from the gilded prisons and bejeweled cages then so be it. If his son's happiness meant that he can leave it all without looking back then so shall it be.

All of that was irrelevant now.

Tamaki gave it up in a blink of an eye or a release of a sigh.

Everything was thrown away just for a glimpse of his mother's smile.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki groaned as he walked down the staircase. His back hurt. It was a long night for him. He didn't even know when he fell asleep.

All that he could remember was that Anne-Sophie needed him last night.

His mother must be feeling better now. When he woke up, he saw his mother curled up with his father in the bed. They were both asleep, oblivious to the morning sunlight. It brought a sad smile to his lips before he left them to sleep in peace.

Seeing his beautiful golden mother with his handsome heroic father was joy.

They were meant to be together. That much was obvious. His father would've married his mother if he had a chance. Their love was too strong to deny. It was that love that prompted his father to divorce his first legal wife and try to marry her. Only it didn't happen in the way that they wanted…

Tamaki stopped to look at the blue sky.

"_Bonjour_," a soft voice said.

He snapped out of his reverie when he realized that he was outside the hospital premises already. His violet eyes searched his surroundings for the source of the voice before it landed on a familiar face.

The Super-Prince smiled at the lovely young lady.

"Kanoya-san, is it?" Tamaki said suavely. "What a beautiful morning to meet you again."

She blushed. "Yes, it is. I was from the small café over there... Would you like to have breakfast with me? To apologize for my interruption before, Suoh-san…"

He stared at her. It was odd for a young woman to offer breakfast for a social gaffe that occurred many months ago. He had no doubt that she fancied him in some way. Well, he could use some food and companionship.

Tamaki didn't know that he missed talking to someone other than his mother.

"Sure." The blond said and offered his arm.

They walked towards the nearby café with her hand tucked in his arm. He looked at her and decided that she really looked like Haruhi. It was very strange to imagine Haruhi with longer hair. "Do you come here often?"

"I have a part-time job," she answered cheerfully. "Have you tasted their food? It's too delicious. From someone who works in the kitchen, I can assure you about that. I also love cooking so you can bet on my taste."

Tamaki stared at the classy French café with a thoughtful smile. "You're Japanese. Don't you like Japanese cuisine?"

"Oh I do!" Megumi laughed. "I love it a lot."

"Do you like tamagoyaki?" he asked absently. He remembered how much Haruhi liked salty tamagoyaki while he liked sweet. It was a realization that prompted him to acknowledge the fact that people were different from each other. Even Hikaru and Kaoru who were twins were different.

"I do," she said quietly. Her clear amber eyes stared up at him in awe. It was still a great thing to know that she was walking with this tall blond man with beautiful violet eyes. He looked lonely when she saw him in the middle of the sidewalk with his face turned to the sky.

Kanoya Megumi was lonely.

She wanted a friend. It looked like she found one when he turned to her again with that devastating smile.

oOoOoOo


	20. Chapter 20

Tamaki's life was suddenly less boring. He still tended his mother, lunched with his father and played with his new female friend. Days became weeks. He didn't realize that he was having so much fun.

Anne-Sophie slowly but steadily grew better. The new treatments and therapies were the best that money could buy. She also had an indomitable will so she never gave up. Her desire to become healthy again was a burning beacon.

After she found out about her son's predicament, she was livid. She didn't speak to Yuzuru until he promised to do something about it. But she doubted that he and his lawyers will. The evil grandmother was certainly not going to let them get away so easily. But she put her faith in her son.

Watching him play with Hachibee and that girl, Kanoya-san, made her smile. Who could resist him? He was an angel. She had raised a good and gentle son who valued filial piety above all things.

She wished that she could get over her illness so she could personally go with Tamaki to Japan and tell that old woman that she could take her whole infernal fortune to the grave.

Though Tamaki smiled, she read his sadness behind it. He was pining for someone else. It touched her to know that he had grown up to know true love. She wanted him to find it, love it and cherish it. Because she knew that it will bring him the greatest happiness.

Anne-Sophie smiled to herself as she leaned back to enjoy the warm sun. She never regretted the decisions that she made for true love. Even if it destroyed her reputation, ruined her chances and banished her forever from polite society. It was the single most beautiful and priceless gift that she'd ever received.

Thinking back on the early days of courtship, she wondered why she never refused his advances. It was probably because she knew from the moment she saw Yuzuru that she was going to marry him.

Yuzuru Suoh, son and heir of a vast Japanese business empire, was handsome, suave and poetic. He was tall, brown-haired and with a devastating smile. When he walked into the room, all eyes were on him. He lit up even more under the spotlight.

He didn't strike her as intimidating or forceful. He used different weapons like charm, flattery and slow seductions to win his clients and bring down his rivals. It was very different style from the other Japanese businessmen she had met. She was amused that he was so French.

She was playing the piano on the hotel's ballroom. It was one of those stuffy parties that her parents loved attending. She was bored so she played the piano to amuse herself while looking at the huge full moon. When he leaned down to give her a red rose and make small talk, her heart sang.

They were suddenly, inexplicably, wholly in love.

Meeting in secret, spending days and then making love followed. They forgot the strict social codes of their world; they threw away propriety. She didn't care if he was a married man; he didn't give a damn if he was carrying on with a younger woman. Polite society tittered and gossiped behind their hands. Her parents tried to dissuade her but she stomped her foot and told them that she didn't care. They won't care.

All for love, she had whispered in his ear as he slept on. Snuggling closer to the man that she loved, she knew that she was carrying their child. No, she did not regret it. It was made for and by love.

Yuzuru found out when she told him over breakfast. He didn't flinch or frown or make excuses. Instead he held her hands and kissed her tenderly. They'll get married, he promised. He'll leave his wife for her.

All hell broke loose.

Anne-Sophie smiled bitterly. Yuzuru tried his best. He divorced his first wife and attempted to marry her. But his old and overbearing mother who was still the Head of the Family kept thwarting his efforts. Though they were married in France, she was barred from moving to Japan. She was not recognized as a legal wife. (She refused to hear the words "mistress" and "home-wrecker". That wasn't true at all. She was recognized as his wife in the eyes of God.)

Then Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine Suoh came to the world.

They wanted to present him to his grandmother but they were refused. Yuzuru himself couldn't contain his anger.

It hurt but she understood. She knew. Yuzuru made provisions for them. He kept a trust fund for his only son. He was a dutiful father though he was absent most of the time. Anne-Sophie knew that he always made an effort to visit his growing child and he doted on him. So she always talked in happy tones about him to Tamaki.

Tamaki was always a loving and generous child.

"_Maman_!" he yelled from below. She opened the window and laughed. Her peals of laughter filled the air. "Hachibee misses you!"

"I miss him too!" she replied.

The dark-haired Japanese girl stared up at her with a smile. Of course, she knew Kanoya Megumi from before. The girl worked part-time on her favorite Japanese restaurants. She was aware that the young woman was more than a part-timer but she never asked to know more.

It surprised her to see them together then. Tamaki had reintroduced them before he went off to play companion for the girl. He was happy but not as happy as he was when he talked to Haruhi.

She didn't mind at all. Of course, she was glad that her son had a new friend. Megumi seemed like a nice girl. She would be good for him.

But Anne-Sophie truly wished that Tamaki would be with Haruhi.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki turned to Megumi with a laugh. "I miss it when she does that. When I was younger, she had to watch me play from inside, so I must always tell her how much I miss her. So she would try to get better."

"That's a lovely thought," she said, smiling. "Madame looks better."

"You can call her Mrs. Suoh," he murmured under his breath. "She won't mind at all."

His cell-phone rang. A glance at the caller number brightened his mood. "Excuse me. Hello, Haruhi? How are you?"

Megumi sat down on the grass while patting the dog's head. She stared up at Tamaki as he talked on his cell-phone with curious eyes. His facial expression showed how ecstatic he was. She looked down on the green grass.

The blond often talked about Japan and his Host Club. Those were stories that she liked best. He told her about how he set it up, how he gathered them and how he bonded with his "family". He always looked nostalgic when he talked; she got the impression that he was crying in his heart. The stories that he told went straight to her heart.

She wanted to know more.

But she was too shy to ask. She knew that they were friends but that was it. It would be too awkward to ask about his past. They were not that close yet. She bit her lip. Yes, someday, Tamaki will trust her enough to tell her about it.

Megumi also wanted to ask if he had a girlfriend back in Japan.

She sighed and rubbed Hachibee's back to soothe her agitated feelings. That was too much, even for her. She was a confident and sweet young woman who can put herself forward. But to ask such a forward question!

She looked at him in the corner of her eye. Crimson colored her cheek. She wished that she would get over herself. Her ears were closed to his conversation; she didn't want to eavesdrop. Listening to him rant about his "daughter" and the "diabolical doppelgangers" made her long for more.

Who was that "daughter" that he mentioned? Was she someone important? Who was she? Was she more important than her?

Tamaki was her friend. She was his friend.

Megumi wanted to be more.

oOoOoOo

"Well, I'm okay," Haruhi rolled her eyes when her lover started another excited stream of praises for her. She sat down wearily on one of the circles of comfy couches on the Hitachiin's department store. Shopping was not her favorite activity at all.

"Why'd you call? Do you have a problem, dearest daughter?" Tamaki sounded worried. He didn't expect to hear from her so early in the morning. Mentally counting back, he realized that it was probably around six pm on where she was. "Do you want me to come home?"

She chuckled. "No, don't. I'm just tired."

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"It's because I've been shopping all day. Papa, Hikaru and Kaoru are terrible companions. Their high energy wore me out," she explained with a yawn. It was a weekend so the department store was quite full of people.

Just thinking back on the events that morning made Haruhi smile. She was prepared to spend the weekend at home to do laundry and other chores when the Hitachiin brothers arrived at her doorstep. They announced that they were taking her shopping for her and her baby's clothes.

Ryoji who was resting after a rigorous work week overheard her protests and promptly invited himself. Thus they started their first ever shopping expedition.

It was quite a lot of fun to be assisted and shown around by pretty salesgirls. The Hitachiin twins chose the biggest and most complete shopping mall and department store in the area. She later found out that it was their company. It explained their unlimited charge account.

Her father had the time of his life. They were fond of him so they treated him to a shopping spree too. The "rich bastards", as she called them affectionately, treated him to sneak peeks of the Hitachiin autumn collection and clothes from their mother's lines. She wasn't surprised that they got along so well; her father was certainly not cheap.

She was treated to an afternoon full of fitting rooms and ice cream and loud chatter. The twins were like restless dynamos. They never got tired. She wondered if they forgot that she was pregnant.

By the end of the day, she was so tired that she wanted to cry. The baby was not very fussy when she was walking and standing but when she sat down for the first time in what felt like ages, it started to kick around. Before she knew it, she had dialed Tamaki's number.

Haruhi grinned. Yes, she could count on him to calm her down. "How's your day?"

"Oh, I'm in the hospital today. To cheer her up, I brought Hachibee along. He looks exactly like Antoinette at home! You won't believe how much fun he is! Mama likes watching us," he said enthusiastically. "You know, when I was younger, I used to play and laugh a lot outside her window so she would smile for me."

"That's noisy," his girlfriend said point-blank.

Tamaki sniffled. She missed teasing him. Rubbing her stomach through her dress and cardigan, she listened to him moan and groan about how much he missed them all. It was a pity that he didn't know what she was going through right now…

"Ah, Tamaki," Haruhi said, sweetening her tone. He immediately shut up. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," he said quietly. She heard his sigh. Her stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies.

She smiled at the rounded ball that was now her stomach. The baby was kicking energetically. She fancied that it knew that its father was on the phone. "You won't believe how much your fans miss you. They've set up a shrine for you."

"That's so sweet of my little princesses!" Tamaki said tearfully. "I miss them too! Can you tell them that?"

"Why don't you tell them yourself, milord?" Hikaru teased as he held Haruhi's phone to her ear. She glared at him for snatching it so quickly out of her hands. He merely smiled. "You've got a lot of nerve to interrupt our date with Haruhi!"

"What? A date? You guys are on a date!" Tamaki exploded. "How come my dearest daughter allowed herself to be trapped with you?"

They stared at each other before they burst out laughing. Tamaki's reactions were always exaggerated. He continued to rant up and down for a few minutes before Hikaru put the phone back to his ear. "Milord, you're too noisy…"

"Is that insect on the phone right now?" Ryoji-now-Ranka asked coldly.

Haruhi realized that the trio had assembled. If she added her father, they made an odd quartet. She raised an incredulous eyebrow at the mountain of shopping bags that they laid on the other couches carelessly. Kaoru plopped down beside her and slung a casual arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," Hikaru said absently. He flipped it close to end the call. Now was not the right time for them to communicate yet. He didn't want to risk anything by letting Ryoji chew Tamaki apart through a phone call. It was so much more fun to watch them go for each other's throats live. "Not anymore, Ranka-san."

"That cockroach better not talk to her while I'm around," Ranka-san said cheerfully while a blazing fiery red aura surrounded him. "I will tear him apart."

The threat was thrown so happily, the rest of them stared. A father who was wronged was scary. A father who was a bisexual _and_ wronged was scarier.

"Well, he's not on anymore," Kaoru said in a pacifying tone. He got up and gestured for her father to sit down. "Please sit Ranka-sama or your pretty new shoes will be ruined!"

Her red-haired father sat down beside her with tightly clenched fists and a tighter smile.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. So her father never forgave Tamaki, eh? "Are you all right, Daddy?"

Ryoji nodded. He smiled a smile that was tinged with malevolence. The twins stepped back a little. "I will be better if I can rip him to shreds."

Hikaru smiled uneasily. He pulled out a pretty pink dress from a shopping bag. "Look at this Haruhi!" he said, obviously steering the subject away. "Isn't it so cute? Your baby will look beautiful!"

"From now on we're its official godfathers!" Kaoru declared enthusiastically.

"Don't decide things on your own!" Haruhi said loudly. But she was smiling. It was obvious that she should. Though the Hitachiin brothers were flighty and crazy she was sure that they would make fantastic baby-sitters.

"No, this one is better!" the younger twin brother said as he brought out a pink chiffon dream of a dress. It looked like something a five-year-old girl would wear. The men stopped for a moment to imagine a chibi-Haruhi prancing around in it before wiping drool at the side of their mouths. "Isn't it adorable?"

"You don't even know the gender of the baby," said the pregnant lady crossly. "What if it's a boy?"

"The department store can exchange all of these for you." Hikaru answered matter-of-factly.

"The clothes that you bought won't fit yet. It's a _baby_," she said with emphasis. "It's not yet a little girl…"

"Well, it will be a little girl!" Kaoru said with a teasing smile. "Ranka-san showed us some baby pictures. If it is a girl, we're definitely betting on its cuteness!"

They debated on whether or not a baby boy or baby girl was cuter all the way to the restaurant. The twins carried loads of shopping bags while her father sauntered along in front of them while insisting that a baby girl was supposed to be expected.

She wanted to tell them to be quiet but they ignored her.

Haruhi gave up.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki stared at the phone before snapping it shut. The call ended without even a goodbye. He wondered what pushed Haruhi to call him. She usually waited for his calls because overseas calls cost too much for her.

He replaced the cell-phone on his pocket. Turning to Megumi who was rubbing Hachibee's stomach he smiled. "I'm so sorry for that. It was a call from my friends in Japan."

"Oh," Megumi tried to look interested. "It must be nice to have people who care about you."

Tamaki gazed at her, slightly confused. He beamed. "Yes, it is! I really love my Japanese family!"

He noticed her odd expression. Softening his tone he asked, "What's wrong little kitten? You look sad."

Megumi smiled widely. She hid her feelings from him this time. "I'm all right. There's no need to worry about me, Suoh-san."

Tamaki's sensitive heart went out to her. There's something familiar with her smile, he thought. I know that smile.

How little he knew of this young woman. She was a mystery, an enigma. He prided himself to be an excellent host who can extract all kinds of information from his clients that he could use in the future. But she yielded nothing in spite of his attempts to know more.

Kanoya Megumi was like a little bud that remained close to the buzzing bee. He liked a challenge. He liked puzzles. It also saddened him to think that she wasn't opening herself up to life's experiences like she should. He wasn't about to let her go without watching the girl open up like a flower to the full bloom that was life.

Kyouya worked for benefits that he put in terms of material wealth and gain. He worked for the happiness others because he considered it as his happiness. Even Haruhi who was his love didn't understand why he went the extra mile for other people.

Tamaki couldn't explain what kind of ecstasy he felt when he helped other people. If he was in a position to extend a helping hand, he would. That's just the kind of man that he was.

So seeing Kanoya Megumi's sad face and sadder eyes was unacceptable.

He was a host. And his host club's goal was to bring fortune to the ladies.

Maybe he should start here.

"You can call me Tamaki," he said smilingly. "We're going to be good friends, aren't we?"

oOoOoOo

When Haruhi went to Host Club on Monday she was surprised when there were no club activities. Instead Kyouya was going to hold a meeting to discuss the club's merits, demerits and goals.

She sat down. Mori handed her a plate with a slice of chocolate cake and hot tea. She smiled gratefully. Honey was digging in to his whole chocolate cake without a care. The twins were staring at the board with bored expressions.

Kyouya cleared his throat. The club went into order. "I've been observing our club for some time now and I realized that we need some new members. Our customers are loyal and true but they need a change of scene. They'll get bored."

"Why not ask milord for recommendations?" Kaoru asked politely.

"He's not here so he can't pick the correct choice," the shadow king answered pointedly. "Would you want to work with anyone you don't like?"

The twins stared. He had a point.

"As I was saying, we need a new member." Kyouya continued coolly. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"I vote Ritsu Kasanoda of 1-D," Haruhi said, grinning. She caught Kyouya's eye and shrugged. "He's a good person."

Hikaru looked thoughtful. "Yes, I should think so. Anyone else?"

"Umehito Nekozawa," Honey volunteered with a big bite of cake. "He can moonlight for the Host Club while managing the Black Magic Club. Plus Tama-chan knows him!"

"Um, thanks but no thanks," Haruhi said as she laid a protective hand on her abdomen. It was scary to imagine what kind of spells he'd suggest or what gods he would invoke. "Do you know anyone else?"

The guys exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

Kyouya thought about it. If Ritsu was included in the Host Club he was more likely to keep Haruhi's secret. He already knows that she was a girl. It wouldn't hurt if he knew that she was pregnant too… Kyouya wondered if his decision to include a new member was feasible.

Since Tamaki, the most basic and bestselling Prince Charming type, was away they were bound to be overworked. The girls also needed a new type, a diversion. Renge had suggested the inclusion of a new member.

He said he'd think about it because if the club was going to bet on a new talent, he should be liked by the others first.

It was unusual for Haruhi to vote for Kasanoda-san. But he was aware that they were friends. If he thought about it deeply, the red-headed Yakuza heir was an asset. He was crude and unpolished which will be a hit with the soft and refined girls. His previous adventures with the club meant that he was already accepted by them. Besides, Kasanoda's Yakuza connections meant more opportunities to expand all of their empires. You never know when you needed their help…

Kyouya smiled to himself. Why didn't he think of that first? Kasanoda Ritsu, 1-D.

"Maybe we could screen him first," he suggested with a flash of his glasses.

The club cheered. All of them liked Casanova/Bossa Nova. The twins looked forward to a new toy, Haruhi looked forward to her friend and the seniors looked forward to working with their apprentice again.

"Or we could do an American Idol," Kaoru said in a teasing tone. "Let's call it Ouran Idol and watch our schoolmates make fools of them…"

"I want to be Randy!" Hikaru said, laughing.

"You can be Simon, Kyouya," Honey teased, smiling. Mori grinned.

"Haruhi will be Paula," Kaoru crowed.

Kyouya shook his head as he sat down and opened his laptop. The others were having too much fun to notice. His phone beeped. Sighing, he opened it.

"Do consider him. He's a friend." Haruhi's message read.

He looked up and met her stare. She smiled as she popped a piece of cake into her mouth. Pregnant or not, he trusted her judgment.

"Kasanoda Ritsu, it is," Kyouya muttered under his breath.

oOoOoOo

"Why are you here?" he asked coldly.

The red-haired young woman laughed. It was a high, piercing sound. She walked towards the desk and leaned forwards so that they were face to face. Inches could be counted between them. Her smile was too sweet and venomous.

"I've got information that you'd kill for," she whispered into his left ear. "Don't you want it?"

"What kind of information?" The room was quiet. His two club members were out. Stacks of returned newspapers surrounded the old wooden desk. Her smell was making him feel lightheaded. He felt suffocated.

"You've got to pay me to find out," she said as she traced the underside of his chin. Her eyes were catlike. "And you know what I like best? Payment that makes me happy…"

"What would I get if I pay you?" the brown-haired man asked, trembling.

"The upper hand," she said quietly as she drew away "And the complete destruction of the Host Club."

"I'm listening," Akira Komatsuzawa said with a smile. Money was not the only currency that went around.

oOoOoOo

A/N:

Hi there! _Baby_'s going strong because of the readers so don't stop reading_ and_ reviewing! I wasn't so sure of how it would be received at first so I'm very glad that lots of people like it. That made me happy. It's so great!

So smile and wait! I'm going to do my best for this and for finals!

Please send me a review, okay?


	21. Chapter 21

Kasanoda Ritsu didn't know if he should be nervous or not.

He was standing in front of the grand double doors of the Third Music Room. His hand clenched around a small envelope containing an invitation that summoned him to the Host Club at exactly three o'clock pm. It didn't say what he was being invited to.

Kasanoda knew that his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

With a deep breath, he pushed the doors open.

"Welcome," a chorus greeted him.

Kasanoda blinked to adjust his eyes to the brightly lit music room. The host club was scattered around the place and busy with their own activities. His eyes immediately went to Haruhi who was studying in a little table in front of the wide windows. She looked deep in thought as she worked.

A blush crept up to his cheeks as he walked towards Ohtori Kyouya. She still looked so cute!

He cleared his throat at the busy dark-haired young man. The shadow king looked at him, smiling. He stepped backward. Nobody can trust an Ohtori who was smiling.

"Please take a seat," Kyouya said pleasantly.

Kasanoda sat down on the chair opposite him. He didn't really know what he was in for. It seemed really important. If Kyouya was going to talk to him then he can bet that it was.

He looked up when the Hitachiin twins sat on each arm of his chair. They were good friends now. Though the two often got his name wrong on purpose, it actually grew on him.

Kyouya ignored the twins. "Kasanoda-kun, we know that you're a good friend of the Host Club. Since that day you asked for help from our Mori-senpai, we knew that we could count on you."

The red-haired man nodded vigorously. "I'm always willing to help."

The dark-haired senior adjusted his glasses. He glanced at Haruhi who was reading her case studies intently. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't see the advantage of having Kasanoda-kun in the club. "Can you join the Host Club as a permanent member?"

A minute passed while the Yakuza heir absorbed this information.

"Me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"You," the Hitachiin brothers chorused.

"Why me?" Kasanoda looked genuinely confused. He scratched his head and stared at the shadow king with an incredulous expression. "You're offering me a position as a Host?"

"Yes, we are," Mori said quietly. He was walking Honey towards his couch for an afternoon nap. The college freshman liked this redheaded boy with an awful visage. Because he knew that deep inside was a young man with a pure heart and steel conviction.

"Ritsu-chan will be a good host," Honey piped up.

Kasanoda blushed lightly. He felt overwhelmed by their acceptance. "S-Sure," he said, bowing his head.

Kyouya smiled at the support that he received from his fellow club members. "You see, Kasanoda-kun, you're a valuable asset to us. You fit the Bad Boy Type with your background and personality. It will be a hit to the girls who love a sweet softie with a tough face."

"A-Ah…" the Bad Boy type said as though he cannot believe his ears. "I'm a Host now?"

"Congratulations, Kasanoda-kun," Haruhi said, smiling. She had torn herself away from her studies to join in the conversation. Her liquid amber eyes sparkled with delight. "We look forward to working with you."

It was followed by a chorus of congratulations, catcalls and teasing from the rest of the group. Kasanoda blushed and nodded while basking in their attention. Haruhi stepped away from the crowd to return to her work. Her assignments had piled up on her.

She was deeply engrossed in a case study when her attention was caught by a cough. Looking up she found Kasanoda standing next to her table. "What is it, Kasanoda-kun?"

"Can I sit here?" he asked politely.

Nodding, the dark-haired girl cleared away some of her books to see him sit on the other chair. He stared hard at her. In his point of view, he couldn't help but notice her serene expression. His gaze traveled downwards to take in the small bump around the area of her stomach that destroyed the clean lines of her uniform…

He blushed before shaking his head. No, that was not possible! He was imagining things! There was no way that Haruhi's stomach was swollen like a pregnant woman's. That was impossible. Smiling uneasily, he asked his friend, "You look busy, Fujioka."

"I am busy," she laughed quietly. "I'm working hard on my assignments. It's a good thing that club was cancelled…"

Her friend listened to her with a rapt expression. He really liked Haruhi Fujioka. It was that affection that made him keep her secret after all those years. She was his first crush and she dumped him but that was all right.

Kasanoda knew that they were better off as friends.

"You know Fujioka," he started slowly "You're always welcome to talk. I'm your friend and I'm ready to listen…"

The smile that she gave him was the sincerest he'd ever seen.

"Thank you," Haruhi murmured as she broke their gaze and returned her attention to her book.

Kasanoda was content to watch her work. He was an official member of the Host Club, he was going to be with Haruhi everyday and he was happy. Nothing could possibly destroy their peace.

oOoOoOo

The pictures were all over the school newspaper a week later.

It was an immediate scandal. The whole school was abuzz with rumors, gossip and disbelief. Nobody could believe it. They didn't want to.

Akira Komatsuzawa, editor-in-chief of the newspaper club, laughed maniacally in the newspaper office. He was drunk with the taste of victory. It was too good to be true. The Host Club was _hated _now.

He couldn't wait to see how they could ever get out of this one. It was worth the price that he paid to Ayanokoji-san. He couldn't believe his genius. Even he couldn't believe that he possessed the power to take down the almighty Host Club that the detestable Tamaki Suoh built.

It was hitting two birds with one stone. The Host Club might dissolve and everyone will hate them. He was deliriously happy just thinking of how agonized they were on how they could ever get out of this. They might have wormed themselves out of trouble in the past but they couldn't possibly escape anything as incriminating as this.

A scandal was what the school needed. He gave it.

The newspaper club was accused of false charges and speculation. With this, he would single-handedly revive the Newspaper Club's honor by destroying another's.

Nobody can deny the evidence. The pictures proved it all.

oOoOoOo

"Kyou-chan! We've got a problem!" Honey's voice rang on the walls as he ran inside the Third Music Room. The door slammed behind Mori, the twin brothers and Kasanoda. It was immediately locked. All of them looked angry.

Kyouya looked up with a calm expression. He held out his hand to receive a copy of the monthly school newspaper. Honey gave it to him with the same calm face. "Thank you."

"Kyou-chan, they just released that. It's really terrible!" Honey said as he climbed up to Mori's shoulder. His usually sweet and innocent brown eyes were burning with hatred. "I didn't want to believe it until I saw it for myself! Komatsuzawa-kun did it!"

He scanned the page after reading the outrageous headline. The picture took up almost half of the page. It showed Haruhi coming out of a woman's bathroom while wearing the school uniform. Underneath, a caption invited the readers to others inside the edition.

The Low Blood Pressure Evil Demon Lord smirked.

His constituents stepped backwards after sensing the dark aura surrounding him, shaking. When an Ohtori was quiet and pensive like that, who knew what he was thinking. The air around him reeked of evil.

"Ah, they've done it," Kyouya murmured as he opened the newsletter. He merely raised an eyebrow at the assortment of pictures that they've gathered to reveal to the unsuspecting public. It was just some pictures of Haruhi being cute and girly that they'd distributed inside the special picture collection of the annual Host Club fan-book.

But he felt cold fury wash through him when he saw Haruhi and him having a good time on the same restaurant where he took her after the first ultrasound. It was followed by a picture of the oblivious girl, her father and the twin brothers inside a department store. How dare they? Kyouya thought angrily. They invaded her privacy.

"They've really done it," he murmured "They did a good job…"

"What should we do, Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked urgently. He looked ready to kill. His twin placed a firm hand on his arm; he knew Hikaru's heated tones. "That Komatsuzawa didn't learn anything from last time. Can we punish him?"

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru murmured very gently.

The dark-haired boy leaned back, adjusted his glasses and laid the newspaper on the table. The rest of the group waited with held breath. They trusted Kyouya. Kyouya was going to help solve this problem.

"Where's Haruhi?" the shadow king asked very calmly. He removed his cell-phone from his pocket and dialed. After a few rings, he was politely informed that the number was out of coverage area or was off. "Has anyone seen her?"

"No, she's not answering our calls either," Kaoru said quietly.

"I haven't seen her since this morning," Kasanoda muttered as he walked over to a couch and threw the cute pillows on the floor to vent his frustration. He didn't want to believe that bullying truly existed in this school. How could anyone do that to sweet and innocent Haruhi?

"It's all over the school," Hikaru said, clenching his fists. "None of our clients would talk to us. They think that it's a betrayal of trust or something."

"They probably think that we've fooled them on purpose," Kaoru added. "This is bad."

"Yes, it's horrible for our business," Kyouya agreed. He didn't stop dialing Haruhi's number on his cell-phone. He had to reach her! "I've thought of something. But we all need to help."

"Should we tell Tama-chan?" Honey asked sadly. "He should be here…"

"Whether or not he's here doesn't help," snapped the dark-haired Ohtori "we should deal with this ourselves. Tamaki can come later."

Mori watched Kyouya struggle with his emotions. It was surprising how much he cared about Haruhi. Nobody could make him lose control like that, except for her. Kyouya never lost his cool.

Hikaru punched the wall, frustrated. "What should we do? This is bad for her baby!"

Kasanoda's head swiveled to his direction. The room stilled. Hikaru's face looked drained of color.

"What did you say?" Kasanoda asked quietly.

"A-Ah," the hotheaded twin looked at a loss for words "I didn't say anything."

Kasanoda was a sweet-natured fellow in spite of his awful appearance. They all knew that. What they didn't know was that he could look like the formidable son and heir of the Yakuza when he wanted. He crossed the room in a few strides, grabbed Hikaru's collar and shoved him up to the wall.

"What did you say?" he repeated.

"Haruhi's baby," Hikaru answered coolly. He didn't like watching the redhead struggle with conflicting emotions. "She's pregnant."

"Hika-chan!" Honey exclaimed.

Kasanoda released him. He stepped back and turned to Kyouya with burning eyes. "I suspected as much. Is Suoh-senpai the father?"

"Was that obvious?" was the cold retort.

The redheaded heir nodded. "Haruhi would only smile when she talks about him. Why isn't he here?"

"Long story," Kyouya replied absently as he dialed Haruhi's number again. "We ought to find her. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, please go to the west wing. Hikaru and Kaoru can proceed to the east and north wings. Kasanoda, can you check the gardens? All of you must search all the rooms, libraries and dining halls. We must find her."

"Aye!" was what the Host Club shouted before they dispersed.

Kyouya sank on to the couch. He removed his glasses and wiped them on his handkerchief. This was turning out to be an awful day. First was Tamaki's stressful phone call just to check on them then this.

He looked out of the window and sighed. Where was Haruhi? She didn't need this. Not this. She was having a hard time as it was.

Of course he had prepared a back-up plan but it might not work. He couldn't very well predict the course of the future. A few educated guesses were acceptable but it was not enough. The delicate balance could tip anytime.

He hadn't forgotten the orders that he was given.

His father expected him to marry Haruhi Fujioka. But Haruhi Fujioka was having Tamaki's child. His best friend had appointed him to keep an eye on her and take care of her. She trusted and loved him as her friend.

Kyouya didn't need to ask where he stood. He was in the middle of it all. Whatever he chose could affect their futures. He didn't know if he should be grateful to have so much power over them all.

He flipped his cell-phone open before dialing a different number. A few rings and he was sent straight to voicemail. With a sigh, he said calmly "Tamaki, we need to talk…"

oOoOoOo

Haruhi was in the Third Girl's Bathroom. She had locked herself up on one of the cubicles and turned off her cell-phone. A copy of the school newspaper was crumpled and lying on the gleaming tile floors.

The angle of the sunshine told her that it was nearly late afternoon. She was going to be late for the Host Club. She had been staying in the bathroom since lunchtime, right after she found out about the pictures. Her body refused to move from where she sat.

She leaned her head on the cubicle wall and sighed. It was too troublesome. The cat was out of the bag now. There was no way for them to even deny the contents. It was too incriminating, too true.

The dark-haired student wished that her boyfriend was there.

If Tamaki was here, he would be storming in the Newspaper Club office and demanding a retraction. Or he would be running to his dear father to ask him to abolish the said club with relish. But maybe, just maybe, Tamaki would talk to Komatsuzawa with true disappointment…

Haruhi didn't want to cry. She was strong. Her life was not yet over. She could survive this, if her reputation could not.

"Haruhi-kun?"

The soft voice interrupted her flow of thoughts.

She didn't move. The scholarship student stared as a hand picked up the crumpled newspaper and knocked on the door of her cubicle. She wished she hadn't left such an obvious clue to her whereabouts.

"Haruhi-kun," the voice called softly. "It's me."

Haruhi didn't unlock the door. Her heartbeats were on her ears. Or maybe it was her baby's? The most unexpected person in the world was just beyond the flimsy cubicle door.

She heard Renge Hoshakuji's shoes pace in front of her cubicle before she sighed. The brown-haired girl sat down on the floor just by the door. Her eyes softened when she realized that Renge had proved herself as a true friend.

"I know," the girl with the red bow said quietly. "I know about your secret."

And an honest one at that…

She didn't say anything. But she listened intently.

"But I don't mind. Haruhi-kun, I know you have a good reason for this. I don't hate you, you know." Renge continued in the same quiet tone. She sounded sad for some reason. "Nobody in our class hates you."

Haruhi felt tears welling up.

"There was a person who told me before that it was so much better to look at people properly instead of putting them on categories. It was best to know them as they are, in spite of their imperfections. That person taught me the true meaning of friendship," Renge said gently.

She stared at the large mirrors, the half-opened cubicle doors and the gleaming tiled floors. It was too clean and too perfect. Her head was barely visible in the mirror because of the long line of sinks. This was what was expected in her world.

"If that person could show me that coming out of my shell is a good thing then she could probably do it as well." The brown-haired girl got up and knocked on the fourth cubicle door. She was smiling when she knocked again with more insistence. "Come out, Haruhi-chan…"

The door opened with a crack.

Renge opened her arms and embraced her friend tightly. She smiled as she closed her eyes; her hands rubbed circles on her old friend's back. The warm and clean smell that always came from her favorite host filled the air. She was very, very glad that she finally got to know the real Haruhi.

Haruhi cried without restraint on Renge's shoulder. She was very glad to have a good friend.

oOoOoOo

They went back to the classroom together to retrieve Haruhi's bag.

She hadn't contacted the Host Club yet. It was not yet the time, she told herself. But she knew that she was scared of what could happen.

Renge had acted as Haruhi's shield as they exited the bathroom and went upstairs. Her fierce brown eyes threw daggers at those who stared. She had wrapped a firm and protective arm around her friend. If Renge was proud of anything, it was her fierce devotion.

They took a deep breath as they pushed open the door. It was supposed to be Free Study Period. They knew that it was likely that all of their classmates would be there. With linked hands, they entered.

"Haruhi-chan!" Kurakano, the class vice president and ardent fan, grabbed her hand. "We don't care about that! It's perfectly all right."

Haruhi stared.

Her other girl classmates approached her to hold or hand or to pat her back. She was suddenly surrounded by a whole group of friends. They were either crying or smiling kindly. She felt overwhelmed by the sheer number of people around her.

But they were all saying the same thing: "We forgive you."

"Why?" she asked, helplessly confused.

Renge ripped the newspaper to pieces before throwing it on a trash bin. Her expression was triumphant. "Because we know who you really are. All these lies are nothing."

Kurakano smiled and cupped her chin. "Even if you're a girl, I still think you're really cool. We might want to know the real story though…"

"We're here for you," another classmate said very gently "because we're your friends. The chairman chided us when we felt mad. He kept saying 'Fujioka is your classmate and friend. What she did must have had a good reason…' And we believe in him. We're not going to let anything bad happen to you."

Haruhi smiled as gratitude filled her soul. She didn't know that she had made so many friends. It was true that when things go from bad to worse, you can tell who your real friends are. Though she tried so hard to remain uninvolved, she didn't know that had reached out and formed many rich friendships along the way.

She had good friends who care- the Host Club, Kasanoda-kun, Nekozawa-senpai- about who she was and what she was doing. They worry. They chide. They would never leave her side.

Renge hugged her very tightly. The understanding in the girl's eyes was palpable. She knew without a doubt. Renge had promised to keep her secret.

"We're still your biggest fans, Haruhi-kun," Kurakano said in a reassuring tone. "So don't worry about club, okay?"

Then again, it was still impossible for them to see her as a girl.

"HARUHI!"

The class of 2-A turned to the doorway. A pair of panting boys leaned on the doorway with identical tired expressions.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," Haruhi said as she moved towards them. Her worried expression caught their attention. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru didn't care if the world was watching. He hugged her then and there. "We're so worried! We thought you disappeared!"

"But I didn't," she said in a quieter tone. Her eyes landed on Kaoru who was smiling at Renge. The other girl gave thumbs up. "I see. So Kaoru asked Renge-chan to look for me in the girls' bathrooms…"

"Clever of him," Hikaru glowered when he let her go. "Kyouya-senpai wants to see you."

She didn't look shocked. The rest of the class stared with a smile as she gathered her things and left the classroom with the twins. They thought that even if the world collapsed, she would still be cool like ice.

It was really her most admirable trait.

That and her ability to hold them in the palm of her hand…

oOoOoOo

**A/N:** So our downhill journey begins… School won't let go of me. I'm very sorry for the late update. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. So don't forget to tell me what you think!

**MESSAGE TIME!**

Amethyst Reflux: Tamaki's real name is really Rene Tamaki Richard Grantaine Suoh. Check the manga… And I wonder if Kasanoda-kun really has a mommy! XD

Eriisu-April: Arai was the fruit guy. Thanks for following the story this far!

Kmixan: You know, I really like reading your long reviews. It makes me really warm and fuzzy coz you're really keeping track. It also scares me just how close you are to guessing what I'm going to do! I hope we can be friends!

HitokiriHERO: You're really a great person for leaving me messages after every chapter. Thanks! I also like how you sum up your thoughts for them… It's really helpful. :D

Mei-chan: Yes, sure, we can be friends! Just give me a shout-out on how to reach you.

Sapphire76: Thanks for the uber-long review that kept me high for weeks on end. I really love you for that! I also dedicate the chapter to you… Your words really kicked me out of my writer's block.


	22. Chapter 22

"_Tamaki, we need to talk. The secret's out."_

Tamaki stared at his cell-phone with troubled eyes. He understood Kyouya's message immediately. It was their secret code. It meant that he was needed.

If Haruhi was found out then that would mean that hell had broken loose in Ouran High School.

He clenched his fists around the gadget. It was only his self-control that stopped him from freaking out. The golden afternoon sunshine and beauty of the park vanished from his eyes. He couldn't feel the cool breeze or the cool blades of grass. He couldn't stay calm when Haruhi was in danger.

"Tamaki-kun?" Megumi asked tentatively. They were picnicking with the snacks that she made herself. She lived for the afternoons that she spent with the blond. "Is something wrong?"

He forced himself to smile. A host was still a host whatever happened. "Everything's fine."

The Host Club King pressed send. He couldn't leave them at a time like this. They should understand that he was still there.

Megumi stared at him, worried. When Tamaki was like that, she always worried. She didn't know what he was thinking. He certainly wasn't going to tell her. Something important must have happened.

She wished that she could understand. His stories about Ouran High School had whetted her appetite for more. She wanted so much. Tamaki didn't know what he did to her when he withheld information.

But who was Megumi to him? What did she know?

Her eyes saddened. All she knew was that she was slowly but irrevocably falling in love with him.

"What's wrong, princess?" She smiled brightly. He was still her prince. Nothing could change that.

"Nothing," she replied sweetly.

Anne-Sophie liked her. She knew that. Maybe the older woman can help her open his eyes to see what was in front of him the whole time. The blond's mother was a kind woman. Perhaps she'd be happy to help nudge fate along so that they could end up together.

Megumi smiled for real this time. That was what she truly wanted.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya and the rest of the club were waiting for them in the Third Music Room.

Haruhi followed Hikaru and Kaoru with a calm expression. She sat down on one of the couches and waited. The boys were quiet. It was deafening. Her brown eyes remained fixed on Kyouya.

"Haruhi." Kyouya said slowly. His voice was loud and clear. The rest of the boys turned to him with an expectant expression. "We're going to protect you."

She didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Her knights in shining armor wore school uniforms and hard expressions. It was an ideal situation for a romantic comedy heroine. Unfortunately, she wasn't that heroine. Instead, she asked "How will you do that?"

"All of us know that you're entering the last month of your pregnancy. Frankly, you're getting bigger by the day and it won't be long before _that_ gets out. We're filed a leave of absence for you to stop them from finding out. We'll use the scandal as a reason for your temporary disappearance to rest and recuperate. Nobody will blame you if you wanted to get away from it all." He explained as he sat down right beside her. She sensed the faintest tremble go through him. "Will you agree?"

The dark-haired girl knew that she couldn't refuse. She inclined her head to show him that she did.

"Hikaru and Kaoru will be bringing you assignments and take-home exams so that you won't be left behind academically. We all know what your scholarship means to you. If you don't mind, they will study with you every afternoon after-school."

"It's not a bother, we promise," Kaoru said tenderly. He hugged her very gently from behind. Haruhi covered his hand with a small smile.

"Your father will be informed by me. He will be made to understand the gravity of the situation. I will also meet with Superintendent Suoh tomorrow to discuss the possible actions that we can take against the Newspaper Club." Kyouya adjusted his glasses. He said in quieter tone. "I've also told Tamaki. We're waiting for his reply."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "But what if he comes home? He can't come back! Not when his mother needs him… He will lose everything."

"It's high time for him to choose anyway," Kyouya said gently. "It's either you or his mother. He's got to make up his mind as a man."

She looked down on her hands. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. No, she couldn't force him to come back. She didn't want to tear him away from his mother just because she needed him. Above all things, she believed that reuniting with his mother was the best thing to happen to him.

The motherless girl knew how hard it was to lose the most important woman in her life. Tamaki should stay there, even if she was going to pay the price for him.

Haruhi can sacrifice herself. She loved him that much. "All right… I think I know where you're going with this."

"Tamaki will make the right decision," Mori murmured for her ears. "We have to trust him. He has to trust us."

"Haru-chan, we won't let them get away with this," Honey said as he jumped up to the couch. He hugged her neck very tightly when Kaoru released his hold. "Komatsuzawa-kun will really pay for it."

She couldn't help but smile at the threat. Honey looked certainly dangerous. It was cute but really frightening.

"We've warned him before." Hikaru said coldly.

"He'll see what we're made of," Kasanoda muttered under his breath.

"What about the whole school? The girls are probably angry with me," Haruhi asked, troubled. She didn't want them to feel mad at her. She couldn't stand it if they were.

Kyouya smiled soothingly. She started when he reached forward and patted her hand awkwardly. "We've got everything covered. Now, you have to go home. Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai and the twins will bring you there. I have some work to do."

Haruhi nodded, trusting him. She knew that he was the only one she could rely on. Kyouya was there with her right from the start. He was the man who never left her side. She glanced backwards to see him open his laptop to check.

She wondered why she never appreciated the sight. Golden sunshine fell on him giving him a halo of dark hair and outlining his lean figure. Instead of the king of the underworld, she saw an angel.

Blushing lightly, she let the twins guide her out of the room.

Kyouya closed the laptop. He stared out the window to see a very happy-looking Ayanokoji-hime skipping with Komatsuzawa and the newspaper goons on the schoolyard. They looked like they were having fun.

The shadow king finally understood everything.

"What can I do, Kyouya-senpai?" Kasanoda asked seriously. "I can't just stand here and do nothing."

He turned to the redheaded junior with an equally serious expression. "We'll show them how powerful we truly are."

Kasanoda traced his gaze downwards. Cold rage filled his heart. Though he was normally a compassionate and forgiving person, he couldn't possibly forgive people who hurt his friends. He was ready to offer any help that he can.

"Yeah," he agreed.

oOoOoOo

"Have you heard what happened?"

"Haruhi-kun's revelations are on the Host Club website!"

"So that was why she dressed and acted like a boy. It all makes perfect sense."

"The poor thing, we can't blame her for it."

"She's a good person, isn't she?"

"Haruhi-kun doesn't deserve it. I feel terrible!"

"She's so poor so she had to work for the eight million debt! I truly understand now!"

"I didn't think she'd skip school today…"

"She's taken a leave of absence, right? I hope she doesn't think that we hate her."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances from behind their laptops. They smiled at each other.

Kyouya was truly a genius. The strategy to reveal the true story through the website put Haruhi on the victim's side. (Now they had the sympathy of the whole Ouran Academy.)

It was a brilliant contingency plan.

oOoOoOo

Yuzuru Suoh stared at the huge clock tower outside his window with a thoughtful expression. It was almost three o'clock. Classes were ending everywhere. Another day was done.

He sighed. The latest edition of the school newspaper lay on his desk. Today was the day after it was published. It was a fiasco, a scandal.

They really went too far. It was a pity because he knew that their families will be disappointed with their childish and immature actions. The school might suffer for a bit but it would be all right. Business will survive because of deep familial relations and solid trust in the institution.

There was a hesitant knock. The door opened and the cheerful voice of his secretary announced the arrival of the newspaper club president, Komatsuzawa Akira.

Surprise was written all over his face when he saw the cool Kyouya Ohtori waiting with the superintendent.

Yuzuru shifted his chair to face both students. The school superintendent was careful not to show any attention towards the temporary president of the school's Host Club. Tense silence filled the room.

"You asked for me, sir?" Akira said tentatively.

Yuzuru nodded. He leaned forward, elbows on his desk, and clasped his hands together. The offense needed firm punishment. He hated it but he would give that without a second thought. "Please have a seat."

The brown-haired senior sat down with hesitation on the seat beside Kyouya. They faced the school superintendent with different facial expressions. The older man noticed guilt and panic advertising itself on the former's face.

He spoke calmly. "What is this?"

The newspaper club president and only representative gulped. He stared at the newspaper with horrified eyes. With a visible effort to calm down, he answered. "It's the latest newspaper edition, sir."

"Your parents manage one of the largest newspaper publications in the country. They uphold the ideals of truth and honesty. It's what kept them in the business for so long," the superintendent said as though he was just thinking about it. "We had such good relations. I thought their eldest son would follow their footsteps…"

Akira's eyes widened.

"I was aware that the school's newspaper club was not performing well but I let it pass. Of course I didn't let your club dissolve. I had good faith that it would be revived when you realize that made-up stories and sensationalized journalism doesn't sell very well." Yuzuru continued quietly, thinking of the encounter the Host Club had with them. He raised the newspaper up to eye level and unfolded it to reveal the headlines and picture. "But instead you published a scandal. I'm very disappointed in you."

The young man's head was bowed. His shoulders were shaking. Kyouya, however, sat calmly. He didn't look like he was in the least bit perturbed by the show of emotion from his club's bitterest rival.

"Why did you do this?" The school superintendent's voice rang in the silent room.

Akira couldn't speak.

Yuzuru turned to Kyouya. "Can you tell us the Host Club's stand?"

"I believe that Komatsuzawa-san faces harsher punishment." Kyouya said with a hint of a smirk. "What he's done is an invasion of privacy and libel. We can actually file a legal case against him. The article he's published as the editor-in-chief qualifies in all the categories needed for a complaint to pass as a libel case."

The newspaper club president stared at him, horrified.

"'The libelous communication was published. The plaintiff was identified as the target of said material. The words and picture was defamatory; it damaged a person's reputation and a significant minority of the school believes that the plaintiff's reputation was damaged. The libelous material that was published cannot be a result of an honest error," the shadow king read from his notebook. With every word, the Komatsuzawa heir sank lower into his seat. He spared a glance at him to relish his victory. "I believe that four out of five elements were committed. It's enough for us to file a libel case against the newspaper club."

"It is true that Haruhi Fujioka masqueraded as a boy. We chose not to reveal it to the public until the correct time because she was not yet done paying her debt back. If the Host Club was allowed, we would have told the truth to the school in our way and in our time." The words cut through the tense atmosphere. "But the newspaper club beat us to it. It even sensationalized and exaggerated the situation to put our member into false light. Not only that, it invaded the privacy of our members. In behalf of the Host Club, we will file a libel case against Komatsuzawa Akira."

"Now wait a minute!" The newspaper club president exclaimed. "Why would you do that? We were reporting it to let the public know the truth! We believe that the deception should be revealed! The newspaper club is on the side of truth and honest journalism! It's the Host Club who should be dissolved, not us!"

The dark-haired man smirked this time. "Oh. We didn't know you hold such a deep grudge against us. I thought that journalism was supposed to be fair and unbiased? May I remind you that what you've done was both unethical and criminal?"

Yuzuru hid a smile.

"This is not a question of ethics, _Ohtori-kun_. The school deserves to know that the Host Club is just a waste of time! It doesn't serve a purpose beyond making money and fun! The Host Club should be dissolved."

"I don't believe that's true. We make people happy. Isn't that the greatest goal of all, Yuzuru-sama?" Kyouya's glasses flashed. "That doesn't change the fact that we can still sue you. The law states a year in jail and a thousand US dollar fine for guilty parties."

Komatsuzawa recoiled at his opponent's cold smile.

Fear filled his body like ice. He knew he was never going to win against Kyouya Ohtori. It was a hopeless case. Tamaki Suoh's Host Club would continue to reign in this school.

Yuzuru cleared his throat. He gave Kyouya a quick amused look. "There's no need to go that far, Ohtori-kun. I think that we can keep this in the school, yes? How does expulsion sound to you, Komatsuzawa-kun?"

The brown-haired man stared at him in shock.

"You and your accomplices will be facing expulsion from Ouran Academy, effective immediately." Yuzuru said gravely.

Akira Komatsuzawa's protested angrily in his seat.

"Though your family has deep roots with our institution, I believe that they will understand our decision. After speaking with your parents, they've come to understand the gravity of your actions." Yuzuru said seriously. "I don't think that threatening us will help you."

Kyouya gazed at the school's superintendent thoughtfully.

"Komatsuzawa-kun, we hope that you've learned a valuable lesson. You should reevaluate your ideals and principles if you want to make a career out of journalism. It's not advisable to print bad things just for publicity. You're free to go." Ouran Academy's Head Director and Principal dismissed them with a nod.

The brown-haired young man exited the room with weak knees.

Kyouya got up to follow him. He was halfway to the door when Yuzuru spoke.

"You did well to tell me. I think we can expect great things from you, Kyouya-kun." Yuzuru smiled warmly. He watched his rival's third and youngest son give him a deep bow before leaving.

He turned his swivel chair around to look at the clock tower again.

Tamaki's best friend was a cunning and highly intelligent young man. The skillful manipulation of events was stamped with an Ohtori trademark. Yoshio didn't know what he had. Kyouya was bound to surpass his father someday.

He was glad that Tamaki was friends with him. With Kyouya close by, he was sure that Tamaki will never make a wrong turn in life. He was right in treating them like sons.

oOoOoOo

Komatsuzawa went directly to where his car and chauffer was waiting. It was afternoon already. The season was getting colder. He shivered as he walked out of the fancy covered walkways before emerging into the afternoon sunshine.

He closed his eyes, blinded for a moment, and when he opened them he wished he hadn't.

Waiting in front of his car was the Ouran High School Host Club.

His eyes widened with disbelief when he realized that Ayanokoji-hime was with them. She looked at him desperately. On her right shoulder was the hand of the feared shadow king. "What are you doing?!"

"What are _you_ doing?" Hikaru Hitachiin asked coldly. He was leaning back on the hood with effortless grace. His twin, Kaoru, was right beside him. They were the perfect picture of evil.

"Go away," Akira said angrily.

"Komatsuzawa-kun," Kyouya spoke up with a slight smile. "We hope you've learned your lesson. We warned you before that the Host Club is not easily dealt with."

"You're just using your family's influence! And Tamaki Suoh is the superintendent's child so he's got no choice but to protect him!" The newspaper club president sputtered with anger.

Honey stared at him coldly.

He took a step backwards.

"Tamaki's father is not like that. He did what he had to do." The Haninozuka heir smiled. It was the scariest smile in the world. "We're even now."

"Yes," Mori agreed.

"We didn't even need to withdraw our shares in your corporation. Your brother is certainly better at this than you are so we won't do that yet." Kaoru shrugged.

"We'll look forward to working with him," Hikaru added with a cruel grin.

"As for you, Ayanokoji-san," Kyouya said as he turned to his unwilling captive. "Be careful with who you associate with next time. You don't want the Host Club as your enemies, do you?"

Ayanokoji shuddered.

"Why are you doing this for him?" she asked as she removed Kyouya's hand with as much as force as she could muster. "Tamaki-sama is an idiot!"

"That's precisely why," replied the dark-haired vice president "He's an idiot who needs us. We'll protect him with our life."

The Host Club gathered together and walked away to leave. A strong gust blew. Their enemies tasted dust and defeat.

oOoOoOo

"Here is the report, Madam."

The old woman nodded to dismiss her secretary. She picked up the folder and scanned the pages with an uninterested eye. It was the same thing that her staff had passed to her. She knew she was old but not too old not to notice anything.

Her guest sipped his tea.

She returned her attention on him. No matter what he thought, she was still superior to him. She was his senior; she had decades of experience. The young upstart won't know what hit him if she wanted to display her power.

"The plan will work," she said calmly. "He's met a girl in France. If he's smart he would do what I said."

"It's all going to go according to our plan," her dark-haired guest said in a self-assured tone. "I'll make sure it will."

Suoh Naoko, the grand dame of the elite family and head of the clan, gave him a regal nod.

oOoOoOo

**A/N**: Wow! I'm so happy this is up. School's out for today and I updated to celebrate! Sorry if my messages are at the end… I don't want to interrupt the readers while they're reading so the end part is wholly mine! Nyahahaha~

I really hope that everyone's enjoying the story so far. So don't forget to tell me your theories or what you REALLY think! It's part of the interactive process hehe! If you guys have anything to ask- related to the fic or not- and really curious about, do! As long as it's within the bounds of my answering capabilities, I will reply through the Author's Notes.

Chapter is dedicated… through the lucky lotto draw… (Just joking!!!) to **HitokiriHERO** who provides us with constructive criticism and good observations. Thanks for your constructive criticism and deep observations!

Anyway, message time!

Warrior Nun: I laughed aloud when I read your reaction. It's not what you expected but it was so much more fun to fear Yuzuru Suoh! I'm a big fan of his. He's a cool dad!

Ikasamelindora: Thanks for your kind words. I'm so glad you found it awesome! Thank you for sticking around the story.

Kmixan: Yay! I'm so happy we're friends now! Your review really made my day. I was smiling like crazy when you said that you really like Kasanoda as a host! I do too! It's a shame that Hatori Bisco didn't let him in but oh well… Only in my dreams! Nyahaha!

loretta537: Thank God you're back! I was wondering where you were… Hehehe… I really love reading your theories and predictions! What are your thoughts for this chapter?

birning ice: Hi there! Renge is such an underdeveloped character… She deserves some spotlight too. Don't you agree? And what happens between Tamaki and Kyouya… It's a secret for now! (Haha!)

HerMemoriesErased: Hello! I looked up 'Rene' in the Internet and it said it was a French name meaning 'reborn'. Hope that helped! Tamaki's true name is actually in the manga. The anime ended at episode 26 but the manga is still in progress. I'm so glad you like the story.

Saphire766: *laughs* Thank you for your kind words. It means a lot. I thought you deserved the dedication so there. Hope you'll continue to love the story! XD


	23. Chapter 23

The sun was setting. It painted the sky with red, orange and yellow. The silhouettes of buildings rose up to kiss the darkening sky. She stared up at it from her bedroom window. It was so boring at home. There was nothing to do here.

Two days had passed since the explosion. She was home for two days straight now. The twins had just left with the day's homework. They had cheerfully reported everything- from gossip to official news- to her. It seemed that Ouran High School was back to normal.

Kyouya was right. Her scandal was going to blow over after a few days. She didn't have to worry at all. It was going to be all right.

She lay down and stared at the round hillock between her chest and her legs. What would happen if this news leaks out? She wondered if it would die just as quickly as the first one. It was probably the blow that she would never recover from.

Haruhi wondered if she was addicted to the stress and pressures of hosting. It was around this time that she usually hosted and played with the girls. She used to say that she hated the host club but over time she changed her mind. She really loved to host.

It was impossible to roll over without exerting huge amounts of effort. So she stayed still. The sunset's last rays played in her bedroom's ceiling. It was so quiet. She wondered if she would go mad.

Before she could explore that possibility, her ringing tone broke the silence.

Haruhi picked up her cell-phone and stared at the caller's name. She answered it with a crisp "Tamaki?"

"Haruhi! I'm so worried about you! It seems that you've been exposed! Our great secret is revealed!" Tamaki alternated between ranting and despairing. Listening to him vent out her feelings for her was kind of cathartic. _She_ wasn't the one who was stressing out. "Do you want me to come home? I shall deal with that despicable Komatsuzawa on my own! How dare he? Nobody hurts the Host Club! Especially the Host Club's one and only princess!"

She smiled. "Tamaki, it's over."

"What? What do you mean?" he sounded genuinely confused.

"Kyouya-senpai cleaned the mess up," she answered slowly. "I'm home-schooling now so I don't exactly know the details. But he was the one who dealt with the situation. You don't have to come home."

Tamaki's voice faltered. "You don't want me?"

Haruhi took a deep breath before injecting some more cheer into her voice. "I want you but no, you can't come back yet. Stay there. Your mother is still sick. She needs you more than ever. You have the rest of your life with me."

His long and slow luxurious sigh made her shudder with pleasure. It had been a long time since she heard him do that. She couldn't believe how sensitive she was to pleasurable sensations.

"I'm glad," he said softly "that you still love me."

"I'll never stop loving you, stupid king." Haruhi closed her eyes tightly. She shut out the other images in her mind. Instead she focused on her beloved golden prince who lived far away.

"I'm really glad," Tamaki said tenderly. "Please stay happy and healthy, my darling. I always think of you. My heart pines for you. I cannot live without your sweet angelic voice…"

"When my phone breaks down someday," she murmured thoughtfully "I'll light incense when you die."

Tamaki couldn't help laughing.

"Seriously, my darling daughter, are you all right?" he asked gently. She wished she could feel his soft hands pushing away her bangs to get a closer look at his face. Her hand stroked her swollen stomach tenderly. The baby was kicking harder than ever whenever she was on the phone with him. She wondered if it knew it was its father she was talking to. "I think Mother will understand if I come back to Japan for just a bit…"

Images of Tamaki in disgrace flashed through her mind. No, the Suoh family will not take kindly if their only heir had impregnated a girl without their knowledge. She knew that he will never see his mother again.

"No," she said firmly. The salty taste of tears was not surprising. Blinking misty tears back, she forced herself to stay calm. "Stay in France, Tamaki._ Don't come home_."

"Why not?" he asked sounding frustrated "I miss you. I love you. I want to come home to be with you."

"You don't understand," Haruhi cried, clenching her fists. "You don't know what's happening."

"Why don't you tell me then?" he challenged. "Tell me so I can understand. I may be your idiot president but I'm not entirely stupid. I need to know, Haruhi."

She sat up to ease her discomfort. The baby's kicking slowed. It was too hard to think when he was sitting down. She felt like she was going to burst with the intensity of her emotions. Fighting with Tamaki was the last thing she wanted. But if she had to… If she had to push him back…

"You don't," Haruhi said icily. "You'll stay with your mother because you love her too. You don't want to go to Japan when any minute now you can lose her. Believe me when I say that living without a mother is terrible!"

Tamaki's gasp hurt her.

She continued in a softer tone. "Tamaki… I can wait for you. Even if it takes forever! Just stay with her until she gets so much better so that you won't have to worry at all. I don't think I can stand seeing your sad face if you're separated from her."

"But I can come back to her. She will understand! My mother is a kind person who understands love," he said, anguished "You're important to me, Haruhi."

"Don't come back to Japan until she's cured." Haruhi said firmly. She choked back her sobs. "I don't want to see you until then."

The silence between them was deafening.

He cleared his throat after a few seconds. She couldn't ignore the stabs in her heart when she realized that he was also crying. Her words cut deeper than anything. Her pains were multiplied twofold.

"I-I have to go." Tamaki said awkwardly. "Talk to you soon."

She held the gadget numbly to her ear. The beeping tone was all she could hear. Something broke down inside her. She started to cry.

It was then that her father decided to pass by.

Ryoji's eyes widened as he saw his only daughter weeping her heart out. He immediately went to her side, frantically asking what's wrong. The red-haired okama sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

Haruhi was still Haruhi. She refused to say a word. He hugged her to his chest with understanding in his eyes. There was no other way but to offer solace through actions. She wouldn't want to waste words anyway.

"You're strong, Haruhi," he said quietly. "You will get through this. I'm here for you."

To his surprise, she pushed him away. He watched her wipe her tears and put on her unbreakable mask. There was no trace of the crying girl left. He was looking at the serious and apathetic face of his deceased wife.

"I'm going out," Haruhi said curtly. She got up from bed with some difficulty. Then she reached for her cardigan and purse. Her father stared thoughtfully as she struggled to reach down for her keys.

Ryoji bent down and gave it to her. He gazed at her with kind eyes. "Take care."

Haruhi nodded and left the room.

He sighed and waited until he heard the front door close. Papa's right behind you, he thought with a little smile.

oOoOoOo

"Is something wrong, Tamaki-kun?"

He wondered why everyone kept asking the same question. The voice was familiar. He had been hearing it for quite a while now. It was a soft and gentle voice that was cultivated by a sheltered upbringing. He gathered all of his strength and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said.

The blond didn't realize that he was still standing on the same spot in the street for almost five minutes. His conversation with Haruhi left him dazed. It was cut short when he bumped into somebody without realizing it.

"That's a lie," Megumi said suddenly. She marched right up to where he sat and stared down at him. Her hands were on her hips. He noticed that her amber eyes were flashing. "You're not. What's wrong?"

Tamaki couldn't deny that she bore a striking resemblance to his Haruhi.

"I'm torn," he answered, surprising himself. "I don't know what I should choose."

Megumi gave him her sincerest smile. She reached forward and pointed to his heart. Their faces were so close it was almost touching. A light flush colored her cheeks. He was sure that he was blushing too. "Listen to your heart. It will tell you what to do."

He stared at her.

She surprised him more when she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. It lasted for a moment but it felt like an eternity. Without thinking, he pushed her back as gently as he could.

Tamaki's face looked confused.

Megumi stepped back and gazed at him coolly. She didn't say another word. He watched her walk away.

The blond prince groaned. Women! He thought he understood them. Now they had to go and confuse him. He wasn't a first-class host if he couldn't bounce back from _that_.

Tamaki walked towards the opposite direction that Megumi took. He wanted to be alone. The young man wanted to clear his head and get in control of his emotions. It was all a confusing mix and jumble in his head.

First Haruhi picks a fight with him. Then Megumi kisses him.

What's next? He thought angrily. If it wasn't so undignified, he would've torn his hair out.

Tamaki sat down on one of the benches scattered on the sidewalk. He buried his face on his hand and sighed. But this was no time to let his emotions run away with him. If he wanted to understand what she truly wanted to say, he would stop and think about it. Though he was often teased as an emotional guy, he can be cold and rational when he wanted.

Hearing Haruhi so angry shocked him. She sounded like she was hiding something from him. But what could that be? She never hid anything from him. She wasn't capable of keeping a secret at all.

I ought to apologize, he thought in frustration. I should be more understanding. Maybe I could send flowers to her…

Tamaki knew deep inside him that flowers just weren't going to cut it.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi sighed. She went grocery-shopping to calm her nerves. The fight with Tamaki had left her drained and tired but she didn't want to tell her father about it. She picked it and she will end it if he was still willing.

It didn't strike her as a surprise that her lover didn't push or pry. He sounded shocked and scared and slightly _glad_ when she told him not to come back. Strange as it was, he wanted to stay even though he often said that he wanted to come back home.

If he truly wanted to come back, she thought spitefully, then he would. We all know how he gets when he wants something.

But thoughts like that only left her sad and frustrated. She understood Tamaki's need to stay in his mother's side. If she was in his position and she had the chance, she would stay too. Losing her mother at a young age gave her a deeper understanding of loss.

She loved Tamaki so she would protect him from that.

The bags she carried seemed to get heavier with every step. There was a short stretch left before she would arrive at their apartment complex. She wondered if she should adopt a new routine to calm her nerves; grocery-shopping was too tedious.

Haruhi blinked. She had passed by a redheaded figure leaning on a wall with his hands on his pockets. Frowning a bit, she instinctively knew that it wasn't a neighborhood thug, pickpocket or ordinary mugger. He was so much more than that.

Kasanoda, third heir to a great Yakuza, stepped away from the wall.

"F-Fujioka," he said slowly "Can I help you with that?"

"Thank you Bossa Nova-kun," Haruhi smiled in spite of her surprise. "Why are you here?"

He blushed lightly as their hands brushed together. With a grunt, he lifted all of the four heavy grocery bags. "I don't really know… Just found myself over here… Though it's another Yakuza's territory…"

Haruhi's smile softened. She appreciated his efforts of trying to reach out to her. He was really a good guy. To risk another Yakuza's wrath just to see her was admirable. "Were you worried?"

Kasanoda nodded, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, let's go?"

He stole glances at her whenever he could. His eyes couldn't help but notice her large rounded stomach in her ordinary clothes. It was hard to believe that the serious and calm Haruhi Fujioka let something like that happen.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked cheerfully.

"Y-You're so _big_," he answered, blushing bright red. "You really are pregnant."

"I didn't know you knew that. Well, yes," she said slowly "It's normal… The baby needs lots of room to grow."

"It must be scary," said Kasanoda, finally mustering the courage to stare "to carry a baby inside you wherever you go."

"Yes, it is." Haruhi placed a hand on her swollen belly with a small smile. "But I'm okay. This is my baby. I'll do anything for it."

"You'd make a good wife someday," the redheaded heir observed.

She turned to him, grinning. "I hope so."

"School is boring without you," he said, relaxing at last "The Host Club seems a little dead. Two of the most important members are gone."

"They'll live," the brown-haired girl said absently. "How did the school take the news?"

"The rest of the school admired you," Kasanoda said with a laugh. "The Newspaper's Club's diabolical plan backfired on their faces. They aren't in school anymore."

She shrugged. The dark-haired girl knew all about it from Kyouya and the twins. They sounded gleeful when they reported the expulsion. "I heard you played a part."

"Yes," Kasanoda nodded his face red "I threatened the two members of the newspaper club to confess."

"It must have been fun," Haruhi giggled. The mental image of a furious Kasanoda with his fiery red hair and eyes coupled with an iron grip threatening the two weaker members of the newspaper club was amusing and disturbing.

"It was," Kasanoda murmured "They won't do anything now. I think they're considering joining the Yakuza now…"

Weaklings, he thought with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you," Haruhi said quietly. "You're a great friend, Kasanoda-kun…."

Ritsu Kasanoda looked down at the petite and pregnant young woman with a small smile. He was still happy to be near her and he was glad to be called her friend. Whatever happened, he was grateful that he met her.

oOoOoOo

The sleek and shiny limousine that was more suited to grand hotels pulled over in front of a two-storey apartment complex. The common design, gated compound and casually dressed people established that it belonged to the middle-class.

"We're here, sir."

It was almost six pm. They were aware that it was later than the acceptable time of visit. But it was very important to pay the visit now than later. Who knew when his schedule would open up to accommodate a visit like this?

Yuzuru Suoh stepped out of the limousine. He straightened his tie, brushed off his pants and surveyed the surroundings with a cool eye. Turning to the chauffer, he said "Please wait."

The still-youthful man climbed the stairs until he arrived at the door marked on the small slip of paper that Kyouya had given him. He took a deep breath and knocked.

He honestly didn't know what kind of man Haruhi Fujioka's father was. So he opted to keep an open mind during the short visit. With a deep breath, he mustered his warmest smile. He knocked on the door again.

The door opened to reveal a tallish red-haired woman wearing a pink dress, white blazer and white pumps. She was wearing pearls on her ears and around her neck. If she wasn't so surprise, she would've looked beautiful.

He stared for a bit, frowning. The information on Haruhi's file said that she lived with her father. This woman must be his father's girlfriend.

"Good evening," Yuzuru said suavely. "Is Ryoji Fujioka-san in?"

The woman blinked. He stared. Then the response was, "You're speaking to him."

"Is that so?" He took a full minute before he reacted. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yuzuru Suoh, Ouran High School's Superintendent. I'm here for an important talk with you. May I come in?"

Ryoji stared at the smartly dressed man with curiosity. He was tall, fit and incredibly suave. The school's principal visited them. He realized that Suoh was probably here to apologize for the bullying. Maybe he could talk to him about his son's sins while he was here…

Pasting a cheerful smile, the okama stepped aside to let him in. "Please come in, Suoh-san. I'm sorry if you were mistaken earlier. As you can see, I am a bisexual. Are you comfortable with that? Very good, please have a seat!"

Yuzuru crossed the threshold and removed his Italian shoes with a short greeting.

The house smelled like flowers, floor polish and freshly washed clothes. It was soothing and relaxing; it smelled like it was lived in. He entered the small living room and he was immediately told to sit down and make himself comfortable.

His host went around the kitchen, making tea. He looked around with a thoughtful expression.

They had good living conditions. Their very few appliances and furniture were of good quality. It was a house that was taken care of with love and care. He knew that Haruhi was probably the one who maintained the cleanliness of their place.

"Thank you for waiting, Suoh-san." Ryoji said breathlessly. He set a tray with a teapot and teacups on the low table with a flourish. "Let's have tea while we talk. Wouldn't that be nice?"

He nodded to show his appreciation. The red tea that Ryoji served was very good. It tasted bittersweet with a hint of a spice from Africa. "Thank you. Am I interrupting?"

Ryoji laughed casually. "Oh no, please don't think so! I work in a bar at night. It opens late. By the way, you can call me Ranka-san! It's my stage name. Everyone calls me that."

"Ranka-san," Yuzuru nodded with understanding. "It's hard to work for a family."

"You have no idea!" The redheaded chuckled. "Though it's only me and Haruhi that I'm working for… Of course, the fees at Ouran need a lot."

"The value of education accounts for its quality," said the chairman of the board with a smile. "I'm sure that you know about what happened two days ago…"

Ryoji nodded, suddenly serious. "The Host Club's President, Ohtori Kyouya, informed me. I was not very pleased but I let it pass when I heard that proper punishment was done to those who humiliated my daughter."

His eyes widened when he saw the school's superintendent bow deeply.

"In behalf of Ouran Academy, I apologize deeply for it. I am very sorry that it had inconvenienced you and your daughter. We are willing to pay for any damages." Yuzuru said gravely. He didn't dare straighten up until he heard Ryoji reassure him that it was all right.

"It can't be helped," said the redheaded father-in-a-dress "The secret had to be revealed. We're just sorry that it tore her reputation apart in the process. You're very lucky though that you have Kyouya-kun. If it wasn't for him, I'd be storming up to the school with a pitchfork."

Yuzuru laughed with him.

"We're still sorry that it happened," the brown-haired man murmured. "Haruhi Fujioka did not deserve that kind of treatment. I don't know what got into those kids from the Newspaper Club."

"They must be jealous," was Ranka's lofty remark.

"Haruhi Fujioka is an asset to the school," Yuzuru said gently "She's a smart and diligent girl who maintains a top spot in all of the sophomore classes. We're very happy that we gave the scholarship to a deserving and worthy young woman."

"Thank you. I'm glad to know that," the proud father said. He turned around to smile at his deceased wife's smiling photograph. "She takes it after her mother, I suppose. Haruhi wanted to be just like her."

Yuzuru followed his gaze to the small altar with the smooth tablet, blooming flowers and burning incense. His eyes widened.

He knew that woman. If anything, he could recognize her anywhere. "Wasn't she…?" he couldn't continue his sentence.

Ryoji's brows knitted in confusion. "Do you know my wife, sir?"

Yuzuru took a deep breath to compose him. "Didn't she go to Ouran for her high school and college education?"

The redheaded husband nodded to confirm that. "Yes, she did. She graduated with honors. Fujioka Kotoko became a successful lawyer after all that. Then we married."

Kotoko's former schoolmate nodded slowly, understanding now. He couldn't believe that he was talking to the man that Kotoko married! "Before that, wasn't she Kanoya Kotoko?"

Ryoji looked truly surprised now. "Yes. She was."

Yuzuru breathed deeply and smiled. "I thought so... We met in college and became friends. I was quite fond of her. It's an honor to meet her husband and daughter."

"You were a friend of hers?" the redheaded okama looked shocked. "She didn't mention you, Suoh-san!"

"Well, yes," the brown-haired man said sadly "We lost contact… after all that's happened. I wanted to stay in touch but it was hard to find her again. So much time had passed, I think. Then I found out a later that she died from an incurable disease."

"She wanted to represent you," Ryoji revealed in a soft and tender voice "when she heard that the Suoh family was threatening to sue you with false charges after the divorce. But she couldn't because she was already battling her illness. It made her sad that she cannot give you any help…"

"She was a very kind woman," was Yuzuru's choked reply. He truly cared for Kotoko. They were best of friends in college. It was hard to believe that she was well and truly gone now that he was catching up with her grieving husband. "I couldn't be there when she was disowned…"

"It's all in the past now," the widower smiled sadly. "Kotoko and I knew what was going to happen. When she makes a decision, she won't budge. It made her happy because she had me and then we had Haruhi…"

"This gives me more motivation to look after Haruhi." Yuzuru declared "I will care for your daughter as though she was my own!"

"You'd better," Ranka muttered under his breath. He remembered that it was Yuzuru Suoh's son that got his daughter pregnant. "She's very delicate, you know."

"We're quite familiar with each other," was the cheerful reassurance. "She calls me 'Uncle'. It's quite charming to know that she had every right to do that."

Ryoji's eyebrow rose. He understood now where that little blond insect inherited his arrogance. A small and evil smile spread on his lips. Yes, he might have fun with him too.

Before he could start on his plans, the door opened.

The two men turned to see Haruhi enter the house with a redheaded young man in tow. She looked up and met their gaze with a just as shocked expression. Her companion blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Uncle!" Haruhi exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Haruhi!" Her 'uncle' and father chorused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she removed her shoes.

"Who's that?" Ranka shot back, scandalized that she was accompanied by an awful-faced redheaded stranger.

Yuzuru couldn't speak.

"He's Kasanoda-kun, a classmate, Daddy. Don't overreact. He helped me carry the grocery bags," Haruhi explained coolly. She headed towards the refrigerator to get a glass of water. "He's going now. But he'll join us for dinner sometime soon, won't you?"

Kasanoda nodded out of fear for her scary eyes. He mumbled a quick "good night" and "goodbye". Obviously the Yakuza's young master knew when he was asked to leave. They watched him close the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Uncle?" Haruhi asked kindly. "How is your son, by the way?"

"Y-You're…" Yuzuru murmured, staring "_you're pregnant_!"

Haruhi wondered if that was how his son would look like when he finds out.

"Good question, baby darling," Ranka said with a smile that bared all of his sharp teeth "How is your deplorable son? I would like to see him sometime and get him to claim responsibility for what he did to my child…"

Yuzuru felt the color drain out of his face.

Haruhi rolled her eyes heavenward. Her cell-phone was ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the name register. Just great, she thought. That's just what I need.

With quick fingers, she rejected Tamaki's call. There was no need to unnecessarily rouse her father's wrath. With Tamaki's father here right now, she doubted that Ryoji can be stopped from committing bloody murder on his enemy's sire.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Ryoji Fujioka said calmly. They stared at the intimidating image that he made- pink dress and all. His dagger-sharp stare caused Yuzuru to cringe. "I think we have a lot more to talk about tonight."

Yuzuru swallowed uncomfortably before giving his smoothest smile.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is still breathing. XD

I'm quite busy with school hence the late update. Supposed to write on Thursday but then we had to edit the school newsletter and go on a field trip to Star City. It gave me lots of good ideas though... All in all, I managed to get up early and write this because I know people are waiting so eagerly for it. And I really hope that you'll continue to stay tuned! The reviews motivated me a lot! So keep them coming. :D

The chapter goes to **kmixan** who never fails to write a long and very detailed review! She's really nice too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Let's get on to our favorite message portion!

HerMemoriesErased: I hate her too. ^_^ She's got lots of control issues. I'd hate to have a relative like that. I hope we won't get someone like her!

.An Obsessed Fangirl.: Welcome to the fandom! I hope you'll enjoy the story as it progresses. It's always nice to meet a new reader!

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: Hi! Thank you for praising this as "one of the most well-written stories on here". That's a lot to live up to! I'll do my best! I also like how the characters are growing up… They're cooler this way.

Cereza671: Wow, you actually thought that was Kyouya? Look out, you actually know that person really well… *mysterious smile*

BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: Well, Tamaki's grandmother's name isn't revealed but for now we'll be using Suoh Naoko. We can't call her "Grandmother" all the time. XD Kanoya Megumi's an unfortunately misunderstood person. We'll see a lot from her, that's for sure.

Amethyst Reflux: Hello… I think there was a server problem when the last chapter went up so it was kind of hard for people to leave a review. I'm glad you did though! Again, I use artistic license for the case of libel in the story. I was more familiar with the American one. But I'll be more conscious of that in the future. I hope you're not mad at me for the slight oversight… T-T

Eriisu-April: I totally understand! Kyouya is earning more and more points! *laughs* I accept baby name suggestions too.

springblossem 2: Hi long time no see! Did you like the evil Host Club? They're so scary, it scares me. XD

kmixan: Me too! It makes me happy I can reach the readers at least. ^_^

ikasamelindora: There's no need to panic, Ken! It's totally okay to give Suoh granny a name… XD

loretta537: It's totally okay. I understand… And yes, I'll work hard to answer all those questions in due time!

HitokiriHERO: It's my pleasure, my friend. The free-fall indeed… We'll see what Tamaki does soon enough! And I hope you liked this chapter.

Warrior Nun: Yes! Yuzuru-papa is the best! In the manga, he was more relaxed and happy. The anime wasn't so nice to him. My second favorite anime daddy is Fujitaka Kinomoto from CCS! XD

birning ice: Thank you for the first review! And yes, Kyouya is so cool! Favoritism isn't allowed but I can't help it if I love Kyouya the most! Who's your favorite host by the way?


	24. Chapter 24

Kasanoda walked down the staircase of Haruhi's apartment with a pounding heart. He couldn't believe that he actually saw the school superintendent having tea with a red-haired okama. But from the other hosts' stories, he realized that he'd actually seen Haruhi's father and Tamaki's father.

He looked backwards to look at the row of apartment doors with a skeptical face. Somehow it didn't feel right to leave her alone. Who knew what would happen to her?

But he shrugged. She was a strong girl. He could bet that she'll handle the situation with finesse. Or she could just put on her I-don't-care face for them. He chuckled at the thought.

The Yakuza heir was at the bottom step of the staircase when he noticed that something was amiss. His sharp eyes immediately zeroed in on the darkened figure of the limousine's chauffer who was leaning back on the expensive car with a cell-phone on his ear.

He ducked out of sight and stared at the chauffer with suspicions brewing inside him. The redhead removed his school jacket to make him look inconspicuous. After a brief check around his surroundings, he ran to hide behind a streetlight to spy on the chauffer.

His ears strained to hear.

"Yes, the master is inside. He's taking too long to check on the commoner girl. Yes, please reassure the Madame that I'm not going to leave anything out on my report. Yes…"

Kasanoda's eyes narrowed.

He hated _disloyal_ subordinates.

After that, he slowly got up and walked away.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi wondered if inviting her boyfriend's father to dinner was such a good idea. The atmosphere in the dining room was terribly awkward and cold. She stared at the two who were supposed to be grown men engaged in a staring contest with strained smiles.

She sighed. With a brief thanks for the food the pregnant teen started on the dinner that she prepared. It looked like she would die from starvation first before they'd even bother picking up their chopsticks to eat.

Ranka and Yuzuru followed suit.

They didn't speak a word until every morsel of rice, sushi and soup was consumed. The dinner was a disaster. She shook her head at her father's immature attempts to corner the superintendent.

In his pink dress and pearls, Ryoji Fujioka was the incarnation of any boyfriend's father's worst nightmare. She wondered what Tamaki would feel if he receives the news that his father had suffered under a furious okama's hand…

She stifled a giggle.

Ranka cleared the table quickly, washed the dishes and made more noise than was necessary. He was still graceful and pretty even in the middle of all that housework. Nowadays he did all the housework and laundry. If she even tried to help, he'd reply that it was her duty to rest. Even if she was at home all the time she wasn't allowed to do anything that will tire her or make her sweat.

She tried to do her chores but he didn't let her. Instead she had to work hard to entertain their guest. Working hard meant initiating conversation.

Haruhi stared at her brown-haired benefactor. She blushed lightly. It was so awkward. Even if she was accidentally trained in enduring the bizarre (and she'd seen her share in the Host Club), she wasn't equipped for this.

Her father was busy with making more tea when Yuzuru turned to her. He smiled.

She stared back. Of course, she expected a rebuke or a few harsh words. She expected a scolding or a disappointed face. It threw her world off-balance.

The dark-haired girl gave him a confused look.

"Thank you for the meal," Yuzuru said slowly. His smile widened just a bit as his eyes traveled downwards to rest on her rounded stomach. She noticed that he'd become slightly teary-eyed. "Is that my grandson in there?"

Ranka turned around quickly. They both noticed his burning aura and if he could breathe fire, they would've been burned to crisps. "No, no, no! I don't think so. That's not your grandson because that baby doesn't have a father!"

His daughter looked shocked and outraged.

"How, pray tell, did your beautiful daughter get pregnant? Are you saying it was the Immaculate Conception?" the superintendent fired back. "If someone will please inform me of the rest of the story then perhaps I may be of help."

Haruhi looked down on her clenched fists. He was asking for the rest of the story. A blush colored her cheeks and neck. It was embarrassing enough to face him alone but to tell her boyfriend's father about the actions of conception! It was too much!

The brown-haired man noticed her distress and smiled soothingly. "My dear, I'm cool- is that how you kids say it these days? - and I don't think I'd hold it against you if you tell me."

Ranka finished making tea, carried it to the table and sat down. He poured cups for the steaming beverage with his mouths pursed into a grim line. His reddish-brown eyes settled on his dark-haired daughter. "I don't want to agree with this man but I think I can make an exception. We have to know, baby dear. How did it happen?"

Awkward silence filled the air.

Haruhi took a deep breath. She looked at them with serious eyes. Though it went against her grain to talk about private things she decided that this was an exception. They needed to understand what happened and what she wanted to do.

"Tamaki is the baby's father," she said evenly. "It happened on our last vacation trip to Mori-senpai's estate on the sea. No, don't react yet, Daddy. We were tipsy and happy and then… You know. Daddy, what did you expect? I'm a girl! Of course I'm in love. No, I'm not a baby. That's how, Uncle. Let me repeat, Tamaki is the baby's father."

Ranka was looking at his wife's photograph. Yuzuru was staring at her. She couldn't look either of them in the eye. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. It felt weird to be telling this story to them. Only Kyouya knew the whole story. She wondered when it will end.

"Ah," Yuzuru exhaled. His expression was sad and nostalgic. But it was his voice that caught her attention and held it. "History repeated itself then…"

Her confused face made him chuckle sadly. But he had no doubt that she was aware of his son's tragic past. It was common knowledge anyway. Yet he believed that if she told the whole story then she deserved to know their story too.

"Tamaki, my only son, was born out of wedlock too. I married his mother in France but we were not recognized by my family in Japan. But that didn't mean that my son didn't have a good claim for the Suoh Empire. In fact only he has the claim." The brown-haired man said slowly and evenly. His brown eyes understood. "I was not there for him very often but I did my best to instill good values. I gave him the things that I believed: love, courage, loyalty, filial piety and a sense of responsibility.

"He is a good child. Though he often looks stupid he's not. I believe that my son is very good at understanding what's happening around him. His gift in understanding people is special. He loves the people around him with a selfless passion." Then he took her hands and kissed the knuckles of her hand gently. "Don't worry too much, my dear. Tamaki will not let you down. He will take responsibility for your child and love you for it."

She gazed at him for a moment. Then her lips formed a relieved smile.

"It runs in the family then," Ranka said archly.

"Yes and cross-dressing must be in yours," Yuzuru parried.

The okama looked outraged. "At least we're normal people."

"My son is special."

"You meant that he was retarded."

Haruhi burst out laughing. She laughed until her stomach hurt. The two fathers turned to look at her, mouths agape. She laughed even harder.

Yuzuru caught Ranka's eye. They started to laugh too. It was too funny. It took them a while to understand that the situation didn't need a serious conversation. It needed an open mind.

She wiped her eye. "Uncle, thank you. I believe your son will do what's right."

He studied her face very carefully before nodding. "He will. You've got to trust in him."

"He's got to trust us," Haruhi said firmly. She looked formidable.

"When will your deplorable son come back?" Ranka asked with an eyebrow raised. He wanted to tear that blond boy to bits first. It doesn't mean that he'd forgiven him for what he did to Haruhi after talking calmly to his dad! He was still angry and ready to spit fire at him!

It took a while before there was an answer. "Not anytime soon."

He looked so serious and calm they stared.

Then Ranka exploded.

"Your son will come home right this minute! He's been avoiding responsibility, that's what! That blonde freak will not leave my daughter in unemployed hell! She's got dreams and ambitions unlike that happy-go-lucky insect that you sired! He got her with a child and then he runs off to France! In the process he destroyed everything! You can't say he can't come anytime soon! He's got to come NOW!"

Haruhi didn't know if she should be embarrassed or horrified.

Yuzuru must have lots of training in facing angry parents because his face remained as a cool mask. When Ranka paused for breath he said, "Are you done?"

"No, I'M NOT DONE!"

Haruhi sipped her tea. It didn't look like this was going to end soon.

She wondered why her father insisted that he was a female at heart when he was so much like a man right now. Glancing at her mother's smiling photo, she giggled quietly. That must be what her mother saw.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki was in his mother's room when his call was rejected.

Anne-Sophie sat up, alerted by her son's change of mood. She didn't care if she just came out of chemo and she was still sick. A mother cannot deny her instincts. "Tamaki, come here."

Her son obeyed.

She moved aside just a bit so he could lie down on the bed and laid his head on her lap. Playing with his golden blond hair used to be his favorite method for soothing troubled feelings. She stayed quiet until she noticed that his breathing had slowed.

"She didn't answer my call," Tamaki said in a muffled voice. He didn't care that he was almost a grown man and he was still crying to his mother. Family was family. Nobody loved him more than his mother. "She rejected it. Is she still mad at me? I don't know what to do."

Anne-Sophie smiled but didn't say anything.

"We had a skirmish today but I wanted to patch it up. So I called her but she didn't answer. Does that mean we're still not going to talk to each other? I don't think I can sleep if she's mad at me…"

She gazed at the beautiful blond head on her lap with gentle eyes.

"Haruhi isn't like that. She's not the type to play games. That straight and honest girl is not going to let a fight stay long. Did you know she forced the twins to make-up by bonking their heads together? She was so worried she threatened that she won't let them visit her house. Wasn't she fantastic? Those devilish doppelgangers were really surprised!"

Anne-Sophie giggled like a girl.

"_Maman_, do you think she still loves me?"

The question made her pause. She stared at the expectant violet eyes with a thoughtful smile. "Yes. I know she loves you."

"Why?"

She felt like he was a child of six all over again. That was the same question he asked before- "_Maman_, does Grandma love me?"- And she couldn't forget his sad eyes.

"Because you're the most lovable person in the world," Anne-Sophie answered tenderly. "Tamaki, if she was as great as you described her; she will not stop loving you because of that."

He stared at her with those round eyes and hopeful expression. She couldn't help it when she leaned down and kissed him. "Darling, when you're so cute like that I want to eat you up!"

Anne-Sophie didn't care if she was sick and nauseous. She didn't want to give up the things that make her happy. Laughing and tickling her almost-adult son in the hospital room was one of those.

oOoOoOo

Yuzuru bowed politely to Ranka as he stepped out of the apartment. It was very late. He smiled and was rewarded by a glare. "Thank you for the dinner. I hope I'll see you soon."

The red-haired man bowed to him before stomping back inside.

"See you soon, Uncle," Haruhi said, smiling. "Thank you for staying for dinner."

"Haruhi, may I talk to you?" Yuzuru said quietly. She stared at him before stepping out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. He looked calmer without her father around. "Thank you. Now, we're going to talk about a few important things."

She nodded for him to continue.

"I know you're worried that I might retract your scholarship from Ouran because of your condition. Don't worry. I won't let that happen." He saw her release a relieved breath. His eyes softened. "I'm actually proud of you because you told me."

"It took a while," she said quietly. "I'm sorry you had to find out in this way."

He smiled warmly. "It's all right. I'm also sorry that I didn't know earlier. If we'd known then I could've forced my son to come back sooner."

Then Yuzuru noticed the change in her expression. He was aware of his son's pre-contract with his mother, the fragility of his situation. If she was aware of that then it must be very hard on her. He also noticed the determined look in her face.

"Please don't make him," she said slowly. "Please make him stay."

"But he has to come back! Why, look at you. You look like you could give birth anytime. He has to be here to face his responsibilities…" He was cut off when she laid a hand on his arm. Her imploring amber eyes were shy and beautiful.

"How is your wife?" Haruhi asked without a tremble in her voice. "Is she all right?"

Caught off-guard, he stared at her before his expression softened. He finally understood. "She's not doing well, I'm afraid. I've hired the best doctors and I've made provisions for the best medicines and medical care for her. I can only hope that she'll pull through."

Haruhi looked away. "I know how hard it is to lose a mother. If Tamaki is taken away from her then he would also know. Please, can we protect him from that?"

"Don't you think that you're just as important?" Yuzuru asked kindly.

Her smile was heartbreaking. "What's more important than your family?"

"That baby is his flesh and blood too," he murmured as he reached forward and brushed her longish dark brown hair back. "Soon you will be his family. Don't you think you deserve to have some of his attention?"

"I have his heart," Haruhi replied in a determined tone "and that's enough for me."

Yuzuru was glad that his son chose a worthy woman who deserved him. Another girl would've asked for marriage. But this girl, this beautiful young lady whom Kotoko had given birth to, didn't even need to ask. He felt that she deserved to get married to his son.

"I'll respect your decision, Haruhi," Yuzuru said softly. He smiled at her as though she was already his daughter. "Are you sure you don't want me to tell him?"

"I want to tell him." She replied fiercely. "I want to tell him the truth."

"It's not going to be pretty," he cautioned. He knew fully well that his son was still young and naïve. Fatherhood will be a shock to him. It amused him somewhat that his son managed to do something as audacious at a young age. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Uncle," she nodded.

"I'll deal with the papers now. Don't think that I'm going to let this child taste suffering. I'm going to prepare a trust fund for it in any case that Tamaki will not be able to take responsibility for it. Sorry my dear but we have to make a safety net for you." Yuzuru smiled warmly. "I don't want Tamaki to make the same mistakes as I did. He'll do the right thing."

"I've got no doubt about that," she said, smiling.

Yuzuru couldn't help it. He hugged her as tightly as he was allowed. "You can call me Father now. It's only right. I'd like you to be my future daughter-in-law…"

"Uncle," she murmured quietly "please watch over him."

He let her go.

Yuzuru Suoh saw Kotoko Fujioka smiling up at him.

oOoOoOo

The chauffer glanced at his watch.

It was taking too long. If he wasn't wrong, he had been waiting for his master for more than three hours now.

He knew that his master was attending an important business matter. It was something that concerned a student. If it wasn't then Yuzuru Suoh would've just sent a bouquet and an apology note.

But he perked up in his seat when he saw Yuzuru come out of the apartment complex with the commoner girl. They looked as thought they were deep in conversation. He saw how his master hugged her and petted her like she was his child.

His sharp eyes didn't miss her swollen stomach or her face.

His master wouldn't be happy about that.

oOoOoOo

_PARIS, FRANCE- The esteemed Kanoya clan is searching for a lost daughter…_

Kyouya was reading world news on the Internet when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up and flipped it open. "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Yuzuru-sama knows," she said.

He straightened up on his seat in front of his desktop computer. The dark-haired president looked surprised at this piece of information. "What?"

"He had dinner at my house today," Haruhi explained calmly "and Papa slipped. I don't think we can avoid _not_ telling him the truth when it's so painfully obvious."

"Where is he?" Kyouya asked tersely.

"He just left," she answered "and he's not going to tell Tamaki."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. He didn't need to ask why not. "You're about to give birth to a son or daughter in less than a few weeks and you didn't want the father to know?"

She ignored that. "He said I won't be expelled from Ouran. I can continue studying even after this."

"Haruhi, I don't really think it's wise to keep Tamaki in the dark any longer. Sooner or later we must tell him. You can't keep the truth from getting out," he said as gently as he could. His grip tightened when he thought about how much he really hated Tamaki for leaving her in this kind of situation. "He must _grow up_."

He heard her gasp.

"I agree with you, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi murmured "but I can't possibly take him away. He still needs her."

"You need him," he pointed out before adding suavely "Please call me Kyouya, Haruhi."

"It feels awkward," she complained. "I don't think I can…"

"Kyouya," he repeated. "Just Kyouya."

It was a measure of closeness, a show of affection. After all he'd done for her, can she stand to deny him? No, he didn't think so. "Kyouya, I don't _need_ him."

"Your baby does," he said, cheerfully evil "that baby needs a father and you need a husband."

"Tamaki's all that and more," she replied, blissfully oblivious. "I just called to tell you."

_Beep._

Kyouya shook his head. She didn't even stay on the phone to listen to instructions. He didn't want to believe that Haruhi was slowly growing out of her dependence on him. With a sigh, he dialed again.

"What, Kyouya?" she snapped.

He felt vaguely flattered at the fiery tone she used for him. "I called back to tell you that we're going back to Dr. Murasaki for a check-up on Saturday. See you then."

_Beep._

Kyouya smirked to himself. Two can play that game, he thought with satisfaction. Haruhi's show of temper is amusing.

He reread the news article before closing the window. Of course he didn't need to know about elderly couples who were searching for lost daughters.

oOoOoOo

Megumi played with her phone while biting her lip. It was a cold night. She stared at the speed-dial and wondered if she could call. After her little stunt today she didn't know if she still had enough to face him.

When things go bad to worse, can she rely on someone she didn't know?

Somehow she felt that he would be the only one who can understand what she was going through. They were the same after all.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: **Hi everyone! *waves* I'm sorry for the late post. I've been really busy with school lately. It's hectic, I swear. But don't worry because I kept thinking about the story and how much it means to all of us! So don't forget to tell me what you like, didn't like and thought about in this chapter. Reviews make a fanfic writer's day, you know. *winks*

The chapter's dedicated to Otakustone, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn and springblossem for their really encouraging reviews and for telling me that this story was actually funny. Thanks guys!

Message time now!

KinKitsune01: Hi! That was a great twist, wasn't it? And what child doesn't keep a secret from his parents? Tamaki kept a HUGE secret though.

Amethyst Reflux: Whew! I thought you were mad… I might rewrite some parts of the chapter that needs tweaking soon. Maybe after I'm finished with this semester? More stories then!

Kick-It-Aus Style-Mal's: Thanks! I hope you'll stay with us throughout the whole story.

Peyton Cummings: Yep. He's got to choose. Isn't it so hard to make important decisions?

Kmixan: It's no problem, sweetie! I'm absolutely happy that you liked the last chapter a lot! And if Tamaki didn't notice that she's hiding something then he is truly the idiot president…

Warrior Nun 2: Indeed, God help the Suoh clan from Ranka-papa. XD

Saphire766: Hi! Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the super-long review! It totally made my day because I was so happy to know that you're truly enjoying the story! Try writing my dear. It feels so good. All you need is a computer, lots of experiences and your belief in yourself… *smiles*

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: Hey there! I'm glad to know you really feel as if you're in the story and watching it all unfold. *giggles* I considered Sakura but it's overused. Do you have more? I'll give cookies!

rosethourne 2: Uh, yeah. That's one of my mistakes. I forgot to correct that. Sorry… And my theory is that Kotoko Fujioka might've gone to Ouran because it's more liberal and coed than Lobelia where it's all lesbians and crazies. She was addicted to the Zuka-bu for some reason… Oh well, Renge knows about them but she's not from Lobelia. So I think she might've watched them on their public shows… *grins* I can already imagine scenarios from Kotoko's past!

BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: Yes, Yuzuru knows! And Megumi is taking advantage of him! Glad that you really like what's happening…

HitokiriHERO: Then the rest of the hosts are burning in oil now. XD I do my best to write what little I can through the week. If I could, I'd write everyday!

lady KCassandra: I agree! Tamaki will make a good daddy.

Ikasamelindora: Ken-chaaaan! I'm really glad that you like the drama! It's so intense now… And I really laughed at The Kotoko Plot Twist! Brilliant!

.Pucoan.: Hi! Thank you for telling us how realistic the relationship between our two beloved characters was… And I try my best to bring the characters forward.

To everyone, thank you so much for your reviews. It was all wonderful! If you have questions or anything, just click and tell me! Then I'll address whatever it was in our message time! XD


	25. Chapter 25

A day in the Host Club without Haruhi looked like this: it was still noisy and rowdy but with less people. The remaining hosts- Kyouya, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kasanoda- still had their fans but a significantly large percentage of the usual crowd was missing. It was probably because two of the main attractions were gone.

After an unusually tiring afternoon when they held a cosplay featuring them as members of the Greek Pantheon they collapsed on the random red couches on the Third Music Room. All of them were wearing school uniforms instead of tunics and togas.

Kyouya was busy in front of his laptop. He was not very pleased with the financial report that he was going to write. Profit was not hitting an all-time high if there were less members of the work force. It would probably force the club to hire honorary members like Nekozawa Umehito and Takaouji Shirou...

"How's Haruhi?" Honey asked cheerfully as he devoured a large chocolate cake slice. He was wearing Ouran's college uniform: midnight-blue blazer, dark blue pants and a red tie. The brown-haired young man hadn't realized it yet but he'd grown taller; so tall that the top of his head grazed Mori's shoulder. Most of the customers had noticed the rapid growth spurt.

Hikaru and Kaoru were busily flipping through their notes and laptop. The older twin looked up. Neither of them were willing to admit that home-studying with their beloved friend gave them an opportunity to take their classes seriously. Both of them were vying for the top spot in class now. "She's all right. You should see her soon! She's so large like a house..."

"But she's very pretty," Kaoru said, glowering "and motherhood will suit her."

The twins were the only people who saw Haruhi regularly aside from Kyouya. The remaining hosts missed her like crazy.

"I wish we weren't so busy," Honey murmured with his head bowed "Right, Takashi?"

Mori nodded silently. He was more attractive to the rest of the female popoulation because he was a college student now. His dark looks and manly aura made him the object of many affections. But he had no time for those things because his days were filled with caring for Honey.

"Visit her soon!" Hikaru suggested. "She'd be glad for it. Do you want to come with us today?"

Honey shook his head. "I've got to write a term paper and train tonight. Maybe some other time..."

"C-Can I come?" Kasanoda asked shyly. He was eating cake and tea on the farthest side of the couch. Though he was an official part of the Host Club and their friend he still cannot claim

closeness to any of them. They haven't shared much yet.

The twins would've liked to point out that they'd want to be his friend if he wouldn't stop running away from them. Kasanoda thought that he had good reason for that.

"Sure," Kaoru said with a kind smile. He liked Kasanoda a lot. If only Hikaru wasn't so in love with the thought of teasing the redhead to death... "Come with us, okay?"

The trapdoor opened to slowly prush Renge upwards on a round stage as she cackled hysterically.

They stared.

She contorted her boy for a bit in seductive poses before she flashed a victory sign. "Make sure you miss me guys!"

"Why would we miss you?" Hikaru muttered under his breath.

Renge cackled again. "I'm just here to tell you that I will not be coming to the Host Club for two days!"

"You can use the door," Kaoru said with an uneasy smile. "It's that big thing that's in the hall..."

"I deserve a dramatic entrance! Doors aren't enough to announce my beauty!" she declared, not listening as usual "Beloved boys and hosts, don't miss me too much! So take care of my beloved Kyouya-sama while I'm gone!"

"I thought she was a fan of Kyouya-senpai," Hikaru muttered to his twin, mentally calculating. It was a Wednesday. So she would be gone for Thursday and Friday. He let out a sigh of relief.

"She's starting to sound like someone we know," Kaoru agreed.

"Where are you going, Renge-chan?" Honey asked, curious. His brown eyes widened when she smiled sweetly. The brown-haired girl took a deep breath and shouted in her microphone...

"I'm going away to France!"

The Hosts eyes widened like saucers.

"Why is everyone going to France?" Kaoru asked in an undertone.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Why are you going to France, Manager-san?"

Renge smiled winningly. "I have a class reunion to attend to. Then there's my family's annual charity ball and all sorts of activities... I'm sorry, Kyouya-sama, if I can't add to your daily profits while I'm gone..."

Kyouya's eye twitched behind his glasses. He forced himself to smile calmly. "That's perfectly all right, Manager-san. Can you do us a favor though?"

"Say it and it's done!" Renge _sparkled_.

The dark-haired host smiled for real this time. (The true and frightening real smile was a smile of evil and a sight to behold...)

"Can you check up on Tamaki while you're there?"

Renge gave them a thumbs up. Her brown-eyes were determined. She said in her determined voice, "You can count on me!"

The Hosts watched as she made another grand and dramatic exit through the trap door. They were sure that without interesting customers like Renge, the Host Club wasn't half as much fun. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to Kyouya with raised eyebrows.

"Check up on him?" Hikaru said slowly. "You do that every week."

"A woman's eye misses nothing," Kyouya replied cheerfully "and Renge's a useful bank of information. What might be inconsequential and useless might actually turn out useful in the long run."

The rest of the hosts exchanged glances. Kyouya was a creature of pure calculation.

The shadow king was about to return to work when Kasanoda sat down on the chair opposite his. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Tell me."

Kasanoda told him all about the chauffer, the overheard conversation and the possibility that someone was playing with fate like it was a puppet on a string.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki was sitting on a park bench when a shadow fell on him. He was playing with his cell-phone and pondering on the best approach. Curious, he looked up. "Megumi-san!"

She sat down beside him with a shy smile. The dark-haired girl was wearing a brown plaid miniskirt, long-sleeved shirt and a red tie. On her dark head was a dark brown beret and on her feet were a pair of brown loafers. She looked every inch the sophisticated Frenchwoman.

"Hi," she said softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised "You have school, don't you?"

"I'm not going there anymore," Megumi said as she pulled a lollipop out of her purse. She unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. "I'm transferring next week."

"To where?" Tamaki looked shocked. "Why are you transferring?"

Megumi giggled. "It's a long story. Mother and I have talked about it. I told her that I want to go to Japan."

He smiled at her enthusiastic tone. "Have you ever visited Japan? You'll like it there. It's very different from France but it's a good kind of different. Don't worry, you'll also find lots of friends there..."

She noticed that he became sad. Her heartbeats accelerated. "T-Tamaki-san, do you have a lover in Japan?"

The violet eyes that she liked so much gazed at her with a mixture of surprise and relief. "Yes."

Megumi pushed away her feelings of anger and sadness to become genuinely concerned for him.

"She must be a very lucky girl," she said slowly "About last time..."

Two days had passed since that incident. It took all of her efforts not to rush him and give him space. What could a kiss mean? How will it change what's between them? Megumi wanted to find out so much.

Tamaki smiled kindly. "I don't blame you. You didn't know. I never said anything because it was too painful... I missed her a lot and I didn't stop myself from staying in your company because you resembled her in a lot of ways. I'm sorry if I kept it from you."

Megumi looked up to keep the tears from falling. So she was right. Her intuition was correct. But that didn't mean she wanted to listen to it.

He was a good man with a pure and loyal heart. She was sure that he wasn't the type to stray. There was no chance for her to even ask him to consider her feelings. His heart was with another woman.

She could accept it but that didn't mean she could let it go. As far as she knew, she was allowed to love him to even if he never returned her feelings.

"It's all right. I'm just a friend," Megumi smiled widely. "I understand completely."

Tamaki heaved a sigh of relief.

"Since we're friends, can you do something for me?" she asked thoughtfully.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked with an indulgent grin. They were friends. It was definitely all right to do something for her. It was clear that he was committed and she can expect nothing from him.

"Come with me to my class reunion," Megumi said with a shy smile.

"I'd love to," he replied.

oOoOoOo

"I have something to tell you." Yuzuru's voice was calm and controlled on the other end of the telephone.

She immediately understood that something was up. "Me too."

"How is Tamaki by the way?" he asked slowly.

"He's all right. He had a tiff with his girlfriend the other day but he's fine now. I just wish he'd talk to her soon..."

Yuzuru sighed. "Anne-Sophie, my darling girl, we have a problem."

The blonde woman sat up straight. She was suddenly glad that her son was out. "What is it, dear?"

"Tamaki's girlfriend is pregnant."

Anne-Sophie didn't say anything for a few seconds. She inwardly wondered if that was a joke. If it was, it wasn't funny. She tried to keep her tone light. "Dear, that's impossible. Tamaki's only eighteen and he's as pure as a baby angel..."

Her attention was caught by an email alert. Though she was feeling a bit weak she got up and went to it. Yuzuru had sent an email with an attachment. She opened it hesitantly and then gasped.

"Believe it my darling," Yuzuru cautioned. "I told you because you have to know. We're his parents and we love him more than anything. I've talked with the girl and her father. They're not half as mad as they should be."

"She's beautiful," Anne-Sophie breathed. She heard tales and talk about Haruhi Fujioka, the scholaship student and cross-dressing girl of the Host Club. But she didn't realize that the girl in question was the perfect match to her blond son. "How far along is she?"

"She's eight-months-pregnant," Yuzuru answered wearily. "Aren't you mad at all?"

"How can I be mad at something so cute!" his wife gushed "I don't object at all! They'll make cute babies, I'm sure! I must meet her soon..."

"Darling, Tamaki doesn't know she's pregnant." Yuzuru didn't bother to be delicate. His wife listened this time. "He left even before the girl herself knew that she was carrying the baby. Can you keep it as a secret though? Haruhi-chan mentioned that she wanted to tell him herself..."

Anne-Sophie sighed. He chuckled at her exaggerated and elaborate sounds. "Yes, I understand. But what can we do for her? Should I send him home?"

"Let him make the choice," he suggested grimly "If the Suoh family finds out about his love-child, he's totally hopeless. He's supposed to have a marriage of convenience, succeed me and then uphold the clan in eternity. But if he chooses his girlfriend then he cannot ever hope to get accepted by the family..."

"Oh, let them go to hell," the normally sweet and charming Anne-Sophie snapped. "My son should be happy. He cannot give up his inheritance and position just because he married someone else! It's absurd!"

"Darling, I know Tamaki should be told," Yuzuru said soothingly "and he would know what to do. We'll have to let him make the choice without our meddling. We have to trust him that he'll do the right thing."

"Haruhi-chan would tell him, right?" She wanted to make sure.

"Yes," Yuzuru confirmed. "She will."

"Then I'll hope for the best," she murmured "I'll let him make his own decisions."

Yuzuru smiled sadly. A parent always knows when to step back and let their children grow up.

oOoOoOo

A/N: It's written in a hurry so I don't have much time for messages but I'd like everyone to know that I really want to thank you for what you're doing: reviewing and telling me things that I've missed and stuff I didn't foresee. Thank you for patiently waiting and writing your thoughts without fail. I'll reply to all messages next chapter, okay! Thank you!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Haruhi blinked when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in an enthusiastic hug. The early morning sunshine filled the whole room; the smell of breakfast greeted her. Her eyes wandered around the very clean living quarters that she shared with her only family member. She was squeezed as tightly as was allowed by her loving father.

"Good morning, Haruhi-chan!" Ranka sang as he let her go. She exhaled and rubbed her neck gingerly. "It's Saturday! You must eat a lot, okay? Kyouya-kun is going to pick you up and bring you to the doctor today!"

"I know," she murmured as she sat down carefully. It seemed to her that her body was making up for its earlier lack of size by growing out as proudly as possible. Her stomach was so large she kidded that her baby had entered the room before she did. "Don't be so cheerful about it."

"Why not? Kyouya will make a good boyfriend someday," Ranka sighed dreamily. She wondered where her indignant father went. Ryoji was repressing himself again by donning on his Ranka personality all the time. "Why don't you trap him and make him your husband?"

"Don't joke about things like that," Haruhi snapped. "Daddy, you're not considering him, are you?"

Ranka wiggled his perfectly shaped eyebrows suggestively.

She sighed and started on her first meal of the day. The redheaded bisexual had pulled out all the stops in preparing her breakfast. It was actually delicious. She ate it thinking that her father prepared such a sumptuous breakfast to seduce Kyouya into considering her as his future girlfriend…

But that was stupid, in her opinion.

She had Tamaki and that was enough for her.

"Daddy, I can't be Kyouya's girlfriend," she said coldly.

The redheaded bisexual laughed lightly.

He noted the loss of honorifics. Though his stubborn daughter refused to confirm it but he could tell that she was intimate with the shadow king. He preferred the dark and reliable vice president over the blond "useless retard" that got his girl pregnant.

"A man can dream, right?" Ranka remarked as he sat down in front of her. His dark-brown eyes bore into hers. "Any parent would wish for a man like Kyouya-kun. Can't you let me have that at least?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up," she got up and brought her plate to the sink. With a self-conscious sigh, she pulled at the edges of her mint-green empire-cut dress. It was a present from the twins. She had to admit that she felt pretty in it because the color set off her dark brown hair and accentuated her pale skin. Her round belly was huge but it made her proud. Inside her huge body was a growing human being that was actually _hers_. "Don't even think about it. Daddy, I've got to go. He's early."

"Take care!" Ryoji called after her. He lifted his coffee mug to his lips. "Don't tire yourself!"

His daughter was still so young. She was lucky to have someone like Kyouya take care of her. Though it annoyed him, he had to admit that the shadow king was the only man he'd ever consider well enough for her.

"I'm going!" Haruhi yelled back after she pulled on her shoes. She stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

He sipped his coffee.

That girl didn't recognize a good opportunity until it bit her. That was a shame. Though he got a copy of the written agreement for a generous trust fund that Yuzuru Suoh thoughtfully settled on their future grandchild, he wasn't satisfied. Material comfort and security weren't the things he wanted for her.

Ryoji Fujioka was just like any other father who wanted to see his daughter happy. It would be his happiest day to see his unselfish daughter wanting to be next to her beloved person. Though he didn't expect it to come so fast, he was glad.

Haruhi stood firm on her decision. She wanted Tamaki and no one could make her change her mind.

He clenched his other fist. Just thinking about that blond president raised his blood pressure. The eighteen-year-old young man didn't know the meaning of responsibility. From what he'd seen, he was unfit to be a father. He was slightly regretful that of all the people who got his Haruhi pregnant, he had to.

He'd sworn never to let himself accept his daughter's choice. Not after Haruhi suffered through her pregnancy alone. Not after he found his daughter in tears over him. Not after trying to trust Tamaki on the day they were on the grocery and he saw Haruhi smiling for him…

"I just can't," Ryoji said aloud "I can't accept Suoh-san's son. Why does Haruhi have to defend him every time I pick on him? Why does she insist that she wants him even though he was never there? Can't you do something about our daughter, Kotoko?"

He smiled at his deceased wife's photograph. Somehow seeing her smile calmed him down. She looked so serene and so beautiful. It was the picture that he loved most. "But she's not your daughter if she caved in to what I wanted. I remember that you were just as stubborn…"

Ryoji blew the photo a kiss.

"I will never want her to be unhappy." He smiled sadly. "But that doesn't mean I'll accept him."

oOoOoOo

"_Father wants to see you." First brother- dull, mechanic and unpleasant. _

"_You're in trouble now." Second brother- boring, tasteless, crude and rude._

"_What's wrong? Where are you going?" Sister- good, kind and loving. Fuyumi-neesan… "What happened, Kyouya-san?"_

_He averted his face to stare at the door that led to his father's study. His fists clenched; his back straightened. He exhaled, squared his shoulders and raised an arm. The knock seemed to echo through the empty hallway._

"_Come in."_

_Entering the room, his eyes immediately saw his father sitting behind the desk with hands crossed in front of him. A cold feeling washed all over him. His insides clenched together. With a bow, he sat down on the chair in front of the desk._

_Silence covered the room. Neither of them moved nor spoke. _

_Kyouya knew this game well. He wasn't about to lose. Not to his father._

"_You must know why I called for you." Yoshio said icily. The sunshine made it hard for him to read his son's face. He raised a skeptical eyebrow. If only his last son was as easily intimidated as the others. "Can you tell me why?"_

"_You wished to speak with me," the youngest son said evenly. "I am here at your request."_

"_I have another request that you haven't fulfilled. We talked about it a few months ago. Can you tell me again what mission I gave you?" Yoshio lowered his gaze and saw the tightly clenched fists. "Or have you forgotten what we've talked about?"_

_Kyouya lowered his head just a little. How could he forget? There wasn't room for anything else in his mind. It was what dominated his thoughts, guided his actions and influenced his decisions. _

_His father had given him the most impossible task yet. It upped the ante; it raised the stakes. In his hands were the cards that would spell his fate- respect of his father, prestige of his family and a chance to claim his own destiny…_

_Kyouya loved games and thrived on challenges. In his opinion, the game was just heating up. There was no reason to worry yet. "I don't forget, Father."_

_Yoshio smirked. "What was your mission?"_

"_Marry Haruhi Fujioka," he answered quietly._

"_And what have you done so far?" the dark-haired business pressed. It was like watching a cat toy with a mouse before eating it. With a twitch of the paw, the mouse can die. "What did you do? Come on, talk! You're not stupid, are you?"_

"_I'm not, sir." The third Ohtori son's voice was cold and hard like steel._

"_If you aren't then what did you do?" Yoshio leaned backwards and pretended to think. He lowered his voice. He didn't take his eyes off his son to deliberately intimidate him. "What did you do to jeopardize our good name and our reputation?"_

_Kyouya hid his shock. He struggled to remain calm and impassive. It was not the time to bite his father's baits. "I beg your pardon, sir?"_

"_Don't play stupid," Yoshio said harshly "or I might just believe that you are. I said you had to marry Haruhi Fujioka after you graduate. Did you hear me? You were going to engage yourself and then marry after graduation! I expected a better tactic. What went into your head to impregnate her?"_

_The dark-haired young man's hands clenched tightly. It didn't need genius to find out where his father was going. He didn't anticipate his father's wrath. It was better to stay silent._

"_You played dirty against Suoh's son, did you?" There was a noticeable hint of satisfaction on his father's voice. "I didn't expect you to make a move and make her yours forever."_

"_I'm sorry?" Kyouya could hardly believe his ears._

"_You got her pregnant, damn it!" Yoshio's voice rang in the quiet room. "You're not supposed to! You put our name on the line! You stained our reputation! Of all my sons, you disappoint me most."_

_He couldn't breathe. His knuckles were turning white. Staring at his father's outraged expression drained him. _

"_How do you explain this?" Yoshio flung the pregnancy test towards him. He caught it, bewildered. "You took her to our hospital. You managed all of her check-ups. You are her most frequent companion. If you try to deny your relationship, don't even think about it."_

_Kyouya's throat was dry. He stared at the test; he didn't want to look at his father._

"_Didn't you think about our reputation? Some of the board of directors saw you. I had someone check on you…" _

"_That's against the law," Kyouya said hoarsely._

"_I'm your father. I can do what I want." Yoshio fired back. "You're the father of that child. Admit it. You got her pregnant and jeopardized all of my plans. You didn't think about our family or our reputation. You only thought of yourself."_

_That's rich, he wanted to laugh. Take a look at yourself._

_Kyouya remembered Dr. Murasaki. He didn't have the heart to feel angry. The old doctor was powerless against his father. If his father wanted something, nobody can prevent him from getting it. Although the old man promised his loyalty to Kyouya, it was irrelevant and insignificant when it came to Yoshio Ohtori. _

_He made a note to himself to be kind to the old doctor. It was not Dr. Murasaki's fault. _

"_Why did you do that?" _

_Kyouya stared at his father._

"_Didn't you think about us?"_

_He couldn't see why he loved this man._

"_Don't you ever think about the consequences?"_

_He wanted to run up and hit him. That man was always hard and punishing. That old man who looked just like him pushed him hard. That man was the head of the house and sire… But he was never his father._

_Finally, he found his voice._

"_I'm the father," Kyouya said firmly. "You don't question my tactics or my plans."_

_Yoshio looked furious. "Are you rebelling against me?!"_

_Kyouya got up. He headed towards the door with resolve in his every step. His father yelled something behind his back. A deep breath fortified him. "I'm only following your orders, Father."_

"_Why did you do it?" the old man asked angrily. "It reflected badly on us."_

_He didn't bother to reply. The door banged close behind him._

_Kyouya walked away from the study as quickly as he could. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to dwell on it. _

_His father _blamed_ him. Instead of the glorious congratulations, he got anger and blame. His esteemed father put more value on their family name and reputation than on his own son's welfare. He didn't even hear his father's concern towards _him_. _

_It was all about family. It was all about him._

_There was nothing for Kyouya._

_Ohtori! Ohtori! You're just the third son! _

_The mocking words rang in his ears. He shouldn't have let himself get caught. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get affected. Yet it lingered on his mind._

_He wondered again why he ever went along with it. It was foolish. He was a fool. But he won't allow himself to be anyone's fool anymore._

_The dark-haired shadow king stopped walking. He stared at the young woman who was waiting for him at the end of the hallway. So he walked forward without looking back._

_Fuyumi opened her arms and hugged him tightly._

_Kyouya sank into her embrace. He was taller and stronger but he became the little child that he once was again the child whom Fuyumi loved more than any of their brothers._

_She didn't say anything when he cried._

oOoOoOo

Haruhi was surprised to see him standing outside of the car.

She stared at him as she descended the stairs. Kyouya looked deep in thought. She noticed that he looked and more attractive when he was caught off-guard. Her heartbeats accelerated as she remembered the day they exchanged gazes. Somehow her treacherous mind couldn't banish the memory.

The dark-haired girl wondered what absorbed his thoughts so much. It was abnormal for the shadow king to remain unaware of her presence. The thought of being ignored by her senior hurt her acutely.

They've been meeting with each other regularly. He was always her companion for the weekly baby check-ups, the study sessions and even the regular errands. The fact that he was there calmed her.

Most of her neighbors gossiped and talked about her condition. But she didn't care. They knew that she was not alone because she had Kyouya. Some of the teenage girls who were her friends from the compound said that they envied her in spite of her condition.

If she had to bear the baby alone… It was an unbearable thought.

Haruhi was glad that she had Kyouya at least. He might be cool, frank and anal retentive but he was honest. He was also reliable, firm and constant. Her father was correct. Kyouya would be a good boyfriend. She got the shivers just thinking about it.

If she was another girl, she might agree.

But she was Haruhi. Haruhi's heart was Tamaki's. She didn't need to daydream about another guy. She didn't need to consider Kyouya.

She put her faith on her faraway boyfriend. Because no matter what happened, Haruhi would love him.

"Good morning." Haruhi greeted. She smiled sweetly at her senior.

"Good morning," he replied and he opened the door for her. "Get in."

She boarded the limousine before him. They sat together as closely as they dared. It was quiet inside the limo. She thought that it was the good kind of quiet- the sort that settles between good friends.

Kyouya glanced at her. Their last meeting had been three days ago. She looked good and healthy. Motherhood will suit her. He cleared his throat just as she spoke.

"Daddy expected you to come up for breakfast," she said slowly. "Why didn't you?"

"I ate at home," he lied.

"You look awful," she observed "and stressed. Do you even sleep, Kyouya?"

"I do," he muttered under his breath "and I will sleep better if that bastard will stop calling me."

Haruhi frowned at the word. _Bastard_. She hated it.

"He calls me too," she said gently "and it's all right with me. I can't sleep sometimes. The baby kicks a lot. I think it likes hearing his father's voice."

"Hmm," the dark-haired man said thoughtfully. "He should come home soon."

"I don't want to talk about it." Haruhi snapped. She stroked her round belly with pursed lips.

"That baby needs a father," he continued with a gentler voice "and you need a husband."

She turned angry brown eyes to him. "What? Are you proposing or what?"

Kyouya studied her face.

"If you are then the answer is no," Haruhi said coldly. "Tamaki is the only one I want."

He smiled before leaning forward and cupping her chin. She stared, shocked. He tipped her face upwards. Dark brown eyes, long black lashes, pert nose, beautiful mouth and a flawless complexion- she was beautiful when she was mad.

Kyouya edged closer to her. She moved backwards awkwardly before her back hit the limo's door. Looking around frantically, she shrank away from him. He merely leaned forwards, planting a hand between her legs to support him and stared at her thoughtfully.

Her heated cheeks betrayed her. She tried to talk but he pressed a finger on her lips.

"Can I change your mind?" Kyouya murmured huskily. Their faces were within inches of each other.

She closed her eyes tightly. The pregnant young woman was trapped in a quandary. She couldn't scream or even move. Feeling his warm body slightly pressing against hers was wonderful. Knowing that he could kiss her was almost too much to bear…

Kyouya knew. He saw her struggling, her indecision. He noted her red cheeks, closed eyes and slightly uplifted face…

The only way to defeat temptation was to give in.

He'd always wanted to do _this_…

"Young master, we've arrived at the hospital." The chauffer said politely.

Kyouya withdrew and smirked. He unbuttoned his shirt and opened the door next to him. The hospital was as busy as ever. He extended a hand towards his pregnant charge. "Come on, Haruhi. Let's go."

She took his hand, wondering why she still trusted him. Not after he tried to kiss her. Not after she wanted him to kiss her.

Haruhi realized that her hand was laced within his. The warm and reassuring presence of his touch calmed her frantic heart. Walking with him through the busy hospital halls made her cheeks flush.

Because she knew that she liked having him around.

oOoOoOo

The hospital's little café was packed. She made her towards the counter without any problems. Ever since her pregnancy started, she got special treatment without trying. People always made way for her.

"Two fruit shakes please," she ordered. The smiling young woman behind the counter immediately went to work. Haruhi breathed deeply to decrease her discomfort. Staying on her feet on extended periods of time hurt.

If Kyouya was there, he would be standing there for her. He proved to be a solicitous and caring companion in spite of his slight attitude problem. But he was talking to Dr. Murasaki about something so he had to send her to the café for a midmorning snack. She sighed.

She wished that Kyouya would tell her what they talked about sometimes. He always looked serious afterwards. It bothered her.

"That would be a hundred yen," the cashier said cheerfully. "Here you go!"

Haruhi rummaged through her purse. Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a young woman say, "Can you please add two cheesecakes? You're a darling. This is our payment. Thank you."

"Oh, no, I can pay for it," she mumbled as she closed her purse. The sweet brown eyes widened as she realized that the young woman standing next to her was a complete stranger.

She was beautiful, Haruhi realized. She was taller than average women with curling black hair and clear blue eyes. Her clothes were of good quality and her jewelry must be real. She must be a model or an actress, she thought. "Oh thank you."

"It's no problem," the other woman replied. "You must be Haruhi."

"Eh?!"

A little while later, they found an open table by the window. The two women sat down; Haruhi had some initial difficulty at first. They had a wonderful view of the street.

"I'm Fuyumi Shido," the beautiful stranger said. "You _are_ Haruhi Fujioka, aren't you?"

She nodded. The cheesecake was passable. It was still a mystery on how the other young woman knew her. Before she could even ask, Fuyumi beat her to it. "I'm Kyouya-san's elder sister."

Haruhi stared at her for a long time.

"I've heard about you from him." Fuyumi said cheerfully. "I'm a big sister so I figured that I must know that beautiful girl he's always seen with. Actually, I'm pleased that he's going out with you."

The girl in question shook her head vehemently. "We're not going out."

"You're not?" The curly-haired woman didn't even look surprised. She sighed in exaggerated disappointment. "That's too bad. You were always seen with him. Are you friends?"

Haruhi sipped her fruit shake. What were they? They weren't good friends. They'd started out as club members and then they were always together. But they weren't friends in the conventional sense. "We might be."

"Hmm," Fuyumi looked thoughtful. "I was hoping you were."

"I'm not his girlfriend either," Haruhi said directly. She bit into her cheesecake with more enthusiasm than needed.

The older woman chuckled. "I know. Kyouya-san would tell me if he had one."

"You're close with him?" she asked, frowning slightly. She didn't see Kyouya as the sort of guy who would confide to his older sister about love problems. The image was just too wrong.

"Kyouya-san's my baby brother. We're the only ones who cherish our bond as siblings," Fuyumi said softly. Her beautiful face was tinged with melancholy. "You must understand something, Haruhi-san. Our family is not the best family. We only take what we get."

So he's got family problems too, Haruhi thought. She blamed her sudden sadness on hormones. I've always thought that it was unfair. He knew about me but I don't know anything about him…

"Kyouya-san is a good man." The older woman said kindly. "He's smart, dedicated and very loyal. Though he acts cold and aloof, he's got a warm heart."

"You're sure about that," her new friend said skeptically.

"Of course," Fuyumi giggled. "You see, Haruhi-san, Kyouya-san had a hard childhood. We had two older brothers. They were my father's pride and Kyouya-san's competitors. Our father never cared for him… So Kyouya-san tries his hardest to best them. I should know because I see him struggle everyday. But Kyouya-san is kind and good. He is a better man than any of our brothers."

Haruhi finished her cheesecake. She was absorbed in her listening.

"But you must understand, Haruhi-san. Kyouya-san wants our father to acknowledge him… So he does everything to accomplish that." Kyouya's sister sounded sad and tired. She drained the last of her fruit shake. "He makes decisions with good intentions though they aren't always good decisions."

Their conversation was interrupted when Haruhi's phone rang.

She glanced at her new friend with an uncertain expression. Fuyumi nodded smilingly. She answered the call. "Yes?"

"Where are you?" Kyouya asked sternly. "I've been waiting for you at the parking lot. Do you want me to get you?"

_He makes decisions with good intentions though they aren't always good decisions._

"I-I'm fine. I'll meet you there," Haruhi said slowly as she stared at Fuyumi. She realized that she had the same eyes that Kyouya had. The call ended. "F-Fuyumi-san, I'm sorry but I've got to go…"

"I completely understand," the dark-haired older woman said with a sweet smile. As Haruhi got to her feet, she took the girl's hand. "Don't tell him about this. It will be our little secret, okay?"

Haruhi smiled. "Sure. I won't say a word."

Fuyumi waved goodbye.

She watched the dark-haired pregnant girl exit the hospital and walk towards the parking lot in front. Her eyes didn't miss the obvious relief on her younger brother's face as he reached out a hand for her and helped her inside the limousine. Her unwavering stare caught the intimacy of their relationship.

Her lips widened into a smile. Kyouya hadn't realized it yet but he'd obviously found the nice girl he wanted. She gigged to herself. He didn't know what she knew.

As his big sister, she saw things he couldn't. Ohtori men were terribly myopic about these things.

Kyouya Ohtori was truly in love with Haruhi.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hi everyone! It's been a long time since the last update! How are you? I hope everybody's well… And I also hope that you enjoyed our latest chapter! My life lately made it very hard to write but I pulled through! Summer vacation is just around the corner and I'm so excited! *coughs* let's begin with the messages!

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: Hi! Your baby name dilemma made me laugh. Yes, it's troublesome. Tamaki and Haruhi would probably get their first argument on it. Names and birthdays are important things, right? So yes they're going to take it seriously…

HitokiriHERO: Making the plot twist and turn keeps it from getting boring. Thank you for the compliment! It means a lot, coming from you!

Amethyst Reflux: Tamaki needs to straighten himself out. His parents communicate and that's what matters. Aren't they the best couple? *huggles*

BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: Hey, Anne-Sophie's a sweet woman. She might sound a little off character but the medicine might have affected her beforehand… XD

Otakustone: Thanks! I totally agree.

Saphire766: I'm sorry if it disappointed you but I felt that Anne-Sophie was just putting up a façade. Did I do better this time? XD

Springblossem: Hi! Sorry if it seems slow but all good things come to those who wait! It's my motto. But it's all going to pick up really fast from now on.

Kmixan: You summarized everything that's happened! Wow! Thanks! *giggles* It's all right. Everything will be fine. How are you by the way? I haven't heard from you in a while… XD

Ivellios: Hello there! I'm very glad that you like the story so far. School ate me alive. I'll kick back though…


	27. Chapter 27

Renge loved Paris more than any place in the world.

She walked down the elegant avenues while savoring the sunshine. It was another beautiful day in the City of Lights. She relished the sound that her new ballet flats made on the pavement; she liked her fashionable French clothes. With the latest hits of Paris playing on her brand new pink mp3 player, she was back into the groove.

It was her day and she was determined to enjoy it.

Growing up in France made her French at heart. She realized just how much she missed the beautiful country while she was away. Living in Japan was a completely different experience. France was her second home. Though she born in Japan and had Japanese features and a Japanese name, she was very French.

Although she loved Ouran, she sometimes missed her old all-girls boarding school.

Renge smiled to herself. She certainly missed her classmates. It would be wonderful to see them again later. She felt slightly sad that she was going alone but she shrugged it off. Of course, she didn't need a date to enjoy herself!

The brown-haired young woman sighed dreamily. She missed the Host Club already. It was through them that she truly appreciated life. In their own way, they taught her the best lessons. But it was from Haruhi that she truly learned.

She missed the other girl. Time flew too fast. Before they knew it, almost two months had passed since she took a leave of absence. It was peculiar but nobody cared, at least not while Renge was around.

It was not hard to like Haruhi. The commoner girl was sweet, tolerant and very kind. The dark-haired young woman possessed a sort of charm that wasn't present in any of the polished and refined young ladies because of her blunt language and sharp tongue. She was also very knowledgeable about the ways of the world. Renge was as spellbound as they were.

Renge stopped walking when she passed by a familiar red-headed young man sitting on one of the many round tables in front of a small but classy café. She pressed pause on her player and slowly looked backwards.

The young man was reading a newspaper and hiding his face behind it. She noticed the quaint but delicious breakfast that the café always served. There was no doubt that she knew that person. Curious, she deliberately passed by again to determine the identity of her quarry.

She pretended not to notice when she felt his gaze on her. Looking straight ahead, she flicked her long brown hair behind her and smiled. A new song came on. She was just a few steps away when she heard a warm, familiar voice.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle_," someone said behind her.

Renge turned around and gasped. Her eyes widened like saucers. "Hitachiin-kun!"

"Renge-chan," one of the Hitachiin brothers greeted politely. "You still don't know me?"

She smiled uncertainly. The girls had learned to refer to any of the twins by their last name to avoid calling them by the wrong name. She hated to admit that she still didn't know who was who. "It's hard because you look so alike," she admitted. "I don't really know who you are."

"It's Kaoru," the familiar mischievous and cheeky smile made her heart flutter.

"Ah, Kaoru-kun," she said slowly "_Konnichiwa._"

Renge didn't realize that they had slipped into their native Japanese. She laughed. It was too funny. Passersby and patrons stared at them curiously.

He stared at her, puzzled. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's because we're speaking in Japanese again," she wiped her tears of mirth "but we're in France. I'm sure you speak fluent French but it's just refreshing to hear someone speak Japanese. It's been days since I last heard anyone."

"Out of habit," Kaoru smiled back. "I can speak French. Our mother forced us to learn. But if you want to, we can just speak in Japanese."

She nodded. "I'd like that."

Awkward silence fell between them. She looked at him, smiling. Though they were classmates, they weren't that close. They spoke to each other in class and in host club but they never got the chance to be alone. She didn't know what to say to him.

Kaoru seemed to sense her distress and smiled easily. "What do you say to brunch with a familiar friend? Yes? That would be great."

Renge found herself seated on the table in front of him while he signaled a waiter to take her order. She didn't realize that she was hungry. He smiled kindly. After her order was placed, she noticed that he was staring at her.

She realized that he was alone. A subtle glance at her surroundings confirmed that his twin was nowhere in sight. That was curious. The twins were so closely bonded they never separated.

Kaoru grinned. He said gently, "He's not here."

She reddened. He found her out! "A-Ah… Who?"

"My twin brother," Kaoru stated "He's not here."

"But aren't you together all the time?" Renge stared at him, confused "Why are you in Paris all alone?"

Staring at him was something she could do all the time. He was very handsome, especially when he flashed his trademark cheeky smile. His thick reddish-brown gleamed under the sunlight. Her eyes traveled down to his subtle but fashionable outfit with interest.

Her new companion chuckled. It was a very sexy sound. "I'm not alone actually… I'm staying with my mother."

Renge nodded knowingly. The Hitachiins were rich and influential because of their clothing lines, department stores and other various small businesses. But their main claim to fame was fashion. She loved their clothes so much she had placed an order for a custom-made gown from the great designer herself.

"It's still a surprise though," she giggled. "You never went without Hikaru."

Kaoru's eyes widened. Then he smiled gently. "Yes, that's true. But we can live without each other so I'm taking a huge step by going to Paris alone…"

"It must be hard to be separated from the one you love most," Renge murmured. She smiled up at the waiter who served her order. A wink made him blush. It was so easy to flirt with other men who were not Hosts. She still wondered why her magic never worked on any of them.

"Yes but he'll live," Kaoru said, grinning.

They laughed together.

"How about you? Where are you staying?" he asked politely.

"I'm staying with my father," she answered readily "because it's been a long time since we last saw each other. It's kind of hard to adjust of course. He doesn't want to send me back to Japan because he's old and all alone." She giggled. "But he's just overreacting. He loves his work and I don't want to hinder him. As long as he knows I'm all right…"

"He was the one who raised you." Realization dawned on Kaoru's mind. "Where's your mother?"

Renge's voice didn't tremble. "She died when I was three. So it was just my father and me."

"Oh." She's just like Haruhi, he thought. "Aren't you lonely?"

"Why should I be?" Renge giggled. "I have Papa, the host club and my friends. I'm happy."

Kaoru's eyes softened. Though Renge was often pegged as an annoyance and nuisance, he had always wondered what she was like beyond the fan profile and crazy stunts. Sitting and talking to her proved to be a pleasant experience.

"How about you?" she asked, frowning slightly "You must be lucky to have a twin. It must have been hard to have working parents too."

"Yeah. We survived," Kaoru joked.

She cracked a smile. "But you're lucky to have each other. It's really sweet to watch you practice the Brotherly Love act."

Kaoru blushed. It was all for fun but when mentioned in public it seemed silly. He'd never been uncomfortable around anyone before. But sitting there with Renge brought up feelings to the surface…

"What are you doing today?" he asked quickly.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm actually going to your mother's atelier to pick up my gown for my formal class reunion. What about you?"

"I'm going there too," Kaoru said as he checked his watch. "In fact, I'm going to be late. Since it's on the way, I often eat here first. You can come with me… if you want to."

Renge flushed prettily. He stared before signaling the waiter for the bill. The poor waiter had to run to give it to them. "I can pay," she started to say but her companion turned to her, beaming.

"It's on me," Kaoru said as they got up from their table. He offered his arm which she readily took. "You don't have to be nervous, you know. It's just me."

"Yes," she said smiling "it's just you, Kaoru-san."

They walked out into the brightly lit street.

Renge realized that she was still dateless. The reunion allowed the guests of honor to bring a guest or "date". But since she wasn't seeing anyone or engaged to anyone, she had nobody to bring. It was bound to be boring. But she perked up when she realized that she was holding the arm of one of the hottest bachelors of Ouran High School.

She looked up at him and batted her eyelashes when he turned to her. He quickly looked away. "Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked quietly.

Kaoru shook his head.

"Can you be my escort?" Renge asked sweetly. "It's just me, Renge."

He smiled indulgently. As a well-trained host, it was his job to please ladies. He was bored anyway and accompanying Renge seemed like a good idea. If it turned out to be an unpleasant experience, he could always blame his acceptance on heat stroke. "Sure."

oOoOoOo

_She wanted to stop listening._

_Their shouting only got louder. She sat down on her bed and tried not to hear. It was embarrassing and heartbreaking. The household couldn't stop talking about it. Her parents fought each other like there was no tomorrow._

_They were going for each other's throats. She wanted to stand in between them and yell for them to stop. But she couldn't. She couldn't do it._

_A knock on the door caught her attention. _

"_Megumi?" She got up and opened it just a bit. Her grandmother's smiling face appeared. She couldn't help smiling back. "Are you all right, my dear?"_

_She nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."_

_Megumi had no choice but to let her in. They sat down on the comfortable red couch, holding hands. She always loved talking to her maternal grandmother. But she was not in the mood for talk right now._

"_How do you feel?" asked her grandmother, Ayaka Suzumiya._

"_Fine." She averted her eyes. _

_The older woman stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently. "Your parents are just going through a rough spot. I always told your mother that she shouldn't let him take control of the relationship…"_

"_I know," she muttered._

"_Are you sure you want to go back to that Aoizuka school in Kobe that you attended when you were little?" asked Ayaka to her favorite granddaughter. "We can stay here in France. I'm sure your father will come around… He will resume his training and then forget about all that nonsense."_

_Megumi bit her lip. She doubted that. "I want to go to Japan."_

"_But you can stay here." There was plenty of emphasis on the last word. "We love you, Megumi."_

_Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. Though she loved her grandparents who cherished and doted on her, she loved her father too. She couldn't allow him to leave without her…_

_She got up and took her purse off the bed. Her grandmother watched her with surprise on her face. She walked quickly towards the doorway. "I'm sorry. I've got to go."_

_Clutching her purse and cell-phone on one hand, she descended the elegant flight of stairs that led towards the second floor. Her eyes widened at the scene at the bottom of the stairs. She frowned angrily. They had to choose the best location for their argument._

_She ran down the steps, two at a time. They stopped arguing when they saw her. Comprehension dawned on their faces. She felt a bit of satisfaction that she got their attention at last._

"_Megumi!" Her father said, taking a step towards her._

"_Don't go near her," her mother screeched. "Don't touch her."_

"_But she's my daughter too!"_

_She didn't want to see this._

"_If you love her and if you care for our family, stop your lunacy!" Her mother's voice was hard like steel. She stared at the petite woman wearing a skirt suit and an angry face. Something inside her wondered if she was really seeing her mother. _

"_If you love me, you'll understand!" her father shot back._

_She couldn't breathe._

"_You're such an idiot!"_

"_Me? What about you? Why did I even marry you?"_

_Megumi ran out the door._

oOoOoOo

The restaurant circuit was full and busy. It was so much fun to wander around the streets, taking pictures and talking. They saw a lot of people and even bought ice cream. Kaoru couldn't help but compare their time together to a date.

He liked Renge like he would like a friend's little sister. She was always so noisy and annoying that he never thought of her beyond that. Though they were classmates, they never talked as deeply as this.

It was also a bit better that she wasn't acting like her usual self.

So that must be what her real self is like, he thought as they walked.

Renge was still a lady. She was calm, polite and refined. Her table manners- as she showed him earlier- were exquisite. And she appreciated good food, good music and good company. He also found out that they liked the same music.

Kaoru wondered what she would think if he asked her out.

He laughed in spite of himself. Dating was the farthest thing in his mind. Besides it would be incredibly selfish of him to be involved with someone because it would cost the host club's business. It would also be unprofessional and unethical to ask your customer out.

As the more mature and level-headed twin, he had to admit that it was an insane idea.

Speaking of insane…

Kaoru's eyes widened when he saw a familiar blond head inside a restaurant. He slowed down and squinted against the bright sunlight to see well. The blond's back was turned on the large glass window so it was hard to make sure. He could see him taking out a small silver cell-phone with the picture taped on its back…

Every fiber of his being screamed that it was none other than Tamaki.

He saw the blond man get up and embrace a dark-haired girl wearing a bright red beret. His heartbeats were on his ears. That must be Tamaki! He was with another girl! That meant only one thing… He couldn't be…

"Is everything all right, Kaoru-san?" Renge asked, slightly worried.

He turned to look again but they were gone. A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm fine. Let's go to my Mother's atelier now."

Suddenly, Kaoru remembered something. "Renge, weren't you supposed to check on milord?"

Renge nodded. "But I'm going to do that tomorrow. I booked that day for tracking him down. I also have information from Kyouya-san so I'm not too worried."

"I'll go with you, okay?"

She looked pleased. "Okay."

oOoOoOo

_Tamaki sipped espresso with a troubled look. He took out his silver cell-phone and flipped it to look at the picture taped on its back. It was a picture of his beloved Haruhi. His heart ached. He missed her so much._

_But before he could call, his friend arrived._

_Megumi looked very pretty in her black turtleneck shirt, black slacks and boots. A golden necklace with a heart-shaped pendant was displayed on her substantial chest. The red beret was a nice touch. He knew she was dressing up for him and he felt flattered. But he knew he should tell her to relax…_

"_Tamaki-kun," she greeted in her sweetly accented voice "good morning!"_

"_Good morning, Megumi-hime," he said, choosing his endearment for today. "You look particularly ravishing."_

_She blushed so red it matched her hat. _

"_I-I've got something to ask you," Megumi asked shyly. He stared at her, very curious. When she looked up with her big amber eyes filling up fast with tears, his heart was moved. "Can I come with you to Ouran?"_

_Tamaki smiled kindly. "Yes, you can."_

oOoOoOo

"Kaoru!" Yuzuha Hitachiin greeted her youngest son with a hug.

He looked around the atelier fondly. It was on one of the prominent streets of Paris with a distinguished exterior. There was a lovely and stylish storefront that allowed customers to browse the branded clothes at will. Behind it was his mother's workshop that was organized chaos. He'd led Renge through the secret side door to try and surprise her.

She was in her early thirties. Her long reddish-brown hair was up in a chignon to show off her neck and glittering diamond stud earrings. She looked like her sons. "You took your time getting here, young man!"

He smiled sweetly. His mother was instantly charmed. "I met a friend on the way. Surely you remember her? She's Renge Hoshakuji-san…"

The older woman immediately recognized the name as one of her biggest clients. She turned to the shy brown-haired young woman with a kind smile. "Welcome again to my little shop, Hoshakuji-san! I'm so sorry if my son was troubling you…"

"Please, call me Renge," the young heiress said cheerfully "and your son has been so nice to accompany me. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

"You're welcome." Yuzuha liked her immediately.

Kaoru sat down and leafed through the clear book that was lying around to distract himself from the chattering women. His green eyes widened when he saw one of his designs on it. He turned it back to the cover and read that it was the autumn/winter collection that his mother made. And his design was in it!

"Not only that," his mother said proudly "but a client liked one of it so much she had it custom-made."

"Where's Renge-san?" he asked, deliberately cool. But inside he was so excited!

Yuzuha waved her hand. "She's fitting her dress. Your best design was paid for handsomely by a lovely client. A quiet girl with good taste, thank God."

They were distracted by the tinkling bell in the storefront.

"That would be her picking up her gown." His mother laughed, delighted. "It would be divine on her. But it's only too bad you won't see it…"

Kaoru shrugged. He looked beyond his mother's shoulder to peek through the gap in the doorway. There was a flash of red and black hair. "It's all right, Mother. I'm just glad to help you out."

"You'll be a talented designer someday." Yuzuha murmured, affectionately ruffling his hair. "Like a Japanese Oscar de la Renta, maybe."

"Maybe," he said, laughing. Hikaru would die in fits of laughter at the thought of him as a gay designer. They may play gay brothers but they totally weren't.

"Um, excuse me," Renge's voice interrupted them.

Kaoru and Yuzuha turned to look.

He stared at the vision in front of them.

"It's not too much, is it?" Renge asked hesitantly.

"You're adorable, darling!" Yuzuha trilled. "Our clothes are definitely made for you!"

Kaoru knew he wouldn't mind escorting her to the class reunion then and there.

oOoOoOo

Suoh Naoko stared at her reflection on the teacup with a disapproving look. "So she's involved?"

Her guest nodded. "It's all right," he said. "I'm confident with our plans."

She looked at the latest report on the table. "She got pregnant. Do you know who the father is? I would be very displeased if it was that bastard who fathered it…"

"It's not yours," the dark-haired guest said with some satisfaction. "And your grandson is doing his end of the agreement. He's dallying with a restaurant heiress."

"She won't be an heiress soon enough," Naoko snapped angrily. She set her teacup down to avoid drawing attention to her shaking hands. "Her family's considering removing her from the will. If that happens then he'll be taking a penniless bitch…"

Her dark-haired guest pretended he didn't hear the profanity that spilled from her lips. "She still has her blood."

"But I specifically told him to find a girl with _both_," Naoko said, breathing deeply. She didn't dare pick the teacup again. Getting tea stains out of her favorite beautiful and expensive kimono was something she didn't want to risk.

It will benefit me most, her guest thought with a very satisfied smile. I will win over the Suohs.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! They were awesome! I'm almost on vacation from school and finals week is almost DONE! *dances* How are you guys? Anyway, more importantly, how do you find out latest chapter?

Message time!!!

Ken-chan: Hehe! You're so sweet to think of beating Tamaki up with an EGG BEATER! *laughs* Yes, he's so going to suffer... XD

PrincessJaded: Hello! Thank you for telling us what you think of Kanoya-hime. You're new, aren't you? Thank you for spending time with the fanfic…

Cereza671: Aww! Thanks! I'm sorry if it's killing you… We can't help it…

Saphire766: I'm slightly sad you don't like Kyouya that much. But each to his own, I guess. I love TamaxHaru but I can't resist throwing KyouxHaru in. You'll have to wait to find out who'll win though! Always take care, okay? *hugs*

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: I granted your wish! I updated as soon as I could! And I'm sad for Kyouya too… He's my favorite character too! But he's strong and cool. He'll pull through.

Eastercat: Don't worry. He'll come home sometime. *smiles*

aPpLecHeRrY: Hi! You're back! *giggles* Anyway, I think Baby's gone longer than expected but it's totally all right. Will you stay until the end though?

HerMemoriesErased: I'm glad you love the story. As for your last question, wait and see. XD

Bishounen_10: Hello and welcome. Thank you for staying with the story. I hope your head doesn't hurt from imagining the next few chapters… XD

PhantomoftheWickedCats: Thanks for the long review~! It made my day! *hugs* Your words means so much. Hope you'll continue to enjoy the story.


	28. Chapter 28

Haruhi was making lunch when she heard the doorbell ring. Her eyebrows knitted together before she washed her hands. The pregnant woman went to answer the door with curiosity mounting.

"Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he threw himself at her. She stepped backwards a bit before she hugged him just as tightly. "Let's play! I missed you, Haru-chan!"

"I missed you too Honey-senpai," she said, laughing. "You're so tall now!"

"Aw," Honey pouted "My height caught up with me after all!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, curious. "You didn't have the time to visit me anymore…"

"There's a school holiday! Takashi and I wanted to see you so much!" Honey looked back to smile at his elder cousin. Mori smiled back. He then turned sparkling brown eyes to Haruhi. "Aw! We're so happy to see you! You too, baby!"

They all stared when Honey leaned down and patted her swollen stomach very gently. "We can't wait to see you. You should be very pretty like your Mommy…" he cooed.

She looked past the golden-blond haired boy to see the rest of the Host Club behind him. Mori was smiling serenely. Hikaru was standing next to Kasanoda with an amused smile. Her eyes scanned the group before she realized that they were missing two members…

"Where's Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, looking straight at the dark-haired twin.

Hikaru shrugged. "He's away."

"But you never separate," she murmured when Honey let her go. The girl stepped back and let them in. But she didn't move until Hikaru came in. "Where is he?"

"Kaoru went to help Mother in the atelier," the lonely twin answered. He stared into her worried eyes. "Don't worry."

Haruhi sighed. "You're so obvious."

Hikaru looked flustered. He looked away so that he won't meet her steady gaze. It was a crazy plan. He was the one who thought it up but he didn't know if it would work. "I don't know what you're talking about."

They went quiet. The other three had settled themselves quite comfortably on the living room and was watching television. Mori had left a big box of chocolate cake and sweets on the kitchen counter. She was surprised that they were comfortable enough to move around her house as though they owned the place.

"Checking up on Tamaki, are you?" she said point-blank. "I figured as much. You guys never go too far from each other if you can help it…"

"You're almost due," he said helpfully. "He's got to know sometime."

She glared at him.

Hikaru flinched.

"I know that," Haruhi snapped. "I was going to tell him soon…"

"When you're in the delivery room, maybe," Hikaru retorted. He crossed his arms. "You're our friend. We care about you. That's why Kaoru and I did it. No, don't get mad at me like that. We _had_ to do it. Even Kyouya-senpai agreed…"

"Kyouya!" She looked up at him in silent outrage. "W-What did he tell you to do this time?"

The dark-haired twin raised an eyebrow at the loss of diminutive. He wondered why he ever thought he had a chance. With two opponents like Tamaki and Kyouya, he had no shot at all. It was so unfair.

"Nothing," he lied.

Haruhi glared at his back, hands on her hips. She was furious! They didn't have a right to go to France and tell her lover that he had to go back home because she was pregnant. As far as she knew, that was not qualified as a good reason.

Not when she wasn't as important as his dying mother.

"What about Kyouya-senpai?" she asked, deliberately calm. "Where is he?"

The boys exchanged nervous glances. It was Mori who spoke up. "He's busy. He said he's sorry he can't see you today."

Haruhi ignored the fleeting pang of pain. Without Kyouya around, she felt unbalanced. It was not right. If he wasn't around, she wasn't sure. She forced a smile when she noticed the boys staring at her.

She closed the door behind her.

"We've got a gift for you, Haru-chan, but we don't have it now!" Honey said brightly. He winked at the blushing young woman as he got up to follow her to the kitchen. "Do you have a crib for your baby?"

Haruhi shook her head. She returned to chopping the vegetables. Flushing, she murmured "I haven't started setting up the room yet. It's rather hard because I don't know what to do…"

"We'll help you!" Honey volunteered. He took her hands and stared up at her eyes seriously. She was delighted and surprised by his firm grip. "Do you want to do it on the weekend? We'll be very glad to help you out!"

"But I don't have any money to redecorate…" she mumbled, blushing hard in embarrassment. It was an abstract idea to the rich young men. Poverty might be a hard concept to grasp when they were wealthy. "It's all right. Daddy and I have some plans though…"

Honey shook his head firmly.

"You should know that you can't stop the Host Club," Hikaru said, grinning mischievously. "We'll decorate your bedroom to become more baby-friendly. Leave it to us."

"I'd be glad to help, Fujioka," Kasanoda said straightforwardly. He even smiled. "Maybe you can use my toys when I was a kid. The samurai my father lent to me. Was a good training tool…"

"That's morbid, Bossa Nova-chii," Hikaru teased. "That kid might learn to kill before learning to walk."

"I'm so sorry!"

Haruhi smiled as her heart welled up with gratitude. They were always so kind to her. She couldn't believe that she was so lucky to have friends like them. Then she remembered that she missed them a lot.

Home-schooling was not bad but she truly missed going to school.

She rubbed her stomach tenderly. Ryoji had agreed to let her go back after the baby was born. He wanted to be the doting grandfather to compete with the Suohs no doubt. It seemed like a long time ago when she used to joke and hang out with them.

"You're pretty, Haru-chan," Honey said gently. "Tama-chan is lucky."

"T-Thank you Honey-senpai," she murmured, blushing lightly. The college freshman gave out compliments to everyone like they were candies. He was always so confident and so cute; he lived with the knowledge that he was always loved. "That boosted my self-esteem."

"When are you due?" Kasanoda asked, curious. His bright brown eyes stared at her expectantly. Seeing his thin and boyish ex-crush wearing an apron over a yellow baby-doll dress was still a pleasant shock. She suited motherhood very well.

Haruhi continued on her cooking. With a grin, she said "Around the sixteenth or maybe earlier… Who knows? Murasaki-sensei mentioned that I should be prepared beforehand."

"Aren't you excited?" Honey jumped in, chuckling. He gazed at her fondly. "I know I am!"

"Sure you are," Haruhi nodded. "Can you put these into the pot?"

Seeing that Honey was the only one who tried to help her cook, she seized the opportunity. It was slightly hard to move as quickly as she used to when there was a child swimming in amniotic fluid inside her. But it was great because Honey didn't even complain.

Kasanoda also got up to help. Hikaru and Mori remained seated in the table. They were content to watch the three run the kitchen. It was a sight that they missed. Haruhi lost her sad and tired look. They watched her become happier while she basked in their attention.

"I can't wait either," Haruhi smiled. "I can't wait to meet this little baby."

"Don't you know the gender yet?" Honey asked, frowning a bit. "When you went to Kyouya for ultrasound, didn't you have the chance to find out?"

She nodded. "But I chose not to. I want it to be a surprise."

"We ended up buying equal amounts of boy and girl baby clothes," Hikaru let out a long-suffering sigh. "She drove us crazy."

"You drove me crazy," the pregnant young woman retorted "I'm never going shopping with you and Daddy ever again. The baby doesn't need three closets worth of clothes…"

Honey and Kasanoda laughed.

"What will you name it?" Mori asked suddenly.

Haruhi stopped stirring the soup. She looked at the steaming liquid thoughtfully. Now that she thought about it, she didn't have a name for the baby yet. It was quite strange because expectant mothers always went into a frenzy of choosing baby names.

She wanted Tamaki to name it with her.

Honey noticed the sadness returning into her eyes so he perked up. Deliberately cheerful, he said loudly "I can't wait to start decorating! Do you like bunnies, Haru-chan?"

She nodded.

"It's settled!" the brown-haired freshman laughed "I'll lend Usa-chan to you if you need him when you give birth. He'll calm you down, I promise!"

Haruhi smiled. Deep inside her heart, she knew she needed Tamaki to stay calm.

oOoOoOo

An evening in Paris was just what she needed.

Renge watched the City of Lights pass by through the limousine window. It was a beautiful night with sparkling stars that competed with the famed city lights. The Eiffel Tower glittered in the distance.

The car drove smoothly through the traffic to bring her to one of the most fashionable hotels in the city. It was _de rigueur_ for the elite society to host the grandest and most sumptuous events. Even though it was just a class reunion for an exclusive private boarding school for girls, it was a formal black-tie event.

She sighed as she stared at her reflection. When she was younger, she hated attending those kinds of events. She didn't like mingling and chatting with people in parties although she was required to. Her father was kind. He spared her from it as soon as she learned to refuse.

Her life was not all sunshine and roses either. Without a mother, she grew up in the hands of an old nursemaid. She loved the old woman until she had to retire. Then her father sent her away to boarding school.

Renge was lonely so she learned to cope with her father's constant business trips by playing games. Fascinated with her Japanese origins, she took lots of trips to Japan and acquired an extensive collection of games and anime. Her fashionable French friends didn't understand it but she didn't care. She slowly drifted away from them.

Thus she was known as Renge the recluse.

It didn't matter anymore. She loved Ouran more. At least she knew she had true friends there.

"We're almost there," the kindly old chauffer said. He'd been in their family's service for years so she was quite grateful to him. The old man had been very kind to her by buying her ice cream or brownies to calm her down whenever they brought her father to the airport.

"Thank you," she murmured. Her eyes landed on her sleek pink cell-phone. It was blinking furiously. She opened it to check on her messages to drive away her nervousness.

A smile lit up her face as she read the sender. Kaoru.

_Where are you?_ It asked.

She typed back hurriedly, _I'm almost there_. _See you._

The brown-haired girl was happy that she had the chance to spend some time with the twin. He was very nice and very sweet to agree to her proposition. She was glad that she could get to know him better while he was her escort.

Kaoru was waiting for her there.

Renge's heart was in her ears as the limousine drove up the driveway. She ran a hand through the smooth fabric of her dress and checked her reflection for the last time. It had been a long time since she last saw her old friends. She wanted to show them how much she'd changed.

"Thank you," she said aloud. The chauffer smiled back. A valet came forward and unlocked the door. She swung her legs sideward and planted her heels firmly on the pavement. A deep breath was exhaled.

Her brown eyes widened when a hand appeared beside her. She glanced up to see Kaoru standing there with a smile. He looked very handsome in his black suit and red tie that matched his hair. His hand closed around hers but his eyes never left her.

Renge looked down on her dress, suddenly self-conscious.

The classic scarlet red evening dress had a deep v-neckline and a pleated bodice that showed off her full breasts and tiny waist. The empire waist is accented with a large beaded diamond that glittered and sparkled; it was made of beautiful material that felt sleek to the touch. The sleek skirt is fitted through the hip then loosens to flow gracefully with the hem skimming the floor. She felt fiery and sultry like a seductress in heat.

"You look _stunning_," Kaoru breathed.

He'd seen it on her, of course.

But seeing it on her tonight with her hair in a chic chignon with diamonds glittering on her ears, she stole his breath away. She stood a good few inches taller than she usually did because of her impossible-to-stand in designer heels. He was quite pleased to see that she didn't wobble at all.

"Thank you," Renge murmured as they ascended the steps that led into the brightly lit lobby. They were led into one of the huge halls that were especially booked for the event. The couple walked among the beautiful and stylishly dressed people with ease.

Crystal chandeliers glittered like the jewels of the distinguished guests. Snow-white tablecloths covered round tables. Most of the guests had arrived. They lingered at the entrance before a waiter hurried forward to assist them.

Kaoru helped Renge into her chair before sitting down himself. Most of the women looked rather green when they stared at Renge. The redheaded young man was amazed again by the pettiness of women. But he glanced at his date and noticed that she was looking down at her hands.

"You're beautiful," he murmured huskily as he leaned closer to her. To others, they looked like they were exchanging intimidate words. "Don't mind them."

"Are you really all right with escorting me?" she whispered back.

"I won't be here if it wasn't," he replied, smiling handsomely. "Relax. I'm here."

They stopped talking when they noticed a waiter leading another guest to their table.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he recognized his design on her.

The elegant off-the-shoulder dress had a sexy sheer slip as the outer layer creating an alluring shimmering look. The strapless sweetheart bodice and a beaded empire waist brought the eyes towards the deep cleavage and the simple silver necklace with a diamond the size of a marble.

"Kanoya-chan," Rengre said, surprised. "It's wonderful to see you."

Kaoru stared at the new guest with interested eyes. She had silky shoulder-length black hair, creamy skin and amber eyes. His first thought was a sweet and innocent dove. But as he stared at her longer, he realized that she reminded him of someone…

"Hoshakuji-san," the other woman said with a sweet smile. "I'm so glad that we're on the same table."

"Oh, me too," the brown-haired girl turned to Kaoru "this is my date, Kaoru Hitachiin. Her name is Megumi Kanoya, an old friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said with a smile.

The other women in their table sighed dreamily. He saw their dates look away. The twin didn't know if he should laugh or not. The class reunion was becoming a prime opportunity to network.

Their conversation was cut short when dinner was announced.

Kaoru turned to the agitated young woman. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Megumi smiled uncomfortably. "Y-Yes, thank you."

"You've been checking your phone since you came in," he observed. She looked up with her face red. Guilt was written all over her face. "Is there anything wrong?"

Renge glanced at her friend, slightly worried.

Megumi shook her head. "My date is late."

They nodded in understanding.

"I hope nothing's happened to him," she said quietly.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki was late, late, late!

He ran up the stairs of the venue after bolting out of the limousine. The party started over an hour ago. It wasn't his fault that his mother needed an emergency operation that afternoon and the hotel was at the other side of the city. Plus the traffic was terrible.

Yuzuru had calmed him down before reassuring him that it would be all right for him to attend the event. He made a promise to his friend. A promise was always a promise. Tamaki couldn't forget the stern look that his father gave him when he was reminded that he was a host. He was a host first and foremost! He couldn't neglect a young woman in need!

With a heavy heart, he left the hospital.

He straightened his tie, took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to enter the hall. But before he could take another step, his cell-phone rang. The blond noticed the caller ID and immediately stepped out into the garden through the double doors to take the call.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed. "My darling daughter, you called me!"

"Is there any law preventing me?" Haruhi retorted. He closed his eyes as he savored the sound of her voice. Knees weak, he sat down on of the benches and held the phone to his ear with trembling hands. "You haven't called me yet."

"I've been busy," he said wearily "but I'm sorry, my love. How are you?"

"All right for the most part," she answered grudgingly "but what about you? What's been keeping you busy?"

"Mother does," he answered gently. A deep breath before his mask broke down. With a broken voice he said, "She's in an operation right now. The doctors said that if they don't take the new tumor out as soon as possible, it might spread out even further. Then we can't save her at all…"

"The chemo didn't work," she breathed out. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I'm so sorry Tamaki…"

"I'm all right but she isn't. Father flew in when I called him. He's with her in the hospital… Oh God, Haruhi, I'm so scared!" Tamaki said in a frightened voice. His hands couldn't stop shaking. The sounds of the silverware, glass, strains of an orchestra and happy laughter seemed cruel to him. "She can't die yet… Not before she can be proud of me…"

"Oh, Tamaki," Haruhi said softly. He could hear the ragged sigh and the clenching fists. "I was just about to tell you that…"

He didn't hear anything after that.

"Tamaki-san!"

His attention was caught. The blond host turned to his left to see Megumi walking towards him. She walked as quickly as her high heels allowed her. He instantly noticed her worried expression and her tight grip on her cell-phone.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to Haruhi before he snaps the gadget shut. "Megumi-hime!"

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." She said as her worry melted into relief. The black-haired girl sat down beside him with a relieved smile. "The concierge told me you arrived. Why didn't you come in?"

Tamaki smiled smoothly. There were no tears or sadness in his face anymore. He was still a host, wasn't he? "I had to take a call."

"Is Madame ill?" Megumi caught on immediately.

He nodded noncommittally. "Shall we go in? I hear a waltz coming on. Do you want to dance? I'd love to dance with a divinity like you…"

Megumi shook her head.

"I don't like dancing," she said quietly. Then she turned her amber eyes upwards to gaze up at the night. "I'd rather watch the moon with you."

Tamaki closed his eyes as he turned his face to the bright moon. He wished with all of his heart that it watched over his mother and lover too.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi stared at her cell-phone numbly.

He hung up on her.

The dark-haired girl bit her lip to prevent herself from crying aloud. Why did he do that? What was he playing at? Didn't he know she was just about to tell him something important?

She wanted to tell him already.

It didn't matter if his mother was admitted to surgery or that he was busy. She was tired of waiting. She couldn't afford to be patient anymore. The talk with the other Hosts made her realize that. Tamaki needed to be told. Tamaki needed to be here.

Anne-Sophie would get better. In a number of days, she would recover. Tamaki could go home. She knew that. He would come home as soon as his mother was well.

Haruhi told Yuzuru that she wanted to be the one to break the news. She wanted to show them that she was strong. She wanted to share the most mind-blowing news of their life. She was the lover. She was the mother. Haruhi deserved it.

But she was sorely disappointed by his actions.

If he loved her, he wouldn't do that. If he cared for her, he'd listen to what she had to say. If he was still faithful to her, he would come home…

Haruhi _wanted_ him home.

Tamaki hung up the phone. Tamaki didn't want to hear it.

She started to cry. Kaoru must have told him! That was why he didn't want to hear it from her… Maybe he didn't even want to take the responsibility. Her crying got harder. Kyouya had even said that Tamaki was compromised…

The room went dark. She didn't even pause to light candles for the temporary power blackout. It was very late.

The front door opened.

Haruhi was still crying with her head on her arms in the small table when she felt warm hands on her back. She didn't know why but she felt instantly relieved to know that someone was there for her.

That someone was definitely not her father. She would've known by the sound of his high heels or the way he opened the door. She would've recognized the footsteps and the presence. Instead it was someone else.

Yet he was still welcome.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said as he stared at her. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

She longed for tenderness so she didn't stop herself. The shadow king let her rest her head on his chest to weep. He was warm and solid; he was so _real_. Her tears dampened the front of his expensive shirt. His scent- clean, faintly spicy- enveloped her in a familiar embrace.

Kyouya sat down to a more comfortable position with his legs stretched out on either side of her. His arms awkwardly wrapped around her. She didn't protest. He relaxed.

They stayed that way for a long time.

"Are you better now?" he asked very gently when he was sure that she was finished crying. His tone was as calm and straightforward as though he was asking her if she was finished with her meal. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me," she hiccupped.

Kyouya gazed down at her reddened eyes, bright red cheeks and sad expression. He realized that it was his chance. The shadow king pushed her bangs aside and cupped the side of her face gently. His eyes were gentle.

There they were in the middle of the dark room with moonlight streaming in from an open window. She saw the glint of his glasses, the deep and knowing mystery of his eyes. She stared at the purity of facial features that made Kyouya gentle and vulnerable under the loving moonlight.

"I'm here," he said as he pulled her back to his embrace. The dark-haired man tightened his hold on her and kissed her head. "I'm here, Haruhi."

oOoOoOo

Kaoru and Renge had left the hall to get a breath of fresh air. It was a beautiful night. The hotel had served excellent champagne. Liquor flowed freely too. They both had a little too much to drink so they decided it was best to leave the party for a while.

As the red-headed twin supported his date, he wondered what to say to Tamaki tomorrow. It had been months since they last saw each other. He missed his blond friend. He laughed when he realized that he could tell him that Haruhi was pregnant…

They rounded on a corner of the maze made of tall bushes before they came upon an affecting scene. The two stopped in their tracks.

He squinted in the bright moonlight to see clearly.

What was he saying to Renge right before that? Ah, yes, a pregnant Haruhi was waiting for him. Tamaki should go home… Tamaki should be told. Kaoru should go to Tamaki...

In fact, there was Tamaki now. That was strange- Haruhi was with him. When did Haruhi have long shoulder-length hair? Wait, she was wearing the dress that he made…

Renge gripped his arm tightly. She gazed up at him with fierce brown eyes. In a hushed voice she said, "Isn't that Tamaki-sama?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Why is Kanoya-san with him?" she asked wonderingly.

Their eyes widened when they saw Tamaki get up. He was about to leave the garden when Megumi grabbed his arm. Then they couldn't believe their eyes at what they saw after that.

Kaoru's vision went red.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hey everyone. Still sitting there? Good.

I'm very happy to read your reviews and your theories. It makes my day a lot. While it makes me sad to know that some of you are still stuck in school, I'm glad I can make it easy with an update. Work hard, everyone!

The chapter is dedicated to Ken-chan, Warrior Nun, PrincessJaded, Grey's Princess 2, PhantomoftheWickedCats,springblossem, Dark Inu Fan, LookOutShe'sGotAPen, aPpLecHeRrY, Ladyrouge21 and Bishounen_10! (Whew~!) I want to tell you guys how much I appreciate your reviews every chapter and all of your good comments. It keep me going, you know. Stay cool!

On to the message portion for our general questions…

Ken-chan: Wow! You love Kaoru too! I do! I think he just looks adorable next to Renge!

PandoraNC: Hi there! Thanks for making your presence known! KyouxHaru gets another vote! Yay!

PrincessJaded 2 and Warrior Nun: Yes, we all love to hate that granny.

Saphire766: Hi! You're back! Hehehe! Glad you liked Renge and Kaoru… Seems like everyone does… You'll have to wait and see what Kaoru can do though!

HitokiriHERO: You're baaack! I missed you! *glomps* Get ready for more!

Bishounen_10: Renge and Kaoru are becoming popular. Wow. It amazed me. Anyway, I'm very glad you love the story as much as we do!

GhibliGirl91: Well here it is. I don't want to kill you with suspense yet!!! But thank you for telling me what you liked!

Kmixan: Aw! You poor thing! School ate you alive, didn't it? Well, it gets complicated from here. What's your theory now? *smiles* Good luck on school work though!

BornOnTheBreakOfDawn: The inclusion of Kaoru and Renge was kind of an accident. But it worked out well. Now I have something new to fangirl over.

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: *laughs* wish granted!

Dark Inu Fan: The plot thickens now. Kaoru caught them!

HerMemoriesErased: You'll have to wait and see, my friend. Wait and see.

PhantomoftheWickedCats: Hi! Good luck on those lines! Renge and Kaoru are so cute!!


	29. Chapter 29

"_I-I wish we could stay like this forever."_

_Tamaki couldn't move. He didn't like what he was hearing. That wasn't what friends usually said around each other, right? It didn't sound right to him. It took a lot of effort not to hurt Megumi by saying anything. She wouldn't like what she'll get from him. _

_He took a deep breath to calm himself down. There was no need to panic. Maybe he was just paranoid. It wasn't worth getting worked up for. She didn't like him _that _way, did she? That would make things more complicated that they already were. _

_All her little hints and her actions pointed towards that direction. She kissed him. She flirted with him. She asked him to escort her to this ball. Tamaki realized that Megumi must have fallen in love with him._

_The blond king suddenly wished he was somewhere else._

_Her head was bowed. The long, straight dark hair that he liked fell to hide her face like a private curtain. She looked so forlorn and so miserable that his heart went out to her. "Tamaki-san… I'm sorry but please listen to me."_

_He took a deep breath. As the Host Club King, he was used to being loved and admired. His good looks, charm and charisma made him a fantasy among women. But he never meant to hurt any of them. Not her in the least._

_It was his principle to never hurt women. That was against what he always preached. Women deserved love. Men who hurt women thoughtlessly were despicable in his book. He couldn't forgive anyone who can hurt a woman._

"_Please don't leave," Megumi grabbed his arm and stared up at him with teary eyes. Her pleas tugged at his heart. "Please don't leave me alone."_

_The King realized that he couldn't leave her, even if he wanted to. After months and weeks of enjoying her company and encouraging her feelings he had a responsibility towards her. He was vaguely aware of their attraction but he pushed it away._

_Megumi was just like him._

_She was lonely, scared and insecure. That was why she clung to him. She cherished his companionship, his attention. As an only child, she had no one. As a foreigner, she didn't have that many friends in her old boarding school. She was just as alone as he was._

_Tamaki knew and understood that loneliness. _

"_I don't want to be alone," she said quietly. He saw the tears falling and glittering in the moonlight. "You wanted to know why I want to go to Ouran with you. My parents are drifting apart. I thought it was best if I looked out for my future somehow. At least I'd have somewhere to go where I can have someone I know…"_

_With me, he thought with a sinking feeling._

"_You understand, don't you?" Megumi looked at him with tears streaming down her beautiful face. He was suddenly reminded of Haruhi's resigned expression when she saw him off. _

_Tamaki remembered their last phone call with a pang of pain. He hung up on her! Haruhi must be hurt. He couldn't believe that he'd thoughtlessly thrown her away when Megumi came along._

"_Please, I need you…" she pleaded._

_He got up. No, this was not right! It never was!_

_Staring down at the weeping young woman moved him. But it was not enough for him to turn his back on his values, his principles. How did he trade his Haruhi for this? Why did he even think of dallying with Megumi just because she reminded him of his true love?_

_Tamaki promised eternal love to Haruhi. He was going to go home and marry her… He didn't care about the contract anymore…_

_Haruhi meant more than anything in the world._

_(There was no more talk about the contract. No more family principles, heavy sacrifices and impossible dreams! His mother told him that happiness was more important than social standing. She told him that love was more valuable than pride. Tamaki shouldn't make the same mistakes that they did!)_

_Megumi got to her feet. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. She always believed that a love could be proved. It was now or never! _

"_I love you, Tamaki," she murmured, staring up at him with hope. Her heartbeats accelerated madly. Her fingers trembled but firmed. The moonlight bathed them in its pale glow. _

_His lips landed on hers. She melted into his embrace when he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Time seemed to stop. Space seemed to disappear. She closed her eyes to stop more tears from falling and ruining the moment. _

_This was what she wanted. What she always wanted… What she never got…_

_Megumi had him at last._

oOoOoOo

"Milord!"

Tamaki broke the kiss abruptly. That was Kaoru's voice! (Where did he come from? Why was he here?) He turned around; he was thrown back by the force of Kaoru's punch. His lip started to throb terribly. The ground's cold started to seep through his pants.

He slowly looked upwards to see the redheaded twin brother standing in front of him with the moon behind him. Blood drained out of him. The look on Kaoru's face was murderous.

Megumi gasped in the background.

"K-Kaoru…" he mumbled as he realized what just happened. Getting back on his feet was difficult as he was pushed back down by the angry twin. "W-What's wrong with you? Why are you here?"

"Tamaki-san!" Megumi yelled, anguished.

"You bastard," Kaoru spat as he grabbed the collar of the expensive suit. His amber eyes burned. Tamaki couldn't breathe. The grip around his neck started to hurt. "You filthy, cheating bastard… Don't you try to look innocent?!"

"Tamaki-sama!" Renge shouted, running to the scene. Though she tore her beautiful dress and her feet hurt, she didn't care. She couldn't stop Kaoru from jumping out of the bushes quickly enough. He looked ready to kill! "Kaoru-kun! Stop it!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Tamaki stammered as he tried to push the twin off him. He was suddenly at a disadvantage. Kaoru was square and stocky which was definitely an advantaged over a lean and lanky man like him. There were more muscles in his opponent. "You don't understand, Kaoru!"

"What can't we understand, huh?" the angry young man exploded. "We saw it with our own eyes! You can't explain _that_!"

"Kaoru-kun, calm down!" Renge pleaded. The party had stopped at the first sign of commotion. Most of the guests were coming nearer to the windows to watch. She glanced uneasily at their old classmates. "Tamaki-sama, please stop it! Stop fighting!"

"You thought we were fools! You left Haruhi alone in Japan when she needed you! You told her a pack of lies to gallivant around France with a new girl when we all know you're committed!" Kaoru said angrily as he punctuated every sentence with a punch. He looked like nothing could stop him. "We took care of her! We all loved her! She loved you but what do you do? You betray her! You go out behind her back!"

"Tamaki-san…" Megumi watched the young men brawling with tearful eyes. The nice red-headed young man transformed into a demon. She couldn't comprehend the situation. Her knees gave out beneath her.

Renge ran to her friend and helped her back to her seat. She looked around to catch the attention of the other young men. Some of them stepped out to help. "Please stop them! I beg you!"

"I love Haruhi!" Tamaki retorted as he pushed Kaoru back. He got back to his feet and stared at his old friend steadily. It was becoming clearer to him now. His voice was hoarse. "I love her. I didn't cheat on her."

"What do you call _that_?" Kaoru tilted his head slightly towards Megumi's direction. His face was deadly serious. "You kissed her. You must have been dallying with her after all this time. You disgust me, Tamaki."

The blond looked at his friend helplessly. His violet eyes were pleading but his voice was calm. "Hear me out."

"I've got all the evidence I need," Kaoru said viciously "You had us believing you were good and righteous! You were supposed to be our model, our king! But you hide a few secrets too, don't you? You aren't satisfied with just one woman. You had to have them all!"

The younger twin ran forward. They started fighting with their fists. It was a hard fight because Tamaki retaliated. He couldn't just stand back and let himself get beaten without any form of self-defense.

"You don't deserve Haruhi!" the redheaded young man yelled angrily "You got her pregnant and then you discard her! She's not a toy! She's in love with you but you'll hurt her in the end!"

Tamaki blocked Kaoru's punch. He used Kaoru's force to retaliate by pushing him backwards. He shouted angrily. "I didn't betray her. I love Haruhi and I will marry her!"

"We won't let you," Kaoru laughed in his face. His tone was derisive. "You'll never get close to her again."

"She's my girlfriend, Kaoru!" The blond yelled at the top of his lungs. "You can't stop me from going to her."

"Watch me," the younger man said as he got to his feet. He wiped his bleeding lip and glanced at his senior. His expression was cold and serious. "Renge-chan, let's go."

The brown-haired girl left her friend's side reluctantly. She hurried towards Kaoru's side and grabbed his hand. Their fingers instinctively laced together. As they walked away from the scene, she couldn't help but cluck over his injuries.

"I thought you were the more mature twin," Renge said, eyebrow raised. "But you just had to be a daredevil… Come, we'll treat that at home."

Tamaki watched them go. He felt like all of his feelings were drained away from him. All of the stress was getting to him. He sighed and turned to the shaken Megumi. Ever the gentleman, he approached her cautiously.

"Are you all right?" he asked. The blond young man looked worse for wear. His expensive suit was crumpled, dirty and torn in some places. More than a few parts of his body were starting to hurt. He also knew that his lip was bleeding and his cheek was going to bruise.

She nodded, speechless.

"You must understand that I can't return your feelings." Tamaki said very gently. He ignored the onlookers and the murmurs. His hands gripped Megumi's as he knelt down in front of her to see her face better. "I have a girlfriend whom I deeply love back at home. I've asked her hand in marriage before I left. As you know, I'm a man of my word. I can't possibly accept your love."

Megumi stared at him steadily. Her heart was slowly being torn to pieces with every word. It was too unfair. She couldn't take it. She couldn't let him walk away without trying. She couldn't lose him!

A smile from her calmed him down. "Do you understand now, Megumi-san?"

"I do." She nodded but her grip tightened. Her amber eyes stared hard. "But can I still be your friend?"

"We're still friends," he said cautiously. Her tone was making him uneasy. "I'm going back to Japan tomorrow. I should've done that many months ago…"

"But what are you going to do about Madame?" Megumi asked, feigning concern. "She might need you after her major surgery…"

"She'll understand," Tamaki said as he got back to his feet. "Because she knew what love meant to me."

Against his better judgment he offered to take her home.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya did not let go of her.

Haruhi allowed herself to enjoy his embrace. She was feeling better and calmer than earlier. Somehow being in Kyouya's arms reduced her pain. She couldn't believe that she was starting to depend on him for comfort and stability.

She closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she let herself absorb his scent and his presence. She's always loved his scent. It made her think of constancy and power and just a hint of care. It was addicting.

After the disastrous conversation with her lover, she didn't know what to think anymore. Months and months of hoping and waiting and protecting Tamaki left her drained and empty. She left none for herself.

She was going through the most difficult phase of pregnancy but he wasn't there. He was never there.

Tamaki might be the biological father but their friends were more like fathers to her unborn child. Hikaru and Kaory kept their watch on her health. Honey and Mori satisfied her need for moral support and were always ready to help. Kasanoda was always around to lend a hand or an ear. Then Kyouya…

Kyouya never left her side.

Haruhi closed her eyes tighter. She remembered that it was Kyouya who first found out about the pregnancy. He was the one who catered to her cravings and endured her mood swings. He was the one who reassured her of her desirability when she was feeling _fat_. He was the one who held her hand when they watched the baby in ultrasound. He was the one who protected her. He was always the one who was beside her throughout any ordeal.

"Are you all right now?" he asked quietly. His voice seemed to echo on the quiet apartment. "You've been quiet."

"I'm okay," she murmured as she disentangled herself. Her face was tired; her eyes were sad. "Can you help me to the bedroom? I don't think I can make it on my own."

Kyouya got back to his feet and helped her up. His grip was very firm but gentle. They walked to her bedroom without speaking. She sat down on her bed and he hesitated on the doorway. The black-haired girl smiled wryly at the awkward moment.

"Come in," she said.

That was all he needed.

Haruhi lay down. He stared at her from where he sat. She patted the spot beside her. It reminded her immediately of when he pinned her under his body to teach her a lesson. The memory made her laugh.

He lay down beside her but supported his head with a pile of pillows. The shadow king relaxed when Haruhi inched closer to him and laid her head on his chest. She sighed. He wrapped a tentative around her shoulders; he was aware of her swollen belly pressing on his side.

She needed reassurance. She needed a friend. The only way to soothe her troubled feelings was not to hide but to share. Hiding was not an option this time.

They lay there in silence.

Finally, she said, "why is Tamaki compromised?"

"It's not my place," Kyouya retorted. But his tone was gentle. "We wait for him, remember?"

"I can't wait anymore," she moaned as she pressed her face against the side of his neck. Her breath tickled him. "I'm about to give birth. I should've told him a long time ago."

"You were stubborn," said the shadow king with a little smile. "You all told us to shut up and hold our peace."

"I'm going to tell him." Haruhi said decisively "when and if I get a hold on him. He should be here when the baby gets born…"

"I'll be here," Kyouya said suddenly.

She chuckled. That was uncharacteristic of him. "I know."

He stroked her hair gently. The smooth and soothing movements made her purr. She couldn't deny the comfort and familiarity that he offered. She needed it too much. "Haruhi, you must prepare yourself. Don't expect too much from Tamaki."

"Why not," she murmured, half-asleep.

"If he can't step up to his game… or if he couldn't choose correctly… Don't take it too hard." Kyouya said gently. He gazed at her, wondering when she started growing her hair. What used to be a short crop of dark hair was a longish length that brushed her collarbones now. "You must remain strong, Haruhi."

"Does that mean…" She looked up at him questioningly. "Can't Tamaki take responsibility to what he did to me? To us?"

"I didn't say that," he said in a placating tone. It was dark. She wished she could see his face. "But you must prepare yourself for the hard times ahead."

She thought about that.

"You know well that Tamaki isn't very responsible and too carefree. He may give the impression of stability and comfort but he isn't. His future is still undecided. Regardless of the rumors, he isn't named as the heir of the Suohs yet," Kyouya said frankly. "I'm his best friend, Haruhi. I know him better than anyone."

Haruhi stayed quiet.

"That's why… I don't think you should expect Tamaki to take care of you," the shadow king continued. "I don't think he's fit to be the father of that child."

She got up as quickly as she could without hurting herself, outraged. The warm and fuzzy feelings from lying next to him were gone. Angry at his blunt words, she said, "What are you implying?"

He was still calm. "What I'm saying is that you should not expect anything. You can't expect Tamaki to become husband and father at such a young age. He cannot manage the club let alone his dog. Right now, what are most important to him are his mother and family. There is no room for this huge responsibility in his life."

Haruhi realized that he was telling the truth. It was much better for her to hear it from him than from anyone else. He'd never lied to her before.

She stared with widening eyes as he got up.

Kyouya pulled out a small black box from his pocket before kneeling down on one knee. The moonlight from the open window made the diamond ring shine. She couldn't believe her eyes when he smiled.

"I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you," he said. For a moment, the world stopped. The city became quiet. Her heart quit beating.

"Haruhi Fujioka," Kyouya Ohtori- shadow king and beloved best friend- said seriously "will you marry me?"

oOoOoOo

Renge and Kaoru boarded the girl's limousine, much to the chauffer's surprise. He plopped down on the plush seats, still fuming. His companion dictated the directions to their apartment before turning to him.

"You were drunk, weren't you?" she said bluntly.

"I was," Kaoru agreed and covered his face with his hands "I made a fool of myself."

Renge pulled out her handkerchief and started to dab at the bleeding cut on his forehead. He'd fallen down and cut himself on something. She sighed. What if he hit himself with a blunt object?

"What I don't understand," she said in a deliberately calm voice "is what prompted you to act on impulse. And you were supposed to be the mature one!"

"Sorry," Kaoru said meekly. "I couldn't help myself. I got so angry."

"What did he do?" She pretended to look disinterested. Yet she trusted Kaoru to tell the truth.

"Tamaki is Haruhi's boyfriend," the young man explained "and he's cheating on her. It was plain as day."

He allowed himself to be fussed over before he remembered something very important. The younger twin whipped out his cell-phone and pressed the speed-dial.

It rang once, twice, thrice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Kyouya's irritated voice answered. "I'm busy."

"It's important," Kaoru cut in. He looked at Renge and shrugged. There wasn't anything else to hide from Renge. She would know sooner or later. "Tamaki is cheating on Haruhi. I saw them."

oOoOoOo

Haruhi shook her head violently.

"I won't!" she exclaimed in shock. "I won't marry you."

He sighed. Nobody said it was so difficult. The choice lay in her hands. If she refused then he could do nothing about it…

His cell-phone rang, making them jump.

A few minutes of conversation and then Kyouya regretted answering the call in front of Haruhi.

She snatched the phone away from his hand and pressed on the button for loudspeaker. Her shock was replaced by a deathly calm that worried him. He took a deep breath and motioned for her to stay quiet.

"What are you saying?" he asked, curious.

"I escorted Renge to the ball. We accidentally found Tamaki kissing another girl. He seemed pretty happy with what he was doing. So I punched him," Kaoru said with some satisfaction.

Kyouya couldn't look at Haruhi's face.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully "is Renge-kun there?"

"Kyouya-sama!" Renge sang into the phone. "You called?"

"Is any of that true?"

"Yes, of course. I swear it's true. Tamaki-sama was kissing my old friend Megumi Kanoya when we found them. It was a shock because that's Tamaki-sama!" She could've gone on and on if Kyouya didn't interrupt her.

"Can I talk to Kaoru?" said the calm and cold shadow king "I'll need to check on some facts. Do you know the woman he was with?"

"Her name's Megumi Kanoya," the twin answered promptly "She's a rich girl. A restaurant heiress, if Renge-chan's correct…"

"Thank you." Kyouya hung up.

Awkward silence filled the room.

He sneaked a look at Haruhi to check on how she was handling all of this. Her head was bowed but he saw her shaking shoulders. Her fists were clenched. His first instinct was to wrap his arms around her.

Oh, if he could only turn back the time. He wouldn't answer Kaoru's call in front of her. He wouldn't even bother to propose. She wasn't ready for any of it… She might buckle under pressure…

"Haruhi?" he asked tentatively. His gaze didn't leave her face.

She was trembling.

"Haruhi," Kyouya said. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried. If she lost her temper, it was dangerous for her and the baby.

The dark-haired young woman fixed her piercing gaze on him. Her cold and calm composure made him admire her grace under pressure. He stared as she extended her right hand towards him.

"I take that back," Haruhi said firmly. She was never more serious in her entire life. "I'll marry you, Kyouya Ohtori."

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hello. I hope everyone's all right after… _that_. Your dear authoress might go off to work soon so I'm working hard for the fanfic while I still can. *smiles* How are you all? There'll be no message time for this chapter because I have to go and get some sleep. I hope you guys understand. Leave a message for me to reply to next time, all right?

By the way, this is shameless plug, but you can all drop by my other xovers fic **The Wishers**! I'm planning to include the OHSHC in it. Thank you!


	30. Chapter 30

_"Thank you," Megumi said as he walked her to her doorstep. She looked up to him with misty eyes. She didn't want to let him go just yet but she had to. Her heartbeats accelerated as she blurted out, "I'm sorry about inconveniencing you so much, Tamaki-san."_

_He seemed relieved to hear that from her. As long as he was pleased, she was glad._

"_It's no problem, Megumi-hime," Tamaki said lightly. He smiled down at her although she could see that his bruised lip was hurting him. To show that he was a strong young man, he refused any of her attempts to minister to his bruises. "I'm just sorry that you had to see such a disgraceful display of power. Kaoru is normally not like that. I don't really know what's gotten into him…"_

_They had gotten around to talking about his schoolmates. From her he found out that Kaoru was Renge's escort to the class reunion. He was surprised but he wasn't really hurt that the two never contacted him. They must have their reasons, he thought to himself._

_She smiled uncertainly for his benefit. "A-Ah, I hope everything will be all right between the two of you."_

_The front door opened. An elderly butler bowed to his young mistress and gestured for her to come inside. She waved goodbye to him and entered the mansion. It was so late. She didn't realize that she had arrived just before midnight._

_Megumi's footsteps echoed in the quiet hall. She ascended the staircase that she used to ride when she was a younger girl. There was a light coming from her parent's bedroom. She had to pass it to get to hers. Her ears pricked up to pick up any noise coming from inside._

_She couldn't help but overhear their conversation. It was loud enough to arouse curiosity with the tantalizing bits. She realized that their situation was getting serious. Without even realizing it, she approached the door to hear more._

"_He'll never see Megumi again. She'll stay in France. I'm her mother and she deserves to grow up under my care…"_

_Her eyes widened. That was no argument._

"_I swear, Mother, I can't show my face in society again. How can I? We're the laughingstock of the culinary world! My husband… It's good that he's gone, isn't it?"_

"_Yes, it's good. Don't worry, my dear. Megumi will stay here with us in France. She doesn't need to grow up in dubious places like that. It will affect her social status and background terribly. No one would want to marry her…"_

"_Indeed. I don't want to ruin her chances."_

_Megumi placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart. Her beloved father left her!_

_She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud. No, that was not true. She couldn't possibly stay in the house with her mother and grandparents. They didn't understand her. They only wanted to control her for their own means._

_The Suzumiya clan was very affluent and very powerful. They were even more powerful than the Kanoyas. It was through her grandmother's pleas that they went to France so that her father might expand their family businesses. It was a gamble that didn't pay off._

_Her father never liked the Suzumiyas but because it was an arranged marriage, he had no choice. His upbringing put filial piety at the top of the list. If he wanted to inherit all of the Suzumiya's wealth, he should work for it._

_But then he lost his patience. His passion was too great. Megumi was her father's pet and confidante. So she understood why he was fighting hard for them to understand. As mucha s she wanted her father's happiness, she didn't want her family to break apart… She wanted all of them to be happy as they were before…_

_She loved her father best. He must understand the situation. Surely he wouldn't want to leave her with them. Maybe he wanted her to follow him to Japan…_

_Megumi exhaled. She headed for her bedroom as quietly as possible. It was a large, spacious room with eggshell white walls and cream accents. Her mother decorated it for her; she was often teased for her cake-and-cookies bedroom by her friends. She opened the doors to her walk-in closet and undressed._

_She slipped into a pair of faded and ripped jeans, a tank top and a leather jacket. Her heels were taken off in favor of boots. The long dark hair that was her only beauty was pulled up under a black beret cap._

_Her clothes were all packed and ready. She didn't take many clothes with her for her first trip. The butler and chauffer were paid a significantly large amount to send all of her clothes to Japan without her mother's knowledge. Her plan was foolproof. She had no doubt she would succeed._

_Megumi took her suitcase and purse. She left her bedroom without a backward glance. The Kanoya family would help her. There was also her father's sister who lived in Tokyo… An aunt sounded like a friendlier family relative than a whole compound full of people she didn't know._

_The dark-haired girl sneaked out of the mansion quietly. She waved to the butler who was her dearest friend before running to the gate and slipping out of it. The last vestiges of her longing for her mother forced her to look back._

_She saw her childhood home. Standing in the front steps, instead of her mother and father, she saw herself and Tamaki instead. With a deep breath and a look of determination, she turned away._

_Her journey had begun._

oOoOoOo

"Father!" Tamaki yelled as he entered the stark white hospital waiting room. The private hospital was quiet but busy. He didn't care if he was making a lot of noise. The nurses and doctors wouldn't care anyway. "I'm here… I'm sorry for making you wait!"

"Ah, Tamaki," Yuzuru stood up. He held out his arms just in time to receive his son. The blond young man never learned to make a mask, he smiled sadly. His son would always be an open book. It would be too easy to break him. "You're back. How was it?"

"It was a disaster," his son and protégé muttered under his breath. They broke the embrace to look at each other. Father and son saw their sameness and differences. "How is _Maman_? Is she all right?"

Yuzuru sighed. He reached up and stroked Tamaki's golden blond hair with his hand. The young lad stared up at him with a quivering lower lip. Silence fell. His son waited with held breath.

"She'll need more time to recover," the older man answered hesitantly "but the doctors say she'll be all right. They've taken the new tumor out. There's a 70% chance of recovery if she continues with the new treatment…"

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. He hugged his father very tightly, sobbing uncontrollably on his shoulder. The brown-haired man smiled as well. The men hugged in shared relief. The storm was over for them. Their beloved woman- mother, wife- was safe from any immediate harm.

"I'm very glad too," Yuzuru murmured as he rubbed his son's back. He was holding on to his only child, his legacy. There was no way that he would allow his mother to hurt him. His son was his happiness. He wouldn't let them get him.

"I want to talk to you about something," the blond said quietly. "I hope Mother will understand."

"She'll always understand. Your mother loves you," answered his father. He had a feeling that he already knew where it was going. It took enormous effort not to tell his son about the truth. Yuzuru promised Haruhi and he was a man of his word.

A nurse knocked on the door. She gave them a hesitant smile. "Miss Suoh is awake. She wishes to see you."

The men broke the embrace and headed towards the door. They didn't speak until they arrived at the private room that was set aside for her. The nurse cautioned them that she was still probably dazed from the anesthesia but they will find her conscious. After that she left the room.

Tamaki approached his mother with less exuberance than he would have liked. His smile was very gentle and his voice was kind. "_Maman_, it's me. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Anne-Sophie smiled sleepily. Her smile widened as she felt her son take her hand. "I'm glad you're back, Rene."

The younger man sat down on the little stool beside the bed, still holding her hand. His violet eyes stared at the same set of eyes that he inherited. "I'm happy too, _Maman_. But can I ask you something?"

Yuzuru approached his wife and son with quiet steps. His face was grave. He placed a hand on Tamaki's shoulder and gave his wife a sweet-sad smile. He waited for him to tell them about his predicament… "What is it, Tamaki?"

"Can I go back to Japan?" he asked seriously. "I've got to check on some things. You understand, don't you _Maman_? I don't want to believe that I'm too late already. I don't want to find out that I've lost everything…"

"Of course you can," Anne-Sophie smiled weakly. "I've never said you can never go."

"But I didn't want to leave you," he said, anguish in his voice "I've lost you before. I don't want to lose you again, _Maman_…"

"Go," she ordered as she choked back tears. Her violet eyes gleamed with unshed tears. "Go back to Japan, Tamaki."

His father's grip tightened.

"Are you all right with that?" Tamaki asked as his own tears fell. Though he often refused to let her see his emotions, he had no control of them now. "Forgive me, _Maman_. I love her more…"

"As you should," Anne-Sophie managed to smile. She transformed into the most beautiful woman alive in his son's mind as he took in her tears and smiles. Her hand shifted to cover his. "I'll be fine. Your father's here now…"

"You can go," Yuzuru nodded. His brown eyes were compassionate. "Go Tamaki! We won't hold it against you."

The blond young man leaned forward and kissed his mother's lips. She smiled after the briefest but sweetest of gestures. Her eyes held more truths than ever when she held his gaze. "I love you, Rene, wherever you are. You're a grown-up. Take care of your family, okay?"

My Japanese family, Tamaki thought. I'm Dad. I should be there for them.

Tamaki nodded to his father. He glanced backwards to see him sitting on the stool and holding Anne-Sophie's hand. They seemed to have forgotten that he was still there. Knowing that his father was not forbidden to see her calmed him.

They have each other.

Tamaki wished that his relationship with Haruhi would last long enough for them to enjoy the same sweet relationship. He could imagine them in their old age; they'll still hold hands and talk. He would never forget to show her everyday that he loved her.

He smiled up to the cold, starry sky. For the first time in many months, he let out a huge relieved sigh. A cold and dead weight was removed from his chest. A sense of freedom engulfed him.

There was no time to lose.

_Haruhi, I'm coming home. Wait for me, baby. _

oOoOoOo

"_YOU WHAT?!" _

"_I'm sorry, Hikaru," Kaoru groaned as he sat on the bed. Their bedroom in their Paris apartment seemed lonely without his twin. "I was carried away…"_

"_You never had a high tolerance level for alcohol," his twin brother said accusingly "and you told me you won't drink while on the job. You initiated a brawl with milord! And I thought I was an idiot."_

_Kaoru had to grin at that. "I was angry, okay? I couldn't help myself. He deserved to be punched. Cheating on Haruhi like that…"_

"_If Renge wasn't with you, I wouldn't have believed it." Hikaru sighed._

"_I didn't want to either," his younger brother admitted. The redheaded twin lay down on the king-sized bed with a plop. There was always one bed in all of their bedrooms. They never felt the need to separate before. "How will Haruhi deal with all of this?"_

"_Kyouya-senpai will know what to do," the older twin muttered decisively. It was gnawing at Hikaru on how they could break the news on the pregnant girl. Tamaki had his chance and he blew it! _

_But as much as he would like to rejoice and snap up the chance, he didn't. He couldn't possibly take the place of the man she chose. There was no way he could fill in his shoes._

"_It's annoying." Hikaru sighed. "You told milord that she's pregnant! Haruhi will rip you to shreds!"_

_Kaoru laughed uncomfortably. "I guess I did. But I'm not sure if milord heard it… He's deaf about some things."_

_They both sighed._

"_Milord is so stupid," the older twin muttered under his breath. "I guess he'll have to know sometime, right? Haruhi will tell him soon enough too…" _

_His twin picked up his train of thought immediately. "I'm coming back home tomorrow. What are you going to do now?"_

"_I'll take care of her, of course," he answered matter-of-factly "because she needs me. But there's no way she'll ever return what I offered to give."_

"_You've moved on," Kaoru observed, smiling. "That's good for you, Hikaru."_

"_Ah, what the hell," Hikaru groaned. "So I did. I guess it takes a bit of courage to do that."_

"_See you tomorrow."_

"_I can't wait," his twin's voice echoed in Kaoru's head. "Take care of yourself… and stay away from Renge-chan."_

_Kaoru's laughter echoed inside the bedroom. _

oOoOoOo

Kyouya went to his sister's house after leaving the Fujioka residence. He didn't care if he was intruding on them so late. There was a desperate need for a sibling's companionship that gnawed at his insides. He couldn't think of anyone else who suited his needs more than his sister.

After a few doorbell rings, Fuyumi answered the door. Surprise was on her face. "Kyouya-san! What a surprise!"

"I need to talk to you," he said immediately. She sensed his restlessness and stepped aside to let him in. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, it's fine," Fuyumi said gently. She closed the door behind them. The Shidou residence was quite small in their ostentatious and outrageous standards. But it seemed to suit his elder sister just fine. He saw that she decorated the house herself and it had a very cozy atmosphere.

Kyouya realized that it was his second time to visit. The first was when the newly wedded couple hosted a family dinner. That seemed to have happened a very long time ago.

They went to the spacious living room where Kyouya noticed the same glass wall style on one side of the house. A cream-colored couch had neon pink, orange and green throw pillows to accent a modernist painting on the mantle over the fireplace. The rug was plush and off-white. His eyes roved over the room, noting the expensive but understated décor.

Fuyumi certainly had good taste. He made a mental note to ask for her help when he got his own place.

The older sister led her younger brother to sit on the couch. She was smiling happily. "My husband is away again. There's no problem of him overhearing us. Would you like some tea? No? Have you eaten? You look so thin, Kyouya-san!"

"I don't eat much," he said quietly. The truth was he never ate at home anymore. Sitting on the dining table with his father and siblings was unbearable.

"What brings you here?" Fuyumi asked as her perfectly shaped brows knitted together. "You've never visited me before."

"I need your help," Kyouya said urgently. His posture was tense and his voice was tightly controlled. She saw the storm that was brewing in him. "Fuyumi-neesan, I'm engaged."

Fuyumi stared.

It took her a full minute before it sank in.

"You succeeded!" She exclaimed, surprise and glee coloring her voice. "You actually did!"

"What?" Kyouya could hardly believe his ears. "What do you mean?"

Fuyumi ignored him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Kyouya-san! I'll be so happy to help! My little brother is getting married!"

"What did you mean when you said 'you succeeded'?" Kyouya extracted himself from her embrace, glaring. "Did Father put you up to _anything_?"

Fuyumi blinked innocently. She answered him calmly. "No. He never did. I was aware of your plans so I wanted you to succeed. Actually, I was waiting for you to say something but you never did…"

He let out a sigh of relief. Leaning backwards, he closed his eyes. His sister stared at him with gentle eyes. She sat back and didn't smother him anymore. "I thought… I…"

"Not all of us work for Father, you know," Fuyumi pointed out. "If you ask me, you're paranoid Kyouya-san. I won't betray you to him."

"Thanks," muttered the shadow king.

"So what happened?" she asked curiously.

Kyouya told her. He dropped his guard and allowed himself to talk to his elder sister about the events that happened earlier in the evening without holding back. Now that he was sure that she was on his side, it didn't take a lot of effort to let her in. He was tired of holding it all up alone.

He didn't want to admit that he needed someone to listen.

Fuyumi was a good listener. She never interrupted him, she made reactions properly and she never offered any of her opinion. When he was finished, she only smiled. He stared as she reached forward to cup his cheek.

"I'm glad you asked her to marry you," she said simply. "You deserve her."

Kyouya smiled back.

They stared at each other for another moment before they cracked up. It was so good to laugh and to share jokes with his sister again. He realized that he missed her. His sister would support and care for him no matter what.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked seriously. "Please."

"What is it?" she leaned forward, intrigued.

"Can you research about a certain family for me?" he continued on, feeling that he was getting closer to the truth "Find out as much as you can about Megumi Kanoya."

"Why?" The family name rang some bells. Fuyumi frowned slightly but she bit her tongue when his face darkened. All in good time, she reminded herself.

"Just do it Fuyumi-neesan," Kyouya said, adjusting his glasses. That was the first step in creating a plan. Gathering information and organizing it according to importance always came first. Research should never be ignored in his opinion. "Please."

"Sure, Kyouya-san," Fuyumi's eyes glittered. She was not an Ohtori for nothing. "Leave it to me."

When he left later, her words rang on his ears.

"_You deserve her."_

oOoOoOo

Ranka came home later than he expected. He felt tired, sluggish and so un-pretty. The bisexual had a long night and he only wanted to lie down and sleep. But he put on a smile and a skip in his step for his daughter.

He didn't need to add to her worries.

The redheaded bisexual entered the apartment with a laugh. "I'm home, Haruhi-chan! How are my daughter and granddaughter doing today? Papa's home!"

Haruhi was watching television which was unusual for her. Her notebooks and books lay forgotten on the table. She gave him a nod. "Welcome back."

She got up to serve breakfast for him after he'd removed his shoes, changed his clothes and taken his makeup off. He waited to hear her friendly inquiries about his work or to ask about his well-being. But it never came.

By the time they were sitting on the dining table facing each other, he was curious.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked innocently. Ryoji was still a father after all. He didn't want to miss out on anything in her life anymore. "You barely talked to me at all. Did anything happen?"

"The Host Club will be redecorating my room. They called it nesting," she said absently. "They'll probably destroy the apartment tomorrow because they've got free time from the school holiday."

"Ah, I can't wait to get out," Ryoji said airily. There was no way for his day to be ruined. She might be going through a hard time with the baby so close to the due date and all… "What else?"

"Kyouya-senpai was here," Haruhi's tone was deliberately calm. He noticed the faintest of flushes grace her cheeks. Intrigued, he leaned forward to gaze at her better.

"And?" he prodded, dying from curiosity. "What happened?"

"He proposed to me and I accepted." Haruhi said bluntly. She stared straight into his eyes. "We're engaged."

Her father's screams could be heard from the street.

oOoOoOo

_Tokyo, Japan._

_The airport was as busy as ever. People of all races, ages and sexes came and went. Airplanes flew and landed. It was a melting pot of ethnicities and cultures. It was a place of meeting and leaving, of new beginnings and endings. _

_As the aerial vehicle from France screeched to a stop, the passengers on the first class compartment let out a collective sigh of relief._

_In the front, a dark-haired girl with a black beret stared up at the blue sky. On her hand was a crumpled piece of paper. It held the address of her aunt and the directions to Ouran Academy._

_Somewhere in the middle aisle, a blond young man waited impatiently for the announcements to finish. His hand clenched tightly on the silver cell-phone that he itched to use._

_At the back, a redheaded young man squeezed the slightly green young woman with a bright red bow on her brown hair. They shared a shaky smile and then, finally, a kiss. When they pulled away, they laughed._

_They were all home at last._

oOoOoOo

A/N: Hello people! How are you now? Things are getting closer to the climax, I can feel it. It's so much fun to read all of your reviews. I had a great time and it really helped me in writing the latest chapter. I hope you'll let me know what you think this time… *smiles* It surprised me that more and more people are leaning towards KyouxHaru. It's totally a change of heart ahahaha~

Message time!

KinKitsune01: Sorry if it doesn't please you but I know I can't please everybody. Hope you understand. *smiles*

Repentless Wind: Tamaki's home now. But you'll have to wait for what comes next.

Aish Sheva: You screamed? Really? I sometimes wish so too… But I'm scared that people will tear me to bits ahahaha… I update quickly because people are waiting for me. *smiles*

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: FINALLY! A fellow KyouxHaru fan! *glomps* Well, it's great that things are looking up. *squees* I've got no doubt that he'll be a great father, as you said. He's strict but really soft… How was the chapter?

Kmixan: Kyouya was actually stating the truth. He knows Tamaki better than anyone. I guess he used the situation for his advantage to convince Haruhi… But that's all I'm saying now~ I don't want to give away the whole thing! *laughs* And thank you, k-chan. I miss your emails!!! How's school by the way?

Cereza671: Wow, I hope it does keep on getting better. I only hope I don't disappoint hehehe.

Dark Inu Fan: Tamaki doesn't hear well? Ahahaha… I guess. He should be redeeming himself now…

Three Books in the Fire: YAY! KyouxHaru is love! (Weird to hear the writer say that when it's clearly TamaxHaru all the way ahahaha…) Someday Kyouya will get his fic from me. XD

Amethyst Ocean: Thank you very much. *smiles*

PhantomoftheWickedCats: Hi Katherine! I like your name. It sounds really sweet and sophisticated. Hehe… And I'm not sure you'd want me as a hero. Ahahaha…

Kunoichi-Shea: It's THAT addicting? O.O Wow!!

Otakustone: Aw, thank you my friend. That means a lot… And it's really funny because it is turning out into a soap opera…

HitokiriHERO: Things tend to get misinterpreted or ignored in the heat of the moment, you know. Ahahaha… All of them are really sucked into it. It's testing their friendship really well.

Springblossem: Yes, I'll work soon. But I won't forget writing fanfics so it will take a little time but I'll stay the same. Thank you so much for your support!

aPpLecHeRrY: Hey girl! I guess you can see where all of this is going now…

Saphire766: Wow, I seem to be inducing a lot of people into emergency scream therapy. Haha. I love them too! *huggles Mori, Hikaru and Honey plushies*

Bishounen_10: Tamaki should work hard. Haruhi will really throw him out if he doesn't. XD


	31. Chapter 31

A cold winter morning greeted Ouran High School.

Snow covered the ground and roofs of the magnificent buildings. Trees glistened with frost. Students and teachers alike came to school with their most expensive winter apparel to fight off the inevitable winter chill.

The dove's fluttering wings was so white against a sky so blue. Kyouya paused from his walk and stared through the closed windows to watch. He used to think that the school was too frivolous for caring for those birds. Until Tamaki told him that the doves were symbols of hope for the students of Ouran.

He shrugged before continuing on his journey towards the Teacher's Lounge. There were no classes for this period.

It was strange for him to remember Tamaki all of a sudden. He hated to admit it but the long absence had caused his feelings of friendship towards the blond to wane. It was disloyal but he couldn't help it. How could he care for anyone who was not there?

Kyouya had not heard anything from Tamaki for three days. That meant that his cell-phone should be ringing frantically by now. But it stayed silent.

He knew that there was something definitely wrong with Tamaki. There was no doubt about it. No calls, no letters and no word meant that Tamaki was being detained by something or someone.

After Kaoru's fateful phone call that night, he couldn't stop thinking about the whole situation. It put all of them in a difficult place. He silently damned the blond for messing up all of his well-laid plans.

The shadow king replayed all the facts in his head.

Tamaki signed the contract that will guarantee his position as the heir of Suohs in exchange for an arranged marriage. He got Haruhi pregnant, left for France and forced Kyouya to care for his girlfriend instead. Tamaki left Kyouya in charge of the Host Club; he left him to clean up all of the messes. He also had the audacity to have another relationship while still involved with Haruhi. There was no doubt that he was cultivating a relationship with a rich girl to comply with the terms of his contract.

Kyouya got his orders from his father to marry Haruhi. He cared for the girl, the Host Club and his position. He never forgot his mission. His father wished it and he would definitely fulfill it.

If Kyouya wished, he could truly marry Haruhi. He could please his father, get his inheritance and live with a woman he could tolerate. It was good that she accepted his proposal. Maybe there was hope for them yet… The current situation was perfectly suited to his master plan. Everything was in place. With one fell swoop, Kyouya would gain everything.

Tamaki couldn't get out of the contract, even if he tried. The Suohs were a powerful clan. They wouldn't be tricked by a mere eighteen-year-old boy. Tamaki couldn't marry Haruhi and raise his child unless he didn't want to see his mother ever again. He wouldn't get anything from his illustrious relatives on his father's side. Tamaki would ruin himself and no man would want that. His fate was sealed.

As much as Kyouya hated it, they were both trapped in a never-ending vicious cycle that will continue to pit them against each other.

He loved Tamaki as much as he should. Tamaki was the first to recognize his true personality and read his true heart. The blond treated him as his greatest friend. There were no self-conscious or self-serving actions and no hidden agendas. Their relationship was so comfortable that the blond can yell at him and not get blackmailed. That was how important it was.

Kyouya had put their friendship near the top of his list of priorities. It was that valuable and precious to him. However he was forced to reconsider that when his family stepped in. As far as Kyouya was concerned, he was raised to believe that blood was thicker than water.

His family came first. If he had to sacrifice his friendship, he would.

They were just the same, Tamaki and Kyouya. Both of them loved and cared for their families so much they were willing to sacrifice. They were willing to give up precious things for what they believed was the greater good. They would have given up their lives for what they believed in.

They were no different from each other. Tamaki still sought his grandmother's approval of his existence just as he sought his father's acknowledgement of his existence. It was a hard world. The realm of the rich and powerful was no place for optimists like Tamaki.

Kyouya sighed and rechecked his cell-phone. There were no calls or messages. He couldn't believe that Tamaki was ignoring him. But he was too proud to make the first move.

The blond would squirm with guilt when he realizes what a grave mistake it was to ignore the shadow king. He smiled in satisfaction. There was no doubt that he was correct in predicting the blond's future behavior.

He told Haruhi that the reason he and Tamaki got along was because the latter knew who he truly was. (Kyouya grew up too fast under his father's eye. He was hardened by years of experience, jaded and cynical. He believed that the world revolved around the principle that everything had a price and there were merits that his father will award for hard work. Kyouya will only work for anything if he got something in return.)

Tamaki will be very disappointed, he thought as he straightened his tie. He was standing in front of the Teacher's Lounge. But that doesn't matter because he'll learn to forgive me someday.

"Ah, Ohtori-kun!" The elderly Homeroom teacher, Kyou Sakurazaka-sensei, said as he entered the room. He bowed slightly towards the older man respectfully. "Thank you for coming. It's troublesome, I know, but I didn't know anyone better for the job…"

"Thank you for your high regard, sir," Kyouya said smoothly. "But as Class Representative, it is my duty to assist you."

The older man let out a sigh of relief. He was the form teacher who was currently handling the senior class of the high school. It was always troublesome for him whenever a new transfer came in. "It's good to hear that. Now, Ohtori-kun, can you do me a favor? We got a new transfer student from France today and she'll be joining your class. Will you be kind enough to show her around?"

Kyouya looked up. His eyes landed on a dark-headed girl standing next to a window. He could see only a little of her profile from where he was standing. There was no doubt that she looked slightly familiar to him.

"Ohtori-kun, please meet Megumi Kanoya-san." Sakurazaka-sensei said jovially. He turned towards the dark-haired girl with a smile. "Come now, don't be shy. Ohtori-kun is a Host and he's used to girls. Ask him anything and don't be afraid. Class Representative, I'm leaving her under your care. Thank you very much…"

Kyouya's eyes widened as she turned around to face him. Her black hair fluttered like a curtain while her eyes gazed at him directly. Oval face, straight nose and large eyes… He felt his insides drop when he realized why she seemed familiar to him.

Megumi Kanoya smiled and bowed politely. "Please take care of me, Ohtori-san."

He realized that things went from bad to worse.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, frowning slightly. "Maybe now is a bad time…"

She spoke perfect Japanese. Kyouya blinked and released a tense breath. He gave her his smoothest smile. It was time to start acting. "It's the perfect time to get to know each other, Kanoya-san."

oOoOoOo

Tamaki got out of the limousine. He stared up at Haruhi's apartment apprehensively. It was very early morning. He wondered if she was awake…. And if her father was there…

Though he arrived in Japan yesterday, he put off visiting her because he was still suffering from jetlag. Shima wouldn't let him leave his bedroom without threats.

It was also unfortunate that he couldn't inform her of his arrival because he lost his cell-phone in the crush of people in the airport. The loss of his precious cell-phone irked him but he couldn't do anything about it. Buying a cell-phone was near impossible with the housekeeper watching his every move.

His hopes were crushed further when he realized that the Fujioka family didn't own a landline phone. He couldn't contact her at all! It frustrated him all night. He wanted to see her as soon as he got home. If only Shima hadn't interfered!

He climbed the steep staircase while his heartbeats accelerated with every step.

What should he say? What should he do? What can he tell her after nine long months of absence? What should he expect from her? Did she expect anything? He hadn't even remembered to bring a gift! Was he that stupid?

Tamaki stopped a few paces away from her apartment door. He took a deep breath. Winter air filled his lungs. It cleared his head and strengthened his heart. There was no reason to worry or to panic.

Haruhi and he were in love. They've been a couple for a long time. They've survived a lot of trials. They still loved and cared for each other. At least, he was sure that he still loved her.

He wasn't sure about what to do with his contract but he didn't care. Everything will be all right. Kyouya will help him. The Host Club will never leave him. Haruhi will understand and will stay at his side. His grandmother would understand…

He knocked on the door.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi stopped eating her peanut butter sandwich when she heard the hesitant knocking on her front door. She finished the rest of her breakfast and got up.

Her pregnant belly felt as heavy as a whole sack of potatoes. She felt awkward and ungainly most of the time but she supposed that it was only natural. Though her father reassured her time and again that she was still his cute, lovely and darling daughter who had her mother's eyes, clear skin and silky hair she wasn't convinced. She still felt like a whale which was unlike her.

The dark-haired girl went towards the front door as quickly as possible. She had no idea who her visitor was. It was obviously not any member of the Host Club because it was within school hours. Her father was fast asleep. She looked into the peephole and gasped.

A blond young man waited anxiously outside.

Haruhi stifled her gasp. Shocked, she took a step backward. Tamaki was right outside her door! She pinched the inside of her right arm and winced at the pain. It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a hallucination.

_Tamaki was_ _there_.

The diamond solitaire ring seemed very heavy on her hand now. She glanced at it involuntarily. The large diamond glittered under the morning sunshine. The enormous weight of the situation weighed her down.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, perking up. His violet eye stared at her through the small peephold. "Can you let me in?"

"No!" She cried out in panic.

"Why not?" He stepped backwards, genuinely shocked. "My dear daughter, what's the matter? Aren't you happy to see me? I'm home!"

"You are!" She couldn't form any thoughts. Her shock was so great she couldn't move. Thoughts raced in her mind but she couldn't grasp any of them. It put too much stress on her.

He smiled kindly. Her heartbeats were ringing in her ears. "Can I come in?"

"No," Haruhi repeated. Her hand immediately covered her stomach protectively. She couldn't help but see the diamond ring again. Her chest started to hurt; her eyes hurt from trying not to cry. "Please don't!"

"My darling Haruhi," Tamaki said, slightly confused. His hurt expression caused her pain. "You don't mean that. Didn't you miss me? What's going on? Don't you want to let me in?"

"Please go," she pleaded. Her tears started to flow down her cheeks. She rested her forehead on the door; her strength had left her. "I don't want to see you."

Tamaki approached the door cautiously. He was smiling uncertainly but she saw how he held back his emotions. Seeing him smile as though nothing could hurt him broke her heart.

"Haruhi, open the door. Please," he implored. "I'm home. I'm here. I missed you!"

She closed her eyes. Her hand stroked her stomach to soothe her troubled feelings. It was all too much. She didn't know how to tell him.

Haruhi, for the first time in her life, was at a loss.

"I see," Tamaki said with a sigh. He stepped away from the apartment's front door with a resigned expression. She saw the unshed tears gleaming on his beautiful violet eyes. Her baby started kicking frantically. "I'll come back in another time. Maybe it's too early. I didn't call you because I lost my cell-phone but I will. Later."

He turned towards her and smiled again. It was a sweet-sad smile that tugged at her heartstrings. "I love you. See you tomorrow."

She watched him walk away.

Shock still possessed her. She couldn't move from where she was. She couldn't stop him. Her thoughts urged her to move, to follow! But she remained where she was.

The man she loved left.

A sound broke the still air.

It went on and on. She wondered numbly what was making that awful sound. The sound filled her ears and tugged at her heart. It was like the sobbing of a child or a weeping of a woman. She wanted to scream for it to stop.

Haruhi blinked. Her tears continued flowing down her cheeks and dropping on the floor. She realized belatedly that the sounds were coming from her.

It was she who was crying.

She sank down to sit in the entryway. Her energy seemed to have left her.

Her amber eyes landed on the new set of slippers that was placed neatly next to hers. _Kyouya_. She bought those slippers for his next visit.

Ranka apparently approved of their match after his initial violent reaction. There was no doubt that her father believed that he was the right person for her. He had even given his tacit permission for him to come as soon as possible.

How could she forget?

She was engaged. Kyouya was her future husband. There was no room for Tamaki in her life anymore. Even though she wanted him to stay, marry her and raise his child with her she couldn't. She was tied to Kyouya.

She rocked slowly while stroking her swollen belly. The baby was kicking restlessly inside. Though it hurt, she knew that it understood what she was feeling.

My poor baby, Haruhi thought sadly. You won't get to meet your father today.

oOoOoOo

Since it was Tuesday, there was no Host Club.

The members of the infamous club were gathered in the Third Music Room to spend their free time together. Honey ate cake. Mori watched over him. Kasanoda was watering their potted plants. Hikaru and Kaoru were supposed to be working on the club's website…

The older twin's eyebrow twitched.

The Hitachiin brother duo suddenly included a third party. And it was a girl.

"Tell me, Kaoru," Hikaru said in a tightly controlled voice. He tried not to let his face and palm meet. "Why is Renge-chan here?"

Kaoru and Renge turned to him with quizzical looks. The red-headed twin smiled easily. "Aw, don't be so jealous Hikaru. Renge's not doing anything wrong."

The brown-girl beamed.

"I know. What I don't understand is why she has to sit on your knee when there are plenty of chairs available for her to use…" the dark-haired twin brother burst out. He glared at them as though it was a huge crime.

"But it's easier for her to see what we're doing," Kaoru answered, still smiling. He knew he was annoying his twin but he couldn't resist. It was too good to pass up. Entertainment nowadays were scarce and few. "Right, Renge-chan?"

The Host Club's female Manager giggled. "Yes. You're researching my classmate, Kanoya-chan. I'm the expert in information-gathering here."

"You're not supposed to be my brother's girlfriend," Hikaru said in a strangled voice. They all bust out laughing. There was no doubt that the thought of sharing his beloved brother was not sitting well with the possessive twin.

Honey stopped eating for a moment. He looked down on his cake-laden plate with a sad expression. "I still don't know how Tama-chan could do that."

"Ah," Mori nodded. He didn't believe the news when Kaoru reported it. Everyone knew that Mori was a good judge of character. He knew and believed that Tamaki was a good person who put loyalty and integrity on the top of his principles. There was no way for their Host Club King to cheat on his girlfriend. "Me neither."

Kaoru frowned. "I saw it with my own eyes. Renge-chan can back me up."

"I'm not saying that, Kao-chan." The brown-haired freshman murmured thoughtfully. "But Tama-chan is a good man. He's not capable of cheating on Haru-chan. He loves her more than anything."

"If he loves her that much, he'd know she's pregnant." Hikaru snapped. "And he wouldn't let his absence stretch as long as this."

Honey looked like he was about to say something but he stopped himself. The brown-haired Host kept his counsel to himself. Mori didn't say anything either.

"There's got to be a good reason," Kasanoda volunteered. He wiped his wet hands on his frilly pink apron. The Yakuza heir looked very serious. "Tamaki-sama doesn't seem like the type to cheat…"

"He's the Pheromone King. He hasn't stopped throwing himself at every girl he meets," Hikaru said darkly. "I think he'll get mistresses to amuse him when he gets married…"

"We're in the 21st century so he doesn't need those," Kaoru reminded his twin gently. His eyebrows knitted together. "Take a listen to this! The girl that milord was dallying with was a restaurant heiress!"

"Let me see!" Honey's reflexes were so quick that they didn't see him jump out of his chair and land on Kaoru's side. Mori followed in his cousin's wake. Kasanoda approached and Hikaru moved away from the dirt-stained hands of the redheaded Yakuza heir. "Oh! She's the heiress of some of the most successful hotels and restaurants here in Japan and France."

"Wasn't the Kanoya clan famous for its restaurants?" Kaoru asked to no one in particular.

"She'll be very rich." Honey continued to read with a cute serious expression. "It says here that she's the only grandchild of the owners of a big group. Apparently, she'll grow up to inherit the throne to the culinary world…"

"That's correct."

All of them looked up from Hikaru's laptop to see Kyouya entering the room. He crossed the large room in a few large strides as he talked. "Their family was famous for creating specialty dishes of the Kansai region before they started expanding their restaurant business. Lately they've been experimenting with French and Italian cuisine."

"I ate in one of them once," Kasanoda said suddenly. He blushed lightly before he continued on, "It was very good."

"Yes, it should be." Renge chimed in. She immediately got off Kaoru's knee with a grin. "Kanoya-chan used to study in the Aoizuka School in Kobe before she returned to our boarding school in France. She's a very good cook as well. Her family trained her hard."

"She's an heiress through and through," Kyouya nodded in acknowledgement. He sat down and pulled his laptop towards him. "Her long and noble lineage plus her future wealth qualifies her for Ouran."

"What are you saying, Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked, immediately alerted. He sat up straight. "You're not implying that…"

The shadow king adjusted his glasses. No one could see his eyes. He nodded towards the redheaded twin's direction. "You're correct. Megumi Kanoya is in Ouran."

"W-What?!" the younger twin sputtered angrily. He exchanged meaningful glances with Renge. "She's here!"

"Kanoya-chan is enrolled here?" Renge said just as shocked. She should've known that! Now that Kaoru had fully explained the situation she was just as much a part of this as they were. There was no way that she would let anyone hurt the Host Club. "Why?"

"How should I know?" Kyouya said irritably. He returned to typing his report. "She enrolled yesterday. I spent all morning giving her a tour. I know she was your classmate, Manager-san, but she's in my class now. Apparently she arranged it to be closer to Tamaki…"

"But he's not here!" Hikaru exclaimed angrily. "Milord is in France, right?"

Kyouya's eyebrow went up.

"Tamaki is back in Japan. He'll be back in school tomorrow," said the blond's best friend. "Shima-san informed me."

"Does he know about Haru-chan yet?" Honey gasped. His eyes were as round as saucers. "What should we do, Kyou-chan?"

"We've got to let them resolve it without our interference," Kyouya answered coolly. "It's their problem in the first place. What we've got to do is to support them both. We're their friends, right?"

"Right!" The Host Club chorused enthusiastically.

Mori went to Kyouya. He sat down in front of the shadow king.

The pale young man nodded. "What is it?"

"You're hiding something." Mori didn't waste words or time. "What is it?"

Not for the first time was Kyouya amazed by Mori's uncanny ability to read other people. He glanced at the others. They were talking, speculating and exchanging theories on the weird behavior that their King exhibited.

"I can't tell you," Kyouya answered simply.

"It might spell success or failure to your plans," the tanned college freshman warned. "We're all your pawns. We get that. But we'd appreciate it if we knew what we're fighting against."

"The Suoh clan," was the shadow king's reply.

Mori didn't know what to make of that.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya picked up his cell-phone and noticed an unfamiliar number. He flipped it open and said a crisp, "Hello?"

"Kyouya," Tamaki's voice sounded small and faraway. "It's me."

"Tamaki," he said, not surprised. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the Second Suoh Mansion." The blond whimpered. "I'm home."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kyouya asked as he leaned back on his chair. The Third Music Room was empty. Everyone had gone home. As usual, he was left to finish some work. "What's wrong with you?"

"Haruhi won't see me," Tamaki blurted out, anguished. "She refused to let me in. She didn't want to see me, she said. Why? Do you know why?"

Kyouya sighed. He was still trying to find the best way out for all of them. So he opted for the safest answer. "I don't."

"Why not? You know everything," Tamaki sounded half-crazy. "You're supposed to be my shadow! You were supposed to take care of her!"

His blood ran cold.

"I took care of her," Kyouya said icily. "But I don't know what she feels at every minute of the day."

"Talk some sense into our daughter, Mom!" the blond implored, oblivious to his tone. He continued to beg. "I don't know what to do when she's in a rebellious phase… I need to talk to our Haruhi! Help me find a way…"

"Find it yourself." Kyouya's temper flared.

He ended the call.

oOoOoOo

"He's back so soon?" Naoko lifted her teacup to her lips.

"Yes Madame."

She eyed her personal detective carefully. It was so hard to trust other people nowadays.

"What about the girl he brought back with him?"

The forty-something man bowed. "She's enrolled in Ouran High School. It seems that their relationship had progressed. The girl herself followed him here."

"His mother's dying but he's here. Interesting. What about that Ohtori pup?"

"He's getting married to the Fujioka girl." The detective answered honestly. "He's impregnated her so it's possible that's the reason why they're getting married soon."

Naoko smirked in satisfaction. She wanted to laugh at the Ohtori's folly. It was still a mystery on why they wanted their most ambitious son to a penniless girl.

"So he's brought back a girl to comply with the terms of the contract," she murmured as she stared at her reflection in the teacup. "The little bastard is still scared of me. Good… You may go."

She drank the rest of the tea. It would be a good idea to summon that blond bastard to remind him of their contract. She didn't want him to get away with thinking that he was completely accepted by their family. There was no way that he would ever be accepted.

Yuzuru would regret everything in the end.

She was very sure of that.

oOoOoOo

A/N: _Tsuzuku_! Thank you for bringing Baby up to 500+ reviews! It's not possible without you guys! Thank you very much! Please continue your support! Message time will be for next chapter. I'm so sleepy… zzzz…


	32. Chapter 32

Tamaki stepped inside Ouran high school for the first time in almost nine and a half months. He was wearing the school uniform's bright blue blazer, dark blue slacks and red necktie under his warm coat. His blond hair was shining under the weak sun. The glorious lost king was back in his kingdom.

He smiled and waved to all the young women who realized that he was in their midst and came to pay their respects. None of them really forgot about him. His mysterious absence only added to his appeal. A few new faces paid homage to him. He was glad that he was still as popular as ever.

It was very early morning. There was an hour left before classes started. He wanted to use the time to visit the third music room and reacquaint himself with the school. It took him a little while to get used to the fact that he felt like the new kid again. It was just like the first day of school.

The third music room was the classroom that served as his refuge when he got lonely. As the new transfer student from France on his last year in middle school, true friends were hard to come by. Before he became friends with Kyouya and the others, he had no one. The piano inside the music classroom was his only companion.

I want to greet it first, he decided. I want to play a melancholic melody just like I did when I came here.

The school hallways were deserted. The classrooms and courtyards were empty. Snow glistened on the cold, hard ground. He walked on without any hesitation. The tall blond heir to Ouran made his way towards the host club s room.

He turned the knob. It was still locked. Smiling slightly, he took out his golden key and opened the double doors. He took a deep breath and entered. The third music room looked the same. Rose-colored wallpapers, red couches, French seventeenth century furniture and expensive vases decorated the room. It was a beautiful classy and stylish room that was the witness of all their fun and exciting times together. His father allowed them to use it because he wanted him to be happy. To have the third music room was a victory for him. It became the home of the host club.

He dropped his bag and coat on a couch before making his way towards the white grand piano. It was his most favorite instrument in the entire world. Anne-Sophie was a world-class pianist. She had passed on her talents to her only son. The training he got from his childhood always served him well. He sat down with the flourish of a grand master before lifting the lid to touch the keys.

Music filled the air.

Tamaki played beautiful melodies that blended with the emotions in his heart. The piano was his friend. it was his only companion on days when his mother couldn't get up or when he felt too lonely. He learned to change his disposition by allowing himself to unite with it to vent. He allowed the instrument to become an extension of himself. Sad melancholic melodies wove its magic in the still air. He smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

There was no way to deny what he was feeling.

He didn't realize that Hikaru had entered the clubroom. Sadness, pain and anger gave him a deeper understanding of the depth of his feelings. the piano was allowing him to vent his rage. Sometimes when he was wrapped up in what he was doing, he forgot about the rest of the world.

Milord, Hikaru breathed. He couldn't believe his eyes. The blond president of the host club was back.

The blond didn't hear him. He kept on playing his piece.

You're back, the dark-haired twin said as he reached out to touch his shoulder. You're truly back.

Tamaki stopped playing. He slowly turned around and faced his friend for the first time in months. Their eyes met. What he didn't anticipate was Hikaru's fist.

He was thrown back by the sheer force of his punch. a few moments passed before it started to throb. He raised a trembling hand to touch his hurting cheek. The situation slowly started to sink into him.

"What's wrong with you twins?!" Tamaki said angrily. "Whenever you see me, you punch me! I won't have it! This is the work of barbarians and savages, not cultured young men!"

"Tell that to yourself!" Hikaru yelled as he stomped away. He shut the doors behind him with a loud bang. The blond senior stared at the doors, slightly confused and furious. He couldn't understand them. What were they implying? Why wasn't anyone telling him anything? It was becoming very frustrating.

He got up and replaced the lid of the piano. His hands were still trembling when he picked up his bag and coat. A soft sigh escaped him. It was not right to retaliate. They were friends. He could definitely find it in himself to forgive Kaoru and Hikaru from overreacting.

There was always a reason for everything. Tamaki didn't know what else to use to convince him. Maybe a long and overdue talk with his best friend or seniors would shed light on his situation.

"Ah Tamaki-sama, welcome back!" The sophomores greeted and bowed to him on his way to the senior s classroom. he waved with a cheerful smile that didn't reach his eyes. It didn't take him long to reach class 3-A.

Violet eyes roved the classroom before it settled on a familiar dark-headed figure sitting in the middle of the room. a smile spread itself on his face. Relief washed over his being. Everything was going to be all right now that Kyouya was there. He was sure of it.

"Tamaki-san!"

"Welcome back to school!"

"Wow, you re so tanned!"

"Suoh-san, we're so pleased you re back!"

He smiled and nodded to all of his classmates and admirers while he made his way towards his best friend. It took him more than five minutes to fend off the curious and the innocents. He bore all of their inquiries and good wishes with a smile before they got the hint. The crowd slowly dispersed. He sighed and sat down on the seat in front of Kyouya.

"Long time no see," Tamaki said cheerfully. He noticed that Kyouya hadn't stopped reading his book or typing in his laptop. It was as if he didn't exist. Though slightly confused, he let it slide. "Do we have an assignment? Ah, I don t want to mess up on my first day back!"

Kyouya didn't say anything. He kept on reading.

"A-ah, sorry for not letting you know I was coming back." He attempted conversation again. It was not the first time that Kyouya gave him the cold shoulder. He knew that pestering him was the best way to get him to snap and stand on attention. It was very sudden. "Did you know that _Maman_ is going to get better with her new treatment? Maybe you've heard of it well, anyway, I had to come home when I heard about all the troubles you re going through…"

Silence was his only response.

"You know, Hikaru did the strangest thing today. He punched me in the face!" the blond king tried his best to sound indignant. Though it made him sad, he accepted the fact that Kyouya was not going to talk or pay attention to him until he said the magic words. What those words were remained a mystery. "What's wrong with those twins? they're harassing me all the time

"You don't say," Kyouya said with a touch of sarcasm.

Tamaki perked up. He always knew that Kyouya wouldn't be able to resist him! Maybe there was still hope for them all. "Yes, it's true! What have you been teaching them mom? It's not very good to let kids carry on with violence."

Kyouya's eyebrow twitched.

"It's really unbecoming of a young gentleman," the blond host continued on as if he didn't see the mounting annoyance in his best friend s face "I don t really see how it will help anyone. Violence is for savages. We're definitely not one of those!"

The shadow king glanced up from his book when Tamaki's voice trailed off. His gaze whipped to the right when movement alerted his senses. The source of Tamaki's distraction revealed itself.

"Tamaki-san!" Megumi greeted cheerfully as she practically ran across the room. The girls exchanged worried glances and smug smirks. She approached the blond with more friendliness than was appropriate. Their classmates stared with wide-eyed amazement. "I didn't see you yesterday. Were you ill? Did you enroll late?"

"K-Kanoya-hime," the blond boy managed to say. Shock couldn't possibly describe what he was feeling right now. He stared at the dark-haired girl intensely as though he couldn't believe that she was really there. "You're in Ouran!"

"You said I could come," the young woman pouted. Kyouya's eyebrow went up further. She was so different from the shy new girl he escorted around yesterday. The change was very obvious to anyone. A quick glance at their classmates confirmed his suspicions. Megumi wouldn't be very popular around here. "I was so disappointed when you didn't show me around like you said you would. Class Representative had to do it."

"My pleasure," the dark-haired class representative and president of the class said through gritted teeth. She changed from the polite young woman into a more confident and self-assured one. Her body language indicated her preference for the clueless blond. Anyone will see from their conversation that they were intimate and familiar with each other.

Tamaki shot Kyouya a helpless glance.

Megumi went on talking as she set up her desk. She was sitting right next to Tamaki in the seating arrangement. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she didn't intend to stop monopolizing his attention.

The rest of the class pretended to be busy but they were all obviously eavesdropping on the not-so-quiet conversation. it was everything that the girls could do not to jump in and drag Megumi away from their beloved class prince. She conversed to him in fluent French complete with a flawless accent- which everybody understood anyway- as though she couldn't bear to let anyone understand what they were possibly talking about. The young women who were all Tamaki's friends or admirers couldn't get close. By lunchtime, all of them hated Megumi.

Kyouya watched the unfolding scene with calculating eyes. His face was still an impassive and cool mask that didn't allow any show of emotion. Watching the two interact gave him valuable data.

He gathered that they must be very close, in familiar and comfortable terms with each other and certainly tight together. There was no doubt that Megumi liked showing him off and marking her territory by not leaving Tamaki's side and chatting him up whenever she could. Though he wanted to hear Tamaki's side of the story, what he was seeing convinced him that it wasn't worth it. Kaoru was correct.

Megumi Kanoya was certainly Tamaki's sophisticated French lover. He wasn't making any move to stop her steady flow of chatter or stave off her attentions. In fact, he wasn't stopping her at all. Though they teased him for being the biggest flirt on the planet by christening him as the pheromone king, they all hoped that he was a loyal and faithful lover. That was what they hoped for anyway. It seemed to him that they certainly made a mistake.

Haruhi wouldn't want to hear about this.

The pregnant young woman still had some faith on her straying boyfriend. Though he couldn't comprehend her reasons for still trusting him, he played along. But with evidence like that, she couldn't possibly stay in love with Tamaki forever. Kyouya smiled to himself.

Tamaki endured Megumi's presence for as long as he could. She was still sweet, helpless and dependent on him. There was no change from the same young woman whom he entertained in France. But now that they were in Japan, she didn't seem as cute as she was

He hated himself for thinking that way. She was a young woman and she needed to be pleased. As a host, it was his sacred duty to make all girls happy. If Megumi wasn't happy then he failed. He didn't want that but she was becoming rather annoying. What should he do now?

There was time for idle chatter and mindless conversation. Yet now was supposed to be the time for a talk with his best friends. Now was the time he was supposed to get all the answers for his questions. Plus she was making all of the girls in their class angry. (He certainly believed that he wasn't as dense as he looked!)

By lunchtime, his situation didn't improve. He also realized that the rumors floating around them had gotten worse. (The last that he heard was that he was dating the new transferee girl who didn't know when to shut up. Because they were looking awfully cozy, they must be dating for a long time. What a waste. He deserved better than that!) It was only his first day back and he was starting to hate it.

Tamaki took a few deep breaths as class ended. He turned to Kyouya who was packing up his laptop. His violet eyes were pleading. Kyouya, talk to me. Please!

The blond watched the shadow king get up and walk away with his laptop tucked under an arm. He felt his heart grow heavier with each step the dark-haired figure took. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"Tamaki-san, let's eat lunch together." Megumi suggested sweetly. She carried a large lunchbox tied with a bright pink printed handkerchief. Her eyes were beseeching. "I made lots of your favorite foods. You mentioned that you haven't eaten traditional Japanese cuisine in a long time. What do you say about celebrating your return with these?"

He cast one more look at Kyouya's retreating back before he sighed. "Sure."

They walked together towards the First Dining Hall. The whole school was there. He led her to sit on one of the prime tables before he scanned the whole area for his old friends. A sigh escaped him when he didn't find them.

The host club was hiding on their favorite table on the second floor of the First Dining Hall where they could see the whole room without being seen. They wanted to observe their president before they made any decisions. It was also better if the twins didn't attempt bodily harm on him again.

"They look awfully cozy," Hikaru observed with gritted teeth. His eyes burned. "She even made him lunch."

"They were holding hands before they came in," Kaoru reported. He turned to his very reliable source. "Weren't they?"

Renge nodded. "Yes. A few of my friends also said that Kanoya-chan is getting touchy-feely and lovey-dovey with Tamaki-senpai. It's simply unacceptable."

"She had trouble talking with other people yesterday. Now she talks so freely with milord!" the younger twin said aloud as he stared at the scene. Tamaki was eating with his eyes cast downwards. Why did he suddenly feel pity for that man who hurt Haruhi?

"Hey, I was wondering," Honey said slowly "doesn't she resemble Haru-chan?"

The blow struck home.

Everybody turned to Honey with questioning looks.

Honey smiled. "I was just thinking. She looked like somebody we know a lot when she smiled."

They stared as the twins raced down the stairs to clap a hand behind Tamaki's back. The blond choked on a piece of meat.

"Milord! What's up? You don't look well!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. They cast a furtive glance on his luncheon companion. "Are you all right?"

"What are you two doing?" Tamaki muttered under his breath. Surprised but secretly delighted that the twins were treating him normally even though it was still painful.

The twins ignored him. "Kanoya-hime, we're very sorry but lately this person is often lost in his thoughts... but usually he's known as the super-annoying prince!"

"Oh, is that so?" Megumi's eyes widened.

"And even more, he is a narcissist and an unlucky perverted crybaby! Even at night he sleeps with a teddy bear!" Hikaru said seriously.

"He likes lunches that have hearts on them, his hobby is to research Japanese culture in the wrong way and he likes correspondence and his collection consists of packages of commoner's sweets!" Kaoru added.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki demanded, eyebrow twitching.

"Well, looking closer at her, we realized that she resembles Haruhi and we wanted to check her personality!" Kaoru said in a stage whisper.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki blinked. He had the vaguest recollection that he thought that as well.

They looked around when they heard a giggle.

"Tamaki-san has so many masks! So tomorrow I'll prepare a heart-shaped teddy bear lunch," Megumi said, laughing.

Hikaru and Kaoru stared.

"No, well, milord has this kind of let's-have-a-walk-with-you-wearing-a-white-one-piece-suit-while-the-sun-goes-down-near-the-waves-of-the-sea-idea..." they said while gazing at her intently.

"Well, I often wear white one-pieces." she beamed.

"With milord, would you publicly take each other's hands in joy and spin around?" Hikaru asked seriously.

"If Tamaki-san wants it."

"What if he wanted an ideal newlywed behavior?"

"There are people who dream of that, right?"

"During free days, would you play and have a tour around commoner supermarkets?" Kaoru couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If Tamaki-san wants to do that, of course." Megumi was blushing lightly when she smiled. "All these things seem so funny! I don't think 24 hours in a day would be enough!"

The ideal Haruhi, the twins thought immediately. They looked at Tamaki before running back to their not-so-hidden table.

"Who were they?" Megumi asked, turning to her host. She recognized one of the twins as Kaoru Hitachiin, the young man who gave Tamaki a bleeding lip.

"They were my friends," answered the blond in a soft voice. His violet eyes stared at the figures of the five members of the host club. So that was it. They weren't speaking to him. He could try talking to them after class. With a sigh, he followed Megumi out of the dining hall.

Kyouya had watched and recorded the whole scene in his cell-phone. He was slightly glad that the twins were so shameless. He had proof now. "Good work," he said quietly.

"Milord makes me so mad!" Hikaru fumed. He bit into a cupcake. "He had the gall to find someone just like her when he knew that she was pregnant!"

"Quiet," Mori cautioned. He was staring at kyouya's thoughtful expression. "There are some things that are meant to be discussed in private. The walls have ears."

"We're eating cake!" Honey added.

"I've got something to tell you," Kyouya said as he got up. He patted the sides of his mouth with a napkin. His eyes were serious as he stared at the others hosts. They understood immediately. "I want you all sworn to secrecy."

"We all have secrets, damn it!" Hikaru snapped.

"Then let's go."

oOoOoOo

Kasanoda was waiting for them in the third music room. He watched as the shadow king locked the door behind them. Interested, he joined the group as they settled down on one of the couches. The other boys nodded or smiled at him. "What's going on?"

"It's about Tamaki and Kanoya-san," Kyouya explained as he stood in front of them. "If it's because of what he did, we can't do anything about it yet. Tamaki got himself into that mess..."

"We know!" the host club snapped.

"It's so annoying! He had Haruhi and he suddenly decided to go after someone else! What an annoying man! He isn't a good host at all!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused with identical angry faces. "And exactly at this time too! Don't forget she can go into labor any day now..."

"Can it be that she's similar to Haruhi in Tama-chan's mind so his feelings changed, right?" Honey looked simply tearful. He didn't want to beat up Tamaki. Kasanoda stared; he suddenly understood how the brown-haired karate champ won in all of his matches. Underestimation was always the most fatal mistake.

"Who knows but then again, I have shocking information," Kyouya said seriously. "It seems that she got transferred here because her parents were on bad terms. To be precise, her father and mother's parents' families are fighting it out."

They didn't realize that Tamaki was listening at the doors.

"The girl's father is planning some new project and her mother's family is absolutely against it. And the daughter, Megumi-san, is unable to see him."

Tamaki's heart stopped.

"Don't you think that this is similar to Tamaki's situation? It seems that she had to break all contact with her father. Maybe because someone interfered," Kyouya continued on. He waited for their reactions. It didn't shock him when he found out about it at first.

"Does milord know?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe he knows or maybe she'll tell him soon. Well, as she prefers..." Kyouya answered, sighing. But he had the vaguest suspicion that she already told him and Tamaki was just not listening to it.

Tamaki turned around and left. He didn't want to hear anymore than he wanted to. Those things were the things that Megumi confided to him. Those precious pieces of information were the reason why she followed him here. She never wanted to be alone…

"For Tamaki, Kanoya-san is the perfect ideal woman. Moreover, I'd say that they can probably relate to each other..." the shadow king adjusted his glasses. "They're an ideal match. She's got the right ancestry and social connections. As the only grandchild, she's bound to inherit her family's wealth when she comes of age."

Mori stared at him steadily. It was all becoming clearer to him now. "So what you're saying is that..."

"Tamaki must be thinking of marrying her," Kyouya finished.

The boys exchanged incredulous glances.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, slightly confused. "What are you saying?"

Kyouya sat down on one of the couches. He took a deep breath before continuing with his theory. "Don't you think that it is strange that Tamaki's grandmother allowed him to go to France without asking for something in return?"

The cobwebs were shaken out of their minds as they remembered the start of summer vacation and Tamaki's departure. They recalled the day they saw him off and the mysterious secret that he refused to divulge. It seemed to have happened a long time ago.

"Hmm, milord left for France," Kaoru said slowly. "He didn't tell us what his meeting with his grandmother was about. It was his big secret..."

"Aah," Mori nodded.

"Tamaki's grandmother never made a move without considering the consequences. She separated Tamaki from his mother, put him into Ouran and forbade them to see each other again. Didn't it strike you as strange that he could suddenly see his mother after more than two years?" Kyouya sighed. "I thought so. Tamaki himself told me that his grandmother forced him to sign a contract that would bind him to the Suoh clan forever..."

"What were the terms of the agreement?" Kasanoda asked urgently.

"He has to marry a girl who suits the Ouran qualifications," was the simple answer.

"Lineage and wealth," Kaoru breathed.

"Yes," the shadow king confirmed. "In four years, he will have to go into a marriage of convenience to comply with the contract and to please his grandmother. If he wanted to be with his mother and inherit the Suoh Empire, he would do that. He cannot back out if he doesn't want to be cast out or worse."

"But that's despicable!" Honey exclaimed. "I hate that old woman."

"Why did milord sign that?" Kaoru asked weakly. "It's not like him. He wouldn't throw his future away just like that..."

"Anne-Sophie was dying. He was only thinking of his mother when he did that." Kyouya replied calmly. "Of course, Tamaki might have been thinking that in agreeing, he could win the old lady's approval… He didn't anticipate letting Haruhi know about his feelings. He didn't know she'd get pregnant. Tamaki was very careless."

"What about Haruhi?" Hikaru asked furiously. "Does she know?"

"She doesn't," was the swift reply. "I couldn't…"

They stared at him in surprise.

Kyouya's voice was quiet. "I didn't want to break the news to her. She'll have to hear it from him. Just as he would want to hear about her pregnancy from her."

"But milord can't marry her anyway!" Kaoru said forcefully. "He can't do anything about it, even if he wanted to!"

Honey hadn't stopped eating cakes since they got in. he turned worried brown eyes to the shadow king. "What will Tama-chan do? What will happen to Haru-chan?"

Mori nodded. "So that's what you meant."

A nod was a sufficient answer.

"Tamaki cannot marry her," Hikaru said weakly "and he's got someone ready for him. That must be why he's been hanging out with that Kanoya-san..."

"He found a Japanese heiress in France," honey chewed thoughtfully. "And Tamaki made a relationship with her... that's bad..."

"I haven't forgotten what that old granny tried to make him do," Hikaru muttered under his breath. Nobody ever forgot the frustrations of handing their blond king over to the clutches of Éclair Grand Tonerre. They all did a part in trying to save him. "And she actually succeeded this time!"

"What's going to happen to them?" Kaoru asked as he stared at the floor. "Milord needs us."

"And we abandoned him," Hikaru said as realization dawned on his mind.

"He needs the host club more than ever," said Kyouya in a cool voice. "He's a victim of many unfortunate circumstances so please do not judge him anymore. I've thought a lot about revealing these things to you so please use the information wisely."

"But what about Haruhi?" honey asked as he turned to Kyouya. "What should we do for her?"

"I've got a plan," said the shadow king. After hearing that, the hosts nodded in agreement. When did Kyouya bring any of them into harm? He would rather die than let anything happen to them. They trusted him whole-heartedly.

The time for the announcement of their engagement was near.

oOoOoOo

Megumi stared at him. He was quiet. She didn't expect that.

His friends were ignoring him. She was sure of that. They hadn't talked to him since his return. His precious Host Club wasn't paying attention to him. It must be hurting him.

She sighed a little. There were times when a woman should allow a man to have some space. So she didn't dare disturb him right now.

He was so handsome. It was no surprise that everyone was half in love with him. She was in love with him that was for sure.

A frown knitted her eyebrows together. She hadn't seen the young woman he called "daughter" and "lover". There was no Haruhi Fujioka anywhere.

That must be what was depressing him.

She felt disappointed because she wanted to see her rival with her own eyes. Now that she was here, she wanted to fight for something she desired. She couldn't just give him up to another young woman.

Not after losing her father, her family…

Megumi didn't want to lose her most precious person.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki's attention was diverted when he heard his cell-phone ring. With some hesitation, he answered the call.

"Please come to the first Suoh mansion tonight. Your grandmother wishes to dine with you." A crisp female voice informed him.

Click.

He sighed as he leaned back on the butter-soft upholstery. Visiting Haruhi was not one of the options now. "Please drive me back to the mansion. I've got to change."

"Of course, young master."

It was going to be a long night.

oOoOoOo

"He's back," Kyouya told her coolly. He was riding the family limousine to go to Haruhi's house. It was much better for him to skip family dinners for the meantime. Besides eating in Haruhi's house would allow them more time to talk things over.

"I know already. He visited me yesterday," Haruhi answered, slightly irritated. "I sent him away because I didn't know what to do."

Careful now, he thought. "I understand that. It's time for him to know."

"I know," she sighed into the phone. He missed having her in his arms. "Come on. What were you going to tell me?"

"I brought dinner so don't cook," he answered lightly. "And the Host Club misses you."

Her laughter made him smile.

"You're too sweet for your own good. See you later." She hung up the phone.

He snapped it close. The date flashed in front of him. _February 15_.His eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully.

"We're here," the chauffer announced politely.

Kyouya took a deep breath. It was time to meet Haruhi's father as her fiancée.

oOoOoOo

A/N: Whew! That was a long update. Sorry guys if it took so long. I was kind of busy lately but I didn't forget about _Baby_, I promise! (I blame _Beauty Pop_! It's an addictive manga!) But thank you for keeping up with the story. It's totally heartwarming… to reward everyone's hard work; go to my companion-fic _A House Full of Daughters_! It's fluffy, sweet and full of TamaxHaru goodness! *coughs* On to our message time!

Aish Sheva: Aw, thank you very much! I started out that way too with some of my other fandoms… Fanfics first, canon later! But I'm very happy that Baby influenced you to support the manga! *smiles*

Amethyst Reflux: I enjoyed comparing them too. Haruhi is in a tough place because good-looking men are around her!

Bishounen_10: Thank you for sharing your thoughts with us for every chapter. It means a lot. And you'll get your questions answered soon enough.

Nightwolfed: The belly and Tamaki will get their confrontation soon. I promise!

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: Kyouya's background really bites, right? He's suffered just as much as Tamaki. Like the blond, he's also searching for some form of approval… Hmm… Are you still a TamaxHaru fan?

Grey's Princess: I was thinking of making a sequel but I need an equally controversial issue. Divorce, perhaps? (Please share your thoughts about that!)

itachifan1243: Thanks! How'd you feel when the alert went up? Hehe! It's Kanoya Megumi. I don't really remember who asked but she's actually a canon character in the manga. I just borrowed her along with everyone else.

Otakustone: Thank you. I just hope I don't disappoint… T_T

Cereza671: Yep, you're right! The end is closer than you think.

HitokiriHERO: The sparks will fly like there's no tomorrow! Birthday fireworks will be nothing to compare!

HerMemoriesErased: Maybe Granny is just bored and loves to tease… Maybe she isn't evil at all… *thinks* Um, no, I think she's as evil as ever.

Kmixan: Hey there! I'm very glad that I got the effect that I wanted. I was actually scared that it won't go that way but it did! And it's almost time to fight it out! Yay! I actually like KaoruxRenge. It's very cute. She might act like a Super Otaku- she's famous for it!- but she's a well-bred lady who came from France. Maybe her Otaku mode is just an act, who knows? I think she'll fit with the twins well- they'll think she's amusing and she'll think they're crazy and it will work out!

Saphire766: It's all so messy and crazy now. Tamaki will love being a daddy.

Peyton Cummings: I'm sorry for not updating as soon as possible but I try. Kyouya does care for her a lot… He deserves her!

PhantomoftheWickedCats: Hi Katherine-chan! Hold on! Tama-chan's going to break soon.

Eclipsed Soul: Wow, I converted you too? Thank you very much for your kind words… I've never actually experienced getting a guy to save me from a situation like this but I fantasize about it a lot. Hehe. Good for you though.


	33. Chapter 33

"_Can I help you?" _

_She looked up from the small map that she'd copied from the bulletin board. This was the right corridor and this was supposed to be the door. This was the door that led to the mysterious Third Music Room. She smiled uncertainly at the fierce-looking lad with fiery red hair who distracted her. "I'm looking for the Host Club's club room."_

"_You're at the right place but at the wrong time," the red-haired student said quietly. He held up a golden key. "I'm sorry but there are no club activities now. I'm locking up for today. Were you looking for anyone? Hey, I don't think I've seen you before…"_

"_I-I am," she answered as she flushed prettily. "I'm looking for Tamaki-sama. Do you know where he is?"_

_The young man shook his head. "He didn't come to the club today. Did you have an appointment with him?"_

"_He was supposed to take me around Tokyo. I don't know where this place is," the dark-haired girl took out a small crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. She showed it to her new friend in hopes that maybe, just maybe, he could help her. "Do you know where that is?"_

"_I do," the kindly schoolmate said "and I can take you there."_

oOoOoOo

Kyouya picked up the cake box and take-out dinner before getting out of the limousine. He adjusted his glasses with a sigh. It was time to face his fate.

The apartment complex where the Fujiokas lived loomed before him. He knew that he needed more than food to soothe Ryoji's feelings. (A piece of jewelry was always a safe option but he didn't want his future father-in-law to think that he was all about bribes. Maybe he was but that was not the wisest action for now.)

He climbed up the stairs while trying to keep his cool. This was not the time to lose his head. If he played his cards right, he would win tonight.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi said loudly. "Please come in."

The dark-haired young man blinked. He didn't realize that he'd arrived at the front door and his fiancée was standing in front of him. His eyes drank in the sight of the young woman wearing a cute empire-cut dress under a good mid-quality coat but it was her smile that took his breath away. He was quite surprised that she waited for him outside.

"Father didn't go to work tonight. He's expecting you," she said calmly. He removed his shoes after entering the entryway. She laid a pair of new slippers in front of him. An eyebrow went up. "Please put on your slippers."

The shadow king didn't miss her implication.

He followed her inside and laid the food on top of the kitchen counter. She hurried over to the living room where her father waited. He hitched a breath when he realized that Ranka-san was nowhere to be seen. In his place was a sober and formally dressed in a dark suit was Ryoji Fujioka.

"Good evening," Kyouya said smoothly. He bowed to his future father-in-law as politely as he could.

"What's so good about it?" Ryoji raised an eyebrow. (The shadow king noted that he still retained his feminine mannerisms, even when he wore men's attire.) "Please sit down, _Kyouya-san_. Let's have dinner first."

Kyouya helped Haruhi set the table which was a first for him.

He felt Ryoji's glare on his back throughout the whole time. Cold beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. He didn't realize that meeting with the man he was always comfortable with would turn out as nerve-wracking as this.

Although he was on good terms with Ryoji, he knew that the latter wouldn't take his daughter's engagement lightly. No man would be good enough for his daughter. The red-haired okama was quite attached to his only child so it was quite understandable.

It was up to Kyouya to change that if he really wanted his plans to succeed. If the dragon wanted him to walk through fire then he would be ready to do it. An Ohtori cannot be accused of lacking courage after all.

Haruhi noticed Kyouya's rigidly calm composure. She sighed. He must be building up his courage, she thought.

She sighed again when she glanced at her father. He was wearing an expression of barely suppressed homicidal rage. The shadow king needed more than courage to face her father's challenge. He must pass all the challenges that will be set in front of him.

A quick glance at her father confirmed her thoughts. The red-haired man's jaw was set. She was afraid of the fact that her father will never accept any man who wanted to marry her. (And what will Tamaki do? He's considered by her father as close to scum.)

Ryoji didn't take the news lightly. Although he practically pushed his darling straight into Kyouya's arms and championed the shadow king, he didn't like it when it happened. As far as the bisexual was concerned, no one was good enough for her. Not even Kyouya came close.

She remembered his indignant tirade while they ate breakfast. ("First that insect tries to steal you and now Kyouya-kun! What's wrong with this world?!" Ryoji wailed.) He calmed down when she offered him an opportunity to chew out her fiancée for stealing her as soon as possible. It wouldn't be a pretty sight but it was still worth seeing.

The dark-haired girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her body felt sluggish and her belly was as heavy as ever. It affected her mood too. But she wasn't about to let a little discomfort dominate her life.

Haruhi sat in between them. Her father sat at the head of the table while Kyouya was situated at the other end. She knew that she had a good position to act as a mediator, if they ever needed one.

The men made strained conversation over her head. They talked politics, business and even cosmetics. She sighed as she nibbled on her pork tonkatsu. The men were locked in an old male ritual of proving who the alpha male was. It would be better to let them fight it out instead of stepping in.

They needed an outlet for their excess energy. She didn't want to let them go for each other's throats on full charge. That would be too hard and too troublesome to stop. So she'd rather wait it out.

Dessert was made of chocolate cake and tea. It was a delicious combination. Haruhi knew that Kyouya bought only the best gift. Her father thawed after his first bite. She saw Kyouya's smug smile behind the teacup before he raised it to his lips.

The battle began after the third bite.

"So, Kyouya-kun," Ryoji started in a deliberately casual tone "Haruhi gave me an interesting piece of news yesterday. It seems that you've proposed to my daughter."

Kyouya adjusted his glasses before flashing a bright smile. "Yes, I have proposed to her. She accepted."

"Ah, that's unexpected," the red-haired adult continued with a twitching eyebrow "She didn't mention to me that you have a relationship. Of course, after finding out that she's pregnant I thought nothing could shock me but this did. When did you become my daughter's boyfriend and now fiancée?"

"We had an understanding," the shadow king retorted calmly "that I'll be there for her."

That didn't satisfy the okama. "Oh my, that's _not_ good enough... I think Haruhi deserves someone who loves her at least. Marrying you just to save face doesn't seem like a good reason. It wouldn't be different from marrying that little insect just because he got her pregnant."

"This is different," Kyouya parried calmly. "We're not going to rush into it. We'll take it nice and slow."

"Because she doesn't love you," the father smirked.

"Not really, Fujioka-san," the shadow king replied quietly "but because I want to provide a good future for her and her child."

"Even though it's not yours?" was the sweetly venomous retort.

The shadow kin's lip curled. In the most deliberately sweet tone possible, he said. "I think it's possible to raise a child with a woman you care about even with the knowledge that it didn't come from you. It's my best friend's child. I would rather care for it than not at all."

"Why are you marrying her anyway?" Ryoji kept his tone light even though his expression was deadly serious. He noticed Haruhi start up in the corner of his eye. "Come on, now, Kyouya-kun. We've known each other for a long time. I think we deserve a bit of honesty after all that we've been through…"

Haruhi sat up straighter and stared at Kyouya intently. Now that was something she wanted to hear.

"I want to marry her because…" Kyouya's voice trailed off thoughtfully. He could feel their eyes staring straight at him. A deep breath was exhaled. He continued on in the same calm and thoughtful tone, "I love her."

The dark-haired girl gasped.

_I love her_. The words rang in her ears. She blinked and pinched her arm to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. It hurt a bit. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Kyouya loved her! It seemed to be too good to be true!

She racked her brains frantically for clues. Her heartbeats accelerated when she realized that the answer was there all along.

It must have hurt him, Haruhi thought as her eyes immediately darted towards the shadow king. If I kept on talking about how much I love Tamaki all the time.

Of course she thought about it. Two days had passed since she accepted his proposal. She had two days to think about what it meant to her and her future. It didn't occur to her to meditate on his motives or his purposes. She just accepted his proposal in the heat of the moment, in impulse. There was no time for her to think about what it meant or what it could do. All she knew was that she didn't want to be Tamaki's woman.

Kyouya was the better choice, she had to admit that. He was the Class Representative, Host Club King and leader of other many extracurricular activities. His stock portfolio and many little businesses were booming. He was smart, cool and personable with a strict code of honor. Beneath his cold façade was a good man who would care for her. With him, she could imagine a safe and comfortable future.

She'd never considered his feelings. She just assumed that he was doing it because he needed something from her. (It was too far-fetched, yes, but she had inkling that maybe he wanted to marry her for _something_. What that was she didn't know.) There were no merits in marrying her that was for sure. But if he believed that then she couldn't argue with that. All she knew was that at that moment, that cursed and wretched moment of betrayal, she wanted to take herself out of Tamaki's reach forever.

"You love my daughter." It was not a question.

Haruhi blinked when she heard her father's voice. She didn't realize that they were still in the middle of a mildly heated discussion.

"I do," Kyouya smiled after adjusting his glasses. "There's no other reason for me to propose if I didn't…"

Ryoji laughed.

The two teens stared as the red-haired okama laughed so hard tears came out of his eyes. He was out of breath after a few more minutes of laughing. The couple exchanged uncertain glances.

"That's enough," her father said softly. "I think I've heard enough."

Kyouya let out a relieved sigh. He cast a sidelong glance on his fiancée who was staring at the chocolate cake intently. She seemed relieved. He couldn't forget the look of surprise on her face when he declared his feelings. It didn't bother him that she didn't even notice his feelings; he didn't expect her to.

Haruhi's heart was Tamaki's. She would never consider loving anyone else. So she wouldn't know that half the Host Club was in love with her. Her eyes were trained on the golden King.

He took a bite of his chocolate cake slice. It tasted bitter on his tongue. Perhaps he expected that. Arranged marriages weren't made of love after all. He hid a cynical smile behind his teacup. He wasn't going to have loved after all.

"Kyouya-kun, you're a good man." Ryoji started to say after a pause. He smiled gently. "I'm glad that my daughter is marrying a man who wouldn't throw away her feelings so easily. It's not easy to raise that kid, I know, but you'll do some good. I'm very happy for the two of you."

Haruhi choked. "You're agreeing!"

The okama nodded sagely. "Why not, Haruhi? I've always thought that Kyouya-kun was a fine choice."

She realized that her father wasn't even going to ask her about what she'll do for the true father of her child. As far as Ryoji was concerned, the father didn't exist. She felt sad that Tamaki would never really have a chance.

Then she mentally shook herself. Why should she be sad about that anyway? Tamaki had the nerve to seek another woman while she suffered in Japan? His other relationship explained the long absences of phone calls and letters, the sudden termination of their last phone call and the fact that he never told her about Kanoya Megumi's existence…

It was all right; she thought viciously, that I'll get to marry Kyouya. At least _he_ would never hurt me.

"I-I see…" Her voice trailed off. She picked up her fork and put a piece of cake on her mouth. The taste made her feel dizzy. "Excuse me. I think I'm going to go outside for a breath of fresh air…"

"I'm going with you," Kyouya said immediately.

She replaced her cup on its saucer and got up. Her complexion was pale. But she shook her head quickly. "No, thank you. I'll be fine. I think it's better if you stay with Daddy and talk about wedding details or something like that…"

He sat down again.

Haruhi nodded gratefully. She smiled at her father kindly. "You've got lots to talk about. I'll just go out of the way, okay?"

The men gazed at her thoughtfully as she exited the apartment. Though worried, they respected her wishes. Sometimes a woman needed some time to be alone.

oOoOoOo

_He waited in the grand dining hall quietly. The First Mansion was larger and grander than his residence. It reminded him of the old medieval castles in Europe in its size and formidable atmosphere. But it had the distinct feeling of not being lived in much; it was more of a house than a home._

_His eyes wandered around the grand dining hall curiously. The table was so long that he surmised that it could seat over a hundred guests. Imagining it filled with happy and laughing people made him smile. It would certainly be nice if there was someone else who could eat with him._

"_The Mistress is here," the butler announced coldly._

_Tamaki got up immediately to his feet. The huge doors opened to reveal an old and small woman wearing an amazingly beautiful kimono of black silk. He couldn't take his eyes off the lovely embroidered butterflies and bright red obi belt. His grandmother entered the dining room as regally as a queen. (Well, she was certainly the queen of this residence.)_

"_Good evening," he greeted her with a polite formal bow. "Thank you for inviting me."_

_The old woman- no, his grandmother- sat down at the head of the table. He sat down when she did. Though he was only a few seats away, he wished that she would look at him. His grandmother acted as though he wasn't there. _

_Their dinner began._

_Tamaki couldn't help but think about his situation as they ate. He couldn't believe that months ago he'd agreed to her proposal without even thinking. She tied him down to an agreement that imprisoned him into an unhappy fate. By exchanging his right and privilege to choose a woman he loved for the institution of marriage, he reunited with his mother. By giving up his dignity and person, he gained his inheritance._

_  
For what, he thought to himself. What?_

_He gave Haruhi up for _her_._

_The weight of his sacrifice stunned him. Tamaki suddenly regretted his impulsive decisions. He didn't know that he would be lovers with Haruhi. He didn't think that he could bear to break or betray her heart. He didn't know how to tell her that he couldn't make her his forever._

_Haruhi would never forgive him._

_Not if he could somehow charm his grandmother or wriggle out his situation. Maybe if he did his best, he could change her mind. Then the conditions for their contract could be revised. Yes, that was it. All he had to do was try…_

"_How was your mother?" His grandmother spoke._

_Tamaki looked up surprised that she broke the silence. It took him a full minute to comprehend her question too. To think that his grandmother was asking about _his _mother! "She's doing well. There was a close call before I left but we think she'll make it…"_

_Father's there, he thought calmly. He will never let anything happen to _Maman.

_His grandmother stayed quiet for a few seconds. "It would be a pity if she died and you were here wouldn't it?"_

_He felt anger rise up inside him. His cheeks flushed. "I've got complete faith in her. She'll survive."_

"_Ah, yes," the old woman continued in the same cold tone "She'll survive to live a good life when you're in the position to care for. As the Suoh heir, I think you'll never forget to provide for her."_

_Tamaki's violet eyes remained cool. He didn't dare lose his head now. There was too much at stake! "Of course, I believe that a family must care for its own…"_

"_Grand words," continued his grandmother icily "is not enough without sincere actions. Don't think that just because I named you as heir to my empire doesn't mean I've accepted you as part of the family. As far as I'm concerned, you're just my son's bastard."_

_He bit his lip to keep himself from shouting out. Nothing could be achieved if he was angry. It was best to keep quiet and let her hatred run its course. _

"_How does it feel now?" the old woman continued in venomously. "To be humiliated and degraded by your own kin? You don't know how it felt to be ostracized and laughed at by the rest of the world in disgrace for your son's folly. You would never understand how it felt to give up everything for the sake of your child and have it thrown back to your face in ungrateful ways!"_

_Tamaki couldn't believe his ears._

"_Yuzuru was a good man until he met that whore! That whore took him away from his rightful path. That harlot's inconsiderate actions led to the slow ruin of the Suoh Empire! It was her fault that I've tried so hard to achieve and maintain this family." Naoko Suoh's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her voice didn't waver as she stared at the blond young man. "You don't know, you filthy child, what you've done."_

"_Of course I wouldn't," he said loudly "Because I've never done anything except be born."_

"_Impertinent child," his grandmother shouted "Sit down and listen to your elders!"_

_Tamaki sat down and said very calmly. "I'm sorry that's what you think, Grandmother. But I think it will be better for us all if you listened to what I have to say…"_

"_G o on and disappoint me then!" Naoko Suoh rapped the antique table with her fist. Her eyes were flashing. "You're just a child who doesn't know what he wants to do, just like your father. I don't know where he inherited that nonsense but I would certainly not want to see it in front of my face again!"_

_The blond young man suppressed the urge to turn the table over and break all the plates. He wasn't about to give in to her taunts. He was going to rise above all of this to prove his worth._

"_You're doing well," sneered Naoko "by following orders. To dally with an heiress as wealthy as that Kanoya Megumi was an unexpected move from you. She's the one you chose, is she? I see you're still set on inheriting the Suoh name…"_

_How did she know about Megumi? He thought immediately. Is she keeping tabs on me?_

"_If you think you can still marry that poor commoner girl with absolutely no taste or class, think again." The words entered his mind and stayed there. "You can't make that mistake because that foolish Ohtori pup had done it!"_

_Tamaki slowly looked at his grandmother, disbelief in his face._

"_Such a poor choice for an Ohtori," his old grandmother said, a tinge of glee in her voice "and such a disappointment that he'll lower himself to marry that girl."_

_No, she can't be… He shook his head. She isn't talking about Kyouya or any of his brothers. She's not referring to Haruhi at all!_

"_How does it feel now that you can't get what you want?" _

_Tamaki felt his stomach slipping down his body. His violet eyes widened as he slowly absorbed what she said. White-hot anger filled his veins._

"_You'll never marry her."_

_He got up and ran out of the room. There was no time to lose._

oOoOoOo

Haruhi gripped the rails running along the small corridor in front of their apartment tightly. She felt slightly dizzy; she looked down at her belly and wondered why she felt like she was carrying a heavy sack of potatoes. Maybe eating too much had upset her stomach…

She sighed as she placed her face on her hands. It was so hard to think right now. Everything was going too fast.

Kyouya declared his love for her. Her father accepted his future son-in-law. Tamaki was nowhere to be seen. And she was ready to give birth at any day now.

Haruhi's eyes saddened. She was still reeling from the news of Kyouya's love for her. It was nothing short of unbelievable. Kyouya was a creature of logic and merits; she wasn't sure if he possessed feelings. She frowned and chided herself for disloyalty to him.

There was so much that he put in the line for her. He was going to marry her because he loved her! That should have been enough. Kyouya would raise her child as though it was his own, protect her from censure and provide for her. He never left her side or gave up in trying to talk some sense into her. She didn't need to ask for his sincerity.

What about Tamaki? She thought with a long sigh. Her hand stroked the abundant belly thoughtfully. What about your father, my darling? I didn't even break up with him properly…

I was so mad at him I didn't think, she smiled ruefully. But it's too late for that now. We've made our bed and we must lie on it.

It was his fault. He got me pregnant, made me wait and then cheated on me! Haruhi closed her eyes at the pang of pain that thinking about her true love brought about. She was still hurting from his thoughtless betrayal of her trust. Kyouya-san was right. Tamaki will never be good enough for the both of us…

The door opened behind her. She turned around slightly to see her fiancée come out of the apartment. He went to stand next to her. Moonlight made his glasses gleam. She looked up at him, wondering why she never realized that he was so tall.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"He's going to bed," Kyouya answered in a soft voice. He stared up into the starry winter sky. It was very cold. His sharp eyes didn't miss Haruhi's shivering form. "You should go inside and rest."

"I'm fine," said his stubborn fiancée.

The shadow king sighed as he took off the blue scarf around his neck. She gazed at him wonderingly when he wrapped it around her neck with a tiny knot. "Take care of yourself more."

He didn't need to add that it was bad for the baby.

"You told my father you love me," said Haruhi. Her brown eyes stayed fixed on his face. "Is that true?"

"It is," Kyouya answered before he leaned forward to take her lips. "There's no doubt it is…"

oOoOoOo

Tamaki prayed to all the gods in the heavens for help. As he rode the limousine towards the Fujioka's apartments, his grandmother's words kept coming back to him. He let out an angry growl.

She was just telling him lies to throw him off-track, he thought frantically. She was just trying to distract him from his true purpose. He didn't want to think that she was telling the truth. God forbid, none of it was.

It was late in the evening but the blond didn't care. Even if it meant angering her father with his late appearance, he would try.

He and Haruhi should talk _now_. There was no way he'd allow her to turn him away again. They were supposed to be a couple! If she had a problem, she should say it directly without putting on the drama. If she wanted to talk then she should say so. There was no need for complicating things with tears.

They were going to talk about her, them and their old friend, Kyouya…

He didn't even wait for the chauffer to open the door for him. The blond got out of the car as soon as it stopped. Then he wished that he hadn't gotten out at all.

In front of Haruhi's apartment were Kyouya and Haruhi. They were locked in a passionate kiss.

The world tumbled down on his ears. Sounds quieted. Time had stopped.

Tamaki's vision darkened.

oOoOoOo

A/N: It's heating up more and more! Sorry for the delayed update, you guys. Real life pretty much ate me. How'd you find this chapter? Oh, by the way, I included the real "manga" scenes last chapter because I still think we need to comply with the canon. I'm so glad lots of people noticed!

Messages will be for next chapter coz its midnight and I need to be in bed. But thank you all so much for your reviews and your support. Let's make it through the end, okay~?


	34. Chapter 34

"Haruhi!"

They broke the kiss. Her brown eyes stared at her fiancée in shock; his face reflected her expression. They knew that voice very well. Kyouya's head turned towards the ground very slowly. Cold fear filled Haruhi as she slowly followed his gaze. The dark expression on his face confirmed her worst suspicions.

She wasn't dreaming when she thought she heard Tamaki's voice. The source of the smooth and velvety voice that she loved hearing from a thousand miles away was standing there. But it wasn't the same sweet tone that she used to hear. Her stomach dropped as she took in his rigid posture and clenched fists. On his face was pure fury.

Kyouya's face was now calm and detached. It reminded her of the Noh masks she used to see on museums. His mask was cold, indifferent and lifeless. She couldn't imagine what was going on in his head; she couldn't read his heart.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted again.

He was beckoning her, calling her. She couldn't hide from him even if she tried. No, she wouldn't hide from him like she did before. The Haruhi that he knew did not suffer from cowardice.

She didn't look at Kyouya as she made her way towards the staircase. His eyes on her back propped her up. She wanted to break this vicious cycle of lies and anger and resentment. It was up to her to protect them both.

It was time to talk about it for once and for all. There was no way to skirt the issue or to avoid the situation. She prided herself on her honesty. Now was the time to exhibit that brutal bravery that set her apart from other girls. It was time to set the stage for them.

Tamaki waited for her at the bottom of the staircase. Her heart was at her throat; she could hear her heartbeats ringing on her ears with every descending step. She tried to meet his burning violet eyes.

Haruhi didn't know what she should do but she would do her damned best. She would tell him that. She didn't think that he would be back to see her so soon; she didn't know what to say yet. All the words that she rehearsed and all the emotions that she locked away swirled inside her like a kaleidoscope.

She couldn't believe that he was finally here, standing in front of her, after all the months that he was away. Seeing his handsome face, silken blond hair and burning violet eyes made her knees weak with desire.

Her hand clenched on the railing when she saw realization dawn on his face. Shock and disbelief replaced anger. His intense stare on her face and body brought the burning on the back of her throat and the anger welling up on her heart.

Of course, he didn't know. He must have been surprised at the changes that her pregnancy had wrought on her body. She felt contempt bite at the broken pieces of her heart. Let him regret his ignorance just as she would regret her secrecy.

This wasn't how she imagined their first meeting to be. She always wanted them to meet at the park on a warmer day so that she could show off her proudly pregnant body to him. Then she would bask in the sunshine and his praise and love. She would forget about the infidelity, the pain and the sacrifices. It would all be forgotten at the first glimpse of his smile.

Haruhi was willing to go that far to prove to him that she truly loved him.

But Tamaki stared in visible shock as she stopped a few steps above him.

His eyes couldn't help but gaze at her swollen belly. It was round and full like the moon. She was slightly fatter than he remembered with large breasts and lumbering thighs. But as his eyes traveled upwards to her face, he was struck with the beauty she possessed.

Haruhi was lit with an inner radiance. She was serene, calm and ready. He saw the strength that he loved and admired; he found the reason why he loved her again. And then the truth sank its claws in.

"I'm pregnant," she said quietly, giving voice to his muddled thoughts. It was a straight and honest statement that came from her heart. "You're the father of this child."

"B-But w-when… how…" he stuttered, turning red. His insides seemed hollow. "W-Why didn't I…?"

Her brown eyes stared at his contemptuously. She wouldn't sugarcoat the truth for him. No, she had more pride. "I got pregnant when we made love on Mori-senpai's estate. I've been carrying your child since then."

"My love, why didn't you tell me?" Tamaki asked faintly. His violet eyes were pleading. He raked a shaky hand through his hair. It was too much, too soon.

Haruhi smiled in irony.

"You had to go away," she replied softly. Her hand clenched tighter. "Your mother needed you. You were busy. I couldn't possibly take you away from it all…"

"But I would have!" he cut in immediately. Sorrow colored his voice. "I would have given up all of it if you said anything!"

"You wouldn't," Haruhi said frankly. She could feel her heart beating quickly. Rage was running up and down her veins. "You wouldn't. Not when your mother was dying."

Tamaki looked anguished.

She rubbed a hand on her stomach. The motion soothed her somewhat. "I chose not to tell you because I didn't want to make you unhappy or worried. I didn't want to take you away from your mother because you loved her so much. I wanted to protect you so much."

"You didn't need to do that!" he said angrily. "I should be doing that for you! _Mon Dieu_, Haruhi! I'm your boyfriend! Don't you trust me?"

Her voice was cold. "I did. Not anymore."

Tamaki's face drained of color. He couldn't move. She was staring at him as though he was an insect that was bothering her. She lost her kind eyes. This was a woman he didn't know. He didn't know her at all.

"But why didn't you _try_?" he asked, desperately clinging to hope. "I'm the father! I would've taken care of you and cared for you. I'm not as callous as you think. I would've flown back from France as soon as I could."

"Why didn't you?" she shot back. Tears misted her vision. "Why didn't you? I kept waiting and waiting for you to take the hint! You should've had an initiative!"

"You should've told me directly," Tamaki answered in a hurt voice. His eyes were hard and beautiful like amethysts. She was not making any sense at all. "You're the most honest girl I know, Haruhi. What happened to you? This isn't like you. You could've told me what happened without breaking a sweat. We trusted each other to tell everything…"

Haruhi couldn't believe her ears. She had rehearsed everything in her head. She knew Tamaki like the back of her hand. So why was he contradicting everything she knew? Or thought she knew?

He was telling her that he would've sacrificed anything for her. Should she believe him? She didn't she think she could. Not until he had explained himself...

The dark-haired girl didn't know what to believe anymore. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to think clearly. Tamaki's side needed to be heard. No, she wouldn't become a good lawyer if she closed her mind easily.

Give him a chance, she chanted to herself. Listen to what he has to say.

"I called you all the time," Tamaki's voice broke "and I asked you every time. Are you all right? How is your health? Why didn't you tell me then? There was time! You had plenty of opportunities to do so!"

"Why didn't I?" Haruhi tried to control her voice. She didn't know that she was so furious at him. "Because you always had something to worry about, that's what! You're always telling me about your mother, what she's going through and how sick she was! You were always saying how happy you were in France and how great it was to be with her! Do you think I'd allow myself to inflict any more on you? No, I didn't want you to suffer anymore!"

The expression on his face was indescribable.

Haruhi found out that once she started, she couldn't stop. Nine months' worth of anger and resentment, hurt and longing spilled out of her. It was like watching a boulder rolling down the mountainside. At this point, she didn't care if she was screaming and the neighbors could hear her.

What really mattered was she could say what she wanted. At last.

"I protected you, Tamaki! I didn't want you to worry! I wanted you to stay with her because you missed her so much. Don't you think I know? I lost my mother to cancer, Tamaki. I know how hard it was to spend time away from your dying mother… and then I found out that she died while I was playing outside. I knew I should've stayed in but she urged me to go! You don't want to know how hard it was to be this close and then… You'd regret it forever. I didn't want that for you."

Tears rolled down her smooth cheeks.

"You lost Anne-Sophie when you were fourteen because you sacrificed yourself for her health. You missed her so much that you created the Host Club to fill in the emptiness inside. When you said you were going to her... I immediately saw a chanced for you to be _happy_. I didn't want to take your time away with her. I thought you deserved it for holding yourself up and trying so hard to care for us. And when… When I realized that I was carrying your baby, you've been gone for a long time. My heart broke but I made the decision. You sounded so happy and so relieved that I couldn't…

"I didn't want to take you away. I know you love me. You would've come home the moment I said something, anything, because you're that kind of a good person. You would've given away your titles, your inheritance and everything for me. But I couldn't. I wanted more for you… I wanted you to reach for your dreams and get your happiness…" Haruhi wiped her tears away hastily. She couldn't look at him. The pain was too much. Her heart felt like it was literally going to break into two. Seeing the disbelief and hurt in his face hurt her. "I was selfish but I'm not sorry."

Tamaki's eyes were also wet with tears.

"And you know what? The Host Club never left me. Not even for a moment. They cared for me, supported me and protected me! The newspaper club nearly ruined all of us. They forgave me for keeping our relationship a secret. I even persuaded Hikaru to let me go because I loved you more! Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru…

"They worried about us all the time. The Host Club needed you so much but you never tried to keep in touch. They were all so kind to me. Do you know who held my hair while I threw up? That was Hikaru and Kaoru. Do you know who helped me with my cravings and fainting? That was Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. Though they were busy with college, they never forgot to ask about me. Who propped me up when I'm sleepy? Kasanoda-kun did. The Host Club respected my decisions and protected me," she said very softly, trembling. She bit her lip to prevent more tears from falling. The thought of the agony their friends went through to help her was excruciating. "Don't think for a moment that your friends have betrayed you. They helped you."

"If you'd told me…" Tamaki remarked calmly "then it would have saved us all a lot of hurt."

"I kept the truth from you to protect you. It's my sin and I hope you'll forgive me for that," Haruhi murmured as she looked down. Her tears flowed down her cheeks and dropped on the steps like raindrops. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart when she said, "But I won't forgive yours."

The blond's eyebrows knitted together. He didn't have an idea on what sort of sin she was referring to. Was being oblivious a sin now?

Haruhi's voice rose. Her cheeks reddened with anger. "But I don't think it's worth it anymore! I trusted you! How could you do that to me? After all that I've done for you, you had the nerve to see someone else behind my back! And you didn't even tell me about her! I had to hear it from a trusted person! You vile and despicable man…"

Tamaki's blood ran cold.

She continued in the same angry tone. Her brown eyes were flashing. "I gave up my life and happiness for you, for this! I was ready to tell you when you came back from France. I called to tell you on that night you hung up on me! You're the father and you're my boyfriend. I had full faith on you. I was confident that we'll raise our child together! Now you come home in disgrace… And with another woman!"

His violet eyes widened. Haruhi knew about Megumi! How did she know about that before he could even tell her?

Tamaki forced himself to calm down.

He was honestly going to tell her. They were just friends. They weren't anything special. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. It was Megumi who possessed a one-sided love…

As far as he was concerned, the only woman who owned his heart was Haruhi.

Haruhi descended the last steps with long strides and slapped his face.

Shock and distress washed over him like waves. Staring up at her cold brown eyes upset him. Her hand fell to her side. The familiar painful burning sensation started to spread on his cheek. He stared at her upset face.

"I loved you, Tamaki Suoh," Haruhi said quietly. "But I don't think I can. Not anymore."

"What?" he managed to say. "What are you saying?"

"I'm breaking up with you," she said firmly. Her face was set; her eyes were hard. "I don't want to care anymore. You've hurt me enough."

Tamaki exhaled. Every part of his body seemed to hurt. He looked upwards to the moon to prevent more tears from spilling. A man still had pride. He was a man and he was going to show that his dignity was intact.

"So you're just ending it like that," he said quietly.

"Yes," she nodded. Her fists clenched; her baby kicked frantically inside. She finally understood Tamaki's situation after Kyouya explained it to her on the phone. Breaking up will break them but it was for his sake. It was for his own good.

"You won't let me give voice to my side?" Tamaki's voice was so soft. He looked straight into her face. It was his last chance. He had to appeal to her better nature! "Don't you want to hear what I want to say?"

"I've heard enough." Her voice lacked conviction. She looked away to avoid his imploring gaze. "I don't think I can love a man who casts me aside at the first opportunity."

"She wasn't anything," he explained patiently. "Megumi-san isn't a lover or anything else. She was just a friend."

Haruhi's temper flared. "You kissed her on her class reunion! You hung up the phone to talk to her, didn't you? I was going to tell you about this but you had to go. No, Haruhi, you're not important enough! You didn't want this!"

Tamaki hung his head, ashamed.

"Don't deny it. I have two trusted witnesses. You escorted a woman without telling me! You spent time with another woman whom I had no knowledge about! I might have kept a huge secret from you but I wanted to tell you. Did you want to tell me this?" She snapped. He had to hold her wrists firmly when she tried to claw at his face. Her temper had finally reached its limit. He'd never seen her that angry. Her self-control snapped into pieces. "I hate you! I really hate you!"

"She's nothing!" he insisted. "It was an accidental kiss! I've never had the intention of becoming hers when I'm clearly yours!"

Haruhi started to cry though she still thrashed against him. "I don't believe you. You didn't call me at all. You barely remembered to send me a letter. You didn't call me when you got home! I don't know if you love me anymore…"

"I still love you," Tamaki whispered as he stepped up. He wrapped her in a warm and comforting embrace. His violet eyes were kind. His voice was soothing and soft and sweet; he rocked gently to calm her down. "If you'd let me prove it…"

She shook her head. Her voice was small. "No, don't love me anymore. Go to her. You need her, right? You won't need a scandal like me. You don't need to give up your world for me… Especially when you're all compromised…"

"I would." He pressed little kisses on her hair. "You mean more than that, Haruhi. You should know that. I don't need the riches and titles… I only need you."

"Your grandmother will disown you," she protested. He tightened his hold around her when she tried to pull away. "Kanoya-san is probably rich and beautiful. She's a perfect match for you."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on him.

"I'm sorry for being dense," he murmured on her ear. "I'm sorry for not being there. I'm also very sorry for giving you cause to doubt. You deserve to be angry. I'm angry but I'm calm. Can you calm down? We need to communicate, Haruhi. You have to tell me what you want and vice versa. We need to tell each other these things. I promise I won't get mad at you for kissing Kyouya..."

She pushed him back to break their embrace.

He stared, surprised and slightly hurt, at her. What was wrong now? He was trying to be understanding. He was going to do his best to prove his love. It was an undeniable fact that he was still very much in love with her.

Why couldn't she see that?

"It's too late for that," Haruhi said in a hurt voice. She knew that Kyouya had descended the staircase on cat's feet. He was watching them with expressionless eyes. As much as she wanted to believe Tamaki, she couldn't. "No, don't try anymore."

Not when she was promised. Not when she gave her word.

"Why?" Tamaki couldn't disguise the hurt anymore. "Why? Don't you love me, Haruhi? Can't you take me back?"

"I'm sorry," she murmured as she rubbed her belly. The diamond shimmered under the pale moonlight. Tamaki's eyes stared. Her tears started to fall down again. "I'm so sorry."

"I-Is it true?" The blond boy asked desperately. He couldn't believe it. No, he didn't want to. "Haruhi… Please don't do this to me..."

"She's mine now," Kyouya announced calmly.

Haruhi stiffened. Tamaki stared.

The shadow king placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. His glasses reflected the moonlight; Tamaki closed his eyes against the sudden light. He suddenly had a childish wish that he could banish the world and that everything would go away. But he heard his best friend's voice.

"Haruhi is engaged to me."

Tamaki's eyes opened and he saw the sparkling tears on her eyes. He looked at Kyouya who was calm and cool and calculating. He saw the man he trusted years before; he saw the true face of his friend. When their gazes met, he found regret and pity.

Then he remembered.

Kyouya was not truly evil; he was never deliberately cruel or heartless. He was a creature of merits, codes and actions. Tamaki accepted him as he was; he found the person beneath that polished Ohtori mask and he received him with open arms. He loved that man who never shirked the dirty work or escaped the harsh reality.

They were best friends for a reason.

Tamaki breathed deeply. His emotions raged like a restless storm inside him. He was furious and resentful, regretful and outraged. They were engaged behind his back; they were in love. They were his best friend and girlfriend. He didn't know which was worse.

He nearly laughed out loud. What was worse: betrayal from your best friend or betrayal from your girlfriend?

It was ridiculous. It was painful. Tamaki gazed at them, trying to comprehend the situation. Haruhi and Kyouya were engaged. Haruhi was pregnant. Kyouya was supposed to take care of her. (He did and in more ways than one.) They fell in love.

Tamaki supposed that was his fault too. If he wasn't so foolish to put his trust on Kyouya then he would've foreseen this. It was only a matter of time before the shadow king moved in on his territory. If he only knew about Haruhi and her pregnancy then he would've been there instead of his friend. All those emotions and dependence must have pushed her to seek comfort in the other man…

He wondered if this was all Kyouya's plan. His best friend always had a plan. There was a part in Tamaki that was aware of Kyouya's fondness for Haruhi but he always squashed it. He never asked and Kyouya never brought it up. If he was out of the way and Haruhi hated him then it was only natural for the other to pick up the spoils.

All's fair in love and war, Tamaki thought. Looking at them made him realize that they made a perfect pair. They were dark-haired, sensible and responsible; they shared the same beliefs and principles. There was no doubt that they would get along very well.

For sure she was attracted to the stability he offered. (His friend was smart, accomplished and very well connected. As of this moment, he was quite sure that the dark-haired man was also making tons of money in the stock market.) He might have been lured in by her refreshing personality, commoner values and strict work ethic.

Where did he fit in? What was left for him?

oOoOoOo

"I'm so sorry," Ritsu Kasanoda said as they walked towards their destination. He looked down on his companion embarrassedly. "You were delayed because of me…"

Megumi smiled placidly. "It's all right. You had to attend the meeting. I didn't know that the Japanese Yakuza was such a pleasant lot. They were very kind."

The red-head blushed to the roots of his hair. He wasn't sure if the Yakuza were meant to be described as 'kind' and 'pleasant'. They were supposed to be fierce and intimidating and ferocious. "Ah, thank you."

They walked down the dimly lit road in sync. He watched her at the corner of his eye. Dressed in normal clothes- his jeans and t shirt really- she seemed less of a refined woman and more of a commoner girl. The Yakuza heir had a vague feeling that she really resembled Haruhi, except that she had longer hair.

"Are you sure you're comfortable…" he asked awkwardly "when you're wearing my clothes?"

Megumi nodded. "Yes, of course. I'm just sorry for the trouble but I have to wear more comfortable clothing in our search."

The young man nodded as though he understood. "I see."

"Are we almost there?" she asked as she consulted the slip of paper. Kasanoda knew these streets better than anyone, or so he said. She just had to trust him. "It's my first time to visit my aunt after many years…"

"Yes, we are." Kasanoda smiled reassuringly. He was surprised when he first read the address. It was a very familiar place to him. He didn't know what Megumi needed from the person who lived there and he didn't ask. It was impolite. So he just had to do his best.

Though he'd heard many unsavory things from Hikaru and Kaoru about Megumi, he found them false and unfounded.

The dark-haired girl was genuinely sweet, refined and polite. He couldn't see the temptress who seduced the blond lord away; he couldn't find the seductress who dared to snatch Haruhi's lover. All he saw was a lonely and helpless young woman. Kasanoda was quite sure that it was against what the whole crowd was thinking so he kept quiet about it.

"What's your aunt's name?" he asked shyly. Conversation was not one of his strong suits. But working in the Host Club had helped him improve greatly. "Does she know you're visiting her?"

Megumi shook her head, laughing as if she was slightly embarrassed. "Actually, she doesn't. She doesn't even know I'm here. I met her when I was about five years old. She was a really great lawyer…"

He nodded, encouraging her to continue.

Amber eyes softened. "My aunt was Father's younger sister. She was a really great cook like him. But she didn't marry well so she had to go away. Father always said that she'd take me in because she valued family above all… So I'm banking on that actually."

"Sounds like a good woman," he retorted.

"She is." Megumi's face lit up. "Maybe you know her! She's changed her name since she married..."

Kasanoda stopped abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused, as she slowed her steps.

Then she turned her gaze away from her tall companion towards the direction of his. They were standing in front of an apartment complex. A white limousine was parked in front of them. Standing at the bottom of the staircase were three people.

Her eyes became as wide as saucers.

"We're here," he said curtly.

"T-Tamaki-san…" Megumi breathed out. She could see his anguished smile clearly. "A-And that's Ohtori-san."

Something clicked into place in Kasanoda's mind.

He turned towards her, flabbergasted. She wasn't looking at him and all of her attention was on them. His voice was shaking. "So t-that's your cousin…"

Megumi wrenched her gaze away. Her expression was curiously blank. "I don't have a cousin."

oOoOoOo

Tamaki smiled sadly. He still said it though it shred him to pieces. "My congratulations. I'm happy for you."

They couldn't believe their ears.

Then it started.

Haruhi felt raw physical pain grip her. She leaned on the rail and waited for it to pass. She didn't expect Tamaki's words. She expected- no, she wanted- him to shout, to grow angry and to hurt them as they had hurt him. They didn't expect him to offer his sincerest congratulations.

She yelped when it came again. Before she knew it, water splashed down at her feet.

Tamaki and Kyouya stared.

Her brown eyes were as huge as saucers. The pain passed. She straightened up and stared at Tamaki directly. "It's time."

"What's all this fuss about?" Ryoji asked, yawning. He looked at the trio below with a raised eyebrow. The bisexual hadn't changed out of his suit. It was obvious that he'd been listening to their conversation without them realizing it. "I can't sleep. Can't you guys tone it down without waking the neighbors?"

Kyouya turned to him urgently. "R-Ryoji-san, it's Haruhi!"

"I know. She's officially in labor," the red-headed okama said calmly. He grinned at the sight of the panicking young men. "Calm down, you idiots. It will take some hours before the baby comes. Kyouya, go upstairs and take the baby bag. Haruhi, hold on to me darling, I know it hurts. And..."

The dark-haired man seemed relieved to have a task. He sidestepped the Fujiokas and ran upstairs, two steps at a time. With him out of the way, the irate father turned to his daughter's ex-lover.

"Fujioka-san," Tamaki said softly. He bowed his head slightly in respect. "I apologize for what's happened to your daughter..."

"I'll deal with you later, you insect." Ryoji growled. "Now make yourself useful. Call that damned limousine of yours so we can bring my baby daughter to the hospital. Well, what are you waiting for? Go!"

Tamaki squeezed Haruhi's arm one last time and practically ran towards the limousine.

"So convenient," the bisexual father said conversationally. "Your baby chose a good time to break up that argument."

Haruhi looked at her father quizzically. Her brow was sweaty and she was taking short shallow breaths. She leaned on her father and blessed him for his support. "It hurts."

"Of course it will," he said gently "and it will hurt a lot more when it's nearly out. Bear with it, darling. You're doing a great job. Just hold on until we get to the hospital, okay?"

"Haruhi! Let's go!" Tamaki yelled hurriedly. The blond young man surprised them by picking her up easily as though she was light as a feather. She gasped and clung to him when a wave of contractions passed. He kissed her forehead gently as he walked towards the limousine. "Everything will be fine, _cherie_. I'm here now."

She pressed her face into his chest to hide her face.

Ryoji watched as the blond lad helped Haruhi inside to a more comfortable position before climbing in. He barely had time to remember Kyouya when Tamaki barked orders to bring them to the nearest hospital. His eyebrows knitted together. The little insect had a good and cool head on the face of crisis.

The redheaded man pushed Tamaki out of the way to sit next to his daughter. He didn't bother ob being gentle. In his opinion, that idiot was responsible for everything and deserved the rough treatment. Besides, a true man wouldn't cry out against his lady love's father.

Ryoji comforted and fussed over his daughter. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. They weren't aware but they were ignoring his presence.

Tamaki looked away when he saw the glittering diamond ring on her left ring finger. The sight will break him if the truth has not...

All of his hopes and dreams were crushed. His life seemed meaningless. What was left of his heart were broken shards. He didn't think that he could heal himself even if he tried. After loving her faithfully for a long, long time she still betrayed him. She said yes to another man when he was there first. He'd always wondered what her answer was to the question that he left behind though he was aware that he was going to break his contract and destroy all of his chances. All of that was for her. He was really willing to go that far. He was ready when he asked...

_Veux-tu m'épouser?_

He clenched his fists. Now he had his answer.

oOoOoOo

"What's going on, Kyouya-senpai?" Ritsu Kasanoda asked as he caught up with the dark-haired senior. His face was scary. "Is Haruhi in labor now?"

The Ohtori lad nodded curtly. He was holding on to a bright pink bag with cute rabbit designs. It was a gift from Honey. He watched the white limousine drive away while a tic throbbed in his brow. "Yes."

The red-headed junior followed his gaze. "They just left with Tamaki-senpai. It seems that Fujioka-san forgot that he ordered you..."

"I know that!" snapped the senior angrily. He adjusted his glasses before whipping out his cell-phone. A quick dial was all it needed. "Come to the Fujioka residence at once. I need to go to the Ohtori General Hospital... I don't care if it's full of traffic. Fetch me immediately."

The shadow king snapped his phone shut after a brief SMS. He took several deep calming breaths. No, he couldn't afford to lose his cool. His eyes caught sight of the familiar dark-headed girl standing next to Ritsu. "Kanoya-san, what on earth are you doing here?"

She raised bright amber eyes to him. Her lower lip was trembling. "Is this where Fujioka Kotoko living?"

The men's eyes met.

"What do you know about their situation, Kanoya-san?" Kyouya asked smoothly. It took a lot of effort not to shout. "Please explain your presence. We've got five minutes before my limousine gets here."

oOoOoOo

A/N: I'm still alive, folks! Sorry for the late update and inactivity. Bear me with me while I take this story into a whole new level.

Messages:

Repentless Wind: Tamaki and Kyouya aren't going to fight... _yet_. Hang in there, my friend!

ThIsIsNoTmYrEaLiTy: I like KyouxHaru too. *ducks from flying tomatoes*

LookOutShe'sGotAPen: You're absolutely right. Tamaki will always find someone new to love. But let's see how he reacts when everything comes to light.

PandoraNC: Tamaki did very well, I supposed. He was catatonic. And Bossa Nova was busy escorting our favorite and unfortunate villainess around. *pats Kasanoda*

Grey's Princess: Haruhi's smart but it's an unfortunate fact that even the smartest girls become slightly stupid when emotions get involved. What do you think?

PhantomoftheWickedCats: Hey Katherine-chan! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Tamaki and Kyouya's friendship will never be the same again.

ChrystleHeart: Yep, I agree with you. We'll see how Kyouya's plans fit in with all of this soon enough. Tamaki's got to get his act together though. *shakes Tono in imitation of the Hitachiin brothers* Get moving, milord!

Saphire766: I am evil, my dear, but it's necessary. o.O wait, is that Lelouch (Code Geass) talking? Stay with me, my dear.

lady KCassandra: Don't die yet, my friend. It will be all right, you'll see. Thank you for being with the story. It means a lot.

Aish Sheva: *glomps* Yay! It makes me want a KyouxHaru ficlet.

Bishounen_10: She's in labor now. XD

tWinKle*dAiSy: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. I don't exactly know what chapter I'll end this with. It's getting long, I suppose, because it has a life of its own.

dessyweird51: Sorry, my dear. The baby will be born on the 16th of February, I think. Just right on schedule- which is really okay but not common. I'm so glad you decided to give this a read. Thank you.

HitokiriHERO: It's all going to blow up on their faces anyway. Will you still stay with me? *laughs*

Amethyst Reflux: She's such a lucky girl. There's the best of both worlds... Hmm, a threesome sounds nice, ne? *ducks flying rotten vegetables* Not a bad idea... But you guys will strangle me for it. *laughs*

kmixan: Wow! Yay for Mix-chan in a new house! Hope the net's up and running! Here is the new chapter! Have fun! And oh, by the way, do well on your studies!

Eclipsed Soul: A love triangle exists in real life. And I'm glad I gave Haruhi realistic feelings. She's caught up in a tight battle here.


	35. Chapter 35

"I-I'm here because I'm looking for Kotoko Fujioka," Megumi answered, confused. She stared at her classmate as though she couldn't believe her ears. "D-Do you know her?"

Kyouya returned her gaze with a frown. He had a very bad feeling about this. But he had to tell her the truth. "Didn't you know that Kotoko-san had passed away more than ten years ago?"

Shock engulfed her. Her amber eyes went as round as saucers; she forced her knees to hold her up. "S-She's dead? How can that be? My father was positive that she lived here..."

Kasanoda looked down. He was ashamed that he did not recognize the connection immediately. Fujioka was a common surname, in his opinion, so he didn't realize that they were talking about Haruhi's deceased mother. It certainly explained everythign. He felt mad at himself because he led Kanoya Megumi directly into the path of danger.

The dark-haired senior raised an eyebrow. He had done a quick background check on Megumi Kanoya when he first heard about her but he did not realize how closely connected she was to Haruhi. There were rumors about a disowned aunt that came up in his search but he shrugged it off. Now he regretted not putting importance in that particular piece of information.

The situtation was more complicated than he thought.

His mind raced.

It was undeniable that the two women in Tamaki's life were connected because Megumi herself admitted that Kotoko Fujioka was her aunt. It was highly possible that before Kotoko married Ryoji Fujioka, she carried the surname of Kanoya. Haruhi herself said that her mother was a great lawyer who graduated from Ouran with honors before she went to make a name for herself. (And they all knew how notoriously difficult it was for commoners to get into Ouran. The scholarship that Haruhi had wasn't even available back then. It was either Kotoko was really good or she was really rich and/or powerful.) That meant that Haruhi's mother was the disowned daughter of the financially successful Kanoya Group who eloped with a commoner eighteen years ago...

"When was the last time your father saw his sister?" Kyouya asked immediately. He managed to retain a calm face. It was his job to look after Haruhi so he couldn't lose his head at any time. His first duty was to assess the situation.

Megumi looked bewildered. "She visited us in Kobe when I was five-years-old. My father said that she was just settling some important matters. He always said that she'd take me in if anything ever happened to me because she loved me like a daughter too."

"Why are you in Japan?" he asked quickly. That was the question that he had been itching to ask since he first laid eyes on her.

Amber eyes hardened like stones. Her voice was icy. (Kasanoda and Kyouya were treated to the rare sight of a truly spoiled heiress.) "It's none of your business, Ohtori-san."

Kasanoda and Kyouya exchanged glances. The red-haired man immediately moved behind Megumi as Kyouya stepped forward. His eyeglasses reflected the moonlight. It blinded her. The welcoming and charming Class Representative's face became harsh and cruel when she opened her eyes. A yelp escaped her lips when she felt Kasanoda grab her arms.

"Tamaki is my best friend. He's never hidden anything from me," the dark-haired Ohtori said very quietly. His hand reached up to cup her cheek. She shuddered when the lightest of touched grazed her left cheek."I knew something was wrong when he stopped asking after Haruhi a few days ago... You were the reason. You snatched his attention away from his girlfriend in Japan. Is that what good little heiresses do, Kanoya-san?"

"I did not know about her..." she protested. Tears rushed up to her eyes. "I swear, I didn't!"

"But you continued seeing him and meeting up with him. You kept on wanting to keep his eyes on you. Or have you forgotten the little brawl that your innocent action caused at your class reunion?" Her eyes went wide with fear. She stopped struggling. "It was tasteless and bad conduct, Kanoya-san. That led to the demise of their relationship. You might think that you had Tamaki wrapped around your pinky but that's not what really happened. Tamaki still carted because he still went back to his girlfriend."

"I didn't know!" The dark-haired heiress yelled and pushed Kasanoda back. The red-haired student stared when she covered her ears and started muttering to herself. "I didn't know that... I just wanted..."

Kyouya's voice was harsh. He let his hand fall to his side. "It's ironic that the man you wanted is deeply attached to your cousin. Do you still want him?"

She stopped to look at him. Her pained expression made him catch his breath. Kyouya never liked hurting women deliberately. "C-Cousin?"

Kasanoda nodded slightly. They had forgotten that he was still there. His voice was softer and gentler than Kyouya's. "Kotoko-san's daughter was the young woman that Tamaki cared deeply about. They were lovers. She waited for him to come home so that they could have the child together..."

"She was heartbroken when he cheated on her," Kyouya interrupted harshly. His eyes were like hard sapphires. "She gave him up to protect him. But they're hurt because of you."

"I didn't mean to do that," Megumi protested. Tears started to stream down her face. She looked deeply hurt. "I honestly did not know. I thought that Tamaki-sama liked me back..."

"That's because that idiot doesn't know when to stop," the shadow king said darkly.

She bowed her head to hide her guilty face. Her heartbeats sounded loud in her ears. Tamaki had told her directly that he had a girlfriend already. It was her fault that she took away his attention from his pregnant girlfriend. But was it her fault too that her heart told her to follow him to Japan? Was it her fault that she fell in love?

Tamaki had returned her feelings. She was sure of that. Why would he put up with her presence? Why would he agree escorting her to the class reunion? Why would he spend months of bliss if he did not like her back?

Their attention was caught when they heard a car pull up in the street. The limousine's window rolled down to reveal Honey's face. He looked excited and worried at the same time. Megumi stared at the young loli-shota mascot of the Ouran High School Host Club. "Kyou-chan! We're here!"

"Honey-senpai!" Kasanoda blurted out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you saying, Bossa Nova?" Hikaru poked his head out. His hazel eyes were twinkling. "It's not just her baby, you know! It's our baby too! Kyouya-senpai sent us all a message and we're here to pick you up."

"Thank you," Kyouya said shortly. He climbed inside the limousine and turned to the other two. "Are you coming or not?"

Kasanoda and Megumi followed him inside the luxury car. The Host Club raised their eyebrows at the sight of the dark-haired heiress. They looked at Kyouya questioningly. But the shadow king's face was unreadable.

"Your car is still stuck somewhere in traffic," Honey said helpfully "and we managed to find a good shortcut. It's great that we're all here, isn't it?"

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged. They looked at Megumi apprehensively. It was taking all of their self-control not to blurt out something rude and hurtful. In their eyes, she was the woman who was the source of all troubles. If it wasn't for her, in their opinion, then Haruhi wouldn't be very miserable and engaged.

Mori spoke up to their surprise. He seemed to have read their minds. "She's not at fault either. Don't blame her."

"Are you taking her side, Mori-senpai?" Hikaru snapped. His fists were shaking. "She took milord's attention away from Haruhi. It might be her fault that milord never got the hint that he should come back."

Megumi looked shocked and hurt. Kasanoda sighed. He decided to intervene. "This is not the moment for that. Fujioka is currently in labor. She won't like it if we're going for each other's throats."

"She wouldn't visit us in the emergency room," Kaoru quipped. It didn't work. He wondered how he could ease the situation.

Honey's face saddened. "Have they talked to each other, Kyou-chan?"

Kyouya nodded. Mori stared at the dark prince with surprise. He pushed his glasses up his nose. "They've confronted each other. I think it's the stress that pushed Haruhi into labor."

"It's possible," Kaoru said softly. "A lot of things had happened recently. Milord came home, she got engaged and now they've finally talked to each other..."

"Engaged?" Megumi could hardly believe her ears. She did not realize that she looked hopeful when she turned to Kyouya. "What do you mean?"

"Kyou-chan and Haru-chan are engaged to each other," Honey answered. His brown eyes were sad and tired. For the first time, they saw how much Honey had matured over a short period of time. "They're getting married for their own good."

The news was revealed to the Host Club in the Third Music Room that afternoon before he went to the Fujioka's apartment. It was met with explosive reactions. Kyouya faced their outrage and shock with a calm expression. They did not have a choice but to accept the fact that it was his plan all along. All of them saw the pros and cons of the situation. When he explained that it was for their mutual benefit, they shut up.

Kyouya was not the shadow king for nothing. He was always planning but it was never for his own personal gain. There was always a huge reason that he drove him to do what he did. As far as they knew, Kyouya had never led them into trouble. He protected them as much as he could; he expected them to cooperate in return. They prospered and flourished because of his efforts.

The Host Club was aware that their shadow King was playing for bigger and higher stakes when he announced his engagement.

"We don't like it but we'll have to deal with it," Hikaru muttered to himself. His expression said otherwise. "I don't know what went into their heads. But if Haruhi wanted it..."

"Of course she did," Haruhi's fiancee said smoothly. His dark aura grew around him. Hikaru bit his lip just as Kaoru grabbed his arm. He had to keep quiet if he wanted to stay away from the shadow king's wrath. "I wouldn't offer something as huge and important as a marriage proposal to someone who doesn't know what it means."

Megumi stared down at her beautiful hands. Her voice was shaky. She did not realize how protective Tamaki's friends were. "All of you must really like her..."

Honey's smile was heartbreaking. "We really love Haru-chan and Tama-chan. We're their best friends so we're doing our best to help them."

"The Host Club is our family." Kaoru said gently. His eyes didn't leave her face. He honestly tried not to see the vixen who kissed Tamaki and the woman who made Haruhi's daily life hell. He tried to stay calm and polite. "So we're not going to sit down and let it destroy itself."

"Tamaki and Haruhi needs to realize where they stand in our lives," Mori added. The quiet and stoic kendo champion nodded towards the silent shadow king. He'd watched over all of them like a big brother so he was not about to let them destroy themselves."And they need to know how much Kyouya had helped them."

"Because they're people we really care about," Hikaru nodded with a resigned smile. "If they really love each other then we'll be the first to congratulate them, even if it hurts."

Kasanoda watched her blink back slow tears. He wanted to tell her that it will be all right. He wanted to say that it wasn't her fault. But he couldn't so he stayed silent.

Her voice was full of sorrow when she spoke up. "I-I'm sorry for causing everyone an inconvenience..."

"Save it," Hikaru said quietly. His hazel eyes stared out the window. "We don't need to hear it. Someone else does."

Before she could reply, the chauffer's voice filled the limousine. "We've arrived in Ohtori General Hospital, young masters and mistress."

Kyouya opened the door. He turned towards Megumi with a cold smile before he stepped out. "You should be stronger than that if you want anything out of life."

The Host Club stared. Kyouya was never deliberately cruel. They thought that he must be really furious to say those things. The boys climbed out of the limousine one after another. Kasanoda and Megumi were the last to leave.

She gave the Yakuza heir a small, sad smile. "I'm so weak, aren't I?"

Kasanoda got out and offered a hand. "You're only as strong as you think. Shall we go with them?"

Megumi took it.

oOoOoOo

Kyouya walked up to the receptionist's desk. He nodded when she realized that one of the young masters of the hospital was standing in front of her. The nurse smiled warmly. "Where is Haruhi Fujioka?" he asked coolly.

"She's in Waiting Room 2," the elderly nurse answered. "She's accompanied by two men, Ohtori-sama."

"Thank you," he said curtly. The Host Club had to run after him when he sped towards the elevator. The nurse shook her head with a smile when the young interns stared at the parade of handsome young men. It was always a pleasure to meet the young master.

They found Tamaki and Ryoji locked in a staring contest when they got there. Kyouya was standing in between them with his arms folded across his chest. The air was heavy with tension.

"Tama-chan!" Honey said cheerfully. "You're here!"

"Honey-senpai," Tamaki said slowly without taking his eyes off Ryoji. His face was calm and composed. "I'm glad you're here. How are you?"

"You should have asked my daughter that some nine months ago," the bisexual snapped. His eyebrow twitched. "I can't believe you dared to show your face after your indiscretion. You had the gall to show your face after thinking that everything's fine and dandy..."

"Your daughter explained everything to me," the blond answered calmly "and I understand everything. I'm very sorry. I'm willing to take responsibility of my actions."

Megumi's sharp gasp distracted him. He turned to his left to see the dark-haired girl standing next to Kasanoda. Color drained out of his face. "K-Kanoya-san!"

Ryoji followed his adversary's gaze. The red-headed bisexual got a shock himself. A young woman bearing the same features as his daughter was standing in front of them. She had shoulder-length dark hair, amber eyes and sweet features. At first glance, she looked a lot like Haruhi. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked as he got up to go to her. His violet eyes were uneasy. He passed by Kyouya without saying anything to him. "How did you...?"

"She was looking for her aunt's apartment and I helped her out," Kasanoda explained before she could say anything. He looked at the blond young man seriously. The red-headed Yakuza heir felt that he owed the Host Club King an explanation. "It's our fault that she's here."

Ryoji surprised all of them when he got up. He went up to Megumi and stared at her hard. She flinched at his unwavering gaze but did not move either. He tipped her chin up when she looked down to get a better look of her face. "You look very familiar."

"I-I'm Megumi Kanoya," she murmured as she stared back. Her gaze wavered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Kanoya," the bisexual breathed out. "Did you say Kanoya?"

She nodded, confused.

"You're Jiro-kun's daughter, aren't you?" Haruhi's father said as realization dawned on his mind. He let go of her chin and stepped back to get a better look of her face. His instincts were never wrong. "How did you find us?"

Megumi smiled. It was like sunshine breaking out of dark clouds. "You knew my father! He was the one who gave me your address. He always told me that I could visit Kotoko-san..."

Ryoji's voice was cold. "Kotoko is dead. Your family is despicable. Her own brother never even tried to look for her. None of you knew what she'd gone through. Now she's dead and you won't ever meet her."

Tears sprang into her eyes. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know, Fujioka-san. Papa only said that Kotoko-san was a kind and gentle person..."

"She is a kind and gentle person," the widower replied coolly. "That's why she tried to settle things with the Kanoya family before she died. She tried to make amends by going to Kobe alone even though she was very weak. She wanted to make peace but they turned her away."

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out loud. Her throat tightened; her heart hurt. Amber eyes looked up at him imploringly. "Papa is not that bad. He wanted to be like Kotoko-san. That's why he went back to Japan to follow his dream. He isn't like the rest of them..."

The red-headed bisexual raised an eyebrow. His face was a cool mask of haughty indifference. "Is that so? Why didn't he try to visit her even though he had her address? I remember Jiro-kun. He was scared of betraying his high and mighty family. That's why he went into an arranged marriage to someone he didn't even know and love..."

"My parents love each other," Megumi choked out. She felt anger and sadness gripping her heart. Tears flowed down her cheeks without any signs of stopping. "I ran away from France because I was tired of it all. Fujioka-san, please accept me into your home."

The Host Club drew a collective gasp of breath.

Tamaki and Kyouya involuntarily turned to each other and exchanged gazes. They looked away when they realized that they sought each other's counsel immediately.

Everyone stared at Ryoji with held breath. They had watched the unfolding drama without any intentions of stepping in. An angry okama was not something they wanted to cross.

"I'll think about it," Haruhi's father said finally. He sat down again.

The Host Club looked at each other before looking at Megumi. Kasanoda sighed and took out his handkerchief. He approached her slowly. "Kanoya-san, please. Can you sit down here?"

Megumi followed Kasanoda's lead and sat down. She wiped her eyes and took several deep breaths to calm herself. It was the first time in her life that she was treated so unfairly. Her uncle turned out to be nothing like what she expected.

Oh Papa, she thought sadly, what did I do?

Tamaki turned to Kyouya after the brief drama. His voice was calm. "Can I talk to you outside?"

"Let's talk here." The shadow king answered quietly. "I don't want to leave my fiancée's side."

The Host Club and Ryoji gasped. To hear Kyouya declare it to Tamaki's face was shocking and brave at the same time. The blond breathed very deeply before turning to his former best friend.

"'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, yes?'" the king said calmly. "That's such an underhanded tactic, even for you. I didn't know you're that desperate to win your father's affections."

The dark-haired senior smirked. "What are you talking about?" was the smooth reply.

"Why did you betray me, Kyouya?" Tamaki demanded. He was nearing his limit. The blond boy crossed the waiting room in two strides to reach the shadow king's side. He looked ready for murder. "You're my best friend! I told you to take care of her! You didn't have to-"

"I am taking care of her," his right-hand man retorted. "I am only doing what you said. She needed someone and I was there. I had to catch her before she fell and broke into pieces. You were irresponsible, Tamaki…"

A strong punch sent Kyouya reeling to the ground.

Tamaki stared down at him with a face that he'd never seen before. It was fury and disappointment clashing with each other. The kind violet eyes were flashing. "I was irresponsible? Okay, so I was! But you could've told me! Any of you could have! You didn't need to keep me in the dark! I'm a man, damn it!"

Hikaru and Kaoru watched the unfolding scene with a resigned look in their eyes. It was the older twin who replied. "It was her request, milord. She'd kill any of us if we spoke a word."

Kyouya got up and brushed his knees.

"She was very worried for you, Tamaki." Honey added. He stood very close to his brawling underclassmen so that he could stop them at any time. "She did it because she loved you."

"That's not enough," the blond snapped. "I should know! It's my child, my flesh and blood too!"

"So love is not enough for you anymore," the shadow king retorted coldly. He removed his glasses and tucked them into his pocket. They were an expensive pair so he didn't want to break them unnecessarily. "You've changed, Tamaki."

"So have you," Tamaki said viciously. "You're like a snake, Kyouya. You took her the moment I turned my back!"

"And you betrayed her almost as quickly," Kyouya answered when his former best friend approached him menacingly. "Who are you angry at? Me? Her or Kanoya-san? Before beating up people in their own hospital, calm down!"

"I can't!" the blond gripped the front of Kyouya's shirt tightly. A low growl came from his throat. "You both betrayed me! You and Haruhi! Engaged!"

Kyouya did not retaliate when Tamaki started to beat him up. Punches and kicks covered him. Blows sent him reeling back from shock. Physically weaker than Tamaki, he couldn't stop him even if he tried. The world dissolved in the background as he drowned in pain. He heard the other hosts screaming and running vaguely. He couldn't see clearly when his right eye closed.

It was all going perfectly as planned.

Mori and Honey had succeeded in detaching the out-of-control Tamaki after a few minutes. Hikaru and Kaoru lifted him up by the armpits. He swayed for a second before leaning on Hikaru.

Kyouya found it painful to even talk. But he forced himself to say the words that will bring everything into a conclusion. "I had to offer her something while you got back to your feet. You can't marry her without anything, right, you big idiot?!"

Tamaki stilled.

Ryoji and Megumi stared, shell-shocked.

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded. The younger twin released Kyouya to search for a doctor to treat his wounds. Kyouya tasted the bitter metallic tang of blood when he added, "I was helping you all along. I was giving her something to hold on to while you proved yourself. I don't need to... Though my father told me to go ahead and marry her, I held myself back even when I sank to my knee with a diamond ring! She was always yours, damn it!"

"What?" his former best friend shook his head, confused. "Kyouya, what are you saying?"

"I wasn't going to marry her at all." Kyouya answered coldly. He nodded to the apprehensive doctor that Kaoru brought. His body hurt everywhere. "Please lead the way."

"Ohtori-sama," the doctor nodded.

They watched the badly bruised and beaten shadow king walk away proudly. He looked certain of himself and of his place in the world. Not for the first time did Tamaki see the man he'd always admired.

Ryoji turned to Tamaki smugly. "I was always certain you were an idiot."

Honey and Mori helped Tamaki into a chair. The brown-haired martial arts champion smiled soothingly. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at Tamaki's face. "You only followed your instincts."

"As such, I'm an idiot." The blond boy said dully. "Ryoji-sama is correct."

"You had no choice but to release your animal instincts," Mori told him.

"But I thought badly about Kyouya without taking a look at the bigger picture," Tamaki retorted. He sighed painfully as though a wound gaped at his side. "I was a bad friend."

"You're just a man," Honey said reassuringly. "All I can tell you right now is to get up and make things right. Talk to Kyou-chan."

"I'm scared he'll punch me back," the blond said ruefully.

"Then you're both men." Honey lowered his voice as though he was sharing a secret. "I've threatened Kyouya for you. Go."

Tamaki saw an obviously eavesdropping Ryoji seated a few seats away. He realized that he was seen so he sat back innocently. His violet eyes softened. To Honey and Mori's surprise, he got back to his feet. "I believe that there's someone else who needs to talk to me."

The two freshmen immediately understood. They approached Kasanoda and a reluctant Megumi. "Let's go to the cafeteria! I think they have really good cake over there… It's totally okay, Kanoya-chan, we don't bite…"

Megumi glanced backwards before following them. She felt

The blond senior approached his ex-girlfriend's father and sank down to his knees. He bowed. It was the first time that he'd lowered himself to beg for forgiveness. He couldn't think of another way.

"What's that for?" Ryoji asked haughtily. "Do you want me to wipe my feet on you?"

"I beg for your forgiveness Fujioka-san." Tamaki Suoh said quietly.

Ryoji stared at the blond head lowered to the ground with a raised eyebrow. He didn't think that the young man he'd hated out of spite would actually lower himself to beg for his forgiveness. He thought that Tamaki Suoh was actually a boastful brat with Casanova tendencies who got his little girl pregnant. Seeing him humble himself tugged at a few tender heartstrings.

He was still a father. And he knew that this man made Haruhi happy. So he had no right to stand in their way but that didn't mean he couldn't needle him some more.

"I can't hear you," Ryoji said loftily.

"I beg for your forgiveness Fujioka-san!" Tamaki repeated in a louder voice.

The red-headed man got up and thrust his hands into his pockets. He didn't want to punch the boy so extra precautions were required. "Get up, insect. Just because you did that means I can really forgive you… Do everything to make her forgive you."

Ryoji Fujioka smiled as he walked towards the end of the hall. He knew that it was the right thing to do. As a father, he was glad that his daughter found someone who loved her so much.

He decided that he could deal with seeing Tamaki everyday if it meant seeing Haruhi happy.

oOoOoOo

The small restaurant was half-deserted when they got there. Honey immediately approached the counter to order. Mori followed his brown-haired cousin at a slower pace. The twins, Kasanoda and Megumi sat down on one of the empty tables.

She couldn't lift her head to look at any of them. Her eyes were filled with tears again. She wanted to go to the washroom but she had the distinct feeling that they weren't going to let her go that easily.

They were the famous Ouran High School Host Club that Tamaki considered as friends. These young men had entertained various young women in the Third Music Room as though they didn't have a care in the world. She thought that they must be shallow spoiled brats but she was wrong.

The Host Club cared about their King very much. They were a group of dynamic individuals with different characteristics and backgrounds. Their wealth and lineage meant nothing because they cared about the value of friendship more. She saw that when Kaoru Hitachiin leaped at Tamaki, when Kyouya Ohtori allowed himself to be beaten up and when they led her away to allow her uncle and inamorata to talk.

Kasanoda tapped her shoulder lightly. She jumped. He smiled kindly when he set down a steaming mug of coffee in front of her. A slice of chocolate cake followed. "Chocolate is good for situations like this."

Hikaru and Kaoru started eating too. The red-headed Yakuza sat down beside her before pulling his mug towards him. Honey and Mori were walking towards the table with a cake box on each hand. She couldn't help but stare.

Megumi realized for the first time that they were truly a group of handsome young men. She murmured a brief thanks before she sipped the coffee.

Honey ate the cake heartily. His brown eyes softened when he remembered the brawl. "Kyou-chan surprised me."

"He surprised all of us." Hikaru nodded.

"I didn't think he was really planning to marry her," Kaoru said with only a hint of smugness. His twin elbowed him. "I'm kidding. You look shocked, Kanoya-san."

Mori smiled to her surprise. "That's good."

"I didn't know Tamaki-sama had very good friends," Megumi said as she looked at the brown liquid "I'm so sorry. If only I'd known that Tamaki-sama truly loved somebody else, I would've stepped back…"

"I don't think you would have," Kaoru said absently. He stared out the window to view the nearly deserted parking lot. His hazel eyes were meditative. "You love milord. If you didn't, you wouldn't follow him back to Japan. I think that searching for your aunt was just a thin disguise for your true motives."

"Give her a chance to speak for herself," Kasanoda cut in. He looked embarrassed but he continued on. They stared at him, surprised. "She's not as bad as you think."

"I love him," she said meekly. "Is that so bad? I know he belongs to someone else but I'm willing to wait. Tamaki-sama is the first man I really cared about."

"Don't you feel bad that you're competing with a girl he's loved deeply?" was Hikaru's sharp question. He leaned forward to take a better look at her face. She met his gaze levelly. "That girl was the princess of the Host Club. She was milord's first love. She's got huge shoes that you'll never fill."

Megumi cocked her head slightly. "I'm all right with that. All's fair in love and war, yes?"

"This is hopeless," Kaoru sighed.

Honey merely smiled.

"You know what I think," the brown-haired cherub said cheerfully "I think Tamaki will not leave Haruhi."

Mori nodded. "Ah."

oOoOoOo

Tamaki paced in the hall restlessly. He debated with himself about whether or not he should knock. As the father of the child, he had the right to stay by her side. However as her ex-boyfriend he was worried that she'd throw him out.

I want to see her, he thought. I want to know if she's okay.

"TAMAKI!"

He jumped when he heard Haruhi's voice.

The door to the waiting room opened. A very amused middle-aged nurse poked her head out. Seeing the blond young man, she asked. "Do you know anyone by the name Tamaki?"

The blond nodded eagerly. Before he could talk, the nurse opened the door. She titled her head to the dark-haired woman lying on the bed. "You can talk to her. I think the baby's almost out so we need to keep her mind off it."

Tamaki entered the stark white hospital room apprehensively. His steps were hesitant and his posture was unsure. When Haruhi saw him, she raised an eyebrow. It seemed to take him an eternity to reach her bedside.

"Took you long enough," she said with a wry smile. "Do I have to yell to get you?"

"I thought you're mad at me," Tamaki said as he sat down beside her. His voice was soft and his hands were hesitant. She closed her eyes when he pushed her bangs back. "You broke up with me just a while ago and here we are again."

Haruhi grabbed his hand and gripped it when the contractions started. She bit her lip hard while the pain held her. Sweat broke out in her forehead. She felt hot, sweaty and restless. Her vision swam in front of her.

"It's okay… Shhh…" Tamaki wiped her sweat away with his handkerchief. Seeing her struggle with childbirth scared and astounded him. Although his hand hurt from her vice-like grip, he bore it well. "I'm here now… I'm here Haruhi…"

The contractions ebbed away. She sank back, breathless.

He felt his breath catch when she focused her bright brown eyes on him. Her smile was serene and contented. "Yes. I'm glad you're here."

Haruhi blinked when she felt something warm on her arm. She realized that his tears had spilled from the corners of his eyes to run down his cheeks. Tamaki was crying. Love softened her heart.

"I'm so sorry for everything," he sobbed as he pressed her palm to his cheek. It was heartbreaking. "I'm really sorry. If you gave me a chance, I would have done everything…"

"That can wait," she replied gently. "You're here."

Tamaki hugged her arm to his chest.

She closed her eyes and sighed when the pain started. Now that she had him beside her, she resolved to be brave enough for anything.

oOoOoOo

Ryoji went out of the hospital for a quick smoke. He was surprised when a young woman wearing a black coat and glasses approached him. She looked stylish and well-to-do with an important air around her.

"Fujioka-san?" a soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

His eyes widened when she stepped into the light. As she removed her winter cap, he recognized her. "Kousaka-san. It's been a long time."

The young woman bowed with a small smile. "Yes, it has been a long time."

oOoOoOo

Megumi excused herself when she felt her cell-phone vibrate on her pocket. She immediately locked herself in a cubicle in the washroom. A peek at the caller ID brought out her deepest fears.

She hated this.

With shaking fingers, she pressed ANSWER and brought it to her ear.

"Yes Mother?" she asked coolly. Her knees were shaking but she refused to sit on the toilet. Instead she leaned on the cubicle's wall for support. She usually got a confidence boost when she was talking on a phone while standing. "It's been a while."

"Where have you been you wretched child?" Her mother burst out in angry French. She suppressed a bitter smile. "I've been trying to contact you for days! Where are you? Are you anywhere in France?"

Megumi smiled darkly. "I'm nowhere in the Continent."

"You foolish girl," her mother said in disgust "You ran off to look for your father in Japan, didn't you? It's futile. Come back to us and we'll overlook this. Your grandparents aren't pleased but they'll forgive your little stunt."

_Come back and be a good girl._ She shuddered with displeasure. They were back on their old games. If she went back she would never escape. She would never have the chance to be with Tamaki or anyone else. Her mother will probably marry her off to the highest bidder as soon as possible.

The prospect shocked her back to her senses. Megumi hardened her heart. She waited until her mother finished talking. Then she spoke. "I'm not going back to  
France. I'm staying here."

"I'm going to disown you." The threat didn't rattle her.

"Try," Megumi said in a hard voice. She knew that she still had a claim on her father's family. As far as she was concerned, she was still the sole heiress of the Suzumiya and Kanoya clan.

The line went dead.

oOoOoOo

A/N: I'm sorry guys for not updating weekly like I usually do. Work came and went. Thank you to those who worry about me and send me messages of encouragement! Plus I was sucked into other fandoms so I lost some of my burning Ouran Love-Love! But don't fear! I'm not going to leave _Baby_ alone. I hope you'll continue to read the story. (Puuuuush Haruhi!)


	36. Chapter 36

"Megumi-chan!" Honey yelled as soon as he saw the dark-haired girl exiting out of the washroom. His sharp brown eyes did not miss her pale but determined face. She was shaking slightly when he placed a hand on her arm. His face grew worried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I am." She answered steadily. Her amber eyes focused on the brown-haired young man for the first time that night. She smiled wryly. "I'm sure you hate me a lot too."

He shook his head. The others started to walk towards the elevator. They lagged behind with deliberate slow steps. Honey's voice was quiet and pensive. "We don't really hate you. But we can't let you destroy what we have."

"He's very important to all of you, right?" Megumi asked as she stopped in front of the elevator. The boys stared at her, waiting. Mori was about to enter when he looked at Honey and Megumi questioningly. A nod later and he entered the elevator too.

"We'll take the stairs!" Honey announced cheerfully.

The doors slammed shut. They stared at their reflections on the smooth metal doors of the elevator. A petite dark-haired woman stood side by side with a brown-haired man whose height reached her shoulder. She smiled at him as she took his offered arm.

"You haven't answered my question, Honey-san." The dark-haired junior said softly. They exited the restaurant and walked leisurely towards the main entrance of the hospital.

"That's right," he retorted "Tamaki and Haruhi are both important to us. We will appreciate it if you will understand that. Tamaki cannot possibly fall in love with you. He's already in love with someone else."

"Hmm," she murmured, thinking about that.

It was very cold. But she felt that the expensive coat she was wearing was not enough to protect her from it. Her body was still shaking. Cheeks flushed prettily, she turned to the short college freshman.

"Kanoya-san, I'm sure that you are a good woman." Honey said seriously. Their gazes locked together. "We will be glad to be your friend if you'll forget about your feelings. I know that a maiden's heart is fragile but it will heal. It's much better to prevent it from breaking any more."

Her tears gleamed in the soft lights. She gave him a brave and beautiful smile. He smiled back. "You're a good friend, Honey-san. I-I will think about it."

Honey ran forward and hugged her impulsively. She squeaked when she felt a pair of strong warm arms envelope her slight frame. They stayed locked in that moment. Her tears fell in spite of her efforts to stop them. When he let her go, he was grinning.

"Everything will be fine, Megumi-chan!" The loli-shota said cheerfully. Pink coloured his cheeks. His smile was blinding.

She desperately wanted to believe him.

They were climbing the stairs when Honey's cell-phone began to ring. He fumbled with the inside of his pocket before pulling it out. "Takashi?"

"The baby's almost here."

Megumi's eyes widened. Honey turned to her and waved enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

oOoOoOo

Ryoji saw his niece and Honey walking towards the stairs. He raised an eyebrow when the two hugged. But he couldn't dwell on them when there were more important things that needed his attention.

He forced himself to focus on what the woman in front of him was saying.

Kousaka Yuu used to be his next-door neighbour. She was so much younger than him. When he found out that she was also studying law, he was pleased. They were friends but they drifted apart over the years.

It was only tonight that he found out that she was representing the Suoh family's legal interests. That didn't sit well with him.

"Can't we discuss this someplace warm?" he suggested. His tone was frosty. The young woman did not seem perturbed.

She merely smiled. It bared all her teeth. "I'm sorry but I don't have much time."

"What are you doing here?" Ryoji decided to take the direct approach. He had a bad feeling about her sudden appearance in his life. There was nothing to lose in asking her anyway. "Do you have urgent business with me? Or did you decide that you suddenly missed me?"

She scoffed at his last statement. "How is your little girl?"

"She's all right but she's quite busy right now." The red-headed father answered casually. He was aware that her appearance involved Haruhi in some way. His hand clenched. He would not fail his family in this. It was up to him to protect his daughter.

"Haruhi's a smart girl," Kousaka remarked in the same casual tone. She slipped her cell-phone into her pocket. "I think she got it from her mother. Kotoko-san was a great lawyer, isn't she?"

"She wants to be like her," he said warily. His senses were on high alert now. "That's why she strived hard to enter Ouran."

"I think your daughter's on her senior year in high school," she continued lightly. Her air and manner was reminiscent of an investigator trying very hard to cover her motives. "She might be able to enter Ouran University if she works hard."

Ryoji decided to intimidate. He'd always believed that a good offence was a good defence. "That's true. It's a pity that you weren't able to qualify for that excellent school."

That hit home.

He saw her expression become guarded and wary. It disappeared behind a composed professional mask. Kousaka smiled at him. The red-headed okama smiled back with all of his sharp teeth bared.

"Since we are old acquaintances, I came to tell you this only once. That girl is not suited for Ouran. And it would be better for her not to get involved further with the suoh family. For that reason too, I think it would be better for her to leave Ouran High School." Kousaka said coldly. Her steely gaze held him in place. "You understand that much right, Ryoji-san?"

"What do you want from us?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't concern you," she replied coolly. The lawyer removed her cell-phone from her pocket and checked it. She returned her gaze on the stunned bisexual calmly. "But it will definitely put our plans in jeopardy."

"Are you saying that Haruhi should remove herself from Tamaki's life?" Ryoji demanded.

Kousaka smiled thinly. "Yes. You should heed my warning, Ryoji-san, for old time's sake. Goodbye."

He stared as she turned around. The stylish black coat fluttered in the cold breeze as she walked away. Staring at her retreating figure brought some realizations. He raised his forgotten cigarette to his lips with a shaky hand.

The hit calmed him somewhat.

He suddenly grinned. "The game's just getting started, Kousaka-san. Give me all you've got."

oOoOoOo

The Host Club jumped up when the door opened. The guys stared when they realized that Haruhi was lying on a gurney. She was wheeled towards the direction of the emergency room with Tamaki in tow.

"She's going to give birth!" The blond exclaimed, half-panicking and half-ecstatic. "The doctor says she's almost stage two!"

"What does _that_ mean?" Hikaru demanded. They followed him without actually running in the hospital's halls.

"It means that she's going to have to start pushing," the expectant father replied as he entered the emergency room. His friends stopped in front of the door with awed faces.

Hikaru reached for Kaoru's hand and squeezed it. They exchanged wordless communication that passed between them. It was the first time that the reality of the situation hit them.

Mori smiled and sat down on one of the chairs. He tilted his head towards his left as though he heard a noise. Sure enough, Honey and Megumi arrived. "She's in."

"I'm glad!" Honey yelled as he hugged his elder cousin. "Haruhi's going to have a baby!"

Megumi checked her watch. It was almost five am in the morning. The labor took her previously unknown cousin a whole night to give birth. She yawned. "I'm glad."

"You look tired," Kaoru observed.

That was true. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was rather pale. But she shook her head. "I'm all right. Thank you for the coffee."

Kasanoda took her arm and guided her towards the row of chairs. They sat down. Faintly flushed, she smiled at him. "Thank so much, Kasanoda-kun."

"I wonder how she's doing," Hikaru murmured to himself.

"She'll be all right," Kaoru remarked calmly. He hugged his twin. "I can't believe that we're all here. We're going to have a little princess of our own!"

"A little prince," Honey chirped. "Just like that book… It sounds good."

Kasanoda nodded wisely. "An heir to the Ouran High School Host Club is going to be born."

Hikaru laughed aloud. "You guys should see your faces. What's so special about a stinky little bundle?"

More laughter erupted.

Mori smiled placidly. The Host Club was finally at peace.

"We'll be stupid all over again." Kyouya said over the din.

The guys stopped teasing and laughing. Their smiled widened further when they realized that their family was finally complete. Nobody stopped him when he entered the emergency room with huge purposeful steps.

Somehow the presence of their fearsome shadow king put them all into ease.

oOoOoOo

Haruhi gripped his hand tightly. His fingers felt like they were going to break. Not for the first time was he glad that he was wearing a mask. At least she wasn't going to see him wincing at the small pain. Compared to what she was going through, it was a minor inconvenience.

The emergency room was clean and sparkly under the sterile white fluorescent light. They were surrounded by medical professionals. Tamaki was sure that Kyouya got only the best for them.

He was very grateful to his friend.

Kyouya should be here, he thought ruefully. He's gone through a lot with her.

The double doors opened to reveal the dark-haired shadow king. His violet eyes were wide with shock. His best friend crossed the room in three strides and was at Haruhi's side immediately. The doctors did not even blink at his sudden appearance.

"Tamaki," Kyouya said formally.

"Kyouya," Tamaki nodded in acknowledgement.

Haruhi screamed.

The young men jumped. Each of them took her hand and allowed her to draw strength from their presence. She was almost delirious with pain. The contractions were getting stronger. Her body was preparing itself to release the newborn baby into the world.

"We're here," the blond man whispered softly as he wiped her sweaty forehead. Glazed hazel eyes focused on him. A small smile lit up his eyes. "Yes, hold on to us my darling."

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi murmured before moving her gaze to rest on Kyouya's masked face. "Kyouya-senpai."

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The pain was getting harder and harder to bear even though she had anaesthesia injected into her bloodstream. The normal birthing process was more primal and primitive. It required a lot of effort from expectant mothers.

Haruhi had long ago decided to not complain during labor. But she couldn't help it. If screaming was the only way to relieve the intense pain then she was going to do it. The doctor smiled at her cheerfully.

"Don't scream, Fujioka-san." He suggested lightly. "It's not good to waste your energy like that. Just breathe deeply through your nose. If it hurts, grip their hands. You're fully dilated so any time now your baby's going to come out…"

The contractions started. She tried her best not to let out a sound. The dark-haired girl couldn't help but think that if she was dog, she would bite their hands so hard until they had holes on them. The thought made her crack a smile.

When it passed, Tamaki pressed a cool cloth on to her forehead. His violet eyes were sparkling with excitement and delight. "You're doing great, Haruhi!"

She lay back gasping. The ebb and flow of pain was too much, even with anaesthesia. "Y-You…" she managed to choke out "should suffer for this…"

"He would, don't worry." Kyouya retorted cheerfully. He adjusted his glasses with his free hand. Tamaki looked freaked out. "We'll bring him to hell."

"With pleasure," Haruhi gritted her teeth at another onslaught of pain. She was informed that at stage two, it was normal for the contractions to come at shorter intervals with slightly longer durations. "You should suffer as much as I do, Tamaki!"

"That's it, Fujioka-san," her doctor said encouragingly. "Take a deep breath and push."

"It hurts," she replied absently. Her lover and fiancée covered her hands with their own. It was reassuring. She breathed deeply and _pushed_.

"We're almost there," the young doctor continued on with a smile "we can almost see the baby's head!"

Haruhi wanted to kick him for being so damn cheerful. She realized that they had strapped her legs up. Her lower body was helpless. Another deep breath and push came from her.

"Think about nine months worth of effort," Kyouya said gently "and your reward is almost here. Work harder, Haruhi!"

"It's all about work for you," she retorted, pained. "I'm doing my damn best!"

"I love you, my dear," Tamaki whispered as he wiped her forehead and mimicked her deep breaths. Her boyfriend stared at her steadily.

She glared at him fiercely. "I like that but it's not helping at all. If you love me, you'll be the one giving birth!"

His cheeks turned bright red. Kyouya suppressed a smile. The blond chuckled in spite of himself. "If I could, I definitely would."

The doctor cleared his throat. "The baby's almost here! Everyone, get ready! Here it comes…"

Tamaki and Kyouya exchanged quick glances. They tightened their hold on her hands. An electric shock passed through the three of them. For the briefest moment, they felt like they were connected by a single unbreakable bond that stemmed from the same shared joy and sorrow.

Haruhi clenched her hands. She was not in pain. She _was_ pain. For a second, she saw nothing but white. There was a great trembling that rushed through her entire body with muscles straining and her head rising off the mattress; a huge amount of effort went into a hard push and a large gulp of breath propelled her baby into the world.

"Oh Haruhi!"

Relief followed.

"Haruhi!"

A loud and reckless cry echoed through the silent emergency room. The doctors, nurses and midwife clapped at the entry of a newborn human being into the world.

She leaned sideways to rest her head onto Tamaki's warm and solid body. Her body felt weak and drained. She could barely keep her eyes open. Every inch of her was hurting.

The dark-haired girl wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep. That sounded too good. She momentarily forgot that she had just given birth. Her mind was scattered and unfocused from the enormous effort that she just exerted so she did not notice Tamaki and Kyouya helping her to lie down comfortably.

What brought her back was the _crying_.

Haruhi cracked her eyes open to see Tamaki cutting the cord that bound her baby to her body. She could see his blond head bowed as he sliced the fragile connection. His strong back, long arms and warm body straightening up to give the scissors back brought a rush of love. Then he turned to her with the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile.

Kyouya pressed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at the warm touch; she stared up at the glad and relieved blue eyes that stared at her. "Good work," he said softly. "You did very well."

"Haruhi, she's here." Tamaki said in a quiet but happy whisper. He was carrying a bundle of pink blankets on his arms very carefully. (It occurred to her that they were busy giving her new baby a quick bath while they were talking.) She saw his ecstatic face and sparkling eyes. "She's really here…"

Then she realized that she was looking into the face of love.

"She?" Haruhi mumbled, struggling to keep her eyes open. It seemed to require a great effort from her. A girl…

"It's a little girl, my dear." The father of her child said tenderly. His throat tightened; his eyes filled up. Love was a word that did not have enough meaning until this moment.

"I'm glad."

Tamaki gave her a bittersweet and heartbreaking loving smile. He seemed to glow the longer she stared at him. She wondered vaguely if it was his hair or the bright light. Nevertheless it was a beautiful sight that stole her breath.

That was the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Tamaki and Kyouya exited the emergency doors together. They were met with hugs and handshakes. The founders of the Host Club were showered with attention. For the first time, the men appreciated their friendship.

"She's okay," Tamaki said for the nth time. "Haruhi needs rest!"

"Is it a girl? Or a boy?" Honey asked, jumping up and down. "Does it look like you?"

"What will you name her?" Hikaru pressed.

"What did you guys _do_?" Kaoru prodded.

Tamaki noticed Megumi standing next to Kasanoda. The two shared expressions of relief and happiness. He smiled widely when he realized that Kasanoda was holding her hand tightly. He gently broke away from the group and approached them.

"I'm sorry Megumi-san," he said quietly. "But my place is with her."

She nodded slowly. "I know. I love you, Tamaki-san, but I won't let it hold you back…"

He stepped forward and hugged her very tightly. Tears of relief misted his vision. She stiffened before giving in. When he let her go, she was crying again. He tried to calm her down but she waved him away. It only increased his respect for her.

"It's time that I grew up anyway," she said lightly "I cannot chase after boys anymore."

It will be a hard journey and they both knew it.

Tamaki smiled gratefully. "I hope you'll be friends with her."

"She's my cousin," Megumi even giggled. She will move on for their sakes. He wouldn't see her cry for him anymore; she wouldn't call for him any longer. "I think we'll get along."

Tamaki turned to his friends who were all listening in. He bowed very low to them. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru hit him at the back of the head. Outraged, the blond leader of the Host Club straightened up. "You're such an idiot milord!"

"We don't care really," Kaoru said, laughing "because we don't break so easily!"

Kyouya cleared his throat. They turned to him, curious and interested. He held out a hand to Tamaki.

His best friend took it.

They shook hands in front of the whole club. Cheering erupted. Kyouya lowered his voice. "Congratulations."

Tamaki realized that it was the chance that he was waiting for. He had to know the truth. And Kyouya was going to give it to him.

"Shut up you noisy idiots!"

Ryoji was smiling too.

oOoOoOo

"_Oh_," Tamaki sighed. He was standing in front of the glass window in the hospital's nursery ward. Looking down at his newborn daughter summoned all feelings of paternal pride.

It was still like a dream to him. The confrontation, the unexpected birth and their reconciliation… He couldn't believe that so many things could happen in one night. His hands hadn't stopped shaking yet.

His violet eyes softened as he stared at the small fragile bundle that was fast asleep. When the nurse carefully handed his child to him, he really wanted to cry. At eighteen he was already a father.

The blond host wondered what his father felt when he was born. A quick phone call to France brought congratulations from his parents. His father was so proud of him. A corner of his lips twitched. He couldn't help but think about his father. Did Yuzuru feel the same rush of warmth? Did his father feel fear?

From now on he was responsible for a single human life. He and Haruhi created a child. They were going to be a family.

Tamaki didn't want to think about the complicated situation anymore. At that moment he had a steady resolve to do his best and to succeed to provide a good future for his child. He wasn't going to let his grandmother rule his life. If he was going to work hard for his future then so be it.

Nobody was more important than his new family. He wasn't going to let them down. This little baby girl, this infant, was the most precious thing in the entire world. As her father he wasn't about to let anything happen to her. He will care and love her as much as he cared and loved her mother.

"Crying again?" Kyouya's voice broke his reverie.

"I'm not crying." Tamaki calmly wiped his tears away. He smiled at his best friend's reflection. "We never had any secrets before, Kyouya."

The dark-haired Ohtori smiled wryly. He adjusted his glasses. "Are you still mad over the whole thing?"

"I'm not," the blond shook his head. "You have your reasons. What I would appreciate is if you'll explain them to me."

Kyouya was silent for a long time. He cleared his throat and started calmly. "Nine months ago you signed a contract and left for France. We found out about her pregnancy two months later and you were already gone. You told me to look after her so I did."

"Did you really have to propose to her?" Tamaki asked slowly.

"I had to. Like you, I was forced by my family to go after her. My father holds the young woman who stood up to him in high esteem. I was aware that you weren't free from the Suoh clan yet so I made up my mind. If it took you four years to gather enough wealth to marry her, so be it. If it took you four years to impress your clan, so be it." The shadow king's voice was soft. He felt a pang of pain in his heart but he continued on.

"I was willing to put my name on the line for you. I was going to safeguard her until the right time," Kyouya smiled at the irony. "My father urged me to steal her from you so I gave him a show. But I was going to defy him in the end when I was sure that Haruhi will be safe with you and I will be safe from him. How stupid can you get?"

"Very stupid," Tamaki agreed.

The best friends caught each other's eyes. They started laughing. It was an uncontrollable laughter that bubbled up from their hearts and souls. The beautiful sounds made the nurses look up with smiles.

"What will you name her?" Kyouya asked after a while. His gaze settled on the baby. "Don't name her anything stupid, okay?"

Tamaki leaned on his best friend's shoulder and sighed. "No, the choices aren't stupid… Kyouya, I'm sorry for my actions."

"You'd better be," the shadow king smirked. "You're paying for everything."

The blond host club king shrugged. His violet eyes were earnest. "What shall we do now?"

"I have a plan."

The ominous glint from Kyouya's glasses was the most reassuring thing he'd ever seen.

oOoOoOo

She saw flowers when she opened her eyes.

The morning light blinded her for a moment before her gaze focused on the large and full vase of flowers sitting on top of the bedside table. They were a beautiful bunch of roses of every colour.

Wincing with slight pain, Haruhi sat up. She gasped. The private hospital room that she occupied was filled with bouquets of flowers, balloons and stuffed animals. It was chaotic to say the least.

She wondered what she should do with all the stuff that she received from her best friends. A grunt caught her attention. She realized that Tamaki was sleeping with his head on her bed. His back was covered with a light blanket.

Tamaki was woken up by her stare. He gave her a long slow smile that made her heart melt. "Good morning," he said in a husky voice.

"Good morning," she replied. The dark-haired girl still hadn't gotten over the shock. Her hazel eyes softened when she saw the nametag attached on the first bouquet that she saw. "Thank you for the flowers."

"Everybody sent one," he said conversationally "and the toys are from Honey-senpai. He thought that our baby will love to have company."

Haruhi stopped to stare at him. It sounded so new and so surprising to her ears. She remembered the events from last night. Her hazel eyes widened. "I just gave birth."

"That you did," laughed her boyfriend.

"Is she healthy? Is she pretty?" she asked in a rush. Her heartbeats accelerated when she realized that she hadn't seen her child. He laughed again.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tamaki got up to let the nurse in. On the arms of a pretty nurse lay a pink bundle. His violet eyes softened and even welled up as he watched her hold out her arms to receive her newborn daughter. The awed and loving expression on her face made him love them even more.

The nurse exited the room after leaving a few instructions.

Haruhi scooted aside to give Tamaki some space. He sat down right beside her on the bed and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. She didn't move away when he kissed her temple. Instead she focused on the tiny upturned face.

"She's got my hair," she murmured breathlessly. Her whole body was trembling with excitement. She brushed a finger through the smooth little cheek. "She's so beautiful…"

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said gently.

Haruhi smiled. "I know."

Comfortable silence followed.

The two lovers turned to look at each other at the same time. They leaned in for a long and languorous kiss. It was the kiss that bound them together; it felt like it would last forever.

Tamaki broke away as gently and slowly as he could. Her eyes were filled with tears. Brushing her damp hair away from her face, he kissed her forehead too. His voice was smooth and soft. "I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you too," she said softly. They smiled to cherish the moment.

"What shall we name her?" Tamaki asked tenderly. He believed that names contained powers. It was necessary to choose a good name for a child of destiny. "I was thinking of a couple of French names…"

"Be kind to your child," Haruhi chided. She laughed at his stricken expression. That was the look that stole her heart. "Giving her two or more names will give her a headache. We don't want her to suffer! Let's stick to something simple but powerful."

"Hmm… What's your favourite flower?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Tsubaki," she replied simply.

"It's the camellia flower, right?" Tamaki almost laughed aloud. "Did you know that it's my favourite name- Camille- too? It's so French and so elegant."

She gave him an incredulous look before smiling sweetly. Her hazel eyes were thoughtful. "I read a novel about a talented French woman who held the heart of a king the other day… She was nicknamed Reinette. I think it sounds nice."

"Reinette Tsubaki," Tamaki tried it out. It sounded good to his head. Just as he was named- "someone who will be king"- he felt that his daughter deserved it too. "The Little Queen Camille is an excellent title. She'll be the princess of the Host Club and Queen of our hearts!"

"Aw, don't they look adorable?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. "The first family is together!"

"Hello baby!" Honey hopped down from Mori's back to look. He leaned over to take a peek at the newborn darling. Brown eyes stared. "What's your name?"

"We're still thinking about it," Haruhi replied, grinning.

"Oh, she looks like you Haruhi!" Hikaru observed. "That's good. She doesn't need to inherit the face of this idiot."

"Why you-!"

"Ah," Mori agreed.

"Tsubaki-chan," Honey laughed "you're very special."

Ryoji entered the room with Kyouya, Kasanoda and Megumi. Everyone was surprised to see the affable attitude of the bisexual father towards his long-lost niece. They were conversing naturally. Haruhi smiled and lifted her cheek for her father to kiss.

"Congratulations, baby darling." Ryoji said softly. His heart fluttered at the heart-warming sight of his only child now a young mother. He blinked back tears to banish the illusion that he was seeing Kotoko again. "You're a mother now…"

"Thank you Daddy." Haruhi smiled, blinking back tears. She allowed her father to take her baby out of her arms. The ecstatic look on his face made her heart melt. Ryoji liked being a grandfather already.

"He's happy," she whispered to Tamaki who nodded. The blond turned to Kyouya who was busily making an inventory of the presents. He noticed Megumi hovering in the background as though waiting for a chance to approach the new mother. With a grin, he kissed Haruhi's cheek and went to talk to his old friends.

Haruhi was completely taken by surprise when she saw another young woman. She half-expected Renge and Mei-chan to visit but she did not expect a stranger. Her eyes roved on the familiar oval face framed by a curtain of dark hair. Amber met hazel.

"Congratulations Fujioka-san," said the stranger. She reluctantly received an exquisitely dressed porcelain doll. "I'm Kanoya Megumi, your boyfriend's friend."

She frowned and thought hard. The name seemed familiar. It took her more than a minute to process the information. Her hazel eyes flashed changing from brown to fierce light green. "Tamaki kissed you in France, didn't he?"

"It was a goodbye kiss," Megumi explained smilingly "and it meant nothing. Tamaki-sama told me afterwards that he was very in love with you."

Haruhi followed the other girl's gaze. The young mother couldn't help but smile when she realized that Megumi was staring at Kasanoda. Tamaki was on another direction. The declaration calmed her somewhat.

Ryoji carried the baby closer to them. His buoyant and light-hearted demeanour made them all smile. "This is your cousin from France, Haruhi! She will be staying with us from now on!"

Her jaw dropped.

Tamaki turned to them, thoroughly shocked.

The bisexual relished their reactions. With a flourish, he announced. "I thought about it all night. Megumi-chan is so much safer with us than in a hotel. As your mother's niece and your cousin, she deserves some hospitality as a guest of the Fujioka home. And she agreed to help out with the baby."

The Host Club laughed when they saw Ryoji and Kyouya exchange smiles. That explained everything. No wonder they got along so well. No one was as devious as the shadow king.

Megumi smiled cheerfully. "I'd love to help out."

"Thank you," Haruhi murmured as she stared at her cousin. She never knew she had one. Staring some more, she realized that they looked somewhat alike. There was no question on their resemblance.

Megumi gave her a small smile before moving away to let Kasanoda talk to her. The redheaded young man smiled uncertainly before offering his congratulations.

"She keeps looking at you," Haruhi observed, sharp as always.

"She does?" The Yakuza heir looked astounded. He forced himself not to turn around to check. She suppressed a smile. "That's impossible!"

She giggled. "Kasanoda-kun, you were the one who sent me a rose on a pot. Thank you very much."

"I thought you'd like to have something that didn't die after three days," Kasanoda said, blushing. "Anyway, I'll go take a look at the flower if it needs some water. Take care of yourself."

Haruhi watched him pick up the small pot with a serious expression. He looked fierce and scary but he was so soft. It would be wonderful if he found someone who liked him for who he was… Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft voice whisper on her ear.

Her hazel eyes met the bright blue orbs behind glasses. The dark-haired man smirked at her shocked expression. "You look rested. That's very good."

He was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm. The shadow king turned slowly to meet her gaze. Her eyes were full of grateful tears. "Thank you so much, Kyouya."

"It was nothing," he said softly, removing her hand. "Fuyumi-neesan sent a gift too. She would like to visit you before you went home."

Haruhi lowered her voice. "What about our engagement?"

"It still holds," Kyouya smiled charmingly. "I will not stop you if you want to walk away but I will not give myself the same privilege."

Her voice caught in her throat when she spoke, "Thank you…"

"Three, two, one…!"

Haruhi was suddenly surrounded by seven best friend, father, and cousin and baby daughter. They all smiled towards the direction of the camera in a nurse's hand. It was a precious moment, an unforgettable memory.

That single picture contained everything. Love and sadness, hardship and relief were reflected in their faces. Their bonds grew stronger and their friendships became deeper. They were the same people but they were different from who they were nine months ago. All of them grew up; all of them matured.

Everyone who ever saw it said that it was full of happiness. It was the most beautiful photograph ever taken of the Ouran High School Host Club.

What the picture didn't hold was what happened later.

Haruhi and Tamaki became parents to a baby girl they named Reinette Tsubaki Suoh. (And that was after they stuck to their original choice when they were presented with a long list of suggestions from friends and family.) But that did not mean they were officially a couple.

Marriage is out of the question. They didn't want to force the future. What they needed was the present. All that mattered was their happy relationship and their daughter.

Kyouya stayed as their best friend. He often acted as the little girl's second father. The shadow king safeguarded his friendship with Tamaki against all odds.

Hikaru stayed single. Kaoru continued his relationship with Renge much to everyone's surprise. The twins were comfortable with the fact that they were young men now and they have accepted that they can also have relationships. They doted on Haruhi's daughter without restraint.

Honey and Mori continued on to study in college. They offered lots of help to the Host Club by training up new candidates to fill in for them. The pair never forgot to extend a helping hand to their best friends. By and by, the magic of the duo became a legend in Ouran High School.

Kasanoda became a first-class host. He's less scary and more charming. His devastating appeal as a Yakuza heir added to his value. Every girl in school is infatuated with him. (What we don't know was if he will continue to stare at someone from afar. The Host Club believed that he should make a move.)

Megumi lived with Ryoji, Haruhi and Tsubaki after a while. She continued to attend Ouran and helped her cousin out. Her future remained undecided but that was how she liked it. Although surrounded by girls, Ryoji was happy. He worked hard to give them a good life while he could.

Tamaki's parents had a deeper and more loving relationship. Anne-Sophie gradually fought off the cancer. Yuzuru was still working on acquiring more influence and power to protect his loved ones from the wrath of the Suoh clan. He certainly didn't want his child and grandchild to be disowned without a fight.

As for the Suoh clan, they still believed that they were the greatest family. But they didn't know of the existence of a child born out of wedlock yet.

The future of the Ouran High School Host Club was not something for others to decide. They will shape their destinies with the same determination, stubbornness and hopeful faces.

Spring will come soon.

They couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

oOoOoOo

**Author's Notes:**

Dear loyal and beloved readers,

Hi! Thank you for reading until the end. We've finally reached the end of our long and arduous journey together! Whew! That was a long story, wasn't it? I really liked writing it so I hope that you liked reading it too.

_Baby_ is done but that doesn't mean it's over. I'm actually planning a sequel and it's on the works. Of course, I'm sure that sequels don't really match up to the original but I will do my best. It's a different story but it will definitely continue with the adventures of our beloved hosts. I'm sure some of you are excited to know what happened when they got the baby, who married who, what happened in university, etc. It will answer all of the questions and block all the loopholes! The sequel will take place right after this so please stay tuned.

I'm not very good with endings so I might change this in the future. Who knows? I've read enough crappy endings *coughHarryPottercough* so I don't want to give the same thing to other people. But for now, I'll hope you'll bear with me. I would've loved to continue _Baby_ but it's best to leave it here.

The space below would be inadequate in naming all of the good and wonderful and encouraging people who helped and read the story. You know who you are! I would have loved filling up the space with all of your names but I know that a private message would be better. Thank you though for sticking with the story and never giving up on it. Thank you for cheering your favourite characters on, providing valuable insight and giving me the occasional flame. Thank you for your kindness and your generosity with your time and words. My thanks aren't enough really because you guys deserve so much. I love you guys and that's why I worked so hard. Hope you'll understand why I'm not naming names right now… Just wait for the PM and that will tell you everything!

I'll end my long letter with a hug and a kiss. _Baby_ is a great story and I hope it will be counted as a classic in the Ouran fandom. For now I can sleep with the knowledge that we've done our best.

Love and kisses,

Eri-chan

June 06, 2009; 2:30PM

P.S. If anyone would be so kind, can the artists/would-be artists draw fan-art? I would love to make a mini-LJ for the story and the fandom itself. Please and thank you. (Send it through email, okay?)


End file.
